


Need You Now

by TurquoiseTerrier



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 101,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTerrier/pseuds/TurquoiseTerrier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The night Aaron lashed out and hit Sandra was the night his stepmother left, taking her daughter with her and leaving Aaron alone with the increasingly abusive Gordon. Years later, with Aaron feeling trapped and desolate, Gordon hires a local decorator to spruce the house up ready for sale.</p>
<p>Could the blond painter be Aaron's light in the darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea and it wouldn't let go, as they do.
> 
> For anyone who has been reading my other fic Bad Blood, this is sort of a 'What if?' scenario, what if Aaron had never gotten away from Gordon back in 2008. Obviously it diverges from canon as any major Aaron storylines did not take place (Jackson, etc.), and the Whites are not present in this fic, Robert has never crossed paths with them.
> 
> For anyone who has not read Bad Blood, it takes Aaron's abuse storyline somewhat darker than in canon. Gordon became increasingly abusive and obsessed with Aaron from the age of 12 onwards, gradually isolating him from family, friends and school, anyone who might notice what was going on, continuing to rape him until the only person who might realise something was wrong was Sandra, not that she ever noticed a thing. This fic takes all of that into account, but goes AU in 2008.
> 
> Warnings: This is a VERY DARK fic, at least to start with. It contains incest, implied (nothing graphic) rape and other forms of abuse. i do not condone any of what Gordon is doing to Aaron, and this is a fic that will be focusing on Aaron's recovery. But to get to that stage, there is a dark tunnel to pass through. There is a light at the end, but is it daylight or is it a train?

**November 2008**

It all happened so fast.

In the bathroom. Running down the stairs. Heading for the front door. Desperate to escape.

Sandra grabbing his arm. Whirling round in a panic, fist flying instinctively. Sandra on the ground, looking at him eyes wide.

Gordon coming down the stairs. Looking at the scene. The look on his face.

Grabbing his other arm, dragging him towards the living room. Pushing him inside. Closing the door.

Holding the handle from the opposite side. Stopping him escaping.

Pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. Listening to them arguing on the other side of the door.

Sitting on the sofa. Waiting to hear his fate.

*

It seemed like an age before the voices finally quietened down in the hallway, though it had only been half an hour it felt like so much more. Aaron was still sitting on the sofa, feet up too, chin resting on his bent knees and arms wrapped around his legs.

Defensive. Scared.

He hadn't been able to hear the entire conversation between his Dad and Sandra, but from what little he had been able to make out amid the screeching, Sandra wanted him out of the house, and his Dad wasn't having any of it. Aaron knew what he would prefer, but the decision had been taken out of his hands, for now at least.

He heard footsteps stamping up the stairs. Just one set, so more than likely Sandra's. The house fell silent for a little while, then he heard the footsteps again. Two sets this time, with an accompanying thud thud thud of a large suitcase.

Aaron's heart sank. His blood ran cold. She'd never gotten her suitcase out before. He was used to them arguing, used to dealing with the consequences of those arguments, but Sandra had never packed a suitcase before. This was serious.

He unwrapped his arms from around his legs and stood up, deciding it would be better to face Gordon on his own two feet.

He could hear talking in the hallway again. He walked to the door, listened but the door was thick wood and they were talking calmly, in normal voices. He couldn't work out what was happening, he only knew that he couldn't do anything about it.

“No more excuses Gordon! Aaron's had enough chances and you're giving him another one?” Sandra snapped at Gordon. “I'm leaving, now and I'm taking Liv with me. Don't expect me to come back either because we aren't.”

Fear gripped Aaron at those words. Sandra was leaving. She was leaving, and he was going to be on his own... with Gordon. He heard Liv talking, vaguely heard Sandra explaining to her that they were going away for a while. Heard the front door slam behind them. Heard Sandra's car engine start. Heard his last shred of protection reversing off the drive. Saw the headlights as they swung around. Watched them heading down the road.

He came back to reality when Gordon finally opened the living room door and came in. The look on his face could only be described as sheer glee.

“There we are. She's left, took Liv with her.” He said, starting to walk towards Aaron. The younger man backed up to get away, only to be stopped by the fireplace. Gordon moved so he was standing right in front of Aaron, putting a hand on each of the younger man's shoulders he prevented Aaron from trying to escape again. “Just you and me now.” He grinned. Aaron felt sick.

He tried one final time to escape, shrugging off his father's grip and heading towards the door. He barely got a few feet before he was grabbed, yanked back and thrown painfully back against the fireplace.

“Ah ah, none of that.” Gordon leered. “We've got other things to be getting on with, haven't we?” He said, his grip tightening.

Aaron closed his eyes in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for all the kudos and comments! Much appreciated. :)
> 
> Secondly, thank you so much to [Port_in_a_Storm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm) for her help and encouragement for this chapter, and this fic in general! -hugs you-
> 
> Thirdly, I creeped myself the hell out writing this, so... consider that a warning for the content? It's not pretty, but it is necessary to get to the nice bit.
> 
> I'd say enjoy, but... let me know what you think! :)

**June 2016 (Seven and a half years later...)**

Aaron sat on the sofa in the living room, feet tucked up under his thighs. The TV was on, but he was barely paying attention to it; instead he kept glancing at the clock on the wall. Almost half past five. He turned his head in the opposite direction, looking out of the front window at the driveway.

Still empty.

He turned back to the TV, but couldn't quite focus on it. Shifting so his feet were back on the floor, he kept glancing between the clock and the driveway, his leg jerking up and down nervously.

Giving up on the TV entirely, he turned it off and sat back into the sofa, leaning his head on the back and trying to calm down. Being wound up when he came in wasn't going to help anything.

The house was clean, everything was tidy, he would sort the tea out as soon as he got home... there was nothing that he could complain about.

Hopefully.

He picked at his fingers, pulled the long sleeves of his t-shirt over his hands, bit at his lip, kept looking at the clock. Unable to sit still, he got up and walked over to the front window, pulling the blinds aside to see the still empty drive before turning and heading towards the kitchen diner at the back of the house.

He opened the freezer door, peered inside to see what he could do for tea. The freezer was almost empty; he'd have to write a list. Spying a lasagne, he closed the door again.

“Well that wasted all of a minute,” he muttered to himself. Walking back in the direction of the living room, he suddenly froze, hearing a car pulling up outside. Feeling the fear rising up inside him, he swallowed hard, and breathed in deeply. Forcing his feet to move forwards, he made his way to stand between the back of the sofa and the open staircase. The house they lived in wasn't all that big, but Aaron didn't mind. There was only two of them after all, and less rooms for him to keep clean and tidy that way.

Easier.

He could see the back of the car on the drive from where he was standing; the man's shadow through the glass panel in the front door.

Heard the key turning in the lock. Took a deep breath and forced himself to smile.

Gordon came through the front door a moment later. He didn't acknowledge Aaron at first; instead taking off his coat and shoes, dumping his briefcase at the foot of the stairs before heading towards where Aaron was standing.

“Did you... did you have a good day at work?” Aaron asked haltingly, Gordon was very close to him.

“It was alright. Nothing special.” Gordon replied. “What about you?” He glanced around the room. “All tidied up?”

Aaron nodded quickly. “Yeah, cleaned everything.” He paused. “Lasagne for tea, is that alright?”

Gordon twisted his face. “You not got anything else in? We had that last night.” His voice had hardened.

Aaron shook his head. “No... I need to write a list for you to go to the shops.”

Gordon huffed. “Why didn't you do that this morning? I could have gone on my way home, then I wouldn't have to suffer lasagne again.” He was starting to get angry. Aaron's breathing quickened.

“I'm sorry!” Aaron insisted. “I forgot, I...”

Gordon moved closer to Aaron, leaning in towards his face. Aaron leaned back slightly, but he was backed right up against the sofa and didn't have anywhere to go.

“I'll let you off this time, but don't forget again.” Gordon promised. Aaron nodded.

“I won't.”

Gordon stared at Aaron's face for a moment before smiling at him. “Good.” He leaned in, aiming for a kiss but in his state of worry over the shopping list, Aaron forgot himself and flinched away on instinct.

Gordon's cheerful demeanour vanished instantly. His face changed, and Aaron froze. Gordon grabbed the tops of both Aaron's arms and gripped tightly, fingers digging in.

That was going to bruise.

Gordon raised his eyebrows. He didn't say a word, but his intent was clear. Aaron knew not to refuse him when he leaned in again, opening his mouth and letting Gordon take what he wanted. The kiss was thankfully short, and Gordon let him go, brushing his hands over Aaron's arms to smooth out his t-shirt, before reaching to stroke Aaron's cheek.

Aaron didn't flinch this time.

Gordon stepped back, leaned against the wall. “I've been thinking...”

“Hmm?” Aaron tried not to react. Past experience had taught him this could be either a very good or a very bad thing. Usually the latter.

“I think it's time to move on. Sell this place... get somewhere new.”

“Oh. Okay... I thought you liked this place though?”

Gordon shrugged. “I did... when we first moved here it was great,” he leered. “Never had you as much.”

Aaron swallowed thickly.

“But this job... I'm hardly home, and I don't like that. There's a new job but it's on the other side of York so we'll have to move. Less hours though, so all the more time to spend with you.” He grinned widely. Aaron's heart sank. One of the things he'd liked about this house was the peace; Gordon's job meant he worked every day, including most weekends and when he got home most of the time he was too tired to torment him too much. They hadn't even... done that for a few days. A new place, a less demanding job... it was going to be like the second house, the first one after Sandra left all over again. Aaron hadn't liked that house. Not one bit.

“Anyway, so I've phoned around, got a decorator coming the day after tomorrow to spruce the place up, then we'll get it on the market. Got a couple of months before my new job starts, might have to drive from here for a few weeks, but we'll manage.”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah, alright.”

Gordon pushed away from the wall. “Right. I'm going to get a shower, you get this lasagne sorted.” He started to head for the stairs but paused in front of Aaron, leaning in. “And get yourself in a better mood,” he looked Aaron up and down. “I feel like dessert tonight.” He forced his lips against Aaron's again quickly, before heading up the stairs.

As soon as he was out of sight Aaron's knees gave way and he gripped the back of the sofa tightly, starting to shake. He breathed in deeply and held it, trying to calm down. Panicking about it wasn't going to stop the inevitable, after all.

He pushed away from the sofa and walked on shaky legs towards the kitchen.

*

It was dark outside when Aaron came back downstairs. Barefoot, wearing only a thin t-shirt and joggers he padded across the carpet of the living room and back into the kitchen. Flicking the light on, he started picking the dishes up. Gordon had been... eager and Aaron hadn't had the chance to tidy up earlier.

Leaning over to stack the dishes in the dishwasher, he winced. Breathed through it and carried on.

Like he always did.

He worked quietly; mindful of Gordon who was finally asleep upstairs. He finished loading the dishwasher and left it, making a mental note to start it off in the morning, wiped the table and worktops down, checked he hadn't missed anything. Satisfied it was as tidy as it ever was, he flicked the light off and sat on the sofa.

He felt like crying, but there was no point; no-one would see, it never made any difference.

No-one was going to save him, not now.

He grabbed the remote, turned on the TV. Turned the volume down low and channel surfed until he came across a repeat of Top Gear. Placing the remote on the sofa next to him, he settled into the cushions.

Perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to [Port_in_a_Storm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm) for her help and encouragement, especially with one particular bit of this chapter I wasn't sure on. -hugs you-
> 
> Thanks to everyone else for the comments and kudos, it really does help and make me want to write this all the more, so keep them coming! :D
> 
> To anyone who is waiting for an update on my other fic Bad Blood I apologise, I was supposed to be writing chapter 5 of that but this one took over my brain and I wrote this whole chapter this afternoon. Hopefully I'll get Bad Blood updated next, but I haven't abandoned it. :)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Fairly graphic description of self harm, and Gordon being even creepier than he was in the last chapter (yeah, it is possible apparently).
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Aaron busied himself in the kitchen, moving the breakfast dishes to the dishwasher and turning it on. He tugged the sleeves of his t-shirt over the hand-prints on his wrists and turned to the sink. He'd been soaking a cloth to clean the dining table with, but as he picked it up he flinched violently as a pair of arms circled his waist from behind. He dropped the cloth back into the water as his father's chin came to rest on his shoulder, pressing his whole body against Aaron's back.

“Pity I've got to go to work,” Gordon said in his ear. “Last night was just what I needed.” He pressed himself tighter against Aaron. He was hard, Aaron could feel it. He closed his eyes, breathing out slowly then opening them again to stare out of the window at the garden. “Wouldn't mind another round, but the boss said another job or not, I've still got a big meeting this morning.” He ran his hands over Aaron's chest and stomach as the younger man stood stock still in his unwanted embrace. “You're so good...” He spun Aaron around, trapping him between his body and the kitchen cupboards behind him. He grabbed Aaron's wrists, holding them against the wooden door. “See what you do to me?” He said, before pressing their lips together, forcing his way into Aaron's mouth. Aaron squeezed his eyes tightly shut, forcing himself to endure the violation.

Just as Gordon's hands were starting to wander away from his wrists, he was saved by the phone ringing. Gordon growled in his throat, pulling away from Aaron abruptly and answering the phone.

“What?” He barked, turning to look at Aaron who was using the cupboard to hold himself up. “Right. Okay... I'll be in soon.” He hit the end call button a lot harder than he needed to, stuffing the phone in his pocket. Heaving a deep sigh, his voice was back to normal when he next spoke. “I've got to go. Client's turning up early and the boss needs to speak to me first.”

Aaron nodded. Knowing he was safe for the moment, he pushed himself away from the cupboard, he walked across the kitchen and picked up a piece of paper. He held it out for Gordon to take. “Shopping list you wanted.”

Gordon took the paper. “Right, I'll go after work.” He said. “Can you move the bed and other stuff out of the way in the spare room? That decorator's coming tomorrow and they'll be doing that room first.”

“Yep.” Aaron said shortly. He just wanted his father to leave, as quickly as possible.

Gordon sighed, moving closer to Aaron. “Look, I'm sorry we got interrupted but there's no need to be so short with me,” he said, misinterpreting Aaron's attitude. Moving closer still, he continued. “I'll make it up to you. See if I can get a day off this weekend... spend the day in bed. Like we used to, eh?” He said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Aaron swallowed bile. “Mmm.” He said through closed lips, not trusting himself to open his mouth. Gordon smiled, leaning in to press another light kiss against his son's lips before grabbing his suit jacket from the back of one of the dining chairs.

“Right. I'll see you later.” He said, walking through the living room towards the front door.

Aaron waited until the front door banged shut and he heard Gordon's car engine start before he leaned forwards, holding the edge of the kitchen worktop with white fingers. Tipping his head back, he let out a strangled scream of frustration at the ceiling, before pushing his sleeves up. Gripping his arms just below his elbows, he dug his nails in and dragged his hands down towards his wrists, focusing on the pain that he was in control of.

*

Aaron had just finished moving the furniture in the spare bedroom when his mobile beeped at him. He'd spent the morning doing his usual jobs, cleaning the house, vacuuming from top to bottom, cleaning the bathroom... changing the bed sheets.

After lunch he had started on the spare room. There wasn't a great deal of furniture in the room, it was a room that had never been used the entire time they'd lived in the house. They never had visitors and Aaron slept on the sofa more often than not. He didn't want to sleep next to his father but he knew Gordon would never let him sleep in a different room on purpose. Falling asleep on the sofa while watching TV however... he'd been getting away with that one for years.

Picking up the phone from where he'd left it on the windowsill, he read the text. 'Going out for a few drinks with some of the lads from work, celebrate my new job. Probably be home late.'

So much for the shopping then. Still, if Gordon was going to be home late, his promised 'another round' was much less likely to occur, which cheered Aaron up somewhat. He was trying not to think about Gordon's promised day off at the weekend.

Buoyed at the thought of having the peace and quiet he craved for longer than usual, he decided to do some work in the garden. It wasn't something he actively liked, but the tranquillity was something he rarely felt, and he had started to enjoy it over the years.

Putting his only pair of shoes on he headed outside, making sure his phone was tucked safely into his pocket as he did.

Gordon had given him the phone so he could keep in touch with Aaron easily when he wasn't home, but that didn't mean Aaron had the freedom to use it as he pleased. His father had made sure internet usage was disabled, and would check the call history and text messages at random, having made sure Aaron couldn't hide anything away. Not that Aaron ever contacted anyone other than Gordon, the older man's controlling nature had him phoning Aaron at random during the day, supposedly to ask random and mundane questions but Aaron had worked out a long time ago that it was purely to check that Aaron hadn't left the house.

Aaron wouldn't be surprised if Gordon used the tracking system in the phone so he could double check Aaron's whereabouts too when he rang.

Nevertheless, Aaron always made sure the phone wasn't far away when Gordon was out, especially if he was out the back. He had missed a call once when he was doing the gardening several years prior, and while he had caught the second call, Gordon hadn't believed he was where he said he was.

That night would forever be etched in Aaron's memory.

Shaking his head to clear it, Aaron headed for the shed.

*

It was gone midnight when Gordon finally came home. Aaron had been watching late night TV when he saw the headlights pull up in the road. Looking out the window he saw his father staggering out of a taxi. He bit his lip. Gordon looked very very drunk, and that could be either a very good thing, or a very bad thing.

His father had several stages and moods when he was inebriated. There was the slightly tipsy, which usually made him want sex.

Aaron didn't like slightly tipsy.

Then there was the happy drunk, which usually stumbled up the stairs, fell face first into the bed and started snoring.

Aaron had no problem whatsoever with that.

Then there was the third stage. The unpredictable one, Aaron had named it privately. The staggering, completely out of it kind of drunk that meant Aaron was never sure what he was going to do next. He would either follow stage two and collapse on the nearest horizontal surface to sleep it off, or he would become violent. Aaron had suffered through more than a few cuts and bruises from this kind of drunkenness. Never broken bones though, by some small miracle.

Aaron was just grateful he'd never wanted sex in this mood.

Bracing himself for whatever was coming next, he opened the front door just in time for Gordon to fall through it.

*

The following morning, Aaron was making a very strong coffee when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Looking up, he watched as Gordon staggered into the kitchen, collapsing into one of the dining chairs before putting his head on the table with a groan. Aaron placed the mug of coffee next to his fathers head before heading back to make his own breakfast.

“Urgh, how much did I drink last night?” Gordon groaned, not moving his head from the table top.

Aaron raised his eyebrows. “Dunno. You turned up in a taxi, fell through the front door, literally, and I helped you up the stairs. You managed to find your own way to bed and you were snoring five seconds later. Probably quite a bit though, you could barely walk.” He said quietly.

Gordon groaned in response, raising his head and reaching for the coffee. Aaron watched as he drank it down, along with the painkiller's he'd brought from the locked cabinet in the bathroom, the one that Aaron wasn't allowed in. Gordon sat there for a while, Aaron leaning against the kitchen cupboards munching cereal. Aaron knew the painkillers were starting to work as Gordon seemed to come back to life, albeit a little slower than usual. He looked at his watch and grumbled.

“I've got to get to work.” He started to stand, then stopped. “Where's the car?” He asked Aaron.

“No idea. Probably at work? I phoned you a taxi, it should be here,” he checked the clock. “Now, actually.”

Gordon sighed. “Thank you.” He started for the door, then paused again. “Decorator!”

Aaron nodded. “Yep. They'll be here any time now too.”

Gordon looked at Aaron sharply. “You know what to do?”

“Mmmhmm. Let the guy in, show him where he's working and stay out of his way. Don't spend too long near him, don't bother him so he can get his work done as quickly as possible. You're my partner, we've been together for six years, which I'm only to say if they ask and I have anxiety issues which I'm assuming you've already mentioned so they won't think it's weird that I'm a bit shy.” He recited the well worn mantra.

Gordon smiled. “Good. Now stick to it... or else.” He warned. Aaron swallowed and nodded. Gordon left, and Aaron started tidying the kitchen up. He didn't get too far though, as the doorbell rang a few minutes later. Aaron answered it to be met with a tall blond in the typical decorator's getup, white dungarees and a t-shirt, adorned with a fine spattering of paint. The blond grinned widely and held out a hand.

“Hi, I'm Robert Sugden.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay with this one guys! It wasn't the easiest to write for some reason. But it's done now, and I hope you like it. :)
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, it's very much appreciated and please keep them coming, it all helps. :)
> 
> Chapter Warning for implied creepiness. Nothing graphic in this one folks, it's all implied though.

Robert pulled the van into the cul-de-sac as directed by his sat-nav and peered through the windscreen, trying to work out which house he was supposed to be going to. Number 81 was at the far end, tucked into the corner, partly concealed by a large oak tree. He pulled up on the road outside, and gave the house an examining look.

It was small, as most were on this estate. Just two bedrooms, Robert guessed, a two up two down type. He pulled his work sheet off the dashboard.

“Looks like I'm painting everything in there,” he said to himself. It was technically a two man job, but it was also June, and they were stretched enough that he was getting sent out to do jobs on his own, despite his significant lack of experience.

Painting and decorating was not Robert's first choice of job. It was a means to an end, a necessary one after the property management company he used to work for, Eden Property went into liquidation. He'd suddenly found himself with no company car, and they were still trying to sort out if he would even get paid for his last month's work. He'd had some money to tide him over for a while, but six months on even that was dwindling and a few weeks ago he'd had to get himself another job. Unfortunately, since his bosses had done a disappearing act right around the time the business went belly up, he had no references and so, decorating was the first job he'd been able to get. All he could hope for was he didn't have to put up with it for too long.

He looked down the job sheet. “Oh God... more magnolia?” He leaned forward, resting his forehead on the steering wheel. After this he never wanted to see a tin of magnolia emulsion ever again. “How can people be so... bland?” He raised his head, picked his phone up from the passenger seat and got out of the van, noticing a taxi had pulled up behind him.

He was heading to the back of the van when he saw an older man coming out of the front door. Assuming it was to speak to him, he slowed to a stop. Reaching out a hand, he introduced himself.

“Hi, Robert Sugden, from B.W. Decorating Services?”

The other man took his hand and shook it firmly. He was clean shaven, with a neatly styled mop of light brown hair, otherwise fairly ordinary. Nothing to get excited over, and certainly nothing Robert would go for. Since admitting to himself that he was bisexual several years earlier, and coming out to his sister Victoria and step-mother Diane, he had been a lot less wary when looking at other men. Subtle of course, he still wasn't completely comfortable with himself, always afraid of what his father would say and no matter how many times Vic and Diane tried to tell him that Jack would have had no issue with him, he just couldn't bring himself to believe them. He'd gone back to the village he'd grown up in after nine years away, alone. Stayed with his sister for a few months, but the awkwardness between him and his adoptive brother Andy and his wife Katie had been too much to bear, especially when he had nothing to show for himself, so he'd left again. Moved to York and walked straight into his job at Eden. He kept in touch with his family though, went back to visit occasionally but he didn't see himself ever living in Emmerdale again. Too many bad memories, it would take something very serious or very special to get him back there now.

He blinked, coming back to the present with a jolt as the other man spoke.

“Gordon Livesy. Right, you're starting in the spare room first, all the furniture has been moved so you can get straight on with it.”

Straight and to the point, Robert liked that. He nodded quickly and started for the back of the van. “Okay. Magnolia everywhere, that's right isn't it?” He asked.

“Yep. House is going up for sale, no-one argues with magnolia.”

“Don't I fucking know it,” Robert muttered under his breath. “Yeah, got a point there,” he said, louder this time so Mr. Livesy could hear him. “Anything else I need to know?” He asked. The other man was starting to head for the taxi, but stopped in his tracks and moved closer to Robert.

“Yeah, actually. I'll tell you, saves the awkwardness. My partner, Aaron, he's in there,” he said, indicating the house. Robert hadn't pegged the guy for gay. Still, his partner might be something nice to look at, get away from the monotony of magnolia paint. “He's... a bit shy, gets anxious especially with people he doesn't know so if he doesn't talk much or keeps out of your way, don't make a big deal of it, alright? I don't want him upset.” His words were calm, but his voice held a threat. If Robert upset this man's partner, there would be hell to pay and Robert didn't want to end up getting fired.

“Sure, no problem.”

“Good. If you want a tea or coffee, just help yourself. Aaron might not ask you.”

Robert nodded. “Sure.” He watched as Gordon got into the taxi and it drove away. Turning back to the depths of his van, he sighed. “Why do I always end up with the weird ones?” He said to himself. Last week it had been a lady with far more cats than sense, one of which was obsessed with walking through his paint tray and then all over the furniture. Barry, the decorating firm's owner had hit the roof until Robert had managed to calm him down and get him to see sense. He was hanging onto his job by the skin of his teeth, and one more screw-up, such as upsetting the new clients partner... he wouldn't have a job anymore, he was pretty sure of that.

He decided to go and meet this guy, get the awkward part over with, then if he wanted to go and hide in another room he could, no skin off Robert's nose. Walking down the drive, he rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened less than a minute later, and Robert couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face.

The guy was something else. Clean shaven with hair so short it was almost non-existent, wearing loose jogging bottoms and a t-shirt that was clearly too big for him he didn't look his best, but there was something about those eyes, beautiful blue eyes Robert could happily lose himself in. Young too, he looked younger than even Robert's thirty years. Robert couldn't help but think to himself that Aaron's partner looked old enough to be his father, but each to their own, he guessed. Holding his hand out, he introduced himself.

“Hi, I'm Robert Sugden.”

He watched the younger man glance up and down the length of him quickly, taking in the paint splattered dungarees he was wearing before grasping his hand with his own. The two of them shook hands gently, before the younger man stepped back, waving Robert into the house.

Robert stepped past the younger man. The front door opened straight onto the living room, and Robert paused by the sofa, scanning around quickly. He couldn't help being a little nosy. The room was fairly bare; big telly sitting in the corner, big, comfy looking three seater sofa with a coffee table in front, fireplace with a clock on the chimney breast.

No family photos. No personalisation at all, really. Robert had seen rented houses that had more personality, felt more lived in and loved than this one. He turned, looking at Aaron.

“Right. Starting in the spare room, yeah?” Robert asked, deciding to get straight down to business, though not the business he would prefer. Aaron was wasted on that old man, he really was. At Aaron's silent, quick nod, he continued. “Upstairs?”

“Yeah. First door on the left. I'm Aaron by the way.” Aaron's voice was quiet, reserved. Timid. Robert put it down to the younger man's mental health issues and possibly nervousness, though Aaron didn't seem to be, not really. If he was, it wasn't immediately obvious.

“Yeah, your partner said. I met him on his way out. Look, I'll go get my stuff from the van. Cup of tea would be nice,” Robert replied, unable to resist testing the younger man. _Asking for a cuppa shouldn't cause any upset, surely?_

“Sure,” Aaron answered. “How do you like it?”

Robert bit his tongue to stop himself answering that in a way that would get him sacked for sure. Taking a breath, he took a second before answering. “Milk, two sugars please.”

Aaron, who had been turning towards the kitchen, turned back. “Erm... we don't have any sugar, sorry. My... Gordon, he er... he forgot to get some at the shops.” The younger man was hesitant, he seemed almost scared at the admission, and Robert for some reason felt the need to reassure the other man.

“It's fine. Got any coffee?” He offered a crooked grin at Aaron, who gave a small, hesitant smile in return.

“Got some of that, yeah. Um...” he bit his lip, which did things to Robert's insides, things that were far better suited for the bedroom. “Think the milk... it's er... it's out of date. Black coffee alright?” He stumbled over his words.

“Black's fine.” Robert said. “I'm gonna...” He waved his hand vaguely at the door. “Go get my stuff. Be back in a minute.”

He couldn't get out of the house fast enough.

*

Robert laid the last of the dust sheets on the carpet by the window. Straightening up, he looked down at the back garden of the small house, noting how neat and tidy it was. “Someone likes gardening...” he muttered under his breath.

Hearing a soft noise behind him he turned quickly on his heel, making Aaron jump. The younger man had entered the room behind Robert completely silently to place the steaming hot mug of coffee on the covered chest of drawers. Robert turning so suddenly had made the younger man flinch violently. Robert put his hands up in a calming gesture. “Sorry mate, didn't hear you come in.”

Aaron shook his head. “It's fine,” he said quietly. “I'll be...” he pointed at the door. At Robert's nod, he left the room. Robert noted just how quiet the younger man was, almost like a servant, trying to do his job without anyone paying attention.

Taking a sip of the coffee, Robert picked up the paint roller and got to work.

*

A little while later Robert's bladder started to protest. Since he had just finished the window wall, he decided to take a break.

Walking onto the landing, he could hear plates clattering in the kitchen downstairs, telling him where Aaron was. Not paying full attention to where he was going, his hand found the nearest door handle and he went into the room.

It wasn't the bathroom.

It was obviously Aaron and Gordon's bedroom, given how small this house was. If Robert had been surprised by how bare the downstairs was, this was even worse. The room consisted simply of a wardrobe and the bed. There were curtains and slatted blinds up at the window, but nothing on the walls at all. At least the living room had a clock and there was cushions on the sofa. This room had an alarm clock on the windowsill near the top of the bed and that was it.

The bed was large, with plain duvet covers and a vertically slatted headboard, which Robert couldn't help but notice that two of the slats were rubbed and worn, one at each end of the headboard, and when Robert looked a little closer, there were tell-tale dents in the wall.

“Kinky,” Robert said to himself, eyebrows raised.

Acutely aware that he shouldn't be in there, he left the room quickly and opened the next door along, which did lead to the bathroom. He automatically went to lock the door, only to find that there was no kind of lock at all, it seemed to have been removed. Frowning, he did an awkward stretch to position himself with one foot on the back of the door to prevent it opening while still being within reach of the toilet. It wasn't easy; he was almost standing on one leg but he managed, just about.

“Why do I never get the easy jobs?” He muttered while washing his hands. Exiting the bathroom, he almost flattened Aaron on the landing. “Whoa!” He exclaimed, grabbing Aaron's arm on reflex to stop the younger man falling backwards down the stairs.

Aaron froze in shock and Robert removed his hand. “Sorry, I was just...” he waved his hand at the bathroom door. “I should have asked, shouldn't I?” He said, feeling guilty. He did usually ask before using the facilities at a job, he didn't know why he hadn't here.

“It's fine. Was going to ask if you wanted another coffee?” Aaron replied, looking up at Robert's face, relaxed now the older man was no longer touching him.

“Wouldn't mind, if you're offering.” Robert smiled. He watched as the corner of Aaron's lip turned up, just a little into a half smile before Aaron turned away, heading back downstairs.

Aaron looked so young, so innocent. So... frightened almost when Robert touched him, which was probably the anxiety and shyness like Gordon had said... but... he didn't seem like that when he asked Robert about the coffee... Robert shook his head to clear it.

“None of your business, Robert.” He told himself, getting back to work.

*

The rest of the day went quickly; Robert had finished the walls in the spare bedroom, painted the skirting boards and door-frame and that was one room down.

Aaron had mostly kept out of Robert's way after their encounter on the landing. He'd brought Robert his coffee but hadn't offered again since, and when Robert had decided to just help himself that afternoon like Gordon had told him to, Aaron had been sitting quietly at the kitchen table. He hadn't seemed to be actually doing anything; staring into space but he had pointed at the kettle when Robert had quietly asked if he could make himself a coffee, so he hadn't been completely spaced out. Opening the cupboards to look for the jar of coffee, Robert raised his eyebrows at just how empty the shelves were. There was barely any food in the house, it seemed.

Robert tidied up his painting gear and headed downstairs. Aaron was sitting on the sofa watching TV, some random game show that Robert didn't recognise.

“Right, that's me done for today, so I'll see you tomorrow.” Robert told the younger man. Aaron got up and opened the front door, not saying a word. Sensing the awkwardness, Robert left the house quickly, getting into his van and driving away without looking back.

*

The next day started out similarly to the first; Robert met Gordon as he was heading out to work, this time in a dark grey VW Passat that was parked in the driveway. They acknowledged each other, but Gordon seemed to be in a rush, pushing past Robert and reversing his car quickly out before speeding off out of the cul-de-sac. Robert raised his eyebrows and went through the front door, which was standing wide open.

“Hello? Aaron?” He called. A moment passed before Aaron popped his head around the kitchen doorway. He looked ruffled, and his lips were swollen.

“Hiya, sorry, didn't hear you come in.” Aaron apologised.

“Only just got here.” Robert smiled. “Master bedroom today, isn't it?”

Aaron nodded. “Yep. It's all sorted out and everything's been moved for you. It's the only other door up there, so shouldn't be too hard to find.” He told Robert, who couldn't help noticing that Aaron seemed wound up, eyes darting everywhere and avoiding Robert entirely.

Deciding to leave Aaron to calm down, he headed upstairs, and got on with his work.

*

It was the third day, Friday when something changed.

Robert had turned up, this time missing Gordon entirely, the older man having already left for work. Aaron had seemed much calmer and happier that morning, even helping Robert carry equipment upstairs. Today he was working on the landing and staircase, and he needed a few extra tools to help him reach the topmost corners over the stairs.

Aaron had offered him a cup of tea. Gordon had apparently gone to the shops and they now had milk and sugar. When Aaron handed him the steaming mug, their fingers brushed, and Robert felt that spark of connection, of... rightness immediately. Glancing quickly at Aaron's face, he knew the younger man had felt something too, but he had quickly turned and fled back to the kitchen before Robert could say anything, like a timid rabbit.

He didn't stay hidden away for long though.

About fifteen minutes later, Robert saw Aaron come sneaking back to the bottom of the stairs. Robert remained silent, waiting to see what Aaron was going to do.

Nothing, apparently. He stood and watched Robert work for a while before wandering off again. Not saying a single thing. If Robert hadn't seen him, he never would have known he was there.

After lunch, things progressed somewhat. Robert was working on the stair wall itself when he saw Aaron reappear out of the corner of his eye, back in his vantage point near the bottom of the staircase. Robert smiled inwardly. It really was like trying to gain the trust of a wild animal. He stayed quiet, didn't falter in his painting and after a while, Aaron spoke.

“Do you enjoy this?” He asked, curiously.

Robert paused, then shrugged. “It's okay. Job's a job, and it pays the bills.” If any other client had asked him this then he would have lied through his teeth, but something compelled him to tell the truth around Aaron. The rules didn't seem to apply in the same way between the two of them.

Aaron made a noise of agreement, and went silent again.

Robert got back to work.

*

Monday came, and after a boring weekend in his flat alone, Robert was strangely looking forward to seeing Aaron again. The strange but beautiful young man had been in his thoughts (and more than one dream) throughout the weekend and Robert couldn't wait to see him in the flesh, so to speak.

Aaron seemed cheerful when Robert arrived, opening the door with an actual smile on his face. It was small, but it didn't help Robert's feelings. He knew he was lusting after Aaron, he couldn't help himself, it was in his nature, some would say but just because he found the younger man attractive, didn't mean he had to act on it. Aaron was taken, though that had never stopped him before either.

He wondered where this 'shy' Aaron that Gordon had outlined was. The younger man was quiet, reserved sure, but shy... Robert wouldn't say that. Maybe Gordon didn't know Aaron as well as he made out. Robert being Robert, he decided to do a bit of digging.

He was working in the living room now. It was a large room, two days of work at least. Aaron was perched on the covered sofa, watching him work quietly.

“So, you looking forward to the new house?” Robert enquired, glancing over his shoulder at the younger man. Aaron looked at him, confused. “That's why I'm painting everything, right? This place is going up for sale...?”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah. Gordon, he's got a new job but it's at the other side of York so we have to move, be closer.” Aaron replied.

“Looking forward to it?”

Aaron shrugged. “Less hours but the same pay. He'll be home more than he is now. Have hardly seen him all weekend, he had to do overtime.”

“Well that's a good thing, isn't it? Him being around more when you get to the new place, I mean?” Robert pushed.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Aaron said. His face didn't match the words that came out of his mouth. “Should be good, yeah.” He smiled, unconvincingly.

Robert turned back to the wall he was painting with furrowed brows. Silence reigned for a while, the only noise that of the paint roller before Aaron spoke again.

“You're right, this isn't your ideal job, is it?”

Robert turned his head, looking at Aaron. “What makes you say that?”

“I've met decorators before. They usually seem quite happy. You... you do a good job yeah, but you're always glaring at the walls.”

Robert chuckled. “Yeah. Never liked magnolia paint... now I hate the stuff with a passion.” Aaron ducked his head and bit his lip. Robert groaned inwardly. “I used to work in property management,” he said. “Student letting mostly. Not as bad as you might think, but there was this house party gone wrong once, there was a pizza super glued to the ceiling, never mind the rest of the place. Took an army of cleaners nearly a week to get it back to a habitable state.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Sounds interesting.”

“Yeah. It was.”

“What happened?”

“Firm went into liquidation six months ago. It was a well paid job, and I had money put aside to tide me over for a while, but the bosses did a runner, there's investigations and all sorts and I can't get a reference so... painter was the first job I got the chance of, had to take it.” Robert paused, sensing an opening. “How about you, ever thought about what you want to do with yourself?”

It was the wrong thing to say evidently. Aaron's face changed, clouded with anger and... frustration? He stood up, muttered something about cleaning the kitchen and left the room quickly.

“Fuck,” Robert swore under his breath.

*

The following two days passed uneventfully. Aaron was avoiding Robert again, he seemed to be getting more withdrawn. Robert would have said something to Gordon, but whenever he saw the older man, be it leaving for work in the morning or, on the Tuesday evening, arriving home from work, he seemed chipper. Big smile on his face, greeting Robert in a friendly manner.

Aaron on the other hand... Robert hadn't heard him speak since Monday. The younger man opened doors, made the odd cup of coffee and pottered around the house same as he always did, but all communication was wordless, Aaron often indicating with his head what he wanted Robert to do.

Robert however, couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't quite right in this house. He'd been aware of it for days, but it was getting stronger the more time he spent inside.

It was now Thursday, and Robert was finishing off painting the bathroom ceiling. He only had one more day working here, it would be a new house, new job sheet on Monday morning. Hopefully no magnolia in sight, though he wasn't going to hold his breath.

Looking at his watch, he realised it was long past lunchtime. He'd worked until it was gone three without realising. Dropping his brush into the empty paint tray, he emerged from the bathroom onto the landing. Just about to put his foot onto the topmost stair, he heard Aaron's voice in the kitchen.

“Yes, I'm at home,” Aaron said. He seemed to be on the phone. Robert leaned over, straining his ears to hear properly.

“No, I haven't been out anywhere. Why would I have?” Aaron was on the defensive.

“Why would I lie? You can check, I know you can, I know you do.”

Robert scrunched his face up. Checking... that didn't sound right at all. Checking what though? He leaned over further, but Aaron had either finished the conversation or moved elsewhere, because he couldn't hear anything else.

Cutting his losses, Robert wandered downstairs and into the kitchen. He found Aaron leaning back against the worktop, looking out at the back garden again. There was a bird feeder on the patio covered in sparrows, and Aaron was watching them with interest.

“Hi,” Robert said quietly so as to not make Aaron jump. The younger man did anyway.

“Sorry, didn't see you there.” Aaron's voice was rough.

“It's fine.”

“Was there something you needed?” Aaron said with curiosity.

“Nah, was just going to tell you I'm off out to grab something to eat. Didn't realise how late it had gotten!”

Aaron nodded. “I... I could make you something.” He said shyly. “If you want me to...?”

Robert would never turn down free food. “Sure, sounds good.”

Robert went to the window while Aaron busied himself in the fridge, then on the worktop. Watching the antics of the small birds, Robert tipped his head slightly to the side as two had an argument over a particular piece of seed.

“Owch!”

Robert jumped, twisting his body in Aaron's direction at speed. “What's wrong?” He demanded.

Aaron dropped the knife he had been using and clutched his left index finger with his right hand. “Cut myself, sorry.” He replied. Robert walked over to him, and reached out.

“Let me see?”

Aaron was reluctant. Robert looked at him reassuringly. “Let me see how bad it is, yeah?” Robert asked again. Aaron slowly moved his hands towards Robert's outstretched fingers. He was anxious, Robert could feel it rolling off him in waves, but he let his clasped hands drop into Robert's own. Robert pried the younger man's fingers apart, seeing a nasty cut on the side of Aaron's finger he let go, and the younger man tightened his grip, applying pressure to the wound.

“You got a first aid kit?” Robert asked. Aaron nodded, waving his hands vaguely in the direction of upstairs. “Bathroom?” Robert queried. Aaron nodded in confirmation.

He retrieved the kit and brought it back, dumping it on the dining table. Pulling one of the chairs out, he glanced up at Aaron. “Come sit down here, yeah?” Aaron obeyed, and Robert pulled out another chair next to it.

There was no painkillers, no medication whatsoever inside the first aid box. It was however filled with the usual array of bandages, dressings, and of course antiseptic. Digging out what he needed, Robert cleaned and wrapped the cut quickly and efficiently.

“There you go, all sorted.” Robert grinned at Aaron, who returned it with a small smile.

Aaron turned the finger over and twisted it around. “Looks alright.” He said, peering at it. “Thank you.” His eyes met Robert's own, blue on blue.

“No problem,” Robert replied. Aaron's gaze was drawing him in and he felt himself leaning closer to the younger man. Gazes locked, they leaned closer together until...

The phone rang. Aaron jumped up and headed for the living room, grabbing the phone from the end of the dining table in the process. Moment ruined, Robert tidied up the mess, then decided to make the sandwich himself.

Aaron came back into the room a few minutes later. Seeing that Robert was managing fine, he sat back down in his vacated dining chair. Robert joined him with a cheese sandwich each, which Aaron accepted.

They ate, and Aaron started to relax properly in Robert's presence, even starting to make small talk. They talked about programmes on the telly, about the strange and annoying next-door neighbour of Robert's who frequently decided eleven o'clock at night was the perfect time for DIY. Robert even found himself interested when Aaron started talking about cooking and gardening. He'd never been one for gardening but he enjoyed listening to Aaron's voice, he discovered. The younger man could talk about anything, and Robert knew he would be enthralled. Aaron seemed to have become a completely different person, nothing at all like Gordon had made out the week prior. _He's so perfect,_ Robert thought, before stopping himself. This infatuation was going to have to stop, Robert told himself firmly. After tomorrow, he wouldn't see Aaron again and he had to accept that.

They were talking and laughing with each other about yet another ridiculous yet hilarious challenge on Top Gear when the front door slammed. Aaron jumped and started to get up, but Gordon was in the kitchen before either man had a chance to react. Looking between the two men, the older man's eyes narrowed and Robert suddenly felt distinctly uncomfortable. Sensing that Gordon did not want him there, he stood and, making a half-hearted excuse saying he would be back tomorrow, weaved his way past Aaron, past Gordon and out of the house as fast as he could. He didn't even stop for his equipment, he was in such a hurry.

Pausing at the top of the drive near to his van, he looked back at the house, unable to shake the feeling that he shouldn't leave. The sunlight was hitting just right to allow him a line of sight straight into the living room.

Getting into the drivers seat, he angled himself so he could watch as Aaron and Gordon made their way into the living room a few minutes later.

Aaron came first, followed by Gordon who grabbed his arm, spinning him around. Robert watched as the older man tugged Aaron closer to him before pressing their mouths together in a heated kiss. Robert looked away.

Feeling more uncomfortable now than he had sitting in the kitchen just a short time ago, Robert started the van up. Releasing the handbrake, he shot one last look at the house. Gordon was still kissing Aaron in plain view, and Robert drove away.

It was a little while later, when Robert was alone in his flat when he had the unsettling realisation.

Aaron had been holding himself rigid in Gordon's grip, and didn't seem to want to be kissed at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos guys! Keep them coming please, it really does help and it's all hugely appreciated. :)
> 
> Shorter chapter this time, but it was always planned this way. Next one should be a lot longer. :)
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS - Trying not to spoil the chapter here, but please pay attention to the new archive warning tag I've added, as well as the existing tags. This is worse than previous chapters, just to warn you.

Aaron opened his eyes. He could see the clock on the windowsill. Six in the morning, the sun was just starting to come through the gap in the blinds.

Extracting himself from the greedy fingers that had him in a vice grip, he sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at his naked body.

His wrists were bruised almost black, arms turning to a soft yellow towards his elbows. Clear dark hand-prints adorning his hips, his whole body ached.

Standing, he picked yesterdays clothes up from the floor and got dressed, soft cotton concealing abused limbs.

He made his way down to the kitchen barefoot and leaned against the cupboards, arms wrapped around himself as he waited for the kettle to boil. He made himself the mug of tea on autopilot, and drank it slowly.

The half-empty mug was sitting on the worktop next to him when Gordon came downstairs a while later. Aaron eyed the older man as he entered the room, before looking away, hoping that after last night, he would be left alone.

He wasn't that lucky.

Gordon moved to stand in front of him, trapping Aaron between his body and the cupboards behind. Reaching out, long arms snaked around Aaron's waist, pulling him against the other man's body. Aaron shuddered in Gordon's grip, as wandering hands started to explore.

“I'm sorry for last night, Aaron.” Gordon spoke softly, voice muffled by Aaron's shoulder as the younger man stood rigid in his grip. “You know it's all your fault though... I had to show you who you belong to.”

Gordon's grasp slackened, and Aaron pulled away. Breathing hard, he looked up into the other man's face. “Did you have to be so rough?” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but he couldn't help himself.

Gordon's eyes narrowed and he flew towards Aaron, shoving him back hard, the edge of the bench digging into his lower back. “Well, maybe if you weren't all over blondie yesterday I wouldn't have had to, would I?”

“I wasn't!”

Gordon leaned in closer. Aaron slid sideways in an attempt to escape, but Gordon was faster, trapping Aaron in the corner. He was getting angrier, and Aaron found himself trembling.

“You were all over him! Laughing and joking, don't lie to me! If I hadn't come home when I did you'd have been in bed with him, you little slut!” Gordon screamed the words in Aaron's face. Aaron leaned back, trying to get some space between them but it was pointless. He was shaking uncontrollably, and Gordon's next words sent a chill down his spine.

“Think I need to give you another lesson, don't I?”

Panicking, Aaron put his hands to the older man's chest and pushed. Catching Gordon off guard, he managed to get past the other man and took off across the kitchen.

He didn't get far.

Hands grabbed him, pulled him back then arms were holding him in a crushing grip against Gordon's chest. He kicked out, but his bare feet had no affect on the older man, so he turned to begging.

“No, no please!” Tears in his eyes, he was desperate. “Please don't do this! I'll be good, I promise! I'll be good! Please don't!”

Gordon ignored him, forcing him in the direction of the stairs. As they reached the bottom, Aaron dug his heels into the carpet, but Gordon pushed him forwards hard and he fell, hitting his chin on the stair tread. Gordon lashed out, hitting across his back and Aaron had no choice. Trapped, his only option was to go upstairs, Gordon close behind him.

When they made it to the landing, Aaron hesitated, then made a last ditch dive for the bathroom. It was pointless. Grabbing Aaron roughly, Gordon shoved him through the bedroom door, slamming it shut behind them.

*

A while later, Aaron came back downstairs alone. He could distantly hear the water pipes rattling; Gordon was having a shower. He made his way into the kitchen. Almost in a trance, he nearly walked into the door frame. Shaking violently, he pulled the sleeves of his t-shirt up, examining his wrists in a detached manner. The bruises were darker, and he had new cuts and bruises up his arms, and on his chin from when he fell up the stairs.

Breathing in deeply, holding it then releasing he tried to calm himself down, but it didn't seem to be working. He stood in the middle of the kitchen, looking at the smashed mug on the floor, surrounded by a puddle of cold tea. It must have been knocked from the worktop in the struggle. He hadn't realised. Somewhere in his mind he knew he should clear it up, but he couldn't find the power to make his feet move.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there for when he felt a presence behind him. Gordon's arms sliding around him again, Aaron flinched. He hunched himself up as Gordon whispered in his ear.

“I've got to go to work now, but I'll see you later. Have you learned your lesson? Or do I have to... hammer it home some more?” He pressed his hips against Aaron. “Hmm?” Trailing his hands down Aaron's front, Gordon sank his teeth into the younger man's neck. Aaron stayed silent, eyes squeezed shut.

Gordon moved his hands. Grabbing Aaron's arse, he squeezed hard before walking away.

Aaron flinched as the front door slammed shut. Unable to move, he stood for a few minutes before he couldn't hold back anymore.

He staggered sideways, catching himself on the cupboards. Sliding down to the floor, he broke down sobbing, tears streaming down his face.

*

Robert walked through the living room. He'd knocked several times on the front door and, having got no answer, tried the handle. Finding it unlocked, he walked straight in, heading for the kitchen.

“Hiya! The door was unlocked so I just came- Aaron?”

The younger man was huddled in a ball on the floor, leaning against the cupboard doors, tears streaming down his clean shaven face, running off his chin to his t-shirt. Robert moved quickly towards Aaron, dropping to his knees in front of the other man, who didn't seem to have registered his presence.

Robert reached out to touch Aaron's arm lightly. “Aaron?” As soon as he made contact, Aaron jerked violently, pulling his arm away and curling up into himself more. “Aaron, what's wrong? What's happened?”

Aaron didn't answer, instead shaking his head before tucking it down into his chest and rubbing one hand over his close-cropped hair. As he did, the sleeve of his t-shirt moved and Robert saw the colour of his wrist. Reaching out again, he took hold of Aaron's arm gently.

“Shh, it's alright,” he said as Aaron tried to pull away. Frightened, he was visibly shaking. Robert took Aaron's hand in his left, and used his right hand to pull the t-shirt sleeve back carefully. Aaron kept his eyes fixed on the floor as Robert widened his own, seeing the deep blue-black, wide bruise engulfing Aaron's wrist, turning to yellow as he pulled the sleeve ever higher, tapering off towards his elbow and interspersed with cuts and scratches. Swallowing hard, he reached over and took Aaron's other hand in his. The other arm, on investigation was just as bad.

“Did Gordon do this?” He asked. Aaron said nothing, but fresh tears flowed from red rimmed eyes and Robert knew. He put a hand over his mouth and breathed deeply. “How long's this been going on?” He asked, voice cracking slightly in the middle. Aaron picked at his fingers. Silence reigned for what seemed like years before...

“A while.” Aaron's voice was emotionless. He sniffed.

“Shh, you're alright. It's going to be okay.” Robert soothed.

Aaron rested his chin on his knees, pulling his arms around his legs and tucking it all up against his chest.

“What's he done to you?” Robert could guess, taking in the evidence both in front of him now, and from what he'd seen through the window the night before. The thoughts made him feel sick. He just hoped Aaron could trust him enough to confide in him. The younger man glanced up for a moment, looking at Robert's face.

“He hurts me.” A pause, then... “He... he makes me do things I don't want to do.” His voice had taken on a childlike quality, and he spoke so quietly Robert had to strain his ears to hear. Aaron looked back at the floor.

“Why don't you leave him? You shouldn't have to put up with this...”

“Can't.”

“Why not? I know he's your partner and you guys live together but that doesn't mean he gets to treat you like this. You don't have to put up with it Aaron, not at all.”

At Robert's words, Aaron started to sob. Confused, the older man leaned towards the younger, touching his arm lightly. “Aaron, what is it? Tell me, please?” He spoke softly, reassurance clear in his tone. Aaron had calmed a little, but his next sentence chilled Robert to the bone.

“He's not my partner...” he looked up, meeting Robert's eyes for the first time. “...he's my Dad.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for the comments and kudos! I'm repeating myself I know, but it is so appreciated and so nice to know people are reading and liking this, especially so when it's such a difficult subject.
> 
> This wasn't the easiest chapter to write, and I doubt it'll be easy to read but we all knew something like this was coming.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Discussion of past rape/abuse. Nothing overly graphic, but it's heavily implied. 
> 
> You may need tissues, and I may need somewhere to hide for the ending. Let me know what you think. :)

Silence.

Aaron looked at Robert's horrified face before turning his head away. He shouldn't have said that. Any moment now Robert would stand up and walk away. That would be the best thing... for Robert at least. He kept his eyes fixed to the wooden floor, not daring to look at the blond for fear of seeing the sick, disgusted look he was sure would be plastered all over Robert's face.

He heard Robert swallow thickly, then the older man spoke.

“Aaron...”

He didn't react.

“Aaron... look at me, please?”

He shook his head slightly, not looking up. Hearing the rustle of clothes, he half expected Robert to leave, but the other man moved closer instead. Lifting his eyes, he watched Robert's knees shuffling closer to him.

“Aaron...”

Fresh tears slipped down Aaron's face, dripping onto cotton covered knees. He stayed as still as he could, still hoping Robert would just go, just leave him here.

He flinched away as Robert touched his shoulder lightly, but finally looked at the older man.

Robert's face was horrified, sickened even... but not disgusted, which confused Aaron. He looked... concerned. Aaron didn't know how to feel about that.

“What?” Aaron asked.

Robert sighed, relieved. The concern didn't disappear, however. “Talk to me,” he said, voice soft. Aaron wasn't sure what to make of that either.

“Why?” He sniffed. “Why would you care?”

The concern didn't dissipate; Robert just looked more sad. “Of course I care Aaron,” he said, waving a hand at Aaron in general. “Look at the state of you... look what he's done to you. It was bad enough when I thought he was your partner but... he's your Dad Aaron... this... I don't know what to say, I really don't.” He paused, laid his hands on his lap, fingers linked together. “Talk to me Aaron, please.” His voice was soft, calming. Aaron couldn't help himself. The tiny leak of information he'd let escape the confines of his mind was too much, and the dam began to give way.

“It started when I was eight.”

Robert closed his eyes. “So...”

“Sixteen years.”

Aaron knew Robert didn't know how old he was, and the way he was shaking his head now, Aaron wasn't sure what to think. It wasn't horror that crossed the other man's face, not even pity. It was... devastation. The dam continued to leak.

“It wasn't always like this. Back then... it was different.”

Robert tilted his head. “How?”

The genuine curiosity in his voice helped Aaron to continue. “Him and my Mum... they'd been arguing for weeks. It was getting worse and worse, then... one night she just left. Packed her stuff and walked out the front door, never looked back.” He pulled his arms tighter, crushing his knees closer to his chest. “At first it was fine... he was great, but... I missed her, and I cried a lot because I wanted her to come back. I stopped listening to him, refused to do anything he wanted... I thought if I did that then she would have to come back.”

“Did she?”

“Nope. Don't even know if she knew anything about it. He was getting more and more angry with me, and... one night... he just snapped. Started throwing things, and... sent me up to bed. Later on... he came into my room.” He trailed off. Glancing up at Robert, he found the blond had mirrored his own pose, knees tucked up with his chin resting on his hands. Swallowing, he forced himself to continue. “He told me... afterwards... it was all my fault. That I was naughty, and... if I told anyone he would do it again.”

Robert blew out a breath. “So you-”

“No.” Aaron cut him off. “I didn't tell anyone. Was too scared. That time... it was the end of it. Everything went back to normal, like nothing ever happened.” He chuckled. “You know... I actually started to think I'd imagined it. He was being so nice, and then he met Sandra. My step-mum,” he added, at Robert's confused look. “She was great. They got married, she got pregnant... they had my little sister... then it all started to go wrong again.” He sniffed, rubbed at his face with one hand.

“What happened?”

Aaron hesitated. Glancing at Robert, he saw nothing but encouragement in his eyes. He chewed his lip, breathed out, and let the dam go. “I got into the wrong crowd at school. Started acting out again. Sandra was sick of getting called in to see them, she was complaining all the time and I dunno, I saw hints in his face, the way he looked at me sometimes but I didn't stop, you know? I didn't care. Then one night... one night...” He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look at Robert. “She'd had enough. She told him to sort me out, or... or she'd leave him.” He swallowed hard. “So he did.”

Opening his eyes again, he saw Robert was looking at the floor, clearly affected by what Aaron was telling him, but he'd gone too far now to stop. The dam had collapsed, floodgates well and truly open.

“After that, I tried so hard to be good. Everything he asked me to do I did it. Kept out of trouble at school, everything went back to normal... then... when I was twelve... I ruined it again.”

“How?” Robert asked. “What happened then?”

“I got into a stupid argument with Sandra. Broke one of my sisters dolls. He wasn't happy and he made sure I knew it.” He rubbed his eyes. “It was after that he started to change.”

“Change? Change how?”

Aaron swallowed, chewed his lip. “I used to see my Mum from time to time, stay with her in the village where she lived. Not loads, but when I did go it was for a few weeks at a time, you know?” At Robert's nod, he continued. “I think he stopped himself because he didn't know what I was doing when I was with her... if he went too far I might tell her, so he was careful.” He looked at Robert.

“What changed?” The older man asked.

“I stopped seeing her. We had this big row the last time I visited. Dad- Gordon- He said after we got home that she didn't want anything more to do with me, that she'd washed her hands of me and I wouldn't be going to see her anymore.” He rested his forehead on his knees. “I didn't like it, wanted to argue with him but... there was no point.” His voice was muffled slightly by his legs, so he lifted his head, leaned back against the cupboards behind him. “That was when I was fourteen. Him and Sandra started arguing more after that... she would often take my sister and go stay at her Mum's for the night. I hated that.”

“Why?” Robert asked. Aaron looked at him, raised an eyebrow and Robert closed his eyes, understanding.

“He was all over me. Every time she wasn't looking he was touching me, grabbing at me. When she stayed out for the night he was straight in. He stopped me going out with my mates... well, he used to give me the spanish inquisition whenever I came back, so I stopped going out. Less hassle that way. I finished school and he talked me out of going back for sixth form, said I was wasting everyone's time... maybe I was, I don't know. My marks weren't great, but I wanted to try.”

“You should have got that chance,” Robert said. “Didn't Sandra notice anything?” He added, incredulous.

Aaron shrugged. “If she did, she didn't care.” He closed his eyes. “She left me with him, after all.”

“When did that happen?” Robert's soft, kind tone was the only thing keeping Aaron going. He didn't know where to stop, but something deep down inside was telling him this was the right thing to do. The only hope he had left.

“I was nearly seventeen. Gordon... he'd been getting more violent with me, really rough and I was looking for a way out. Trying to see if I could get some money together somehow to run away. In the meantime, I'd taken to drinking. It helped, a bit.” He could see Robert shaking his head in disbelief out of the corner of his eye, but found he couldn't stop. “Sandra caught me nicking some booze. She'd come home early, and then he came back and he was so angry at me. It was written all over his face.” He took a short breath. “He told me to get upstairs. He followed me, shoved me into the bathroom and locked the door.” He blew out a breath, struggled to take another. Jumped as Robert touched his arm gently, but didn't pull away.

Concentrating on the warm slight weight of Robert's hand, he pushed on. “Sandra was still in the house... he'd never ever hurt me when she was in, never. But he was going to... I panicked, pushed him away, got out of the bathroom, how I don't know but I ran down the stairs, all I could focus on was getting to the front door, getting out. Running.” He paused. “Sandra grabbed my arm, and I didn't realise it was her at first... honest I didn't...” He looked to Robert.

“Hey, it's okay, I believe you.” Robert said in reassurance.

“I hit her. Punched her in the face, just as he came downstairs after me. I ended up in the living room; heard them arguing in the hallway. Heard her saying she was leaving, she was taking my sister and she'd had enough.” He made a small, high pitched squeak, tears flowing out of control down his clean shaven cheeks, dripping onto his t-shirt. “They hadn't even been gone five minutes and he had me back upstairs.” He sobbed. “In their room. Normally he would be in my room, but not that time. He said... he said I had to get used to it. That that was how it was going to be from then on.” He ran his hands up his face, dug his fingertips into his scalp. “I tried to fight him off, but he won. He always won. Afterwards, he left me, just lying there and... he locked me in.”

“He did what?” Robert raised his eyebrows. “He locked you in?”

Aaron nodded. “He told me I wasn't getting out until I'd learned how to behave.” Robert's mouth dropped open in shock. “I had to stop arguing with him, stop trying to fight him off... I had to let him do whatever he wanted to me, and if I did all that... then he would let me out.”

“And did you?” Robert's voice sounded strange. Aaron turned his head, saw that the blond had tear tracks of his own.

“Yeah. Eventually.” Aaron chewed his finger ends. “I thought maybe he was joking, maybe he would let me out the next day but he didn't. He slept in there, made me have sex with him but he wouldn't let me out. Tried to get someone's attention out of the window but that didn't work either. It was a week or so before I realised I had no choice.” He sighed. “I let him do what he wanted. Didn't argue with him, and he let me leave the room. Not the house though,” he added. “He laid out the ground rules. I wasn't allowed out of the house without him, wasn't allowed to sleep in my room anymore, had to stay in with him... wasn't allowed to contact anyone without his permission.” He sniffed, calming a little. “I hated it, but it was either that or be locked back in his bedroom, waiting for him to...” He breathed deeply. “It was better than nothing. After a while, I got used to it.”

“Didn't the neighbours notice?”

Aaron shook his head. “We moved a few weeks later. Rented at first, then he bought a new house, got another job.”

“And the new neighbours...?”

“No. He told them I had anxiety issues, all that stuff, same as what he told you probably. We've moved quite a few times since Sandra left, as far as I know no-one's ever thought anything of it. They all think he's this fantastic guy who's so supportive of me...” He scoffed. “They don't know anything about him.”

Robert moved, leaning back against the cupboards next to Aaron. They sat in silence for a while, before Robert spoke again.

“Why didn't you try to get away? Phone, internet... why not?”

“No internet... and he checks my phone. He uses the tracking to make sure I haven't left the house and rings me to double check. He checks everything... he wants to know where I am, what I'm doing all the time. I'm lucky he lets me watch the TV.” He fiddled with his fingers for a few minutes. “One time I thought about it. Phoning somewhere I mean.”

Robert turned his head, nodding in encouragement. “I'd been having a bad week, he was really bad and the helplines were just there, on the TV right there in front of me and next thing I knew, I had one of the numbers dialled in and ready to go.”

“What stopped you?” Robert said, curious.

“Fear, mostly.” Aaron huffed. “Every time I went to press the call button, something stopped me. I kept thinking that I didn't want to be on my own, with people I didn't know. I thought I'd get in trouble, that's what he always told me. I didn't have anyone else I could ring, my Mum doesn't want anything to do with me like I said, she's never even rang, it's been ten years. Got no friends, no other family we're in touch with... I didn't know what to do so I just... left it.”

“Aaron...” Robert started.

Aaron interrupted him, fresh tears flowing. “Look, he might beat me up... he might... make me sleep with him, I might be... fucking terrified of him sometimes but...” Voice breaking, he choked on a sob. “He's all I've got.”

Robert's face fell. “Not anymore.”

Aaron met his eyes. “Without him... I've got nothing. I am nothing.” He looked away, down to the floor.

Robert turned then, knees shuffling on the floor as he twisted himself to face Aaron. “You are NOT nothing, do you understand me? You are someone, you deserve better than this. Aaron, you can't let him get away with this.”

“Oh, and you're going to fix that are you?” He snorted. “Yeah right.”

Robert's voice was firm, commanding. “I won't let him hurt you again Aaron. He's hurt you for the last time. You have my word.”

Aaron didn't believe him one bit, didn't think he could keep his promise, but didn't have the heart to tell Robert otherwise. He said nothing, and after a while Robert moved back to leaning against the cupboards.

*

They sat in silence for a long time, Aaron calmed down and the tears dried up. He rubbed his face on his sleeve and stretched his legs out in front of him, cramping up from holding the same position for a couple of hours. He groaned in pain as stiff, pained muscles stretched, and Robert took pity on him, helping him to his feet carefully before assisting him to the dining table.

They sat down, and silence resumed. Robert opened his mouth to speak several times, but Aaron just shook his head. He seemed to want the quiet, but he didn't want to be alone in that and Robert couldn't deny him, not after what Aaron had confided in him.

The whole thing made him sick to his stomach. He only had a small part of the story, that was bad enough and he knew it was really only the tip of the iceberg where Gordon's crimes were concerned. Aaron had clammed up after Robert had asked why he'd never sought help, and while Robert knew he was going to have to push for more information from the younger man at some point, now wasn't the time to push. He had to get Aaron out of here first.

Working out how best to put it to Aaron, Robert stood and decided to clean up the broken mug that had been lying on the floor since before he'd arrived for work.

He'd only just finished that task when there was a noise. Both men twisted to look through the living room, seeing at the same time that someone was coming down the drive.

Recognising Gordon's car in the driveway, Robert and Aaron looked at each other before Robert quickly busied himself. Grabbing the kettle, he set it to boil, speedily snatched a mug from the shelf and it looked like he was making himself a cup of tea when Gordon came through the front door less than a minute later.

The older man made his way into the kitchen, looked from Robert to Aaron, who was sitting innocently at the table, not a trace of his earlier meltdown in sight, sleeves pulled firmly down over his wrists.

Robert could see the look on Gordon's face as he eyed his son. Lust. It made Robert want to pour the boiling water over Gordon, but he controlled himself, knowing full well it wouldn't do Aaron any good if he got himself into trouble too.

Gordon looked at his watch, and addressed Robert. “You going out for lunch? It's nearly time.”

“I was just going to get something here, be quicker.” Robert replied.

“Ah, and here's me coming home in my lunch hour to... spend a bit of time with Aaron, if you know what I mean.” He winked. Robert wanted to be sick. Gordon dug his wallet out, waved a £20 note at Robert. “Tell you what, it's your last day today... I'll treat you. You go get yourself something... give us a bit of time on our own, yeah?” He lowered his voice. “Give us a good hour or so, yeah?” He said, all but forcing the money into Robert's hand. Robert didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave Aaron here knowing what Gordon was planning, but he didn't know how to stay without it seeming suspicious.

Aaron made the decision for him. Standing, he moved nearer to Robert. “Come on, I'll show you out,” he said, indicating with his head and a firm look, silently begging Robert not to say anything. Gordon, still facing Robert, didn't see.

Robert followed Aaron through the living room to the front door, waiting until they were out of Gordon's earshot before pulling the younger man around to face him and speaking in hushed tones.

“I am not leaving you here with him Aaron. No way.”

“You have to.”

“I have to get you out of here.”

“You can't Robert.”

“Why? We could just walk out this door right now. Nothing stopping us.” Robert gestured with a hand at the door.

“We can't Robert.”

“Why not?”

“We just can't, now drop it, will you!” Aaron said, frustrated.

“Aaron, I'm not leaving you here with him.”

“You have to. You want to be a hero Robert? Go save someone else, you can't help me.”

“Yes I can Aaron, if you'll let me.”

“You can't. No-one can. Now just go!” Aaron all but shoved him through the door, slamming it shut behind Robert.

Robert walked up the driveway slowly, unsure what else to do. He couldn't leave. Glancing back, he could see Gordon in the living room, pulling Aaron closer to him. The younger man didn't want it, and tried to pull back but as Robert watched, Gordon held the younger man's arm in a vice grip and tugged him towards the stairs.

Feeling the £20 note in his hand, Robert dived for his van.

He only just made it, and threw up into a bucket in the back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for the delay guys! Real life took over for a while. Hopefully it won't happen again and you won't have to wait anywhere near as long for the next chapter. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your comments and kudos, it's much much loved and appreciated. Please keep it coming, so I know you're still interested, thank you!
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: discussion of abuse, a pretty hairy situation which is not pleasant, but is necessary (trying not to spoil). If you've read this far, you should be fine. :)

Robert straightened up, wiping his mouth. Breathing hard, he peered around the edge of the open back door to his van, looking back at the house. The house that a few short hours ago he thought was innocent. A little strange maybe, but now... now... he knew that place was pure hell. Aaron's prison cell.

He had to get him out.

Aaron had said he didn't want his help, but... Robert never had been good at following orders, even if it hadn't been in this situation. He couldn't leave Aaron, not when he knew what was going to happen. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he did. Looking up at the house, he could see the curtains were shut in the front bedroom. Swallowing bile, he gritted his teeth, breathed deeply, and closed the doors to the van with a satisfying thunk. Striding with purpose down the driveway, past Gordon's car he had the sudden realisation that the front door might be locked.

Hoping it wouldn't be, he tried the handle.

It moved easily. Breathing a sigh of relief, Robert opened the door as quietly as he could and crept into the house.

*

Once he was past the front door, Robert darted across the living room towards the sofa. He was unsure where Gordon was, and since the stairs had a direct view onto the front door of the house, he didn't want to risk being seen if the older man was lurking.

Robert tried not to think about the many reasons why Gordon could be oblivious to his presence.

Listening out, he crept towards the stairs, making sure he wouldn't be seen until he actually started to climb them. He'd almost made it when he heard a thump coming from directly above his head, and he pressed himself against the wall, holding his breath. Seconds passed, then he heard voices.

“Get on the bed.” Harsh, unforgiving Gordon. Another thumping noise.

“No, no please don't do this, not again...” Aaron, pleading, begging for the mercy Robert knew Gordon would never show him.

“Get on the damn bed, now!”

A cry of pain. Robert seethed. Deciding he couldn't leave it any longer, he started to move up the staircase, slowly and carefully in a valiant attempt to remain silent, and also to maintain the element of surprise. The voices grew louder, clearer as he approached the landing.

“Please, please... you hurt me this morning, please... we... we can do something else, anything, just not that, please please not that.”

Robert had reached the bend in the stairs, only a few more steps to the landing. He scrunched his face up, trying to control the sheer rage coursing through his whole body.

“Do I look like I care? You're only here to keep me happy, else I'd have got rid of you by now. Get. On. The. Bed. Boy... NOW!” Gordon's voice had increased to a roar, and Robert heard Aaron whimper, then another thump. This time he knew it was from a body hitting a mattress. Robert leapt up the last few steps, missing the dodgy floorboards and approached the closed door to the master bedroom. Pressing his ear to the door, he listened. He heard muffled whimpers and heavy, laboured breathing, obviously Aaron, and groans, which were clearly coming from Gordon. He could also hear slurping and sucking noises, which made him want to throw up for the umpteenth time.

Grasping the door handle, he wrenched it open and burst into the bedroom. The scene in front of him was one his mind processed in a split second, but would never ever forget.

Both men were shirtless; Aaron on his back in the middle of the mattress, flailing hands scrabbling at his father's back and sides in a valiant, but fruitless attempt to push the older man away. Gordon's larger body engulfed the younger man, almost completely concealing him from Robert's view. Quiet sobs were coming from the trapped man, as his abuser's hands wandered down towards the waistband of his pants.

Robert saw red.

He didn't quite remember moving to the bed, but he did.

He didn't quite remember grabbing Gordon by the hair, but he did.

He did, however, remember dragging the brown haired man off of his terrified son, pulling him across the room and slamming his back against the wall once, twice, three times before putting one hand around his throat, the other holding Gordon hard against the wall.

He saw Aaron out of the corner of his eye, sitting up, pulling his knees to his chest and shuffling back towards the headboard.

“What the hell do you think you're doing, bursting in here like that?” Gordon snarled. “Get out of my house!”

“No.” Robert replied, staring the man down.

“I'll call the police, you're trespassing!”

“Feel free,” Robert replied. “I'm sure they'd love to hear my reasons as to why I'm trespassing in your house, wouldn't you agree?” He raised one eyebrow.

“Don't know what you mean. I've done nothing wrong!”

Robert rolled his eyes. “I'm not sure he'd agree,” he said, tipping his head towards Aaron. “I know everything, you disgusting excuse for a human being.” He paused. “Everything.”

Gordon struggled against him then, but Robert shoved him back easily, adrenaline lending him strength he didn't know he had.

“You know nothing!” Gordon tried.

“I know enough.” Robert countered. “I know what you've been doing to him for years. Abusing him, keeping him locked up away from the world to keep your disgusting little secret? Forcing him to keep quiet, scaring him into lying for you just so you can get your kicks?” He looked Gordon up and down. “It makes my skin crawl.”

“It's none of your business! He's mine, and I'll do what I want with him.”

Realising just how unhinged Gordon was, Robert gave up. Turning his head towards Aaron, he spoke softly. “Aaron.” Aaron looked up, nervous. “Pack your stuff, okay? We're leaving.” At Aaron's hesitation, he offered a small smile. “It's okay.”

Aaron started to move, freezing when Gordon snarled. “Don't you dare move boy.”

“Aaron, ignore him. Just grab your stuff, alright?”

Aaron was clearly torn, unsure whose instructions he should follow. Gordon was nothing if not a master at finding cracks and weaknesses, and utilising them for his own benefit, Robert noted. Aaron wanted to leave, Robert knew, but he was so destroyed mentally, he couldn't process the idea that he was just a hair's breadth from escape.

Robert had allowed himself to relax slightly, thinking Gordon would stand passively against the wall.

He should have known better.

The other man burst forward without warning, breaking Robert's grip and making a charge for the bed, for Aaron.

Robert reacted faster than he thought possible, grabbing the older man before he got more than two paces, throwing him against the wall hard for the fourth time before punching him in the face for good measure.

A little too hard, perhaps.

Robert stepped back, looking at Gordon unconscious on the floor before he turned to Aaron, who was staring at the two men, his eyes wide in disbelief. Bending down quickly, Robert checked Gordon's pulse. It was strong, and he backed away.

“Aaron come on, we haven't got much time.” Robert moved around the bed, crouching down level with Aaron. “We need to go, before he wakes up.”

The younger man was shaking violently, arms wrapped around his ribcage, which Robert could now see was showing a little. Aaron was thinner than he should be, that was for sure. Robert hadn't thought his hatred for the man currently lying unconscious, half propped against the wall could get any more intense, but apparently it could.

Robert picked up Aaron's discarded t-shirt from the floor and handed it to him. Watching as Aaron slowly pulled the material over his head, shock overtaken by autopilot, Robert chose to take charge, heading for the wardrobe and grabbing a sports bag, he started picking through, finding the sole drawer that held Aaron's meagre collection of clothes and packing it in haphazardly. He heard Aaron standing up behind him, and the younger man shoved something into his pants pocket as Robert turned back to him. It looked like a piece of paper, but Robert couldn't be sure.

The younger man was still anxious, worried eyes darting back to Gordon's still form even as he followed Robert's lead around the bed towards the door.

Towards the first step to freedom.

“It's going to be okay, come on.” Robert said softly, a steady stream of reassurance that Aaron desperately needed. It seemed to be working, as he was successful in herding Aaron down to the bottom of the stairs, got his shoes on and to the front door itself, that last step.

Aaron kept glancing back at the staircase. “What if... what if he's...”

“I checked, he's not dead Aaron I promise.” Turning the younger man's head to look him in the eye, he continued. “He will wake up soon though, and I would much rather we weren't here when that happens, alright?”

Biting his lip, Aaron turned his full attention to the door, watching carefully as Robert opened it and stepped back.

“After you,” Robert indicated.

Aaron froze, staring at the door like it was a great white shark and Aaron was the oblivious swimmer in it's sights.

Robert reached out a hand. “It's okay, I promise.” His fingers brushed against the back of Aaron's hand lightly. “You're going to be fine. I'll keep you safe.” Aaron looked at him properly then, a flicker of trust in his expression.

Moments later, fingers firmly linked together, Robert led Aaron through the front door of his prison, up the driveway to his van.

To freedom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos once again, it's lovely to see that you're still interested even if I did kind of abandon you all for a while. Please keep them coming!
> 
> So, I wrote this in like, two hours, if you spot any errors, let me know, it's 5AM and I haven't had the chance to read it back through yet.
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Mentions of Gordon, discussion of injuries and mentions of rape/non-con. You've seen far worse if you've come this far, but warning you anyway. :)

Robert glanced away from the road to Aaron in the passenger seat. The younger man was quiet; looking down at his lap and picking at his fingers. Robert frowned, turning back to the road to concentrate on the traffic around them.

Concentrating so much that he almost missed Aaron's whispered words. As it was, he had to ask the other man to repeat himself.

“Sorry Aaron, what did you say?” He asked, eyes darting between Aaron and the road.

“I should go back.” Aaron whispered.

This was not a conversation Robert wanted to have while driving. Spying a bus stop, he pulled over quickly and jabbed his hazard light switch. Turning the engine off, he twisted in his seat to face Aaron properly.

The younger man was a mess. The bandage Robert had put on his finger the day prior was close to falling off, Aaron had been messing with it that much. Besides that, Robert could see that his wrists seemed to be getting darker by the minute, deep bruising that couldn't be completely concealed by his sleeves. His chin was bruised too. Robert didn't want to think about what horrors lay under Aaron's clothing. He'd have to think about a hospital visit, or at least getting him to a doctor. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation either. Right now however...

“What do you mean, you should go back?” Robert said, incredulous.

Aaron bit his lip. “I shouldn't have left. He'll be so mad...”

Robert sighed. “Aaron. I promised you, you're safe. I'll keep you safe, okay? You never have to see that man ever again, all right?”

“You don't understand.”

“You're right, I probably don't, not really. But one thing I do understand is if you go back there, you'll be in a whole world of pain. Don't you want that to stop?”

Chewing his lip, Aaron nodded. “I do, but...” He scrunched up his face. “I don't deserve to be saved.”

Robert reached across, laid a hand gently on Aaron's arm. Aaron startled, looking first at the hand, then finally up at Robert's face. The blond spoke softly, gently. “I don't know what he's told you, what he's made you think, but... you do deserve to be saved Aaron, you don't deserve any of what he's put you though. You have to believe that, even just a little bit.” Aaron shrugged, and Robert continued. “Look at what he's done to you. You're covered in cuts and bruises and I bet I haven't even seen half of it, have I?” The younger man remained silent. “You're underweight; I could see your ribs before. Have you not been eating?”

Aaron looked down at his lap again. Robert squeezed his forearm in reassurance. “I miss meals, sometimes... alright, quite a lot.” He corrected. “He... Gordon... he doesn't always remember to do the shopping, and it's not like I could do it. He... gets upset if there's not enough food for him when he gets home from work, so if I'm running short, I pretend I've already eaten.” Aaron paused. “It's not his fault! He doesn't know, and I've never told him what I do!”

Robert winced at Aaron, defending his abuser. He really didn't have a clue what he was doing, didn't know how to react, what to expect from Aaron, but he didn't think it was too uncommon. He was going to need to do a bit of reading, later on. Deciding not to push too much, he spoke again, still soft, gentle. Aaron didn't need harsh words, he'd had enough of those to last a lifetime. “Okay. When did you last eat?”

Aaron thought for a minute. “Er... yesterday afternoon. With you, that sandwich.”

“That was almost twenty four hours ago!”

“I know... I don't normally go that long... he just... he dragged me upstairs pretty much as soon as you left, I didn't come back downstairs until this morning, he wouldn't let me go.” He swallowed. “Couldn't stomach anything more than a cup of tea, then after that...” He fell silent.

Robert blew out a breath. “Aaron... you can't go back there.”

Aaron sighed, nodded. “I know. Where am I supposed to go though? I've got no money, no friends...”

“You've got me.”

Aaron met his eyes, hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth. “No friends... other than you. Still got no money, nowhere to go.”

“I've got a spare bedroom in my flat. Well... I say spare bedroom. It's got a bed in it. Not much room for anything else, but there's a bed, and a chest of drawers and a door that you can close if you want to keep me out, and it's yours... if you want it. As for money... I always buy too much food anyway, and you'd be doing me a favour really.” Aaron frowned. “I've got this brand new sofa, it's a bit hard, could do with someone else sitting on it, help break it in a bit.” He grinned, and Aaron smiled a little more.

“Sounds great.” The younger man said.

“Good. So, you coming with me then?” Aaron nodded, and Robert twisted the key in the ignition.

*

An hour and a half later, they finally made it to Robert's flat. Robert had gone through the drive-thru at McDonald's on the way home, worried about Aaron being hungry. They'd sat in the car park, staring at some bushes while munching on a cheeseburger and fries each. Simple, but effective; Aaron seemed a little happier, though that could also be the realisation that freedom was no longer an impossible dream. It was reality, and Robert wanted to see Aaron embrace it.

He felt a strange connection to the younger man, something he couldn't quite explain. He could only hope that one day he would be able to make sense of it, this need to protect Aaron from his evil father, from the whole world in fact.

Opening the door, he gestured Aaron into the flat first, and waved his arm in a sweeping gesture.

“Here we are, this is it.”

The flat wasn't huge. On the third floor of the building, Robert's front door led straight onto the kitchen/living space. No dining area; Robert ate his meals either at the breakfast bar or perched on the corner sofa watching the large TV he had mounted on the opposite wall. Doors on the far wall led to the bathroom, Robert's bedroom and the tiny spare room that was now Aaron's.

“Make yourself at home,” Robert told Aaron, opening the door to the spare room and dropping the sports bag on the floor just inside. “Help yourself to whatever you want out of the kitchen, watch whatever on the TV, alright? You don't have to ask my permission, just treat it as your own, okay?”

“Are you sure?” Aaron said, wary.

“I'm sure. Just, if you empty anything, there's a list on the fridge. Write it on so I know to replace it, yeah?” Aaron nodded, but still seemed unsure. “What's wrong?”

Aaron hesitated. Picking at his fingers again, he spoke to the carpet. “Why are you helping me?” He asked quietly.

“Honest answer?” The younger man nodded. “I don't know.” Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Do you believe in fate?”

Aaron shook his head.

“I do. Sort of. I think, things happen for a reason. Little things, like being unable to decide on something then a couple of weeks later something even better comes along and you know why you couldn't decide... finding something at just the right time... meeting someone, at just the right moment.” Robert leaned against the back of the sofa, Aaron still hovering near the front door. “There's something about you Aaron. I couldn't just leave you there with him, and I couldn't do what someone else might have done and left it up to the police. Something's been telling me I have to protect you. Me. I don't know why, I can't explain it, not really. I think there's a reason that I met you, there's a connection between us, I'm just not sure what it is yet.”

Aaron didn't look convinced, but he shifted to sit down at the breakfast bar anyway. “You hit him,” he blurted.

“Who? Gordon?” Robert asked. Aaron nodded once, teeth worrying at his lip, which was getting redder by the minute. “He deserved it.”

“That's what he says to me.”

“What?”

“He always tells me that I deserve everything he does. The beatings, the ranting, the... other stuff... I deserve everything he dishes out, that's what he always says to me.”

“That's not true Aaron, you didn't deserve any of what he's put you though, no-one does, and I'm nothing like him if that's what you're worried about. Yeah, I hit him, to keep him away from you, that's the only reason. I didn't do it for fun, and I would never in a million years lay a finger on you, okay? You can trust me Aaron; I won't hurt you, I promise.” Robert held Aaron's gaze steadily, hoping the younger man would believe him.

The wary young man considered Robert for a moment, before nodding. “Alright.” Aaron stood up, wincing and Robert immediately moved to his side.

“Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Aaron shook his head violently. “No!”

“Aaron, you're hurting.” Robert tried to persuade him.

“I'm fine.”

“I... I heard you arguing with Gordon earlier.”

“When?”

“After he told me to get out of the house. I was sneaking up the stairs and I could hear.”

Aaron looked away, upset. “What did you hear?”

“Not much, him yelling at you mostly. But... you did say he'd hurt you this morning.”

“Oh, that.” Aaron turned back to Robert. “That's nothing. I've had worse, it'll be fine.”

“Aaron...”

“Look, it's fine. Nothing I can't deal with on my own without doctors sticking their oar in, alright?”

“He's been raping you Aaron! You can't seriously tell me that you don't need medical attention, just for that alone!”

Aaron ran his hands over his face. “He... he... he's careful, okay?”

“Careful?”

“He uses stuff. Lube. He's not stupid Robert; if he didn't I'd end up needing to be in hospital and then people would ask questions. People would find out and he didn't want that, did he? I made out it was worse than it is because sometimes in the past he's let me suck him off instead. It's... not as bad then. He wasn't in the mood for that today though.”

It made sense, in a horrifyingly logical way. Sickened, Robert had to ask. “What about...?” Robert couldn't say it.

“Condoms?” Aaron scoffed. “I'm not that lucky, Robert.”

Robert pursed his lips. “You must have other injuries though, it can't just be your wrists... or is it?” He asked, hope tingeing his voice.

“Just bruises. Nothing I haven't dealt with before, and nothing you need to worry about.” He frowned. “It's stupid really.”

“What is?”

“Me, not wanting to go to hospital when it's all I've hoped for for a long time.” At Robert's confused expression, he elaborated. “I used to hope that he would hurt me enough that he would have to take me to hospital, something that he couldn't throw the first aid kit at and hope for the best, you know?” He settled back down onto the bar stool, and Robert sat next to him. “I promised myself if that ever happened, I would tell someone what he was doing to me. It was my way out, but he was always too careful. Even when he hit me, it was always somewhere it wouldn't cause too much damage.”

Robert didn't know what to say. Every time he thought he'd heard or seen the worst of it, there was always something to top it. The tip of the iceberg, he told himself, that was all he knew so far.

He wondered just how big the iceberg was.

The two men fell into silence for a short while, before Aaron shuffled again in his seat. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but seemed to be struggling to ask the question.

“What is it?” Robert coaxed.

“Could I... Could I have a shower, please?”

“Course you can.” Robert stood up. “Bathroom's the middle door. I'll get you some towels.” Robert headed for the airing cupboard, the door furthest from the windows. Digging several large towels out, Robert could see Aaron out of the corner of his eye. The younger man headed for the bathroom and was now subtly examining the door handle. Robert couldn't understand why, until it dawned on him.

Aaron was checking the door had a lock on it.

Heart breaking even more, he handed Aaron the towels, pretending for both their sakes that he hadn't noticed a thing.

*

Robert was settled on the sofa watching the news an hour later when Aaron emerged from the bathroom. It was still quite early, but the younger man was yawning widely as he padded barefoot across the floor. His whole body was covered by the two big towels Robert had supplied him with, only his bare feet, arms and parts of his shoulders were showing.

Robert eyed the dark bruising that extended up to Aaron's elbows, and pursed his lips. There was so much bruised skin it was difficult to tell, but he was almost certain he could make out fingermarks on Aaron's left wrist.

Aaron saw Robert looking at his arms, and sighed. “Just leave it yeah?” Robert looked at his face instead. “Is it alright if I just go to bed? I'm knackered.”

“It's fine Aaron. You know where I am if you need anything, even if you need to wake me up, alright?”

Aaron nodded, and padded into his room, closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for the comments and kudos! Here's another chapter for you as a thanks. :D It's not super long, sorry but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. :)
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Implied rape, other sad stuff (tissues may be needed).

_He's pinned against the wall. Eyes squeezed tight, hot breath in his face, iron on his upper arms keeping him from escape._

_Words slicing through him, razors through his defences, worn paper thin._

_“Your Mother doesn't want you.”_

_“Sandra's left now too, her and your sister. They don't want you.”_

_“Friends? What friends? You've got none, they don't want you.”_

_“No-one wants you.”_

_A pause. His father leans away. He opens his eyes, vision blurred. The words start again, softer this time, soothing._

_“Except me...”_

_“I want you. I like you.”_

_His father's face comes closer again, tilts, a hairs breadth between their lips. He leans back, but there's nowhere to go. The wall is unforgiving, harsh texture paining his back._

_“But, that could change... unless you keep me happy.”_

_“If you don't keep me happy... I won't want you either, and then where will you be?”_

_“You want to keep me happy, don't you Aaron?”_

_He's been locked up for what feels like forever. It has to end, somehow. Shaking, feeling the last of his control crumbling, he nods, a short sharp jerk._

_Dark eyes glitter, looking him up and down. A smirk forms._

_“Good boy.”_

_He's pulled away from the wall. Doesn't fight. Lets himself be led toward the bed._

Aaron sat up, struggling for breath. Lashing out violently, fighting with the blankets on his bed, whimpering desperately, he struggled to get free. Finally escaping, falling over his own feet in desperation to get out, he yanked open the door...

To an empty living room. He was at Robert's. He was safe. Gordon couldn't hurt him here.

Breathing hard, he looked at the clock, the moonlight streaming through the window just enough to let him read it.

1:15AM.

Too early to do anything. He sighed, eyeing the sofa. Robert had told him to make himself at home...

Curling up at one end of the (not hard at all, Robert didn't know what he was talking about) sofa, Aaron flicked the TV on, turning the volume down low. Finding a random gameshow repeat, he settled into the soft cushions.

*

Robert padded out of his bedroom a while later, doing a double take at the sight in front of him.

Aaron was sitting on the sofa, in the near darkness, so engrossed in... what was that, Catchphrase? On the TV he hadn't noticed Robert's arrival. The blond had been wanting a glass of water, but he changed direction, sitting down gently next to the younger man. Aaron eyed him sideways, didn't say anything.

“What's wrong?” Robert asked.

Aaron shook his head.

“Aaron, I told you you can talk to me. Please, tell me what's wrong so I can fix it?”

“You can't.”

“Can't what?”

“Fix it.”

“Well, I don't know that unless you tell me what's up.”

Aaron sighed, frustrated. “I had a nightmare, okay?” He bit his lip. “You can't do anything about that.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Nah, thanks. Can't sleep now though. It's stupid; I've spent so long wondering what he's going to do to me, how he's going to react to stuff and now I don't have that over my head... I can't relax enough to sleep.” He twisted his lips, worrying at the bottom one with his teeth.

“Hang on,” Robert stood up, went and grabbed a couple of blankets from the cupboard in the corner. Returning to the sofa, he handed one to Aaron before settling himself down at the opposite end, wrapping the blanket around himself. “Right. Let's watch... whatever this is, alright?” He offered a genuine smile, which Aaron, now firmly wrapped in a blanket of his own, returned.

They fell asleep like that; one head pillowed on each end of the sofa, feet meeting in the middle, brushing against each other lightly.

The TV played on.

*

Somehow, it wasn't awkward when they woke up. They just fitted together, like jigsaw pieces. It shouldn't have worked but it did. Aaron's tiny nod and smile of thanks as he disappeared into his room to get properly dressed had worked wonders for Robert's mood, so much so that even half a night curled up in an awkward position on the sofa couldn't spoil it.

Aaron deserved to be really happy, and Robert was determined to make that happen.

They ate breakfast quietly, Robert reading the paper like always, Aaron watching him, something that normally Robert would find infuriating, but not with Aaron.

The younger man seemed to be breaking a lot of Robert's rules.

Later, Robert was leaning against the doorframe to Aaron's bedroom, observing the younger man as he unpacked his meagre selection of belongings. There was very little; a couple of pairs of greyish black jogging bottoms, faded from repeated washing. A handful of t-shirts in black or white, all long sleeved. A zip-up hoodie that had seen better days, underwear and the single pair of shoes lying on the floor of the room was all Aaron owned.

“You really haven't got much stuff, have you?” He couldn't help himself. It seemed so impossible to him to be able to survive on so little.

Aaron shrugged. “Used to have more, but he got rid of most of my stuff. I never went out, so no need for a coat, and only need one pair of shoes, just for the gardening. He doesn't have much himself; he likes to travel light, always told me it was just in case we needed to leave suddenly.” He rubbed his arm. “In case someone found out.” He sighed. “Used to have games consoles and stuff, but he kept me busy so I never had the chance to get on them, then he got rid of them, said I wasn't using them so there was no point.” He sat down on his bed. “He only gets one shampoo and soap, so we use the same stuff, saves money.” He finished, picking up a t-shirt and folding it neatly.

Robert didn't know what to say, so he played it safe.

“Want a brew?”

*

When Robert went back a few minutes later with two cups of tea in his hands, he wasn't expecting Aaron to still be sitting on his bed.

This time however, he was playing with a thick piece of what looked to be paper. The same piece he had stuffed into his pocket during his rescue the day before, unless Robert was very much mistaken. He placed Aaron's mug on top of the chest of drawers, and sipped at his own.

“What's that?” He asked, curious.

“Photo,” Aaron replied. “Me and my Mum.” He hesitated slightly, then offered more information. “The summer before she left, she took me to the beach for the day. I was seven, and it was the best day I've ever had. She took the photo of us, gave me a copy. Gordon, he... he got rid of all traces of any family, no photos allowed but I managed to keep this one.” He smiled down at the photo.

“Don't you ever think about her, where she lives, how she is?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah, I do. I used to hate her, hate her for leaving me with him but... it's not her fault he is the way he is, and she couldn't have known. I wonder how she is sometimes, if she's doing okay... if she thinks about me at all...” He trailed off.

“I'm sure she does.”

“Haven't had so much as a phone call for eleven years Robert, I don't think she's thinking about me at all to be honest.” He shrugged. “Guess I'll never know.”

He folded the photo up before Robert could see it, and went to tuck it into the top drawer among his t-shirts.

“I could get you a frame, you know.” Robert blurted. Aaron looked at him, confused. “For your photo, so you can put it on display. I might have one lying in a cupboard, or... could get you a brand new one if you want.”

Aaron frowned. “Can I think about it?” He offered eventually, unsure of himself.

“No problem, just tell me if you want one, yeah?”

Aaron nodded.

*

They were sitting side by side at the breakfast bar eating dinner, a pasta bake thing Robert had been meaning to try for a while.

Aaron had stayed in his room for most of the day. Robert had checked in on him a few times, finding the younger man asleep each time. Aaron was obviously exhausted, years of stress and sleeplessness catching up on him. He looked better for the extra sleep, Robert observed.

“This is weird.” Aaron said.

“What is?”

Aaron waved his hand at his food. “Me, eating stuff I haven't made myself. Weird.”

Robert smiled. “Well, you'll have to get used to it, because I like to cook so you'll be eating a few more meals you haven't sorted yourself.” Aaron ducked his head. “Don't mind if you want to help though, or do it yourself sometimes, if you want to.” He offered.

Aaron's lips turned up at the corners, and he picked up another piece of pasta on his fork. “I will, thanks.” He replied.

Cutlery scraped against plates for a few more minutes before Aaron spoke up again.

“That photo frame...?”

“Mmmm?” Robert had his mouth full of pasta.

“Is the offer still open?”

Robert nodded, swallowing quickly. “Yeah. You want one?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“We'll sort it out tomorrow.” Robert replied, grinning.

Aaron smiled back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos guys! Keep it coming, it makes me write faster! -grins-
> 
> I wrote this one in just under two hours (2.5k words, not sure how I managed that, think I was on a roll), and while I have checked it over quickly and will do again after I've slept (it's almost 6AM... again. This fic is not helping with my attempts to get more sleep) if you spot an error let me know. :)
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Panic attacks, references to rape and general Gordon nastiness.

Sunday had been quiet; Robert had quickly discovered that Aaron liked tidying up. His flat had never been cleaner, everything was in it's place, mugs were washed almost before they had been emptied and Robert didn't think even a single speck of dust had survived the onslaught of cleaning products Aaron had attacked the flat with.

The flat hadn't even been that bad to begin with, but Robert had let the younger man do what he wanted, even if the slightly manic cleaning routine had freaked him out, just a little bit.

It turned out Aaron was fairly quiet, and a bit grumpy. Robert couldn't decide if that was Gordon's influence on the younger man, or if it was just Aaron's natural temperament. He tended to lean towards the latter though, Aaron just seemed like the monosyllabic type. The monosyllabic type who liked to chew his fingernails and whose t-shirt sleeves were all pulled out of shape because he kept pulling the sleeves over his hands. Somehow, it just made him more endearing.

It was now Monday morning, and Robert came back into his flat to find Aaron once again, cleaning up.

“I told you I'd do that when I got back.”

Aaron looked up, shrugged. “I don't mind. Got to earn my keep somehow, right?”

Robert gave him a look. “You don't have to earn your keep anyhow, Aaron. I'm not going to throw you out over an unwashed mug, or anything else for that matter, alright?”

Aaron wasn't convinced. “Look, I... I like keeping things tidy, alright? Just let me do this for you, please?” His eyes softened, and Robert was unable to resist.

“Alright, if you really want to.” He said, giving in.

Aaron gave him a small smile. Robert liked those, and Aaron seemed to be offering more and more, which pleased Robert. The younger man was relaxing and feeling more comfortable, ignoring the excessive cleaning at least. Aaron put the last dish away and came over to stand in front of Robert, who was still by the door. Closer up, Robert could see the stubble forming across Aaron's chin and cheeks much more easily.

“I can lend you a shaver, if you want.”

Aaron frowned, before realising what Robert was talking about. “Oh. No, thank you.”

“You letting your beard grow or something?”

Aaron nodded. “Been wanting to try it for a long time, but... he wouldn't let me.” The name was unspoken, but Robert knew exactly who Aaron meant. The younger man rubbed at his face to feel it, and his sleeve fell down his arm slightly, exposing the purple black bruising that made Robert's blood boil.

“I take it you haven't changed your mind about hospitals or police then?” Robert asked, indicating Aaron's wrist with a tip of his head.

The younger man shook his head firmly. “No. I told you, no hospitals, and definitely no police.”

Robert sighed. “Why? They won't hurt you, you know.”

“They won't believe me.”

“What makes you say that?”

Aaron looked at Robert. “Because... because I didn't always tell him no. Most of the time... I just went along with what he wanted, because it was so much better than what would happen if I argued with him. But they're going to think I consented, and... then I'll get in trouble too.”

“Who told you that?”

“He did. He said if I tried telling the police... I would end up in prison myself.” Aaron sniffed. “I don't want to end up there Robert, please don't make me talk to the police...”

Robert was quick to reassure the worried young man. “Hey, hey, nothing's going to happen to you, I promise. I honestly don't think they would do anything to you... Gordon, he forced you into everything, and yeah, you might not have said no but you didn't want any of it, you were just too scared to fight back, am I right?” He peered into Aaron's eyes, offering reassurance any way he could.

Aaron nodded.

“Then they wouldn't. They would believe you Aaron, I promise they would.”

Aaron sniffed. “Robert... I can't. Please don't make me...”

“Alright. We won't call them. Think about it though, yeah?”

Aaron shrugged, and went towards his room, closing the door behind him.

*

A short while later, Aaron ventured out of his room. Robert was at the kitchen sink, his back to Aaron. Aaron looked around, checking for mess as was his custom. Gordon had made such a big deal about the house being spotless at all times it was deeply ingrained into Aaron's behaviour, so much so he didn't consciously realise he was doing it.

His gaze stopped when he saw what was lying on the worktop.

Thick rope.

He backed away, reversing right into the wall, unable to focus on the door to his bedroom which was right next to him. He couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. The only thing he could see was the rope.

His vision was starting to blur.

*

Robert heard Aaron exiting his bedroom, but didn't turn around immediately. It was only when he heard Aaron's back thumping against the wall and the younger man's strained breathing that he spun around. Seeing that Aaron was clearly in distress, he darted across the room, stopping in front of the younger man.

“Aaron, talk to me! What's wrong?” He demanded. Aaron was staring into space, and couldn't seem to focus on him at all. Robert was wondering if calling an ambulance was overkill when suddenly Aaron spoke.

“Rope... rope...” He said weakly, almost inaudible. Turning his head, Robert knew immediately what the trigger was, and moved quickly, grabbing the rope, pulling his front door open and throwing it into the hallway beyond. Slamming the door again, he hurried back to Aaron's side.

“Okay Aaron, it's gone, I got rid of it. It's not here anymore, okay? Come back to me, please?” He all but begged the younger man.

Slowly, oh so slowly but surely Aaron came to his senses, came to realise that the offending item was no longer in the room, and gradually his breathing steadied and slowed to a normal rate. Robert gently, carefully steered the traumatised young man to the sofa and sat him down.

“You with me?”

Aaron nodded shakily. “What... did you have... that for?” He said, struggling for breath between words. Robert didn't answer him straight away, instead getting Aaron a glass of water, which the younger man drank greedily.

“My car, it wouldn't start.” Robert explained. “Got this mate, Clive. He owns a garage, said he'd take it in and have a look. I was just getting my tow rope out in case he needed it, that's all.” Robert paused. “Want to tell me why you reacted like that?” He tried.

Aaron twisted his face. “He... Gordon... he used to like tying me up. It was always worse those nights... he used to get off on me being unable to get away no matter what he did to me... and he did a lot of things to me.” He shuddered.

Robert frowned. “I'm sorry. I didn't know, or I wouldn't have done that.” He didn't mention that he'd seen the marks on the headboard in the house of hell, it would only serve to upset Aaron more.

“It's okay.”

Robert sat on the sofa next to Aaron. “You like cars, yeah?” At Aaron's nod, he continued. “Mine, it's a Porsche 944S. Pushing thirty years old, but she's still good, still works.”

“Other than this morning, you mean?” Aaron offered, a lightness in his eyes that was new to Robert.

“Yeah yeah, other than this morning.” Robert teased back. “I used to have an Audi R8, white one. It was a company car though, and it went when the company did.” He shuffled in his seat. “I miss that one sometimes, it was a really nice car.” He stood up, seeing that Aaron had calmed down almost completely. “You er... you want to come downstairs and see the Porsche?”

Aaron frowned, not keen.

“Come on, the fresh air will do you good. You'll be perfectly safe with me, promise. Reckon you might like Clive too.” He tempted.

“Why?” Aaron asked.

Robert laughed. “Because Clive is a lot like you. Grumpy and monosyllabic.” He grinned.

*

Aaron did decide to venture downstairs, but ultimately kept his distance, watching Clive sort Robert's car out from a comfortable distance away.

After it was driven away on the tow truck, Robert walked back up to the flat with Aaron, and they stopped just outside the door.

“I er... I've got to go into work for a bit Aaron. Need to drop the van off for a start, I've had it all weekend and I'm not supposed to really.” He dug his keys out of his pocket as he spoke. “Will you be okay by yourself for an hour or so?”

“Yeah, sure.” Aaron nodded. Robert passed the younger man his keys and jogged away towards the lifts.

If he paused for a moment at the lift doors to make sure Aaron got through and into his flat without mishap... then he was the only one who knew that.

The lift dinged, and he got inside.

*

Walking into B.W. Decorating Services' main office on the high street was a little daunting. Normally employees went around the back to get supplies and stuff like that, but Robert wasn't here as an employee. Not today, at least.

Barry White, his boss was a short man, tiny in fact with one of the most annoying squeaky voices he had ever heard. Robert couldn't stand the bloke for an extended period of time, luckily for him he hadn't had much cause to speak to the man, as he left the actual work part of the business to his brother while he himself was front of house, talking to and persuading customers to part with their hard earned cash.

“Nice of you to finally show up,” his boss said. “Bloke from your last job has been asking for you.”

Robert's whole body froze. His blood ran cold. “What do you mean?” He asked, desperately trying to keep his tone of voice calm and level.

“Homeowner on your last job, Livesy? Came in here about half an hour ago, demanding to know where you live.”

“You didn't tell him, did you?”

“Course I didn't! I'm not stupid enough to do that.”

Robert breathed a sigh of relief. “What did he want, other than my address?”

“Yeah... he was ranting. Something about you taking something that belonged to him?” Barry looked at Robert curiously. “Did you? I asked what, all he said was that you knew what he meant. Guy had one hell of a black eye, I wonder who he's pissed off enough that he ended up like that.”

Robert breathed out slowly. “I didn't.” He answered.

Barry pursed his lips. Robert knew where this was going to go. “Look... I can't work here anymore.” He said, getting in before his boss, now former boss could. “I'll work my notice if you want me to?” He offered. Barry shook his head.

“It's fine, just forget it. He wanted you sacked, this saves me the hassle. I'll sort it out, get your pay sorted out and drop what I owe you in at yours.”

Robert knew that Barry didn't believe him, but he could hardly tell the older man the truth. Handing the van keys over, he turned back for the door. Pausing as he grabbed the handle, he looked over his shoulder back at his former boss.

“I swear, I didn't take anything that belonged to him.”

He left, door swinging closed behind him.

*

Robert closed the front door behind him gently. Aaron was settled on the sofa, quietly watching the TV. Some random talk show, whatever crap was usually on in the middle of the day probably. He walked over, sat down next to the younger man.

“Everything alright?” Aaron asked. He was perceptive; Robert had spent some time coaching his face into a neutral expression, yet Aaron saw straight through it. Interesting.

“I er... I quit my job.” He didn't see the point in lying to Aaron, the younger man would probably see straight through it anyway.

“Why?” Aaron asked, confused.

“Your uh... Gordon... he turned up there this morning, kicking off because of what happened on Friday.” Robert was blunt, cutting directly to the point. “He wanted me sacked, wanted back what I 'took' from him, so I quit first.”

Aaron's eyes widened. He got up from the sofa quickly and made his way towards his room. Frowning, Robert followed only to find the younger man quickly throwing his things into the sports bag he'd arrived from Gordon's with.

“Aaron... Aaron what are you doing?”

Aaron was agitated, stuffing clothing into the bag as quickly as he could before grabbing his now framed photograph and lying it on top. Robert still hadn't seen the photo itself, Aaron kept it at an angle it was impossible to see from the doorway and Robert wasn't going to enter Aaron's room uninvited, his flat or not. Aaron zipped the bag shut and tried to push past Robert to get to the door. Backing away a little so as to not spook him, Robert held his arms out, hands raised with his palms facing Aaron, stopping him in his tracks.

“Whoa whoa! Aaron wait a minute and tell me what's wrong, please?”

“I've got to go back.” Aaron was shuffling from foot to foot.

“What? Why?”

“I've got to go back,” Aaron repeated. “Shouldn't have left, shouldn't have told you anything, shouldn't have dragged you into this mess, shouldn't have done any of it.” He said, breathing hard, on the verge of a panic attack. Robert reached forward, gently placing his hands on Aaron's shoulders. The younger man flinched, and Robert withdrew.

“Don't say that Aaron, it's not true, any of it.”

“It is... it is... he's going to be so mad...” Tears dripped from wild blue eyes, darting side to side in an agitated unsettled flurry.

“Hey hey, calm down. He's not going to do anything.”

“He will...” Aaron struggled for breath. In desperation, Robert decided to try a new tactic to shock Aaron out of his panic and back into rational thought.

“Come on, what's he going to do, kill me?” He joked. Aaron's head jerked up.

“He might...” Aaron trembled. “He's done it before.”

Silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for the comments and kudos! Keep it coming so I know you're still reading! :)
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Okay, this one is quite bad. It wasn't supposed to be this angsty but somehow it got like that, sorry. Discussions of rape/abuse, Gordon being a complete creep, er... and a new tag -points at- it's only a brief mention but it is there, and if you need more info before you read my tumblr inbox is open (privately only though, I don't really want to spoil the fic publically). It's only a brief mention and doubt it'll be mentioned again though, if that helps. :)

Robert was the first to speak.

“What do you mean?” He said carefully. Aaron sniffed, used one hand to wipe roughly at his eyes.

“Doesn't matter,” he replied.

“Aaron...”

The younger man sighed, looked to the floor. Letting his bag drop with a soft thump on the carpet, he stepped backwards and ended up sitting on his single bed, resting his chin in his hands. Robert entered Aaron's room and sat down next to him.

“Talk to me Aaron, please.”

Aaron wrapped his arms around himself. “It's complicated.”

Robert shrugged his shoulders. “I've got time.”

Aaron glanced up at him briefly. As if he sensed that Robert wasn't going to let this go, he sighed again, shuffled backwards to lean against the window wall, legs stretched across the width of his bed. “Better make yourself comfortable then, this might take a while.”

*

Aaron looked at the older man. Robert was sitting sideways on the bed, one leg up with his right foot tucked under his left thigh. His face was attentive, waiting for Aaron to open his mouth.

Aaron just hoped that Robert wouldn't think any less of him after hearing what he was about to say.

*

“He would do anything, say anything to keep me.” Aaron began.

“Who, Gordon?” Robert asked.

Aaron nodded. “There's stuff you don't know. Stuff I didn't tell you the other day. Stuff I probably should have, now I've dragged you into my mess.” Robert started to speak, but Aaron shook his head. “Before you say it, it is my mess. Mine, and his and I should never have told you. I've put you in danger and now... now I don't know how to fix it other than going back to him, but I don't think that would be enough. You know everything and he won't like that.”

“You may as well tell me the rest then.” Robert watched Aaron. “Hardly going to make any difference now, is it?” He softened his gaze, hoped Aaron would let him in.

The younger man frowned. “I told you about Sandra leaving, and what happened straight after that, didn't I?”

“Him locking you up? Yeah...”

Aaron nodded. “We moved house not long after that. Rented for a couple of weeks, then he bought a place. It was far enough away that no-one knew us, he had to get a new job and all. He called it a fresh start. I knew it was just his way of getting what he wanted. He'd ripped everything and everyone away from me, had me all to himself and by moving, he'd made it all the harder for me to get away from him.” He swallowed. “That house, that first house he bought... that was the worst.”

“How?”

“It was there that I learned what he expected of me.” Aaron rubbed his eyes with his fists. Robert leaned over, grabbed a box of tissues from on top of the chest of drawers. Handing them to Aaron, he waited as the younger man wiped his eyes roughly, gripping the thin paper tightly.

“What he expected of you?” Robert asked. He thought he knew what was coming, but he had to know for certain.

“Yeah. What he wanted from me. Cooking, cleaning... sex...” He breathed in, let it go. “I was never to leave the house without his permission, if I did anything wrong then... well it wasn't good for me. Depending on what I'd done, he would hit me, threaten me... make me do stuff to him.” Aaron shuddered. “The punishment varied depending on what kind of mood he was in.”

Robert closed his eyes.

“Eventually, I started getting punished less. I learned how to keep him happy, and things got... better.”

Opening his eyes again, Robert looked at Aaron incredulously. “Better?”

Aaron nodded. “I know. It sounds weird but... it was all I had. Keeping him happy was the only thing I had some control over and... if I could do that then he was better, he didn't hurt me so much.”

Robert wasn't sure who Aaron was trying to convince, Robert or himself. “Go on...”

“He was happier, and... he didn't want sex too much. It was like, he'd won, and he could have me anytime he wanted but he didn't want me, you know? I wasn't going to complain. I still had to sleep with him in his room, he still wanted sex but I could deal with it. It wasn't great, but I could cope. Then...” He trailed off.

Robert's heart was breaking. “What happened?” He asked.

“That was for a couple of months or so. Then... suddenly... nothing was good enough. It didn't matter what I did, how perfect I did it, he was angry all the time. One night he started screaming at me. I couldn't work out what I'd done, he was yelling in my face and I couldn't work out a word of it. He dragged me upstairs. I got scared and I tried to fight him. I wasn't thinking. It hurt, so much. He was violent and rough and just like he had been in those last few weeks before Sandra left him. Afterwards... he called me a slut. Said it was the only thing I was good for so I'd better get used to it. He said I would get plenty...” He whimpered, tiny and highly pitched. “Practice.” He stopped talking, dug the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Robert shifted closer, laid gentle hands on Aaron's arms, pulling his hands away from his eyes. Tears were running unchecked down Aaron's cheeks, dampening his chin and neck, running under the collar of his too big t-shirt. Robert sat quietly while Aaron calmed down a little, until the younger man felt able to speak once more.

“After that keeping the house tidy took a back seat. He still got mad if it got too messy so I kept it as tidy as I could, he still wanted his dinner on the table for when he got in from work so I had to do that, but all he was really interested in was sex.” He crossed his arms, ran his hands across his elbows. “I spent most of my 18th birthday on my back,” he said bluntly. “I should have been out with my mates, buying my first legal beer, getting drunk.” He pursed his lips. “Got the beer. Got more than one, he all but forced them on me. They took the edge off, but it wasn't enough.” He rubbed his eyes again. “I can still remember every minute of it.” He stopped. “I need a drink.”

Robert stood up. “I can get you a glass of water, unless you want something stronger...?”

“Water's fine, thanks.”

Robert quickly filled a glass and returned to Aaron's room, settling himself back in his previous position. Aaron drank the water slowly. “Sorry,” he said. “This next part... it's not easy.”

“It's fine. Take your time.”

Aaron drained the glass, put it on the windowsill behind him. “Eventually, it got too much for me. He was so demanding, I was in pain all the time and... I'd had enough.”

“What do you mean?” Robert asked. Aaron gave him a look.

“Exactly what I said. On 22nd April 2010, I necked a load of pills and hoped for the best.”

Robert hadn't been expecting that, not at all. Shocked, horrified he didn't know what to say. “What? You tried to kill yourself?”

Aaron ignored him, continued. “Didn't do a very good job of it, as you can see. Woke up in hospital two days later. I don't know what he'd said to the doctors but all they did was throw a counsellor in front of me.”

“Why didn't you tell them what was going on?”

“I wanted to, believe me I did but... I couldn't.”

“Why not?” Robert didn't understand what could have possibly stopped Aaron from saving himself back then.

“He... Gordon he... he said if I said anything, if I told them what went on at home then I would end up in prison myself. I told him that that wouldn't happen, that what he was doing was wrong but... you want to know what he said?”

“What?”

“He said 'when was the last time you said no to me'.”

Sickened, Robert spoke up. “That wouldn't have made any difference Aaron, they wouldn't have locked you up."

“He said they would... and I had stopped saying it. I'd got so used to just letting him have whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it that I couldn't remember. So... I said nothing. The counsellor heard what they wanted to hear and they let me go home.” Aaron paused. “He asked me why... why I did it when we were at home.”

“What did you say?”

“The truth. I couldn't cope and I'd been looking for a way out. Didn't see the point in lying to him about it.”

Robert hadn't been expecting that. “What did he say?” He asked, curiously.

“He said he was sorry. Said he wouldn't do it again, that he would be better, be nicer to me.” He looked at Robert, meeting his eyes. “He said he wouldn't hurt me anymore, and he was sorry, and like an idiot I believed every word.”

Robert reached forwards, touching Aaron's arm gently. “It wasn't your fault.”

Aaron twisted his face. “I didn't know what to do, I had to go along with it. You know... he kept to his word. For a while anyway. He took all the painkillers away, all the pills and locked them up. He didn't make me sleep with him, he let me sleep in another room. Asked me even, when he wanted me. He was being so nice... I didn't feel like I could say no, you know?” He pulled away from Robert's grip, placed his hands in his lap, linking his fingers together. “It wasn't great, but it was better. I could deal with it.”

Robert couldn't help but feel a little bit confused. “Okay. I still don't understand what this has to do with Gordon potentially killing me though...?”

“Sorry. Kinda went off track there didn't I?”

“No Aaron it's fine, I needed to know.” Robert frowned. “Obviously this nice guy act didn't last, so what happened?”

“He got bored. Or angry, or something I don't quite remember. He started to get possessive again, like he had been before I put myself in hospital. Eventually it was back to square one. I was stuck. It was October that year and I was covered in bruises again and I wanted to tell someone, police be damned but I didn't know how.” He moved his hands, chewed on his fingernails. “Then I met Dave.”

“Who's Dave?”

“Dave... Dave was an electrician. The house needed rewired and he was the bloke Gordon got in to do it.” Aaron stopped chewing his fingers and started on his lip instead. “He was like you. Kind, interested. He was around for a while and... I ended up telling him.”

“Everything?”

“No. Not quite. He didn't know that Gordon is actually my Dad, that part I hadn't had the courage to tell him. The rest though, I told him all of it.”

“What happened?”

“He was horrified. Told me that I couldn't stay there, that he was going to help me and get me out of there.” He looked at Robert. “Sound familiar?”

Robert laid a hand on top of Aaron's.

“Gordon came home early that day. Dave confronted him. Yelled at him, asked him who the hell he thought he was, treating me like that. He was really angry; they both were. I hid upstairs, I was scared. I listened to them arguing for what seemed like forever, then it suddenly went silent.”

Robert, who had been gently stroking the back of Aaron's hand with his thumb, froze.

“I waited for ages,” Aaron continued. “But I couldn't hear anything so I went downstairs. Gordon... he was...”

“He was what?”

“Cleaning. It was so weird because he always made me do that but he was cleaning the floor with bleach.” Aaron closed his eyes. “He told me to go back upstairs. I did. He went out for a bit not long afterwards, then a few days later we moved into a rented house. I never saw Dave again.”

Robert blew out a breath. “So... you think he killed him?”

Aaron nodded. “Think so, yeah. He knew everything, and that wasn't allowed.”

“Okay... right. So, this is why you never said anything to anyone else?”

“Until you, yeah. I was too scared of what he might do to try again.”

“What's so special about me?” Robert asked, curiously.

Aaron shrugged. “Dunno. I feel like I can talk to you... there's something about you that makes me feel safe.” He smiled a little. “Haven't felt that for years.” Fresh tears started running down his face. “I have to go back to him Robert. I have to try and protect you from him.”

“No.” Robert said firmly. “No way in hell.” He slid over to sit next to Aaron properly. “You are not going back to him, understand me?”

“I have to! Look at what happened to your car, it wouldn't start this morning and he's been looking for you... what if he did it?” Aaron's breathing quickened.

“Aaron, Aaron... calm down.” Robert leaned in so his face filled Aaron's vision. “He doesn't know where I live okay? My boss wouldn't tell him. The car was a coincidence, alright? Everything's going to be fine.” He tugged Aaron into a sideways hug, surprised when for once the younger man didn't resist him, instead leaning into his warmth. “I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew you were back there with him trying to save me, alright? I know I can't stop you but please Aaron, just think about what you're doing before you do it?”

Aaron curled into him a little more. “But... but what if he finds us?” He was shaking. Robert pulled him in tighter, rested his cheek on the top of Aaron's head.

“Then we'll deal with it okay? Together.”

“How?”

“We'll work it out.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for the comments and kudos guys! Keep it coming, and I'll keep the chapters coming as fast as I can. :) Slightly shorter chapter this time, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Potentially disturbing imagery (Gordon related). Other mentions of Gordon, nothing specific. Mention of Aaron's suicide attempt.

Robert sat for a long while, his arms wrapped around Aaron, who was curled against his chest. The younger man was crying quietly, but Robert could feel the sobs slowing as Aaron began to fall asleep.

He was quietly surprised and amazed that Aaron was letting himself be comforted, but the formerly nervous young man seemed to crave the contact, the connection with another human who wasn't out to hurt, use or manipulate him. Robert didn't like to think how long it had been since Aaron had had the luxury of a simple hug, to be held by another person, with no strings attached.

Feeling Aaron relax, getting heavier against him, Robert slid out from under him carefully, laying the younger man down fully on the bed. Aaron didn't stir, and Robert decided to remove Aaron's shoes to make him more comfortable.

He'd barely got the first shoe off when Aaron jerked awake, yanking his foot out of Robert's hands and curling up tight, defensive.

“Hey, hey, Aaron, it's me. It's me.” Robert spoke quickly, calmly, soothingly. He shifted into Aaron's line of sight, and watched as the tension left the other man's body as he began to realise where he was.

“Robert?”

“Yeah, just me.”

“What're you doing?” Aaron asked, still half asleep.

“You fell asleep. Was making you more comfortable, taking your shoes off, that's all.”

“Mmm. Okay...”

Robert took that as an invitation and quickly removed Aaron's remaining shoe. Grabbing the blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed, he laid it over Aaron, who gripped one corner in his fist to tug it right up under his chin.

“You okay?” Robert asked. Aaron nodded, and Robert said goodnight, leaving the room.

*

_His father rolls off him, breathing hard. Aaron lies unmoving, other than the involuntary shaking he can't control. His whole body is vibrating, he feels so cold yet he knows the room is warm._

_He wants a shower but, as hands tug him against Gordon's side and start to explore, he knows he won't get it._

_He's pushed onto his back again, heavy weight settling on him, greedy hands groping, hungry eyes devouring, sharp teeth biting-_

Aaron jerked awake, unable to catch his breath. Pulling the blanket closer around himself, he tried to calm down but his usual techniques wouldn't work. The images wouldn't leave his mind, the sense memory of Gordon's touch all over his body.

Finding it more and more difficult to breathe, he knew he couldn't stay where he was. Scrambling out of bed, he headed to the door.

*

Robert was standing in the kitchen, thinking about what Aaron had told him. He was finding it difficult to comprehend just how much Aaron had been put through at the hands of someone who was supposed to love him unconditionally.

The thought that the same day he had been out celebrating turning 24 years old, Aaron had been trying to end his life was something Robert didn't know how to deal with. How desperate Aaron must have been, to feel that that was his only way out...

Robert promised himself there and then that he would do everything in his power to make sure that Aaron never felt that way again.

The other things Aaron had confided, the way Gordon had treat him, the way he'd been used by his own father... Robert felt sick. Sick and murderous. He was no killer, but he would gladly put his hands around Gordon's neck and he knew he would feel no remorse. People like that... they didn't deserve to live.

Realising that his fingers were gripping the edge of the worktop so tightly his fingers were bone white, Robert loosened his grip, rubbing his hands over his face instead.

He was tired, but he didn't think he'd be able to sleep.

Maybe a brew would help. He busied himself with the kettle, clicking it to boil when he heard Aaron's bedroom door opening. He turned his head, seeing Aaron all but bolt through the opening, blanket still wrapped around him, looking lost and panicked.

“Aaron?” He called, hurrying over to the other man. “Aaron? What's wrong?”

The younger man moved quickly towards him, and Robert caught him in his arms, wrapping them around Aaron tightly as he tucked his head into Robert's neck. Robert rubbed a hand down Aaron's back soothingly, feeling the younger man shaking in his grip. Pulling back a little, he peered at Aaron's face.

“What happened?”

“Nightmare,” Aaron whispered. Robert tightened the hug, and Aaron pressed himself impossibly closer.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Aaron shook his head, so Robert guided Aaron over to the sofa, and they sat down. Aaron wrapped the blanket around his body, and Robert went back into the kitchen, returning with two cups of tea. Aaron sipped at his, and slowly Robert could see him calming down.

“You sure you don't want to talk?” Robert asked.

“Yeah. Thanks, but... I'd rather not.” Aaron replied quietly.

“Alright. Whatever you need. You want to talk about anything else?”

“Distraction would be good, yeah.” Aaron shuffled, leaned back into the sofa.

“No problem. What do you want to talk about?”

Aaron looked at him. “How about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah... you know loads about me, but... I don't know all that much about you...”

Robert couldn't argue with that. “Okay... sure. What do you want to know?” He wasn't sure how he felt about this, but it couldn't be that bad, could it?

“Okay. Where are you from, originally?” Aaron asked.

Okay. Maybe it could be. Robert steeled himself, reminded of the fact that Aaron had opened up to him, had told him things and put himself through pain doing it. The least he could do in return was offer up information about his own life.

“Originally, a small village in Yorkshire.”

Aaron smiled softly. “Complete opposite to here then, eh? Didn't you like it?”

Robert shook his head. “Nah, never had any problems as such with the place, why?”

“You aren't living there... why'd you leave? New job, girlfriend, better offer somewhere else?”

“None of those. I er... I got ran out of town.” Robert didn't see the point in lying. Aaron looked at him incredulously.

“Ran out of town? What did you do?” His mouth was hanging open slightly.

Robert chewed at his lip. Hoped Aaron wouldn't hate him. “Long story short, I had an affair with my brothers wife, it all got very very complicated and messed up and me and him ended up driving our cars at each other playing chicken. Me in one car, him and a friend in the other. That didn't end well.”

Aaron frowned. “What happened?”

“Andy- my brother... he crashed his car. Flipped it, ended up in a field. I got him out, got him away and was going back for Max, our friend but...”

“But...”

Robert held his breath. “The car... it blew up before I could get to him.” Robert breathed out slowly. “He died, and our Dad blamed me for all of it and told me to leave and never come back.” He wiped away tears, chancing a look at Aaron, who was watching him thoughtfully.

“Was it?”

“Was it what?”

“Was it your fault?” Aaron asked bluntly.

“I... I guess... we were playing chicken...”

“Yeah, which takes two, if I remember rightly.” Aaron held Robert's gaze. “What happened to your brother?”

“He still lives there. He broke up with Katie, his wife at the time for a long while but they're back together now, married again and running a farm of their own. I er... I went back there a couple of years ago, I'd been away for so long. Stayed with my little sister for a few months, but...” He trailed off.

“But what?”

“It was still awkward between me, Andy and Katie. I had hit hard times, was kipping in my sisters spare room and they had the marriage, the farm to look forward to. Katie, she... liked rubbing it in my face that she was better than me, and it got too much to bear so I left. I visit from time to time, my sister's still there with her husband and my step-mum owns the local pub so it's great, but living there... as much as I've thought about the idea... it wouldn't work. Not with Andy and Katie still around, still hating me.” Robert shrugged. “Half the village probably hates me, thinking I'm a lying cheating scumbag so probably best if I don't go back, to be honest.”

Shrugging the blanket off, Aaron inched along the sofa until he was close enough to give Robert a hug. Robert clutched him back. “What's this for?” He asked.

“Because it's not true.” Aaron replied.

“What isn't?”

“All those things you think people think of you. You aren't that guy Robert, so stuff what they think. You saved me, put yourself in harms way for me. That's not something a 'lying, cheating scumbag' does, trust me.” Aaron said, then yawned widely. “Sorry, haven't been sleeping well.”

“It's okay.” Robert sniffed, offered Aaron a small smile. How Aaron could see good in him he didn't know, but if Aaron could see it... it had to exist.

It had to.

Feeling Aaron starting to doze off again, he tugged the younger man in a bit closer, and lay back on the sofa so Aaron was tucked along his side, Robert's right arm around him. Robert then used his left hand to crudely arrange the blanket over them both.

He fell asleep himself a few minutes later, feeling lighter and more content than he had in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos guys! I know I keep saying this, but it's so nice and inspiring to me, helps me so much, so please keep them coming. :)
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Mentions of Gordon, Aaron's past. Nothing too bad though.

Aaron woke slowly, then froze in fear. He could feel an arm tucked around his waist, and he was lying against a warm body. Not properly awake, he opened his eyes, only to find the room was too dark to make anything out. Trying not to panic as he woke up fully, he tried to remember what had happened before he fell asleep.

The nightmare. Talking to Robert. Sitting on the sofa. Robert telling him about his past.

Realising that he was still on the sofa, and that the warm body he was tucked up against was Robert, he relaxed. The feeling of safety he got from Robert's proximity helped him to close his eyes, falling back into peaceful sleep.

*

Robert opened his eyes and stretched, wincing as muscles pulled in his back. The sofa wasn't the most comfortable thing to fall asleep on. Smelling toast, he sat up and turned his head towards the kitchen.

Aaron glanced up from where he was quietly placing plates on the breakfast bar, setting up for breakfast. Seeing Robert was awake, he grabbed the freshly made toast from the toaster and waved it at Robert.

“Want some?” He asked.

“Yes please,” Robert answered, standing up and heading for the kitchen area. Aaron dropped the two slices on a plate and slid it in front of Robert as the older man sat down, before grabbing two more slices from the loaf and reloading the toaster. Robert eyed the toast, then Aaron. “I thought these were for you?” He asked.

“Making more, aren't I?” Aaron replied. “Look, I'm erm... I'm sorry for falling asleep on you last night. Must have been more tired than I thought. Won't happen again.”

“It's fine Aaron. You sleep alright?”

Aaron nodded. He fished his own toast from the toaster, and the two men sat eating quietly.

“So, why did you go back?” Aaron asked once Robert had finished his toast and was cautiously sipping at his coffee.

“Hmm?” Robert glanced sideways at him, cup to his lips. Pulling the cup away slightly, he continued. “Where?”

“To your little village. You said you'd been ran out of town by your Dad... what made you go back?”

Robert put the cup down. “I was away for nine years. My Dad... he died a few years after I left, but I didn't go back, not then because I was happier away from there, and...everything was still too raw. He always liked my brother more than me, Andy was always the perfect one and I was just the screw up. Being back there... it reminded me of good times sure, but it also made me think of all the bad things and I didn't want that. A couple of years ago though... I'd just come out of a long term relationship. My girlfriend, Louisa... she was gorgeous and smart and everything I thought I wanted, but she found me in bed with her Dad's PA and... that was the end of that. It was only a one-time thing but... I was stupid, and after we broke up I had nothing, no job because her Dad owned the company I worked for, and no-where to go. I guess... I guess I went back because I was lonely.” Robert took a sip of his coffee. “But that didn't work out either, so I left again. Moved here and got my job at Eden.”

Aaron pursed his lips. “So... if this Louisa was everything you wanted... why cheat on her with another girl?”

Robert sighed. “It wasn't a girl. Her Father's PA was a man.” He paused, gauging Aaron's reaction. When the younger man simply kept looking at him expectantly, he continued. “I'm bisexual. I like both.”

Aaron didn't bat an eyelid. “Fair enough, you slept with a bloke. Why though? If she was so brilliant, why cheat?”

“I guess... she wasn't enough for me after all.” Robert twisted his mouth, chewed on his top lip. “Mind you, I have a bit of a habit of cheating on people, so maybe it's just the way I am.”

Aaron frowned. “Maybe you just haven't met the right person yet. At least you know who you are and what you want... I haven't got a clue who I'd even be interested in, let alone anything else.”

“Aaron, don't say that, you'll work it out.”

Aaron scoffed. “Yeah... the only sexual experience I have is with... him. I don't even know if I'd be interested in a girl.” He rubbed at his chin with his hand. “I think... I think I might like blokes but...” He hesitated. “How do I know it's not just cause of what Gordon did to me? I've spent most of my life being screwed with by him... what if he's done something to me?” Aaron started to chew his fingernails.

Robert was quick to reassure the worried young man. “Hey, hey Aaron... if you're gay, then it's got nothing to do with what your Dad did, alright?” He leaned forward until Aaron met his eyes. “I was twenty seven before I managed to come to terms with being bi, and I'm still not out, not really. My sister and my step-mum know, and now you, but that's it.”

Aaron frowned. “Why did it take you so long?” He asked curiously.

Robert looked down at the worktop, picked at his fingers. “My Dad... he er... he caught me with a lad when I was fifteen. It didn't go down well, so I hid it. I denied that part of myself, slept with as many girls as I could to prove myself to him, but it was all pointless in the end. I could deny it all I wanted, but eventually I had to face facts; I like both, and nothing's going to change that.”

“Well...” Aaron started. “There... there was this lad. He lived in my street. I was about thirteen, fourteen... something like that. I liked him. Never went near him, too scared he'd beat me up or something but I liked him. Maybe... maybe I am gay? How would I know?”

Robert thought for a moment. “Have you ever looked at a girl and thought... you wanted her, you wanted to kiss her. Anything like that?”

Aaron shook his head.

“Photos?”

Aaron gave Robert a funny look. “Just what's usually in the papers. They don't do it for me either.” He sighed. “I'm probably gay, aren't I?”

Robert nodded. “Sounds like it. Don't go rushing into anything though, you'll figure it out when you're ready.” He smiled. “No rush, alright?”

Aaron nodded, smiling softly back. “Just...” He sighed angrily.

“Just what?”

“The... the thought of having... sex with another man after... after everything,” He said, haltingly. “I don't know if I can.” He looked down, chewing his lip.

Robert turned sideways in his seat to face Aaron properly. “Aaron, what you've experienced... consensual sex is nothing like that, okay? I promise. When you want it, when you want the person you're with... it's the best thing, and you'll find that out, when you're ready.”

Aaron looked up at Robert, eyes trusting. “Promise?”

Robert put his hand on Aaron's shoulder, gripping it gently. “Promise.”

*

Robert was looking for his wallet when Aaron came out of his room, having had had a shower after breakfast. Aaron was holding a towel in one hand, and his hoodie in the other. He dropped the towel in the laundry basket, and stood fiddling with the hoodie.

“What's the matter?” Robert asked, nodding at the fabric being twisted in Aaron's fingers.

“Zip's broke,” Aaron said bluntly. Robert moved to stand next to the other man, and took the hoodie when offered. Examining it, he saw what the problem was.

“Yeah, looks like it's given up the ghost Aaron.” He handed it back to the younger man, who dropped it next to the kitchen waste bin. Robert darted into his own bedroom, coming back with a soft red jumper which he offered to Aaron. “Here, put that on.” Aaron did. The jumper was too big, the sleeves were too long, but the younger man pulled them down over his hands until they looked like paws. Robert frowned. “We'll have to sort out some new stuff for you. Half of your clothes are falling to bits.”

“I haven't got money for that...”

“It's okay, clothes aren't that expensive Aaron, I'll sort it.”

Aaron looked at Robert. “You can't do that... you've just given up your job, you can't afford to buy stuff for me.”

Robert grinned. “I didn't tell you did I? Got an email this morning, they've sorted out some of the problems with my old job, at Eden? Got most of the money they owed me, paid into my bank account today, so... money's not that much of an issue anymore, and buying you some new clothes? Is definitely not a problem.” Aaron still looked unsure. “We've got enough money to last us quite a while, alright? Don't worry about it.” Robert glanced at the clock. “Look, I've got to go out for a bit, sort something out down at the bank. I'll go into the shops, get you some stuff. You be alright on your own for an hour or so? I'll be back before lunch. Heard from Clive about my car by the way, it was an electrical fault. He's fixing it, should be done by tomorrow, but no tampering, so no need to worry about that either.” He smiled reassuringly.

Aaron nodded, tension slipping from his shoulders. “Yeah, I'll be alright.”

Robert wrote his mobile number on a piece of paper, handed it to Aaron. “Ring me if you need me, okay? House phone's next to the fridge. I'll be back soon,” Robert said, heading out the door.

*

Robert walked up the street towards the apartment building where he lived. Several carrier bags in his hands, he had possibly gone a little overboard when buying Aaron some new clothes. A couple of new hoodies, some jeans, quite a few t-shirts and a jacket weighed down the bags, along with a new smartphone. He knew Aaron wouldn't be happy, but the younger man needed a way to contact him, he'd just have to be gentle and careful, knowing how Gordon had used a mobile phone as a way of control, he had to be conscious of how Aaron could react.

Looking up, he could see someone hanging around the doorway to his building, looking suspicious. He slowed to a stop, hanging back and squinting in the June sunshine, trying to work out who it was.

The man turned his head, and Robert darted into a shop doorway, out of sight. His stomach dropped, worry, anger and fear flooding through him.

It was Gordon.

He'd found them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... erm. I'm sorry? I never intended to make you all wait this long (if anyone's still here that is). Life got in the way and... yeah. ANYWAY I'll hopefully make sure it doesn't happen again.
> 
> Comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated, even moreso this time around cause I need to know if anyone's still interested in this thing! Thank you, and enjoy! :)
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Mildly graphic description of injuries.

Aaron sat on the sofa. The telly was on, but it was white noise; his thoughts were elsewhere. He was turning information over and over in his head.

Andy.

Katie.

Small village in Yorkshire.

Sugden.

Why did it all sound so familiar? A small village in Yorkshire was where his Mum lived now, where her family was but Aaron was pretty sure there were quite a lot of small villages in Yorkshire, so that didn't exactly help. Andy and Katie... Sugden. There was a sense of familiarity to it, he'd heard the names all together before, but he couldn't quite grasp where from. He frowned, thinking hard. Where had he heard those names before...

Just as he was beginning to get a headache, the flat's front door banged open. It was loud, very loud and Aaron jumped, shrinking back into the sofa, eyes wide with fear and nervousness.

It was Robert.

Panting, out of breath, Robert closed the door behind him no less noisily than he'd opened it, and dropped the bags he was carrying on the floor carelessly before he finally, finally looked over at Aaron, frozen on the sofa. “Sorry, sorry.” He said quickly. “Didn't mean to startle you.” He sighed, moving to the kitchen where he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the breakfast bar, putting his head in his hands. Aaron frowned.

“What's wrong?” He asked. “Robert, what is it?” The older mans silence was worrying him.

Robert looked up. “We need to go.” He pursed his lips. “We need to leave, now.”

Aaron stood up, twisting his hands together. “Why? Robert... what's happened?” He said nervously. Robert pushed away from the worktop and walked over, stopping in front of Aaron. He twisted his lips, clearly unsure. “Robert, just tell me!” Aaron demanded.

“When I was on my way back here... out the front...” Robert trailed off.

“What?” Aaron pressed.

“I saw your- I saw Gordon.” Robert looked at the floor. “He was out the front, looking at the doorbells and I don't know how he found us but... he has.”

Aaron stared at him.

“It's alright,” Robert said, trying to reassure him. “I ducked into a doorway, then came around the back, past the garages. He didn't see me, but we need to get out of here, I need to get you somewhere safe, alright?” Aaron nodded, not really hearing Robert's words. There was too much white noise in his head. He couldn't think, he just-

*

He was sitting on the sofa again, Robert crouched in front of him. “What...?” He frowned.

“It's alright, Aaron. You had a panic attack. You checked out on me for a bit, you were a bit wobbly so I got you on the sofa.” Robert reached behind himself, producing a glass of water from the coffee table. “Here. Drink this.”

Aaron drained the water slowly. “I'm sorry,” he said between mouthfuls.

Robert shook his head. “Don't worry about it.” He offered a small smile. “You're alright now, yeah? That's the main thing.”

Aaron gave him a look. “Not for long, if he knows where we are.”

“Which is why we need to get out of here.” Robert stood up. “I'm going to go pack. Clive phoned; the car's ready so he's dropping it round in a bit. Do you want to pack your stuff or do you want me to do it?”

“It's erm... it's still mostly packed from yesterday.”

Robert nodded. “That's easier then. We aren't coming back here, so I need to pack everything. Give me a shout if you need me, yeah?” Aaron nodded, and Robert disappeared into his bedroom.

*

Aaron had decided that two pairs of hands were far better than one, so had joined Robert, helping him pack. Robert didn't have much stuff that was actually his; once the furniture was discounted as it came with the flat, it was mostly clothes, a few dvd's and a reasonable pile of books. Robert had stuff in storage, apparently what was in the flat was only a 'small part of his graphic novel collection'. Aaron had just nodded along, not understanding a word of it.

They were in the car park now, both of them shoving at the last suitcase, forcing it into the boot of Robert's Porsche. Shutting the boot lid with a satisfying clunk, Robert looked at Aaron. “Here,” he said, handing Aaron his car keys. “Get in. I've got to go and give my keys to the manager, be back in a minute.” Aaron's apprehension must have been obvious, as Robert touched his arm gently. “He's not here; I checked, remember? I'll just be a minute, lock the doors if it helps.”

He walked backwards away from the car, watching as Aaron got into the passenger side and closed the door before giving him the thumbs up, spinning on his heel and breaking into a jog. Aaron pressed the button by the window, locking the door. Checking the drivers side was the same, he chewed on his fingernails for the three minutes (he counted) it took Robert to come back. Leaning over, he unlocked the drivers door just in time for Robert to open and settled back, putting his seatbelt on.

“Right,” Robert said, taking the keys when Aaron offered them and starting the engine. “All good?” At Aaron's nod, he accelerated out of the car park and away.

*

They'd gone completely across town, an hours drive away from Robert's old flat. Robert had paid for two rooms at a decent hotel, with a connecting door. Aaron was sitting on the bed in his room, watching Robert through the narrow connecting hallway. Robert was on the phone, talking animatedly, to who though, Aaron had no clue. Phone call soon finished, Robert came into Aaron's room. “You hungry?” He asked. Aaron shook his head. “What's wrong?”

“I should go back,” Aaron replied, fiddling with his fingers.

Robert sighed, sat on the end of the bed. “What makes you say that?”

“Because as long as I'm with you, you aren't safe!” Aaron sniffed. “He'll never stop looking, and when he finds us he'll kill you, I know he will.” He took a shuddering breath. “I can't let you get hurt 'cause of me.”

Robert frowned. “He won't find us. I promise. I'll find another flat, use a false name if I have to. He won't find you Aaron, I promise you he won't.”

“You don't understand Robert! He murdered the last person who tried to help me, and all Dave did was confront him! What you've done... he's gonna be so mad...” Aaron trailed off, a high pitched whine coming from deep in his throat.

“Are you sure he killed Dave?” Robert asked.

“Yeah.” Aaron met Robert's eyes. “He was cleaning the floor with bleach, Robert. I've seen enough crime shows to know what that means, never mind that he always made me do the cleaning, he never did any of it.” He looked back at his hands, picking at his nails. “I never saw Dave again, he didn't tell me what happened, he refused to and we moved a couple of days later... he killed him Robert, I know he did.”

“Alright, alright. Fair enough.” Robert said. “But you aren't going back to him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing you'd walked back into... that, to protect me. We'll do what I said Aaron, we'll stay here tonight and find somewhere more permanent tomorrow. He won't find us, okay? Promise.”

Aaron wasn't sure, but nodded anyway. He could give Robert a chance, it was better than the alternative after all.

“Right,” Robert continued. “I know it's early, but do you want to try and get some more sleep? You'll feel better.” Aaron nodded through a yawn, turning so he could lie on the bed properly, curled on his side. Robert draped a blanket over him, and Aaron closed his eyes.

*

Aaron jerked awake; his mind struggling to rid itself of the nightmare he had just experienced. It was pitch black, and Aaron pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to slow his breathing. When that didn't help, he flicked the lamp on at the side of his bed and looked at the clock.

1:15AM.

Making a decision, he got out of bed, padding through the connecting hallway into Robert's room. The blond was asleep however, and Aaron hovered awkwardly in the doorway, unsure what to do when Robert turned over, opening one eye and seeing Aaron. Sitting up, he turned his own bedside lamp on and beckoned Aaron closer. “What's wrong?” He asked.

“Nightmare,” Aaron admitted. “Bad one.”

Robert's lips twisted in a grimace. “Want to talk about it?” He offered.

“Not really.” Aaron replied. “Don't really want to go back to sleep though. It was really bad and I just...” He sighed in frustration.

“Do you want to sleep in here?” Robert offered.

“In there... with you?” Aaron asked, confused.

Robert indicated the sheer width of the bed. “You seen the size of this thing? Could probably fit another four people in here besides me and have no-one touch anyone else.” He reached across, pulling one corner of the duvet back. “Get in.”

“You sure?” Aaron checked, apprehensive.

“Yes, I'm sure,” Robert repeated. “If you have another nightmare, just wake me up, alright?”

Aaron nodded, climbing into the bed. Sticking close to his edge and feeling Robert doing the same at his side, he closed his eyes, slipping into sleep once again.

*

Robert woke to early morning sunlight crossing his face, shining right in his eyes. Squinting, he remembered his late night visitor and looked at the opposite side of the bed. Despite turning his back on Aaron while they slept, he'd woken up facing Aaron's side of the bed and with his arm stretched towards it.

Aaron was no-where to be seen. Realisation hitting, Robert jumped out of bed, glancing around the room quickly before hearing a noise from behind the mostly closed bathroom door. Moving quickly, he entered the bathroom and paused in shock.

Aaron was standing in front of the mirror. Dressed in his usual joggers and a long-sleeved t-shirt, he had the sleeves pushed up past his elbows and was holding the t-shirt up, bundled under his armpits he was examining his injuries.

So many injuries.

The bruises adorning his wrists and arms had darkened further since Robert had last seen them, the bandage on his finger still present too, but it was his torso that Robert hadn't seen properly. When he was getting Gordon off Aaron, he had seen the younger man topless briefly, but other than noticing Aaron was underweight, he hadn't seen the extent of his injuries, hadn't had time to process it, he'd been wrestling Gordon against the wall at the time.

Aaron's ribs were still visible, the cut on his chin too, as were numerous other cuts and bruises littering his forearms and torso, front and back. Deep dark handprint bruising was clear to see on his hips. The whole thing made Robert alternately want to murder Gordon with his bare hands and throw up. He couldn't believe Aaron was still standing, still functional after all that had been done to him. All that Robert was aware of at least; he had the feeling he still didn't know the half of it.

Aaron saw him in the mirror, and startled, started to pull his t-shirt back in place. Robert moved quickly; touching Aaron's arm gently to stop him. Standing just behind the younger man, he looked at him with a frown. “I think you need to see a doctor,” he said.

“Why?”

“Look at you,” Robert continued. “You're way thinner than you should be and that's hardly the only thing is it?” He finished, nodding his head at Aaron's bruises. “You need to get checked out, Aaron.”

“No!” Aaron shook his head violently. “I can't. Please don't make me...”

Robert sighed, resigned. “Alright, alright. I won't make you do anything Aaron, you know that. I don't understand what the problem is though, why can't you see a doctor? I'll be right there if you want me to be.”

“I can't Robert. They'll find things out and then he'll find things out and then he'll find us and... I just can't, please Robert please.” His breath was quickening, starting to develop into panic again.

Robert gave in, knowing he was fighting a losing battle and not wanting to get Aaron any more stressed than he already was. “He won't, you know that right?” He said, meeting Aaron's eyes in the mirror.

“You can't say that.”

“I can, and I am.” Robert said firmly. “I'll protect you. He won't hurt you ever again, I promise.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the delay... life got in the way and a touch of writers block didn't help either. Still, it's done now! Thank you for all the comments and kudos as usual, please let me know what you think. <3
> 
> The fantastically brilliant ScrapyardBoyfriends created a piece of artwork for the previous chapter, you can find that [HERE](https://scrapyardboyfriends.tumblr.com/post/160922849797/) in case you haven't already seen it. <333
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Mentions of rape, discussions of injuries and mentions of self harm. Nothing *too* bad, seriously if you've made it this far you'll be fine. :)

Robert was brushing his teeth when he heard the yelp. Nearly choking on his toothbrush, he spat quickly and darted through his room, sticking his head around into Aaron's. The younger man had gone to get dressed. He was still steadfastly refusing to see a doctor, and Robert was worried.

“Aaron?” He said, panicked. Aaron jumped, yelping again as he did and Robert moved into the room properly. “What's wrong, what've you done?”

“Nothing,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “Just... moved wrong. I'm fine, alright?”

Robert raised an eyebrow. “You're not though, are you?” His voice softened. “Aaron... you need to see someone.”

“I don't, alright?” Aaron said firmly, finally looking at Robert, who suddenly felt very conscious of the fact he was standing there bare chested, and – he glanced down at himself – with a generous smattering of toothpaste down his front. Nice and attractive... he shook himself mentally. He shouldn't be having thoughts like that, not with Aaron, and certainly not right now.

“Okay, okay,” Robert relented. “Just... promise me you'll let me know if it gets any worse, yeah?” He compromised. At Aaron's answering nod, he made his escape back into his own room, and to the shower.

*

An hour or so later, Robert was tapping away on his laptop, looking for a more permanent place to move himself and Aaron to when the man in question tapped on the connecting door between their rooms lightly. Robert looked up, and Aaron shuffled from foot to foot, twisting his fingers together, clearly nervous.

“What's wrong?” Robert asked, careful not to sound too demanding. As much as he felt comfortable around Aaron, he couldn't forget that he still didn't know how Gordon had treated him on a day to day basis, beyond the obvious. Had he snapped at him, barked at him, treated him like he was worthless or had he acted normally around him? Robert didn't know, and the last thing he wanted to do was remind Aaron of his abuser.

Aaron opened his mouth, then closed it again. Robert waited. He'd been doing a little bit of reading, and knew patience was one thing he was going to have to have a lot of. Everything needed to be at Aaron's pace, which was going to be difficult for him to handle. He'd always liked being the one in control, the one who called the shots so this was well and truly out of his comfort zone, but he had to ignore his own feelings, for Aaron's sake. Especially the feelings he had towards Gordon. Murdering the man wouldn't help Aaron at all.

“I... I erm,” Aaron started. “That doctor, the one you said about?” Robert nodded. “Well... you promise, you promise he won't find out?” Aaron bit his lip. Twisted his fingers together, knuckles white. Robert closed his laptop, dropped it onto the bed.

Standing up, he moved to be in front of Aaron, placing a calming hand on the younger man's shoulder. “I promise,” he said. Aaron met his gaze, eyes trusting, and Robert knew he couldn't let him down. Aaron nodded shakily, and Robert took a chance, tugging him into his arms. Aaron was warm against his chest, tucked in against him and it felt right. Like he had a purpose now, something that mattered to him for the first time in years. Aaron reminded him of home, and while the thought should have terrified Robert, it didn't. He knew, instinctively, no matter what happened next, that he needed to protect Aaron, to keep him safe.

Burying his nose into Aaron's short hair, he closed his eyes and just breathed.

*

It was strange, being in a doctors practice after hours. Eerie. The place was almost completely empty, just a lone cleaner who had eyed him and Aaron warily when they'd knocked on the door after six. She hadn't been going to let them in until his friend, Dr. Tom Morris, came to their rescue.

Aaron had been in Tom's office for over an hour now, but Robert wasn't worried. Tom was a similar age to himself, and had what Robert guessed would be called a good bedside manner. He was calm, yet very straightforward. Robert had told him the basics of Aaron's situation over the phone (omitting who had hurt him, that was Aaron's choice who to tell, not his), and he'd been happy to see that Tom hadn't acted strangely toward the younger man at all, offering Aaron his hand to shake, then chatting for a few minutes before ushering him into his office. Aaron had seemed fairly at ease, nervous but not frightened, and he'd followed Tom into his office with only a quick glance towards Robert for reassurance.

He checked his phone quickly; he was waiting for an email back about a flat he'd found. It was small, a lot smaller than his old flat and more expensive than he'd wanted but it was in a building with security, security that would hopefully help to keep Gordon far, far away from Aaron. No response; he wasn't going to get one tonight, not now.

Tucking his phone back into his jeans pocket, he looked up as the door to Tom's office finally opened, first Aaron, then Tom emerging. Robert watched as Tom patted Aaron on the shoulder gently, the younger man offering the doctor a slight smile before he looked to Robert and wandered down the corridor. Robert pushed himself away from the wall he'd been leaning against and moved to stand by Tom. They watched as Aaron meandered far enough away that he was just out of earshot before he leant against the wall, tipping his head back to gaze at the ceiling.

Tom chuckled, and Robert looked at his friend, one eyebrow raised. “He knows we're going to talk about him,” Tom explained. “He's not stupid, not at all.”

“I know,” Robert said. “Is he alright?” He asked, concerned.

“You know, I shouldn't be telling you anything, doctor-patient confidentiality and all,” Tom replied. Robert sighed. “But,” Tom added, “Aaron gave me permission to tell you.”

“Okay,” Robert said eagerly. “Is he alright, then?”

“Considering what he's been through,” Tom began, “He is in pretty decent shape. It's mostly bad bruising, nothing seems to be broken, at least as far as I can tell without getting him x-rayed which I'm guessing isn't something he would be comfortable with unless we had to?” At Robert's nod, he continued. “He's a little underweight, nothing that I'm concerned about though, he explained how that happened and I'm confident regular meals will soon fix that. If he struggles to gain weight, let me know and we'll explore some other options for him, alright?”

“Yep, sure.” Robert said. “Erm...” He twisted his lips, unsure how to put it. “His... his other injuries?”

“From the rapes?” Tom asked bluntly. Robert nodded. “That's what took the time. It was Aaron's decision to let me examine him fully, but understandably there was a degree of patience needed on my part. He's fine,” Tom said before Robert could ask him again, “I'm not concerned. I've told him what to look out for, and if any problems start to let me know.” Tom paused, fumbled for a piece of paper sticking out of his shirt pocket, which he handed to Robert. “I'd write him a prescription but unfortunately it would leave a paper-trail and he's not my patient, which makes it more complex, but those are some over-the-counter medications you can get, painkillers for him, alright?”

“Thanks Tom,” Robert said, shoving the paper into the pocket alongside his phone. “Is there anything else I need to know?” He asked, glancing over to check on Aaron, who hadn't moved, still gazing at the ancient tiled ceiling.

Tom was quiet for a moment, thoughtful. “He... he has some old scarring, on his stomach. It's faded, very old and he didn't say anything about them but they look like self-harm scars. Do you know anything about that?”

Robert shook his head. “No, no... nothing.” He eyed Aaron. “Should I be worried?”

“I'm not sure,” Tom said. “Like I said they're very old scars, but that said, just keep an eye on him, a relapse is always possible when dealing with those type of issues, just be watchful, but don't crowd him Robert, he won't like that at all.”

Robert nodded. “I will. Is there anything else?” He asked, wary.

“No, only that I hope you make sure that bastard of an excuse for a father of his is dealt with,” Tom replied coldly. For someone who was normally so friendly and warm, Robert was taken aback at the fierce tone of his friend's voice.

“He told you?” Robert hadn't been expecting that. He and Aaron had discussed it in the car on the way to the surgery, and Robert had said it was Aaron's decision. He hadn't expected Aaron to say anything though. The younger man had obviously felt more relaxed with Tom than Robert had expected.

“Yeah, he did.” Tom sighed. “It wasn't easy for him to say, but he told me who was responsible for the state he's in.” He shook his head in disgust. “Please tell me you aren't just going to let it go.”

“Aaron doesn't want to involve the police,” Robert admitted. “Not at the moment, at least. I mean, I punched the guy in the face but like you said, he needs to pay. As much as I'd love to kill the guy for what he's done, Aaron... Aaron needs me. He trusts me, and I can't risk anything happening to either of us, not now.” Robert shrugged. “If Aaron wants to involve the police then I'll support him 100% but I can't force him, this has to be his way, like it or not.”

Tom nodded. “I get you. Look, it's early days, he might change his mind.” He put one hand on Robert's shoulder. “You're a good man Robert, just keep doing what you're doing, you'll be fine. If the police get involved at some point, then you know where I am if you need someone to back you up, okay?”

“Thanks Tom,” Robert smiled. “You're a good mate.”

“Yeah, well, kid deserves far better than what he's ended up with that's for sure. He's strong though, he'll get through it.” Tom replied, patting Robert on the shoulder before disappearing back into his office. “Give me a call if you need anything, yeah?” He called back. Robert waved in agreement, already walking down to where Aaron was.

“Ready?” He asked. Aaron nodded, and Robert led the way back to the car.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to update in a reasonable amount of time! Don't expect it to last hahaha. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, keep it coming, it's inspiring! :DDD
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Nothing too bad this time, just general implied things, if you've got this far... you'll be fine. :)

Aaron took the tissue Tom offered him. It was gentler on his wet eyes than his sleeve. He wiped his tears away as the older man sat back down in his chair, brushed a hand through his black hair, pushed his glasses firmly up his nose and fiddled with some paperwork on the desk between them.

He was giving Aaron time to regain his composure. Aaron appreciated it. He hadn't intended on telling Tom so much when he decided to come here, and especially not who was responsible for it all but there was something about Tom that had made all the words just spill out in a flood. Him and Robert were alike in that way, although where Robert was caring, protective and angry, Tom was calmer, understanding and somewhat detached. Aaron put the latter down to his being a doctor. The things Tom must have to deal with on a daily basis, the things he must hear and see... Aaron's problems were probably not the worst he'd ever dealt with.

Taking a deep breath, he forced a smile onto his face. It didn't quite work, probably looked more like a grimace but Tom didn't say anything, simply smiled in return and started writing on a sheet of paper.

“What's that?” Aaron asked.

“Just a list of medications you can get over the counter, some painkillers for you. I can't write you a prescription without leaving a paper trail and Robert was very firm when he said you didn't want that, is that correct?”

Aaron nodded. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Tom scribbled one last thing on the paper before putting it to one side. “Okay. Aaron... what you told me, just now? It's a very serious thing, okay? Would you like to-”

“No police,” Aaron cut him off. “I can't, okay?”

Tom closed his mouth. Sucking air in through his teeth, he considered Aaron for a moment. “Okay. If you're sure. I can't force you, of course. Your... your father, he needs to be locked up Aaron.”

Aaron shrugged. “I told you, I can't.”

Tom nodded. “Okay. Moving on then,” Aaron felt relieved that the older man wasn't going to press the issue. “I believe it would be beneficial for you to see a mental health professional, a counsellor perhaps? Would that be something you might consider?”

Aaron wasn't sure. “I erm... I hadn't thought about it.”

Tom turned, clicked a few buttons on his computer and Aaron jumped as the printer started to rattle. It spewed out a sheet of paper and Tom tucked it behind the handwritten one on his desk. “That was a list of numbers for some local counsellors. I think it would help you, Aaron okay?”

Aaron shrugged again.

“Something to think about, at least.” Tom finished. “Something else now, something that I think is very important, okay?”

“What?” Aaron scrunched his face up. He'd already been subjected to a full body examination, one that Tom had been very patient with but he wasn't sure how much more he could take. The dark-haired doctors calm demeanour could only help so much after all.

“Do you know what an STI is, Aaron?”

“Yes... I'm not stupid.” Aaron said, incredulous. How thick did this guy think he was?

“Oh I don't doubt that Aaron, it was just with what you mentioned to me about being isolated and unable to seek help, unable to leave the place you were living until Robert assisted you, I wasn't sure.”

“I had a telly.”

Tom nodded. “Okay. Well, I don't need to explain this all to you, but I do believe you should go and get checked over, rule out any potential problems.”

This gave Aaron pause. “I... I erm... is it necessary? He wasn't with anyone other than me...” Just thinking the words, never mind saying them made him feel sick. He swallowed thickly, and chewed his lip.

“Can you be certain of that Aaron?” Tom's kind eyes watching him, Aaron thought about it, before eventually shaking his head. “Look, there's never any harm in being checked out, okay?”

“Won't they want to know things?”

“You don't have to tell them anything you don't want them to know Aaron, it's completely up to you.”

Aaron nodded, thoughtful. Deciding to see what Robert thought, he pushed it to one side in his head. “I'll think about it.”

“It's very important Aaron, please consider it, okay?”

“I will,” Aaron fiddled with the zip of his hoodie, a soft purple one that Robert had gotten him the day before. “Is there anything else?” He added. He wanted to get out of this room, the information overload was making him anxious. He wanted to see Robert.

“No, that's all Aaron.” Tom picked the paperwork up, offering it to Aaron who shook his head. “Just give that to Robert, he'll be the one getting the painkillers for me if I get them. I haven't got any money.” Aaron stood up. “And erm, could you tell him what happened in here? What you found and that? Be easier coming from you than me trying to remember it all.”

“Of course, Aaron.” Tom got up, following Aaron to the door. Aaron left first, Tom patting him on the shoulder gently as he did. Aaron glanced at Robert briefly before weaving his way down the corridor. He stopped once he reached the double doors at the end and leaned back against the wall, sighing deeply and looking up at the ancient tiled ceiling.

He looked back up the corridor a few times, seeing Robert and Tom talking but he couldn't make out what they were talking about. Part of him wished he hadn't moved so far away, wondering what they were saying about him but to move back within earshot now would be too obvious.

Hearing approaching footsteps, he turned slightly, spotting Robert heading towards him. “Ready?” Robert asked him. Aaron nodded, and they headed out of the building.

*

Silence reigned in the car for a while, before Robert had to stop at the lights. There was a long queue waiting for the traffic lights to change and he glanced across to Aaron. “I didn't think you would tell him, about it being Gordon that hurt you. What changed your mind?” He asked, curiously.

Aaron shrugged. “Dunno. Wasn't intending to, but after he examined me, he was talking to me about stuff and I don't know, it just came out and then I couldn't stop. I guess maybe I... never mind, it's stupid.”

“No, go on.”

“I...” Aaron sighed. “I guess, part of me wanted to see if he'd believe me?” Robert frowned, and Aaron knew he had to explain properly. “I wanted to see how he reacted, if he would think I was lying, if he would think I was weak for not being able to leave, for letting it go on for that long.”

“Aaron, you're not weak.”

“You sure about that? It wasn't like he had me chained up, I could have walked out that door any time I liked but I didn't, Robert.”

“Because you were scared, because you had no-where else to go, that's why!” Robert glanced at the road. “Hang on,” he pulled into a bus stop, flicking on his hazard lights. “That man abused you for years, he made you feel as though you had no-where else to go, that the only person you had was him. You know that, you told me that, didn't you?”

“Well... yeah, but.”

“No buts. You are not weak Aaron, you are so strong. You survived, and you stayed sane and you got away from him, okay? You're safe now, I promise.” He reached out, laying a hand on Aaron's right shoulder. “I get it might not feel like that right now, but you've done the hardest part, you left. Everything else, it'll work out, I promise.”

“Promise?” Aaron looked so young in that moment, Robert's heart broke for him.

“Promise.” He squeezed Aaron's shoulder lightly, before pulling out of the bus stop to let a double decker get in. “People will believe you Aaron, you don't need to doubt that. I did, didn't I?”

“Yeah, but you... saw things. Other people haven't, they've just got my word for it and if there's one thing I do know without a doubt, Gordon is very good liar.”

“Yeah, maybe, but the thing about liars Aaron? Is there's always a way to trip them up.”

*

They'd made a quick detour to their hotel to pick up their stuff before heading to the new flat Robert had found. Aaron had been surprised that Robert had found a new place so quickly, but Robert had simply winked at him. “Still got some connections in the property world,” he'd said. “Always helpful.”

The new flat was in quite a nice part of town, on the outskirts of York. The building was over four floors, and Robert's new flat was on the top one. The very helpful doorman assisted them into the lift with their bags, Aaron's small backpack and Robert's three large holdalls (they left the suitcase full of books and DVDs in the boot of the Porsche for now), and they soon found themselves outside the door to their new home (definitely theirs, Robert had corrected Aaron, not wanting the younger man to feel as though he didn't belong there too).

“Alright then, lets have a look at this place, shall we?” Robert said, producing keys from his leather jacket pocket.

Aaron eyed him. “You mean you haven't even looked at the place, no photos or anything?”

“Nope.”

Aaron looked at him, incredulous. “Isn't that a monumentally bad idea?”

Robert shrugged. “Flats in this building tend to go quickly, they're not badly priced, and it's got a doorman so we can keep out anyone we don't want.” It was obvious who Robert meant, even if he didn't say it out loud.

Aaron nodded firmly. “Okay then, let's see what horrors lie behind this door then eh?”

Robert unlocked the door, and they went in, straight into the living room that had a kitchen area off to one side. Aaron glanced around, and had to stifle a laugh. “Did an old lady live here or something?”

Robert tilted his head. “They did say it needed updating...” he trailed off.

Aaron started to laugh. “I feel like I'm in one of those home makeover programmes that make up half of the daytime telly these days.”

Robert turned away from the garish pink and green flowered wallpaper and grinned at Aaron. “How good are you with a paintbrush?”

“Er...” Aaron gulped. “Never tried?” He admitted.

“Don't worry,” Robert's grin grew ever wider. “I'll teach you everything you need to know.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'd been hoping to get this done faster but yeah... sorry about that. Thank you very much for the comments and kudos, so so so appreciated and please, keep them coming I love to hear what you think! <3
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: General Gordon related stuff, and a scene towards the end which yeah, I creeped myself out writing...

The following morning after a night spent on the sofa (Aaron) and the floor (Robert), after finding there was no bed in the flat, the two men were painting the living room.

“You're going too fast Aaron,” Robert said, not unkindly. “Roll it a bit slower.”

Aaron sighed. “I'm no good at this,” he replied, dejected. He glanced sideways at Robert, who was armed with a paintbrush doing the edges. Robert leaned back, looking at the bit of wall Aaron was painting. During a quick trip to B&Q they'd decided on white; the room wasn't overly large and with only one, admittedly decent-sized window to let light into both the living area and the kitchen, they needed all the light they could get. It was going to take a few coats of paint to cover the horrific wallpaper though. Robert was glad they could get away with just painting over it. Painting for a living was one thing, but stripping wallpaper... he'd had the odd nightmare about that.

“You're doing fine,” Robert said. “Like I said just go a bit slower, the roller sprays paint everywhere if you go too quick.”

Aaron frowned, but tried again. Robert watched as the younger man rolled paint on the wall, much more slowly than his previous efforts, and a smile crossed Aaron's face as the wallpaper began to fade and disappear under the white coating. Robert grinned too, turning back to his own task.

A few minutes passed, the soft sweeping of the paint brush and noise from the roller the only sounds in the room, until Robert heard a soft squeak from Aaron's direction. He turned his head, seeing Aaron near the paint tray with a horrified look on his face.

Some paint had dripped from the roller, missing the old curtain they'd laid on the floor as a dust sheet and was on the carpet.

Robert stood up to investigate, and Aaron dropped the roller onto the old curtain quickly, backing away in fright.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” he said, speaking so quickly his words his words tumbled into each other. He kept repeating the words until Robert reached him, laying a hand on the younger man's shoulder. Aaron flinched, as if expecting to be hit and something twisted in Robert's chest. Feeling renewed anger towards Gordon Livesy, Robert changed tack. Realising he still had hold of his paintbrush, recently recoated with paint, he twisted it until some dripped away from the bristles to land on the carpet too, right next to Aaron's splodge.

Aaron looked from Robert to the paint on the carpet, frowning. He still looked unsure, so Robert took it a step further, a quick flick of his brush and Aaron suddenly had a white patch on the end of his nose. Aaron gave Robert a look, raising one eyebrow. Robert shrugged, held his arms away from his sides in challenge and grinned, tongue between his teeth. “What you gonna do about that?” He asked, starting to laugh, and Aaron narrowed his eyes at him before lunging. Robert sidestepped him easily, smearing Aaron's arm with paint as he did.

Aaron dived to the side as Robert went for him again with the paintbrush, coming up with the roller triumphantly. Brandishing it, he approached Robert. A bit tentative though, Robert guessed he was a bit unsure whether to retaliate. Needing to let Aaron see it was okay, he backed up half a step, not really trying to avoid the roller as Aaron successfully managed to get a giant patch of paint all over Robert's right shoulder and partway down his arm.

“Okay, now we're on!” Robert said, charging at Aaron and coating his other arm with paint. Aaron retaliated by painting the entire left side of Robert's face, including his ear, and then trying to get around the back of the sofa out of Robert's reach.

Unfortunately for him, Robert was blessed with long arms. Aaron's stubbled chin was quickly covered in paint along with part of his neck.

The two men eyed each other for a moment, and then the thing Robert had been hoping for happened.

Aaron started to laugh. Shoulders shaking, grinning like a cheshire cat, he stood behind the sofa, giggling like a kid.

It was a beautiful sound.

It didn't last long though. Robert started to laugh along with Aaron, and the younger man seized the opportunity to pounce, covering right down Robert's front with a long white stripe of paint before ducking back behind the sofa.

Robert couldn't let that lie, grabbing the largest paintbrush he had, loading it with paint and advancing.

*

Half an hour later Robert and Aaron sat on the floor, shoulder to shoulder, backs against the wall, covered from head to toe with paint, from streaks to splashes, hair, faces, clothes, the lot.

The room wasn't much better. The pink carpet was now polka-dot, and what walls hadn't been painted before they'd gotten distracted were in a similar state. Robert snorted, and Aaron looked at him questioningly. “We made a right mess, didn't we?” Robert explained, tipping his head to indicate the room in general.

“Mmm,” Aaron replied.

“Should probably get cleaned up,” Robert mused.

“Mmm, probably.” Aaron shuffled, settling himself further against the wall. “Later,” he mumbled, closing his eyes. Robert shook his head at him with a grin.

“Oi, lazybones, we can't, we need to finish off and tidy up.”

Aaron opened his eyes and frowned. Scrunching his face up he looked like a grumpy monkey. Robert's heart beat faster in his chest and he looked away. “Come on, up,” he said, standing up himself and kicking at Aaron's foot with his own. Aaron grumbled but started to move.

Without thinking, Robert stretched out his right hand, pulling Aaron to his feet. Aaron's hand was soft and warm in his own, his short fingers providing a surprisingly strong grip around Robert's hand. Their eyes met, the two men locked in each others gaze for what seemed like an eternity before Robert pulled his hand away, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Right then, lets get this sorted out, shall we?” He turned away from Aaron, busying himself with collecting the discarded paint brushes from the floor, missing the confused frown on the younger man's face completely.

*

A couple of hours and two delivery men with two double beds later, the flat was looking much better. The walls were now all one colour, they hadn't been able to save the carpet so that had been ripped up and dragged downstairs too. The sofa that had come with the flat was salvageable, and not too ancient so they decided to keep that, all they needed now was to get was a telly and some stuff for the kitchen.

Robert looked at Aaron with glee at the prospect of a shopping trip, and Aaron raised one eyebrow at him. “You can go yourself,” he said.

“Aw, Aaron, it'll be fun!” Robert protested.

“For you maybe,” Aaron replied. “Not me.”

Robert grumbled half-heartedly, but gave in. “You be alright here by yourself?” He asked. Aaron nodded in response, before returning to his task of cleaning out the kitchen cupboards. Robert tapped a few times on his phone, ordering them some pizza then suddenly remembered.

“Oh!” He exclaimed, making Aaron jump. “I almost forgot!” He darted into his bedroom, the much larger of the two the flat offered. He'd tried to make Aaron take the larger of the rooms but Aaron wouldn't hear any of it, insisting he take the smaller room, the one that the double bed barely fitted into.

Rummaging through his bags, Robert found what he was looking for and returned to the kitchen, triumphant. “I got you this,” he said, showing Aaron the box with the brand new phone inside. “So you can call me if you need to, or anyone else, whatever you want.”

Aaron eyed the phone suspiciously. “Erm.”

Sensing what the problem was, Robert was quick to reassure the younger man. “Nothing sinister I promise, just thought you might like it, that's all. It's got all the mod cons, could put some games on it if you want?”

“Can it be tracked?” Aaron said bluntly.

“Yes,” Robert said, knowing honesty was the best policy, more so when it came to Aaron. “But that's not why I got it, I promise. The tracking doesn't even have to be activated, this is your phone, you can do whatever you like with it.”

“So I could throw it at the wall if I wanted?” Aaron asked. Robert mock glared at him.

“You know what I mean,” he replied. Aaron snorted, taking the box from Robert. Robert watched as Aaron turned it over in his hands, looking at the image on the front, the writing on the back of the white packaging. He pulled a face at it, mouth turning down at the corners in a half frown, and put the box down on the worktop.

“I'll have a look at it later on, when I've finished this,” he said, tipping his head at the cupboards.

Robert nodded, turning to head for the living room. “Oh, Robert?” Aaron said. Robert spun on his heel, raising his eyebrows at Aaron in question.

“Yeah?”

“Erm,” Aaron started, awkwardly. “Can I... erm, Tom... he said...” he trailed off, chewing on his lip.

“What's wrong?” Robert asked, concerned. Was there something Tom hadn't told him yesterday, was there something wrong with Aaron? Fear started to rise inside him.

“Nothing. Well... I hope nothing, but...”

“Aaron, what is it? You're worrying me now.” Robert crouched down. Aaron was sitting sideways on the floor, back leaning against the open door to the cupboard he had been cleaning out.

“Sorry, erm,” Aaron's gaze flitted around the room, looking everywhere but at Robert. “Tom, yesterday he... he suggested I get erm...” he swallowed. “He suggested I get, you know... tested.”

“Tested?” Robert frowned, then it dawned on him. “Oh, right. Yeah. Okay. We can sort that out, no problem.” He offered Aaron a smile, one that wasn't returned. Aaron seemed thoughtful, and slightly upset. “What is it, is there something else? Something you're not telling me?” Aaron shrugged. “You can talk to me, anything you like.”

Aaron had moved his gaze to the floor, but looked up at Robert then through his eyelashes. “You'll think bad of me,” he mumbled.

Robert frowned. “No, I won't.”

“You will.”

“Promise you I won't.” Robert said, keeping his voice calm and level. “Nothing you can tell me will make me think badly of you Aaron, I promise.”

Aaron sighed. “Tom, he mentioned that I couldn't be sure whether or not Gordon had just been... with me or if he'd been with anyone else.”

“Right...”

“And, well... I got jealous, like... how dare he go out and sleep with someone else?” Aaron fixed his gaze firmly back on the floor. “How sick is that? I'm jealous that my dad might have been going out and having sex with someone else.”

Robert didn't know where to start. This was something he had no idea how to deal with, but he was going to have to because it was in front of him and there was no-one else. Making a mental note to ask Tom for some more information when he got the chance, Robert sat on the floor properly, in front of Aaron. “Look at me,” he asked. After a few moments, Aaron did. Robert took a deep breath, prayed he wasn't about to make it worse. “Look, I can't even begin to try and understand how you feel, okay? But I won't judge you, because this, the way you feel, it's not your fault. All of this, it's on him, okay? Not you. It's understandable you'd feel like that, because like you told me, he's all you've known for so long but you're safe now, I promise. I won't let him get to you, and we'll get these tests done and you'll be fine, and then we can move on.”

Aaron started chewing on his thumbnail. Pulling his hand away from his mouth, he started to speak. “I used to erm, I used to, you know.” Robert tilted his head, not understanding. “I used to get hard, sometimes. He used to like that, made out like I wanted him but I didn't... didn't I?” He picked at his fingers. “Sometimes, some of the stuff he said... and now this, this jealousy I'm feeling... it makes me wonder.”

“It was just your body reacting Aaron, it wasn't under your control I promise.” Robert was quick to reassure the younger man.

“You sure about that?” Aaron asked, sceptical.

Robert nodded. “I'm sure. Like I said, you will get through this Aaron, you can move on, move past it, you won't always feel like this, I promise.” He couldn't be certain, of course he couldn't having had no experience of this himself but for now, it was what the younger man needed to hear.

Aaron looked at him. “You make it sound so easy.”

Robert shrugged. “I don't think it will be, if I'm honest but I know one thing, you're strong, and you'll get through it and you'll live your life, and he can't hurt you, not anymore.”

Aaron nodded. “Okay.” He didn't look entirely convinced.

“Trust me,” Robert said, pushing up to his feet. The buzzer for the door went off then, and Robert headed to answer it. “That'll be the pizza,” he called to Aaron as he went. “Leave that for now yeah, we'll have this then I'll give you a hand finishing it off.”

*

_His eyes open slowly. Blinking sleep away, he rubs at them. The room is filled with light; he didn't think the sun would get into his room at the new flat in the morning. Frowning, he turns onto his back._

_Freezes at his unexpected, yet not unfamiliar surroundings._

_He's back. Lying in his father's bed, naked but not sore. Not yet. As he tries desperately to remember how he ended up back here, his mind refusing to supply an answer the door opens, admitting Gordon to the room, also naked. Aaron freezes, eyeing his father who is whistling._

_“Oh, you're awake,” Gordon says, a smile growing on his face as he eyes Aaron. Aaron pulls the covers over himself properly, leaving only his head and neck visible. “Lazybones, thought you were going to sleep all morning.” He's oddly cheerful. Aaron is unnerved. He watches from the bed as Gordon stretches, before sitting down next to him._

_“What am I doing here?” Aaron asks. Gordon smiles again, softer, reaching out to brush the back of his knuckles down Aaron's cheek._

_“Don't you remember?” Gordon says. “You came back to me. Last night, late on. You realised the error of your ways, realised where you truly belong, here, with me.”_

_Aaron shakes his head. “No... no.” He's confused, he doesn't remember any of that._

_“Shh, you were upset, you thought I'd be angry but I'm not. I promise.” Gordon's voice is soft, almost soothing. Aaron's heart pounds, he needs to get away. He doesn't want to be here, doesn't understand how he is. He needs to be with Robert. Robert will keep him safe. Aaron rolls, starts to scramble out of the bed despite not wanting Gordon to lay eyes on his naked body ever again, but he's stopped by a hand around his wrist. “Where are you going?” Gordon asks._

_“Umm...” Aaron tries to think of an excuse but he can't. Gordon tugs on his wrist and he has no choice but to allow himself to be pulled to the other man's side. Gordon tries to kiss him, but Aaron turns his head away._

_Using his other hand to force Aaron's head back around, Gordon looks at him. “Come on Aaron, don't be like that,” he says firmly. “Lets have some fun, eh?”_

_Aaron shakes his head furiously. “No. I don't... I don't want to.”_

_He can pinpoint the exact moment the calm, almost loving facade his father had on broke, mask falling away to reveal the monster underneath. Gordon's face changed, eyes growing cold, mouth drawn into a thin line, his whole expression hardening. Gordon's grip tightened around Aaron's wrist and neck, and Aaron swallowed hard._

_“You don't get to say no to me,” Gordon says coldly. Aaron tries to struggle but it's fruitless. Gordon has him pinned down in seconds, hands around both wrists in an unbreakable hold. Aaron doesn't bother trying to protest; experience has taught him it's pointless. He closes his eyes..._

Aaron sat up in bed. Tears running down his face, body and sheets drenched in sweat, he was shaking. Unable to handle being in a bed a moment longer he got up, fumbling with the door handle and stumbling down the hallway to the living area. Vaguely registering a pain in his foot as he went, he threw himself down onto the sofa, huddled up in the corner with his arms around his knees, shaking.

Distantly he heard the sound of a door opening.

“Aaron?”

He didn't answer, hugged his knees closer to himself instead. He was looking at the floor when Robert came into the room. “Aaron?” The older man asked. “What's wrong, what's happened?”

He looked at Robert sideways, willing the older man to know without him having to say it.

“Nightmare?” Robert asked and Aaron breathed a sigh of relief. Robert sat down next to him. “Want to talk about it?” Aaron shook his head. “Want a hug?”

Aaron considered it for a moment, unsure if he could stand the touch, ghosts of Gordon's hands all over him, before deciding yes, he did want a hug. He nodded quickly, sharply and Robert smiled, leaned back into the sofa and held his right arm up to let Aaron slide in underneath. Aaron did, and Robert laid the hand against the top of his arm, Robert's other arm coming up across the front of Aaron, Robert's fingers linked together.

Aaron leaned into the older man, the realisation that Robert was shirtless made him pause briefly, but somehow he knew Robert was safe, that same unidentifiable feeling that he'd had ever since he'd first met the other man, the one that had allowed him to tell Robert what was going on, the one that helped him to trust Robert taking over again, allowing him to relax in the older man's presence. He rested himself against Robert's chest, felt Robert's chin pressing on the top of his head and let his body slacken, wiped the tears from his face as best as he could, sniffing. Robert's grip tightened, but it wasn't restrictive. He felt safe. Robert made him feel safe.

With that thought in his mind, he closed his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for the delay! I got so busy I'm so sorry! Will try not to let it happen again, but have a 5k chapter to make up for it. <3
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments and kudos, please please keep them coming so I know you're still reading this (I will admit I'm a little worried).
> 
> And Merry Christmas! (probably not a good idea considering some of the content in this chapter but... -hides-)
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Gordon. Nightmare scenes involving violence and implied rape. Nothing any worse than what I've done before, also derogatory language is used. All in the italicised sections if you wish to avoid.

Robert woke slowly. Without opening his eyes, he shifted slightly. Feeling a firm, warm weight against his bare chest, he subconsciously tightened his grip, pulling the weight closer.

He couldn't get comfortable, so opened his eyes. The first flickers of early morning sunlight were starting to make their way into the room, and Robert squinted, realising that he was on the sofa. A few moments of confusion, then he remembered why.

Glancing down quickly, he saw the top of Aaron's head, the younger man's cheek resting on his chest, above his heart. Aaron was sound asleep, relaxed in a way that was impossible to fake, his breathing quiet and steady. Robert's left arm was wrapped firmly around Aaron's back, his right hand meeting his left at Aaron's waist.

The room was a little too cold for Robert's liking, so he carefully, so as to not disturb Aaron, moved his right hand and snagged the soft blanket, tugging it from where it had been dumped in a heap on the back of the sofa and awkwardly rearranging it to cover both him and Aaron.

Once that was done, he closed his eyes again, slipping back into sleep.

*

The rain pelting off the window was what woke Robert again a while later. Aaron was still sound asleep against his chest, the blanket covering them both, a warm cocoon around them against the cool air of the apartment. The heating clearly wasn't on. Robert closed his eyes, hoping it was just not turned on as opposed to not working at all. He extracted himself from Aaron and the blanket carefully, pushing a cushion underneath Aaron to lie against. The younger man wrapped his arms around the cushion in his sleep, and Robert shook his head at him with a grin. Shivering in the air, muttering about British weather; it was very cold for June, he tried the heating, quietly cheering when it kicked into life without any trouble. “Thank god for that,” he muttered, glancing back towards Aaron, still asleep on the sofa, before heading into his room to get dressed.

*

Robert was doing up the last few buttons on his shirt as he walked back into the living area. Glancing towards the sofa, he saw Aaron just beginning to stir. Smiling to himself, he headed into the kitchen area and filled the kettle, flicking it on to boil up. There were some mismatched mugs in the cupboard, left by the flats previous tenant, and Robert grabbed two, followed by the milk from the fridge and teabags from another cupboard; the result of a late night trip to the corner shop. Teabags, milk, a battered loaf of bread and some butter was all they had in, but it would do for the moment. Making a mental note to go down to the supermarket, whichever one was closest, later on, Robert leaned back against the worktop, watching as Aaron sat up, blinking furiously as his body adjusted to being awake.

The younger man rubbed his eyes, yawning wide and Robert chuckled quietly. He stirred two sugars into his mug, the spoon rattling against the inside of the cup. Aaron looked over at the noise, and Robert smiled at him, chuckling again at Aaron's frown. Clearly not much of a morning person then. He turned, grabbing the loaf of bread and opening it, intending to make use of the brand new toaster he'd found in one of the cupboards. He didn't have a clue who had had this flat before them, but whoever it was seemed to have left half their stuff behind. Still, he wasn't going to complain, saved him buying things after all.

He was just about to drop the bread into the toaster when he heard a quiet whimper of panic. His eyes widened and he turned in Aaron's direction, to find the younger man all but cowering at one end of the sofa, transfixed by something at the opposite end. Frowning, Robert walked into the sitting area. “Aaron? What?” He asked. Aaron didn't reply, gaze holding steady on the far end of the sofa. Robert looked, but couldn't see anything obvious. “What's wrong?” He asked again, reaching out to touch Aaron's shoulder.

A bad idea.

Aaron flinched violently, whimpered again and huddled up, his arms wrapped around his legs tightly. “I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry,” he said, kept repeating the words, so quickly it became a jumbled incoherent mess.

“Aaron, Aaron calm down,” Robert said quickly, removing his hand from Aaron's shoulder and crouching down next to him. “It's me, just Robert. I didn't mean to scare you...” he grimaced. “Come on, calm down that's it.”

Aaron seemed to realise then that it was Robert, and not... whoever he thought it had been, likely Gordon, and started to calm, his breathing evening out, and the repeated apologies slowed to a stop. Robert gave him a minute, before trying again. “You okay?” He asked. Aaron nodded. “You gonna tell me what's wrong?” Aaron turned his head to look at Robert, eyes teary.

“I've... I've erm,” he struggled. Robert smiled at him, hoping to reassure him. “I've...” he gave up, pointing at the end of the sofa. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident!” Robert frowned, getting up to look. When he got closer, he finally saw what the problem was.

A bloody mark on the leather. Robert didn't know what it was from, Aaron had obviously injured himself at some point and Robert hadn't noticed. The old scars on Aaron's stomach came to mind and Robert panicked. “You... you haven't hurt yourself, have you?” He all but demanded, making Aaron flinch again at the sharp tone to his words. “Sorry,” Robert apologised. “Sorry,” he repeated, softening his voice. “Where are you hurt?”

Aaron shrugged. “Doesn't matter,” he mumbled. “Just get it over with,” he added.

“Get what over with?”

“My punishment,” Aaron said, voice flat. “I damaged your stuff, I haven't got any money to pay for it so just...” he trailed off.

Robert hadn't thought he could hate Gordon any more than he already did.

He was wrong.

“Aaron,” he said, moving back over to the younger man's side and sitting down on the sofa in front of him. “It's just blood, it'll wipe off, okay? No harm done.” He explained carefully, Aaron watching him. “But even if it wasn't, even if it wasn't fixable I wouldn't get mad, okay? It was an accident, and you sure as hell don't need to be punished for it, alright?”

Aaron didn't look convinced. “But...”

“You don't,” Robert said firmly. “And anyone who ever told you that you did, was wrong. Please believe that.” Aaron sighed, but didn't argue so Robert got up, got a damp cloth and cleaned the sofa, seeing Aaron relax in the corner of his eye as the mark came off easily. “See?” He said. “Like it was never there.” Dropping the cloth to the bare floorboards, Robert sat back in front of Aaron. “You gonna tell me where you're hurt now?” He asked.

Aaron pointed at his foot. “My foot,” he said.

“Can I?” Robert asked, nodding his head at the foot in question. Aaron nodded, and Robert gently gripped Aaron's ankle, peering at the bottom of the younger man's foot. “Oooh,” he hissed. “Got a nasty cut here, how've you managed that?” Aaron shrugged at him. “Probably on the floorboards,” Robert guessed. “Right. Let's see what we've got to get this cleaned up with, eh?” He said, gently placing Aaron's foot back on the sofa, he got up, heading for the kitchen.

*

“There, all done.” Robert grinned, pleased with himself. Aaron's foot was cleaned and wrapped in a pristine white bandage, courtesy of a slightly dusty, basic first aid kit Robert had found in the kitchen, or the room of hidden treasures as he was seriously considering renaming it. Aaron had cleaned some of the cupboards out the day before, but not all of them, and Robert idly wondered what other surprises awaited in the ones they hadn't touched.

“Thanks,” Aaron said quietly. The younger man had barely said a word, and Robert was concerned. He looked at Aaron carefully, at the injuries that he could see. The bandage on Aaron's finger had been removed a few days ago, and looked to be healing nicely. His bruised chin was barely visible, and what little he could see of Aaron's hands poking out from the long sleeves of the t-shirt the younger man was wearing looked like the bruises there were starting to fade too.

“You hurt anywhere else?” Robert asked. Aaron shook his head no, and Robert reached forward slowly, gently pulling the sleeves up on each of Aaron's wrists in turn. The cuts and scratches were long gone on Aaron's arms, but the bruising, while starting to fade, was still very obvious, Gordon's hand imprinted on Aaron's left wrist, and looked painful. “Don't these hurt?” Robert asked.

Aaron shook his head. “Used to it,” he mumbled. Robert closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. Forcing the urge to just go out and murder Gordon Livesy, he took a slow, deep breath and opened his eyes again.

“So, you want to talk about it?” He said, changing the subject. Seeing Aaron's confused expression, he elaborated. “That nightmare you had last night.” Aaron shrugged, looking down, avoiding Robert's gaze. “You can talk to me you know, it might help?”

Aaron looked up, sighed. “I was back there,” he started quietly. “With him. In his bed. I didn't understand, I was confused and he said... he said I'd gone back to him, that I'd, that I'd realised the... error of my ways, he put it.” Aaron sniffed hard, wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. “He was being nice... as nice as he ever got anyway, then he wanted sex and I said no and...” he sniffed. “You can probably guess what happened next.”

Robert grimaced. “I'm sorry Aaron,” he said.

The younger man shrugged. “Doesn't matter,” he said. “Probably going to have a lot more nightmares in future aren't I?” He added, sadly. “Just gonna have to get used to it.”

Robert didn't know what to say, and they sat in slightly awkward silence for a moment before Aaron stretched and yawned. “Think I'm going to have some toast,” he said. “You want me to make you some?” He asked.

Awkwardness broken, Robert nodded. “I'll make it Aaron, you need to stay off that foot,” he said, flashing a quick smile at the younger man before heading into the kitchen.

*

Robert pulled into the Sainsbury's car park, turning the Porsche into the nearest parking space. Checking his watch, he grimaced. It was starting to get late, and he still had the food shop to do.

He got out of the car, fishing around in his jacket pocket for the list him and Aaron had come up with several hours earlier.

He'd left the younger man at the flat, messing with his new phone. He didn't want Aaron walking on his foot too soon, and especially not for too long, so bringing the other man with him on this shopping trip was impossible. So far Robert had sorted out new carpet for the living room and both bedrooms at the flat, a task that had taken far longer than it needed to thanks to the most annoying salesperson Robert had ever encountered, followed by a quick trip to Argos for a telly, the biggest one he could fit in his car (he hoped Aaron would like it, it had cost enough).

Having explored the rest of the cupboards in the kitchen at the flat, under Aaron's supervision from his position on the sofa, they'd discovered that they didn't in fact need to buy anything for the kitchen, plenty of pots and pans were there, a little old, certainly not in fashion but useable, so they would do the job for now.

He glanced at his watch again. Quarter to four. The place was going to be heaving with kids... he took a deep breath and steeled himself, heading inside.

*

Robert managed to escape the melee with only a few choice words under his breath aimed at various shoppers. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been in the end, and he had an accomplished grin on his face as he crossed the car park towards his car. He chucked the bags in quickly, fitting them in and around the telly box that he'd covered with a blanket while he was in the shop, put the trolley back and was just pulling out of the car park when his phone rang. Cursing, he pulled into a nearby bus stop and stuck his hazard lights on. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he frowned when he saw the name on the screen.

“Aaron?” He said. “Everything alright?”

_“Yeah... erm. Are you still at the supermarket?”_

“Yeah, why?”

_“I was just erm... you know what? It doesn't matter.”_

“Aaron, come on. What is it, did you want something? Did we forget something on the list?”

_“Not really. I was just... I was just wondering if I could have some chocolate?”_

Aaron's voice sounded so young, so hopeful that Robert couldn't help but agree. “Course,” he said. “I'll get some. I'm almost done here okay, so I'll be back soon. You okay?”

_“Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks, by the way.”_

“No problem,” Robert replied. He hung up, did a u-turn in the street and went back into Sainsbury's car park.

*

Robert watched in bemusement as Aaron ate his chocolate. He'd bought the younger man the biggest bar he could get, and Aaron was breaking it off one square at a time, eating it slowly, letting each one melt in his mouth before breaking off another square.

He'd been at it for nearly half an hour.

Idly wondering if Aaron was going to eat the whole bar, Robert sipped his tea before wandering into the living room and plonking himself down on the sofa. Aaron jumped, startled and looked at Robert, then at his chocolate.

“Do you want some?” He asked, swallowing the latest square quickly before holding the bar out for Robert to take.

Robert shook his head. “Nah, got it for you, you have it. You enjoying it?” He asked, one eyebrow raised.

Aaron nodded quickly, almost guiltily. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “It's been a while since I had any, sorry.”

“Mmm,” Robert agreed. “Not that you could tell,” he joked.

Aaron smiled at him, before his expression turned to sadness. “He never used to let me have any,” he said. Robert didn't need to ask who 'he' was. “It's been years,” Aaron continued. “Think I might have been a kid the last time to be honest, Sandra probably got me some.”

Roberts joking mood left as suddenly as it had arrived. He didn't really know what to say, so resorted to the only thing he could. “I'm sorry,” he offered.

Aaron shrugged. “Not your fault,” he said. “Makes it all the nicer now though, it's just as good as I'd hoped it would be,” he said, nodding his head at the bar he still held, tightly gripped in his hand.

Robert snorted. “There's plenty more where that came from, you've only got to ask, okay? Same goes for anything else, if you want something, just tell me, yeah?”

Aaron nodded unconvincingly, and Robert made a mental note to work on that later. “Right then,” he said, getting up from the sofa. “I'm going to go get us something for tea. Fish and chips do you?” He asked, his back to Aaron as he put his empty mug next to the sink in the kitchen and grabbed his coat from the hook near the door. Turning back, he looked at the other man, waitinf for a response but was surprised by what he saw.

Aaron was staring at him blankly, his body trembling. “Aaron?” Robert said, rushing to the younger man's side. “Aaron, what's wrong?” He said, starting to panic. He laid a hand on Aaron's arm instinctively to try to calm him, but this was met with a flinch. “Aaron? Come on, talk to me, what's wrong?”

“Please not fish and chips, please,” Aaron was muttering under his breath. “Please not that, please,” he kept going, repeating himself over and over. Robert shushed him, gently placing his hands on Aaron's face to get the younger man's attention.

“Hey hey, calm down,” Robert said once Aaron was looking at him. “Talk to me, what's wrong? What's wrong with fish and chips?”

Aaron shook his head frantically. “Can't,” he stumbled over his words. “Just can't, he... he used to... I just don't want that, please don't make me eat it.”

“Okay, okay, we won''t have that, it's fine.” Robert quickly reassured Aaron, and the other man relaxed a little. “Want to tell me why?” He tried, but Aaron shook his head. “Alright then,” he gave in, instead tugging Aaron into a hug.

Aaron tensed in his arms, stiff as a board and Robert let him go. “Sorry, didn't mean to-”

“It's not you,” Aaron interrupted. “Sorry, I can't get used to touches that don't lead to more bruises.” He sighed. “Not your fault. The fish and chips aren't either, I just...” he fixed his gaze on Robert for a moment, before seemingly coming to a decision. “When he first started on me, he used to get me them to shut me up. Now I can't stand the thought of it, never mind anything else. Sorry.”

“It's okay,” Robert said. He could tell Aaron didn't want to open up further, so changed the subject. “Guess we're ordering in then,” he said, waving his phone at Aaron as he flicked through to a delivery app.

*

“We still need to get you that checkup, at the clinic, remember?” Robert said later, as he dumped the remnants of their takeaway in the kitchen bin.

“I know,” Aaron replied, a little apprehensive. “Does it take long?” He asked.

“Nah, not really. Pretty painless to be honest with you, but necessary.”

Aaron nodded. “What about... what about names? Do you have to use your real name?”

“I wouldn't know, why?”

Aaron looked at the floor. “What if he finds out?” He asked. “What if he finds me cause I went to get myself checked out?” He bit his lip. “What if he takes me back there? He'll not let me go again, I know he won't.”

“It'll be fine Aaron,” Robert tried to sound reassuring.

“But what if it's not?” Aaron asked, panic starting to invade his voice. “What if he finds me?” His breathing was starting to quicken.

“Use mine,” Robert said without thinking.

“Eh?” Aaron frowned at him. “Use what?”

“Use my name,” Robert repeated. “At the clinic. Just call yourself Aaron Sugden, it'll be fine.”

“Are you... are you sure?” Aaron asked. He was calming down quite quickly now the stressor had been lessened.

“Yes, I'm sure. We'll go tomorrow, okay?” Robert said. “It'll be fine, don't worry about it.”

*

Robert was right; it was fine. Everything came back clear, and all Aaron had to do was go back in a few months for follow up tests to make sure.

A few days had passed since the 'fish and chip incident' as Robert was calling it, and it all seemed to be going well. Aaron seemed to be settling down, becoming more laid back and relaxed. Robert had bought more chocolate, alongside various other things at Aaron's request. Mostly junk food, he was going to have to have a gentle word about the contents and health risks of those things before it was too late.

For now though, it was incredibly difficult to begrudge the younger man what he'd been denied for all those years.

He'd give it another couple of days before he tried to educate Aaron on the merits of moderation.

Yawning, he turned over in bed, settling down to sleep.

*

_He looks at Gordon, starts to struggle in panic. “What are you doing?” He asks, trying to pull his wrist free from the other man's grip. It's fruitless; his father is too strong for him, always has been. “Stop it, lemme go, I don't want... stop it! Please, please!” He switches to begging, hoping that will work._

_It doesn't. Gordon uses his other hand to grip his chin, forcing him to look into the older man's eyes. “You're mine, and I will do what I want.” He says, voice hard. Aaron whimpers, swallows hard and, knowing he has no chance, gives in and lets his body go slack under the other man's. There's no point fighting._

_There never is._

_Gordon grins at him, teeth shining brightly in the dim room. He shudders, and Gordon shifts on top of him, holding his wrist in one hand and using the other one to wrap the rope, already chafing his wrist, around the slats in the headboard, pulling it tight._

_No escape._

Aaron jolted awake with a cut off shout; panicking and struggling to catch his breath he reached out in the dark, fumbling around until he hit the light switch and flooded his small room with light from the lamp on the table. Unable to calm himself down, he got out of bed, feet pressing into the thick, new carpet that had been fitted earlier that day and headed for Robert's room.

He knocked and let himself in, to find Robert sitting up, bleary eyed.

“What's wrong?” The blond asked. Aaron didn't trust himself to say anything back so he simply stood in silence. “Nightmare?” Robert tried. Aaron forced himself to nod jerkily, and Robert simply scooted over in bed, patting the covers next to him.

Aaron wordlessly climbed in next to the older man, promptly falling back to sleep.

*

The next few nights were nightmare-free; Aaron assumed because him and Robert had stayed up until the early hours of the morning watching the telly and when they eventually realised, neither could be bothered to go to bed so instead they fell asleep draped over each other on the sofa.

Tonight was different however. Robert had decided to go to bed earlier, and 'actually get some use out of that mattress, eh?' so Aaron was up on his own. Robert had told him to wake him up if he had to, but Aaron was hoping it wouldn't come to that.

Mentally crossing his fingers, Aaron went to bed.

*

_He's shoved back, slamming into the doorframe. The wood digs into his spine; hard, sharp. Gordon is screaming in his face; he doesn't understand what he's done wrong. “What?” He asks, confused._

_“Don't what me!” His father yells. He flinches, turns towards the kitchen but Gordon blocks him in, yanking him until his back is flat against the wall, a hand on either side of his head._

_No escape._

_“I don't understand!” He cries, trying not to be too loud. They have neighbours after all. “What did I do?”_

_“You're seriously asking me that?” Gordon snarls. He nods jerkily and his father shakes his head as if in disbelief. “I saw you. I saw you with him,” he says._

_He frowns, even more confused now. “You what?”_

_“You, and that electrician I sent around. Got an older bloke thinking that would be better but you'll go with anyone, won't you?”_

_“You what?” He's getting more confused by the minute. “I have no idea what you're on about!”_

_“I saw him leaving!” Gordon roars. “I've seen the bill, for less than what he quoted, I saw him, touching your arm, you smiling at him as he left! I saw you Aaron, I wasn't born yesterday I know exactly what you were doing!”_

_He stares at Gordon, limbs frozen with fear. He just about manages to make his voice work. “He was saying bye, it's just how some people are, alright?” He tries to explain._

_“And the money?” Gordon demands._

_“He made a comment, that the house is practically empty,” he starts. “I didn't know what to say and it got awkward... I think he thought we have no money or something so he knocked some off the bill, he was just being nice!”_

_Gordon's eyes darken. “Oh I bet he was,” he smirks. “I bet you were nice right back, weren't ya?”_

_“What?”_

_“Don't lie to me. Bloke knocks fifty quid off the bill and you say he was being nice? Pull the other one Aaron, I know what you did!” Gordon slams his hand into the wall, right next to his head, and he flinches. “Fifty quid... is that what you're worth is it? Spreading your legs for him like the slut you are, and in OUR BED?”_

_“What? No, I didn't! I wouldn't do that!” He pleads. “You know I wouldn't do that, please don't think that of me, please!”_

_Gordon scoffs. “I don't know what to think of you anymore,” he says. “But I know one thing.” His eyes glitter, teeth showing as his mouth twists into a smirk. “You're going to make it up to me. I'm going to show you who you belong to, and believe me, you won't stray again, got it?”_

_Their faces are inches apart, and he nods shakily._

_“The only person you should be spreading your legs for is me, and you're gonna regret even looking at anyone else, you understand me?” Gordon's breath stinks of booze. This is gonna hurt. He nods again, clenches his fists at his sides digging his nails into his palms._

_“Good,” Gordon says. He points at the ceiling. “Now.”_

He woke up in a panic, falling over himself in the dark to reach Robert's room, slamming his way through the door in his haste he heard Robert yell out in shock. It wasn't until he was sitting on the side of Robert's bed that he came back to himself and realised what he'd done. “Sorry, sorry,” he said quickly. “I just...”

“It's okay, it's okay. Another nightmare?” Robert asked, and Aaron nodded yes. “It's fine, you just gave me a fright that's all.”

“Sorry.”

“You want to try and sleep, or talk about it?” Robert asked. Aaron chewed on his lip, unsure. “Might help?” Robert offered. “It did with the one you had the other day, didn't it?”

He had a point, Aaron couldn't deny that. Telling Robert about his previous nightmare had helped him a lot.

So he did. He told Robert the ugly truth of it, his fear, his terror, Gordon's jealousy, all of it. Robert listened silently through it all, letting Aaron speak.

“I had to bin the sheets,” he said. “Couldn't get the blood out of them. He'd hurt me so badly I thought I was gonna die, then I started wishing it would get so bad he would have no choice but to take me to hospital. Then, if that happened, maybe... just maybe I would have told them what was really happening. Things might have been different then.”

Robert looked at him sadly. “I really think you should tell the police about all of this Aaron, I really do.”

Aaron shook his head. “I can't.” Robert started to speak again, but Aaron cut him off. “I can't, please don't start on this again, please Robert.” The older man raised his hands in an 'okay, okay' gesture and the subject was dropped. “Can I stay here?” Aaron asked quietly.

“Course you can,” Robert replied, pulling the covers back and letting Aaron climb in beside him.

They were both asleep within minutes.

*

_He stumbles into the room, chin throbbing from where it hit the stair. He hears the bedroom door slams shut and turns to see Gordon staring at him, smirking. “Please don't,” he tries, desperate. His father continues to approach him, predatory. He backs away, until he hits the wardrobe and he has nowhere to go. He's soon caged in by the older man's arms, and he trembles._

_No escape._

_“Please, you hurt me last night, please don't make me...”_

_“I told you, you need another lesson.” Gordon looks him up and down. “Teach you to stay away from blondie eh? It's my fault really, should have made sure I was here, keep you in line and far, far away from blond decorators.” Gordon looks thoughtful, and he swallows hard as his father reaches out, touching his face gently with his fingers. He tries not to flinch._

_Fails._

_Gordon's fingers are soon holding his chin in a vice grip, and he whimpers, terror having stolen his words. “Still, I'm always up to teaching you how to behave, aren't I?” Gordon's eyes are lighting up at the prospect, and his gut twists. “One of these days Aaron, one of these days you'll learn.”_

_His shoulders are grabbed violently, and despite his best efforts, he's soon thrown onto the bed, Gordon on top of him moments later._

Aaron woke up, gasping. “Not again,” he said to himself. It was only a day since he'd last had a nightmare, he'd been doing better than that. Him and Robert had been getting closer; hanging around together, watching TV, Robert had been letting Aaron back in the kitchen and they'd been cooking meals together, which Aaron really enjoyed.

He liked the older man, genuinely liked him. It was easy, comfortable and he could talk to Robert like he'd known him for years, not weeks. It felt... right, somehow, the two of them being friends. Robert had even taken him to the cinema, they'd watched some idiotic 'comedy' that Aaron guessed was supposed to be funny but it wasn't, and the two of them had spent more time laughing at each other's antics with the popcorn than the film itself.

Aaron had been able to forget all of his problems for a couple of hours, and it had felt so good.

Now though, he had a slightly more pressing matter. He felt oddly calm, but at the same time, he knew if he closed his eyes again the nightmare would come back.

He needed to keep it away.

Getting out of bed, he made his way into Robert's room, coughing lightly to let the other man know he was there.

“Aaron?” Robert's sleepy voice mumbled.

“Yeah,” Aaron replied.

“You 'kay?” Robert asked, turning over to look at Aaron blearily.

“Had another nightmare.” Aaron told him.

“You alright?” Robert asked, sounding more awake.

“Yeah,” Aaron nodded. “I just... I just erm...”

“Don't want to be on your own?” Robert finished, and Aaron nodded jerkily. Robert flipped the covers up and Aaron climbed in next to him, curling up as close to Robert as he dared.

“Thank you,” he mumbled. “You keep the nightmares away,” he finished, sleep coming quickly., missing Robert's soft smile in reaction to those words completely.

*

A few more days passed. At Robert's suggestion, they'd 'cut the middle man out' and Aaron simply started his nights off in Robert's bed instead of his own. It made more sense, Robert had said and the proof was easy to see; Aaron hadn't had one single nightmare since.

Robert himself was struggling; not with Aaron, but with the feelings he was starting to get deep within him. Hanging around with the younger man, going to the cinema with him, cooking together, they were pretty much joined at the hip and Robert liked it. He liked it a lot, far more than he probably should considering the circumstances.

He stood at the door to his bedroom, watching Aaron sleeping and sighed.

“It would be so easy to just fall in love with you,” he whispered to himself, resting his head against the doorframe.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, and the kudos, ESPECIALLY the kudos, we've hit 700! I can't quite believe it... thank you, really. <333
> 
> Sorry for the delay too, this chapter has not been the easiest to write for some reason...
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Er. None? Well, okay, some references to Gordon and the abuse but in the grand scheme of this fic... this is NOTHING haha.
> 
> Let me know what you think, and if you're still reading...

Robert was frowning at his laptop the following morning when Aaron walked in, hair still damp from the shower. The shower that had only taken him 10 minutes.

Catching him staring, Aaron looked at Robert quizzically. “What?” He asked.

“You didn't take very long in the shower,” Robert said.

Aaron raised his eyebrows, confused. “Is that a problem?” Robert shook his head no. “Well, what... oh, right,” he said, the penny dropping. “You thought I'd be taking forever cause I'm a rape victim, yeah?” Robert said nothing, and Aaron continued. “I've lived with you for nearly three weeks now, I've never had a long shower and this is the first time you've noticed?” He said, incredulously.

Robert nodded sheepishly. “You did the first time, straight after you left,” he pointed out. Aaron had been in the bathroom for an hour that night, Robert having kept looking over at the door anxiously the entire time.

“Yeah, then I did,” Aaron agreed. “Ever since though, nope. Look, I used to do the whole staying in the shower for ages trying to get clean thing when he first started on me, but I lived with him. I wouldn't ever feel clean for long, and after Sandra left, when if was just me and him he took the lock off the bathroom door so I couldn't even hide in there to keep away from him. It became pointless, so I stopped. Never felt clean so I didn't bother trying to make it happen,” he shrugged. “That long shower I had the first night at yours helped, and I feel alright now, don't need to.” He smiled reassuringly. “What you doing?” He asked, tipping his head at the laptop.

“Job hunting,” Robert said.

“Any luck?” Aaron asked curiously.

Robert shook his head. “Nah, there's nothing worth going for,” he said with a grimace. “Don't worry,” he added at Aaron's frown. “We've got plenty money to keep us going for a bit,” he reassured Aaron. “As long as we aren't too wild with it!” he joked.

Aaron snorted, shaking his head as he went into the kitchen. “Want a cuppa?”

“Yeah, go on then.”

*

Robert dropped down onto the sofa next to Aaron a few hours later. The younger man had been watching a Top Gear repeat, but looked over at Robert in silent question.

“Got a text from Tom before,” Robert said. “He was wondering how you were. If you went for those checks. I told him everything was fine up to now, hope you don't mind?”

“It's fine,” Aaron said.

Robert nodded. “He kept all the notes he made the other week when I took you to see him, he's put them all in a file, just in case you decide to involve the police at some point?” Aaron nodded at him, frowning. “Anyway, he wasn't sure what name to put it under, so I told him to put it under Aaron Sugden, is that okay? Just you used that when you went for the checkup, and I just thought...” he stumbled over his words. “I can, I can change it, I can tell him to use something different if you want?” He said quickly.

Aaron shook his head. “It's fine,” he said, frown turning to a smile. “I don't mind. I mean, I'm not planning on telling the coppers anything but whatever, it's fine.” He glanced down at his hands, folded in his lap. “I like your name anyway,” he added, so quietly Robert almost didn't hear.

The rush of emotion Robert felt coursing through him was unexpected, but not unwelcome. The urge to grab Aaron, pull him to himself and never let go of him again was overwhelming, but he forced it down, concealed it. He'd always been good at hiding his true emotions, but this time he found it more than a little difficult.

“No bother,” he said, forcing his voice to remain normal. “Aaron Sugden. It's got a nice ring to it, hasn't it?” He said, unable to resist touching Aaron he patted the younger man on the shoulder and got up. “Need the bog,” he muttered, darting into the bathroom.

Only once the door was firmly closed and locked did he relax, pressing his fingers into his temples. “Dammit Robert,” he muttered to himself.

*

At dinner the feelings only got worse. Everything Aaron did; every smile no matter how tiny tugged at Robert's heart. He knew what was happening, he was falling for the younger man hard and fast, he couldn't stop it even though he knew he should; he didn't even know if Aaron would be interested, if ever considering everything. He kept pushing the feelings down, away in the hope that they would subside.

*

They didn't.

*

Two days later, Saturday morning. Robert woke first, as he always did, to find Aaron's weight lying against his side, his back to Robert. Not unusual; that was something else that happened most mornings, the close proximity seeming to soothe the younger man's sleep, preventing the nightmares that plagued him.

There was one thing new this morning though. Robert was hard. Suddenly hyper aware of Aaron, asleep beside him, he froze solid, willing his erection to go away.

It didn't.

Silently cursing, Robert was thinking through his options when Aaron shuffled in his sleep. Robert lay, statue like, praying that Aaron would stay asleep.

Luckily for Robert, he did.

Not so luckily, he decided to turn over to face Robert, snuggling in closer and slinging his arm over Robert's stomach, his loosely clenched fist narrowly missing Robert's erection. Robert held his breath, eyes squeezed tight shut, teeth clenched, but Aaron didn't wake.

Letting his held breath go slowly, Robert knew he had to get up. Carefully lifting Aaron's wrist between his thumb and one finger (Aaron didn't like his wrists gripped), he painstakingly slid out from under the younger man's weight, swiftly replacing his body with a pillow. Letting Aaron's arm go, he watched as the other man grabbed onto the pillow instead, curling around it.

Relieved, Robert tiptoed around the bed, out the door and quickened his pace until he was safely into the bathroom, behind the locked door.

“Dammit dammit dammit,” he muttered to himself. Pulling the hem of the t-shirt he'd been sleeping in up, he pushed his pyjama bottoms down, releasing his hard cock. He stared at his erection for a few moments. “This is ridiculous,” he said to it. “You can't be like this, it's inappropriate!”

His erection didn't respond. Robert sighed at it, then caught sight of himself in the mirror. He closed his eyes, sighing. “Why am I talking to my dick?” He whispered to himself. “Aargh!” There was nothing else for it. Stripping quickly, he climbed into the shower and turned it on, flicking it over to cold.

*

He was standing in the kitchen, hair still damp, body wrapped in a thick dressing gown and both hands wrapped around a steaming mug of tea when Aaron surfaced ten minutes later. The younger man wandered into the room, scratching at the back of his neck, pausing when he sighted Robert.

“Why are you shivering?” Aaron asked. “You okay?”

Robert nodded quickly. “Yep, yep.” He replied. “Just had a shower, that's all.”

“A cold one?” Aaron said incredulously. “Something gone wrong with the hot water or summat?”

Spying an opportunity, Robert pounced on the excuse. “Yeah, it wasn't working, didn't realise until I was in there.”

Aaron nodded. “Did you phone someone to get it fixed or...?”

“Not yet,” Robert answered. “Warming myself up first.” He finished with a grin, teeth chattering slightly.

“Okay,” Aaron started scratching at his neck again. “I'm gonna go and... yeah,” he said, waving his free hand in the vague direction of the bathroom. “Brush my teeth or something,” he called, bathroom door closing with a click.

Robert closed his eyes with relief, and went back to his mug of tea. Unfortunately for him, his reprieve only lasted a few minutes. Aaron stuck his head back out the bathroom door. “The hot water's working?” He said. “In the shower too, I just checked,” he finished. Robert could hear the shower running.

“Is it?” Robert feigned ignorance. “Must have been me then, maybe I turned it the wrong way and didn't realise. Half asleep, you know how it is.”

Aaron gave him an odd look. “Right... whatever,” he said, ducking back into the bathroom.

*

Aaron was in the bathroom for a while, so Robert busied himself with tidying up the flat a bit. He'd warmed up a bit, dressed now in a shirt and jeans with a cardigan over the top. He felt slightly ridiculous, wearing a cardigan in July but needs must, he'd just have to take it off again in half an hour when he was inevitably sweating his arse off.

He was busy in the living room when he saw it. The frame poking out from under one of the car magazines he'd gotten Aaron. Tugging it out, he looked at the photograph under the glass for the first time.

A little boy and an older, raven haired woman he assumed was Aaron's mother. Her arm was around Aaron's shoulders and they were grinning at the camera, clearly having fun. His lips quirked up at the corners.

The bathroom door clicked open and Robert jumped. Quickly shoving the photo back where he'd found it, he made himself look busy, pottering around the room, trying not to look suspicious as Aaron entered the room.

He was wearing one of the new jumpers Robert had gotten for him, and he looked... beautiful, that was the only way to describe him.

The jumper fitted like a glove, showing off his figure, no longer too skinny, he was putting on weight steadily and, from what Robert had felt through t-shirts while lying in bed at night, his ribs were no longer visible, his weight much closer to what it should be.

His hair was growing out slowly, and his beard... was a beard. He was keeping it in trim with the beard trimmer Robert had got from the shops for him, and he liked it. Robert liked it a lot.

He groaned inwardly. He needed to get away from here for a bit, to take his mind off Aaron, or at least spend a little time away from him in the hope of calming his emotions down, if nothing else.

“You all warmed up now?” Aaron asked, flopping ungracefully down onto the sofa and turning the telly on.

“Yeah,” Robert replied, heading for the kitchen. Thinking quickly, he came up with an idea. “Aaron?” He asked.

“Yeah?” Aaron answered, flicking through the channels at high speed.

“Do you mind if I go out, for the day?” Robert said. “Just, I haven't seen Diane, my step-mum for a while and I was thinking I could go and see her today?” Quickly seeing how it could sound, he made a gamble. “You could come with, if you want?” He crossed his fingers in his mind, hoping beyond hope that Aaron would-

“Nah, you're alright. I'll just stay here,” Aaron decided. “You go, see your step-mum.”

Do that. Robert breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay,” he said. “You be alright here by yourself?” He asked. “The village is less than an hour down the road if there's no traffic but it's the weekend so there might be.”

“It's fine,” Aaron said. “There's a load of Top Gear repeats on today, I'll watch that.”

“I'll go get ready then,” Robert said. “You got everything you need in for dinner?” Aaron nodded, attention already lost to the speeding cars on the TV screen, and Robert headed for the bedroom.

*

Robert busied himself at the sink, tidying the mess away and starting to fill the bowl with water to wash the dishes. He could feel Diane's gaze on his back, but ignored it. “Robert,” she said. He turned the tap off, picking up a mug almost on autopilot and began to wash it. “Robert,” she said again, voice firmer, a tone not to be ignored. He sighed, turned his head in her direction, hands pausing in the soapy water.

“What?”

“Leave that, and come here,” she commanded. He sighed again, letting the mug sink into the water as he dried his hands on a towel, going to join her back at the table. He sat down, looking at her expectantly. “Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to drag it out of you?” She asked, giving him that look, the one that he swore could see straight through any lie he tried to fob her off with. It was either that or he was getting really bad at lying, but she'd been able to see through him for years, and he didn't think his lying skills had been failing him for that long.

Still, no harm in trying. “Don't know what you're talking about,” he said.

She glared at him. “You come over to see me, which was a lovely surprise by the way, I'm not having a go before you come with that, but normally you ring first to see if everyone's here. Vic's off with Adam looking for fittings for that street food van of hers, Val is off on a mini-break with Eric, so there's only me here. Not that I'm complaining mind, it's nice to have you all to myself for once but... is there something wrong Robert?”

“No, 'course not.”

“Robert...”

He squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe telling Diane would help, he thought. “I met someone,” he blurted, before he could change his mind.

“Right,” Diane said. “That's good Robert! Isn't it?” She finished, forehead creasing in confusion.

“Erm.” Robert didn't know where to start. “I like them, but...”

“He? She?” Diane asked.

“Him.” Robert said. “I like him,” he sighed. “It's complicated.”

Diane's frown deepened. “Complicated how?” She asked. “He's not married, is he? I don't want you getting mixed up in something like that Robert, you know as well as anyone it never ends well.”

He couldn't argue with that. “No, no, he's not married.”

“Right, so he's single... what's so complicated? He is into men, isn't he?”

Robert avoided the question. “You know how I was working as a decorator, while I was waiting on that money coming through from Eden?” She nodded. “Well... a few weeks ago, I got this job, at this house, and he was there, that's how we met.”

“Right,” Diane said. “I'm not sure how this is complicated pet, you're going to have to explain.”

Minimal details would be best, Robert decided. “He... he was in a bad situation, with the person he was living with and... I kind of, rescued him?”

“What, like, an abusive situation sort of thing?” Diane asked. Robert nodded. “I see.”

“He didn't want to get the police involved, he's too scared so he's been living with me. I quit my job cause the bloke he was living with went around asking where I lived, we moved to a new flat to get away... like I said, it's complicated.”

“So he's recovering from whatever he's been through, and you...”

“I like him. I didn't mean for it to happen, but... it feels right Diane, you know? But I don't know if he'll ever feel the same way, at some point down the line. I can't tell him how I feel, it'll change things and it might scare him and that's the last thing I want.”

Diane reached across the table to place her hand on his arm. “You'll do what's right,” she said kindly.

“Will I?”

“I know you will.” She smiled at him softly. “Now then, tell me about him, I want to know about this lad who's turned your head this much.”

Robert grinned. “He's...” He smiled to himself, pulling the corner of his lip into his mouth. “He's gorgeous, saw that the moment I met him. Despite everything he's kind, and friendly and... I don't know Diane, he's indescribable, he's just... he likes cooking.”

“Does he now?” Diane was looking at him fondly.

“Yeah.” Robert started to laugh. “He found this cookery book in a cupboard at the flat we're in now, and he decided he was going to learn to do things 'properly', instead of just bunging stuff in the oven or the microwave from a packet. So now every night, we make dinner together.”

“We?”

“Well...” Robert grinned. “He makes it. I'm his skivvy, I pass him things and run down to the corner shop when he's missing some vital ingredient. I'm also chief taste tester.”

Diane smiled. “He any good?” She asked.

“He hasn't burned anything yet,” Robert replied. “He's good, yeah. It makes him smile too, which is the best part,” he continued. “I love his smile, it lights up the whole room, you should see it Diane.”

“Maybe I will, one of these days,” she said knowingly.

*

Robert pulled the back door of the Woolpack closed behind him and started to walk towards his car. He had nearly an hour's drive back to Aaron, and Diane had the evening shift behind the bar so he was on a promise to come back over in a couple of weeks time, when Vic and Val would be around too. He rooted in his jacket pocket for his car keys, pausing when he heard a sniffle to his right.

Chas Dingle.

Sitting at one of the picnic tables at the rear of the pub, she was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, gaze fixed on a tatty piece of paper she held in her hands. “Chas?” Robert called. “You alright?” She didn't seem to hear him, so he went over to her, laying a hand on her shoulder and making her jump. “Sorry,” he apologised. “You were in a world of your own. You okay?” He asked again.

She shrugged one shoulder at him. “I'm fine,” she said, unconvincingly.

Robert couldn't see what was on the paper she held tightly in her fingers, but he could hazard a guess whatever it was was the cause of her tears. He sat down on the opposite side of the table to face her. “You sure?”

“No,” she said quietly. “No I'm not.”

“What's wrong?”

Chas looked down at the paper in her hands, smiling through her tears at it before clutching it close to her chest. “It's fine Robert, just having one of those days, don't mind me,” she said. She got up, patting Robert on the shoulder as she walked past. He stood up, just in time to stop her from falling as her stiletto heel went from under her, tipping her sideways.

“Woah,” he said, his hands gripping her arms to stop her fall. “You alright?”

Chas balanced herself. “Yeah, yeah. Thank you, Robert,” she said, bending down to examine the offending shoe. “Aww, heel's only gone and snapped,” she bemoaned. “I loved these shoes too! That's really made my day that has.” She took both shoes off, holding them in one hand and standing barefoot on the ground. At least it was July, Robert thought, the tarmac would be warm. He noticed the paper lying on the ground a few feet away; Chas must have dropped it when her heel broke. Bending down, he picked it up, turning it over absentmindedly as he did.

To see a very familiar photo.

His eyes widened, and he quickly composed himself before Chas could notice. “Who... who is this?” He asked, stumbling over his words. Hoping Chas didn't notice his sudden change in mood, he looked eagerly to her for an answer.

Chas took the photo from his fingers. “Me and my son,” she offered. “Before it all went wrong.” She clutched the photo tightly. “It's why I was upset,” she explained. “I miss him, all the time, just today, you coming over to see Diane... it's not your fault, 'course it isn't but it just...”

“Brought up bad memories?”

“Yeah... no... not... really?” Chas said, indecisive. “The photo, of me and Aaron... it's the last time we were happy together. He was seven, and I took him to the beach and he ran around all day looking for fossils and he was just so happy...”

Robert couldn't believe what he was hearing. Aaron. His Aaron. His Aaron's mum, stood right in front of him, and he'd known her for years. He knew the saying 'it's a small world' but he never expected this. “What happened?” He asked. No harm in trying to get some information, after all.

“Me and his Dad broke up,” Chas said. “I left Aaron with him, thought he would be better off there. He came up to visit me a few times but then that tailed off, Gordon, his dad, kept telling me Aaron didn't want to talk to me and then they must have moved or something cause the phone number stopped working... we lost touch, basically.” Her face fell. “It's been ten years since I saw him, spoke to him... four years since I stopped trying to get in touch. I miss him, I wish I knew where he was, how he's doing. If he's alright, but all I've got is this photo. Keep it in my purse, so he's close to me but it's not the same, is it?”

Robert bit his tongue. Memories flashed in his head, Andy and Katie's wedding, the first one. Seeing Chas there, with a little boy behind her, too engrossed in his game boy to be paying any attention to what was going on around him... Aaron. It had to have been him.

He had to get out of there before he let something slip. Such as the fact her son, the son she was missing terribly, was currently living in his flat after being horrifically abused by his dad, the same man Chas had deemed 'safe' to leave Aaron with, for sixteen years... no, he had to get out of there.

“I'm sorry Chas,” he said, making a show of looking at his watch. “No, you're right, it's not the same, but I've really got to go, I've got an erm... a late meeting and if I don't get moving I'm not going to make it.” He turned to walk away, but felt awkward about it, so turned back. “Are you going to be alright?” He checked. She nodded, and then Diane popped her head around the door into the pub and Robert knew Chas would be in safe hands.

He jogged the short distance to his car, and floored it out of the village.

*

Robert kicked the door to the flat closed behind him with a thunk. “Aaron?” He shouted. “You'll never guess-” he paused, having reached the end of the narrow entrance hallway, now able to see across the living area of the flat. “Aaron?” He said, panicked. “Aaron?”

The younger man was huddled up against the far wall, knees to his chest, face hidden in his hands. Robert rushed to his side, dropping to his knees next to Aaron. “What's wrong, Aaron? What's happened?” He said quickly. Aaron didn't respond. “Aaron? Talk to me, what's happened?” Robert repeated, panic increasing. He couldn't see any blood, so that ruled out injury for now.

But not all injuries are visible, and not all of them bleed.

Aaron was shaking, and Robert soothed him with a hand rubbing up and down his arm. After a few minutes, the younger man raised his head slowly, to look Robert in the face.

“He's found us,” he said, tearfully. “Gordon. I went down to pick up your post and... I saw him across the road. He's found us Robert, he's found me.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for the comments and the kudos <3 Much appreciated and please keep it coming, feeding the plot bunnies is essential to updates. :P
> 
> Faster update this time, shorter but that's the way it goes sometimes, hope you all like it anyway, let me know. :)
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: None. (I know... I shocked myself :P)

Robert froze, Aaron's words echoing in his ears. “What?” He asked. “You're sure?” He asked, and Aaron gave him a look. “Of course you're sure, that was a stupid question,” Robert muttered. “Okay, okay, it's going to be okay,” he said, mostly to himself.

“How can you say that?” Aaron said incredulously. “He's found me, he knows where we are and it's only a matter of time before he takes me back, isn't it?” Tears ran down Aaron's face like waterfalls, and Robert wiped them away with his fingers.

“Did he see you?” Robert asked urgently. Aaron frowned in thought, then shook his head. “Was he looking over here? What was he doing?”

“He was standing over the road, looking over here yeah, but he didn't see me, well, I don't think he did. I came upstairs straight away, and I shut the blinds so he couldn't see in.” Robert glanced at the windows, noticing for the first time that the blinds were all tight shut. He didn't have the heart to tell Aaron it would make no difference; they were on the top floor of a four storey building after all.

The younger man continued to shake, and Robert shifted position to pull him into his arms. Wrapping his arms firmly around Aaron, the other man fell into position with his head under Robert's chin, curling into the warmth of the older man's body.

*

They sat there, almost motionless for a long while. Aaron eventually calmed and settled against Robert's chest, dozing lightly.

Robert meanwhile, was coming up with a plan. They couldn't stay where they were now, that was for certain, so they would have to move again. The only problem with that was he wasn't sure how much his limited funds would cover. He'd had to pay some rent in advance for the flat they had, and he doubted he would get that back.

They'd have to move further out too, the longer they stayed in York the more chance of someone who knew Gordon, or worse Gordon himself would spot them.

A place came immediately to mind, but Robert pushed it away. He didn't know how Aaron would react, he wasn't yet aware of what Robert had discovered that afternoon. There wasn't really any other options, save a hotel and he couldn't really afford that either. He was going to have to test the waters with Aaron, tell him everything. He sighed heavily, waking the younger man up.

Aaron pushed himself away from Robert's chest, frowning at him. “Sorry, fell asleep on you,” he mumbled.

“It's alright, no bother,” Robert replied. Aaron nodded sleepily, shuffling to lean against the wall next to Robert. “Look, Aaron... erm...”

Aaron looked at him, curious. “What?”

“I need to tell you something.”

Aaron suddenly seemed much more alert. “What is it?” He asked. “Have I done something wrong?” He said, panic creeping into his voice.

“No, no, you've done nothing wrong Aaron, don't worry about that,” Robert reassured him quickly. “It's something else,” he said. Aaron watched him, and he took a deep breath. “You remember, I went to see my step-mum Diane today?” Aaron nodded. “Well, she lives in a little village, I've told you, I'm sure I have, but I've never mentioned what that village is called.” He steeled himself. “It's Emmerdale. The village she lives in, it's called Emmerdale.” He watched Aaron's face for a reaction, and was rewarded.

“Emmerdale?” Aaron questioned with a frown. “That's... that's where my-”

“Where your mum lives, yeah.” Robert interrupted. “Chas, right?” Aaron nodded warily. “I've known her for years Aaron, but I didn't know who she was to you until this afternoon.”

Aaron swallowed hard. “How did you... how did you find out?” He asked.

“I was cleaning earlier, I saw your photo, the one of you and her? It was an accident, I didn't go looking for it on purpose I promise.”

“Right...”

“Well, your mum... she's got a copy of that photo. I was on my way back to my car earlier, found her sitting out the back of the pub, she co-owns it with Diane by the way, she was upset, looking at that photo. She dropped it by accident and I saw it. She keeps it in her purse Aaron, so she feels that you're close to her. She misses you, so much.”

Aaron scoffed. “Yeah, so much she never bothered trying to get in touch, she washed her hands of me, she doesn't care Robert, one measly photo doesn't mean she cares about me. She never tried.”

“She did try,” Robert said quietly. “She told me she phoned you, all the time but Gordon always answered, and he always told her you didn't want to know. Then Gordon must have changed the phone number cause it stopped working, four years ago she said?”

Aaron's brow furrowed. “Yeah...” He said, frowning. “Yeah... he changed the phone number about four years ago, said it was to stop nuisance callers... oh god...” Fresh tears streamed down his face, and he put his hand to his mouth. “She was trying to get in touch, all that time?”

Robert nodded. “I'm sorry Aaron.”

“Not your fault,” Aaron replied through his tears. “It's all his. Again. Makes sense, he drilled it into me that she hated me and wanted nothing to do with me, just worked to get me more reliant on him didn't it? I'm so stupid.”

“You aren't Aaron, don't say that.”

“I am, why didn't I try ringing her myself? I could have, but I never even tried...”

“You didn't know.”

Aaron put his head in his hands. “I should have known,” he said, voice muffled.

Robert laid a hand on Aaron's shoulder, stroked it back and forth gently. “You couldn't have known,” he said softly. “Gordon would have said anything, done anything to keep control of you, you've said it yourself, there was nothing you could have done.” Aaron didn't look convinced. “Look, it's not too late to talk to her, to get to know her again is it?” Aaron tilted his head in confusion. “We need to get away from here Aaron, Gordon knows where we are, we can't stay here.”

“Okay.”

“So... I can't afford another flat, and a hotel room would cost even more, we need somewhere safe, somewhere far away from here, somewhere he might not think of looking...”

“You want to go there?” Aaron asked. “Emmerdale?”

Robert met Aaron's gaze. “I think it's the only option we've really got right now.”

“But...” Aaron bit his lip. “What if she doesn't like me?” He took a shaky breath. “What if she doesn't want to know?”

“Aaron, from the way she was when I saw her earlier, I think seeing you again would make her year.”

“You think?”

“I know.”

*

Robert hurried through into the bedroom, where Aaron was neatly folding clothes to pack. “Right,” he said. “Diane's expecting us, apparently they're decorating at the moment so there's only one spare bedroom at the pub instead of two, but I told her that was fine.” He paused. “That is fine, isn't it?”

“Yeah, we've been sharing a bed, haven't we?” Aaron said, tucking one of Robert's shirts into a holdall and picking up another. “You don't mind if we keep doing that... do you?”

“Of course not,” Robert said. “Right, I did tell her a little bit about you when I was over there earlier,” he confessed. Aaron stopped folding, looked at him. “Nothing with any detail, just that I'd helped you out of a bad situation and you were living with me, that's all.” Robert said. Aaron nodded, going back to his packing. “How're you doing?” Robert asked.

“Nearly done.”

Robert nodded. “Right.” He grabbed the two holdalls that were zipped up ready. “I'll take these down to the car, I packed the rest of my stuff, the DVD's and that into that big suitcase so I'll take that too. Just going to leave the kitchen bits we found, someone will get use out of them I'm sure. Dropped the food in with the old lady next door, I'll come back and grab the telly, there's only the one at the pub and I don't think you'll want to sit in the back room all the time to watch it, it's not the quietest in there, I'm sure Diane won't mind me rigging it up in our room for you, and I think that's it, unless I've forgotten anything?” Robert ran through the list in his head.

“Did you get my-”

“Cookery book? Yep, it's in the suitcase with my books, don't worry, I wouldn't forget that.”

Aaron smiled. “Thanks.”

Robert grinned back, grabbing the two bags and heading out the door, only to stick his head back around two seconds later. “You got your-”

Aaron waved the photo frame at him, before depositing it gently in the holdall on top of Robert's shirts.

*

The sun was setting as they turned left to drive down behind the cottages into the Woolpack's rear car park. The stone built cottages, what Aaron could see of them, sparked a familiar feeling in his belly, even though his memories of the place were faded. It had been ten years after all. He nervously picked at his fingers, jiggling his knee up and down as Robert parked the car and turned off the engine.

“You ready?” Robert asked, turning to face him.

“No,” Aaron admitted. “What if... what if...”

Robert put a hand over his, gripping gently. “It'll be fine,” he said firmly. “I'm going to be right there next to you, and it's going to be fine.”

Aaron gulped.

“Hey, say it,” Robert said. “It'll help.”

Aaron was willing to try anything. “It's going to be fine,” he said, not very convincingly.

“I'm right here,” Robert repeated. “Come on, lets go in.”

He got out of the car, and Aaron followed suit, following Robert towards the back door to the pub.

*

Diane wasn't in the back room. The only occupant was Chas, her back to Robert and Aaron as they stepped in. She glanced around at them, smiling quickly. “Just a sec Rob, making myself a cuppa, it's my night off. You want one?” She asked brightly, much more cheerful than she had been hours earlier. “Thank you, for listening earlier,” she continued. “I didn't get the chance to say before you rushed off.” She turned again then, looking at both men properly for the first time. “Cuppa?” She asked again, as her grin turned into a frown as she looked at Aaron.

Aaron was standing frozen by his side, transfixed by the sight of his mum. Robert knew he recognised her, she hadn't changed that much from the photo he had, older yes but still easily recognisable. Chas on the other hand...

Was looking at her son with curiosity. Robert couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw a flicker of recognition in her expression.

As he was about to speak, to introduce Aaron, Diane came in. “Oh, you're here!” She said cheerfully. “Hello!” She said to Aaron. “I'm Diane, and you are...?” She said.

Aaron didn't speak, still gazing at Chas. Robert took matters into his own hands. “Diane,” he said. “This is Aaron. Aaron, this is my step-mum, Diane.” He glanced from son to mother quickly, just in time to see the realisation on Chas' face.

“Aaron?” She said, shocked. Aaron swallowed. “Sweetheart... is that you?” She asked. Aaron nodded in response.

“Hi, Mum.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, it's reached 800 kudos now and I never ever thought it would get this high, so thank you, really. <333
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I was unwell, then the Robron reunion got in the way (in a very good way!) so I can only apologise and hopefully the next chapter won't be so long a wait. :)
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: A nightmare occurs, if you've read this far you should be fine though. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think, comments feed the plot bunnies! :P

Chas launched herself at Aaron without warning; wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders she clung to him, burying her face in his neck, breathing him in.

Robert watched nervously as Aaron stiffened in her arms, uncomfortable with the unexpected contact. Robert held his breath, knowing if he stepped in it would only make things more awkward, and watched in relief as Aaron gingerly moved his arms until they were lightly pressed against his mother's back, and mother and son held each other.

Eventually, Chas pulled back. Leaving her hands resting on Aaron's upper arms, she looked Aaron up and down. “Look at you,” she said, tearfully. “All grown up.” Aaron gave her a half-smile, and she moved her right hand to brush her fingers over his face. “Where've you been, all this time sweetheart?” She asked, and Aaron faltered.

“Erm,” he said, glancing to Robert.

“We erm,” Robert stumbled over his own attempt at an answer, and Chas looked between the two of them in confusion, Diane standing in the doorway still, looking to Robert. Robert opened his mouth, not sure what he was going to say but Aaron interrupted him.

“Robert's my boyfriend,” he blurted. Chas looked between the two of them again, curiously. “That's not a problem, is it?” Aaron continued, warily.

“Of course it isn't!” Chas replied quickly. “I only ever wanted you to be happy Aaron, that's why I left you with your dad in the first place,” she explained, oblivious to Aaron's flinch at her words. “I only want your happiness son, and if that's with Robert then that's with Robert.” With that, she tugged him in for another hug, reaching one hand out and grabbing hold of the front of Robert's jumper. “C'mere you,” she said, tugging Robert in until he was pinned in her arms too, squashed uncomfortably next to Aaron.

The excruciatingly awkward moment dragged on for what seemed like hours before Aaron extracted himself from his mothers grip, taking a step back accompanied by an awkward cough. Taking advantage of the sudden loss of grip, Robert stepped back also, moving to stand near to Aaron.

Chas looked between them both, awkwardness taking over for a moment before she recovered her voice. “So, where've you been Aaron? How did you two meet? What do you do for a living? In York, obviously 'cause that's where Robert lives, or do you not live there?” The questions were never ending, and Robert saw Aaron becoming more and more uncomfortable, starting to withdraw into himself under the onslaught. He was about to interrupt Chas' tirade when Aaron did it himself, taking advantage of his mother taking a breath between questions to get one in of his own.

“Erm, I need the er- erm, bathroom,” he said quickly, stuttering. “Where is it?”

Chas paused. “Oh, it's upstairs sweetheart. It's-”

“I'll show him,” Diane cut in before Chas could finish. Robert had almost forgotten his step-mum was still in the room, she had been so quiet. “Come on Aaron,” she said, leading the younger man through the door out to the staircase. The door closed behind them both, leaving Robert alone with Chas, whose face fell, upset.

“He couldn't wait to get away from me,” she said, crestfallen.

“Give him time,” Robert reassured her. “He hasn't seen you for years, it's a lot to take in.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” she said, twisting her hands together.

“Look,” Robert said. “Word of advice?” She looked at him eagerly. “Ease off on the questions, yeah? Let him tell you in his own time.”

She nodded. “I'll try, but you know me, can't always help myself.” Robert smiled at her. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah?”

“Why didn't you tell me before that you knew him?”

Robert had been expecting that question, so was prepared. “We haven't known each other that long,” he said. “I only found out myself this afternoon, after seeing that photo you dropped.” She looked at him, curious. “He's got a copy of it, exact same photo. I knew it was him and his mum, I just never knew his mum was you until today.

She put her hands up to her mouth. “He's still got it?” She started to smile. “He loved that photo, back before me and his dad broke up. I got another copy of it printed just for him, I can't believe he's still got it.”

“He's not got much stuff,” Robert said. “But he's still got that.”

Chas smiled through the tears starting to fall.

*

Diane led Aaron up the stairs, stopping on the landing. “Bathroom's that door there,” she pointed. “And yours and Robert's room is that one,” she said, pointing to a door at the other end of the landing.

“Thanks,” Aaron said quietly, moving past her. “Erm, Diane?” He asked, stopping her as she was about to go into another of the rooms.

“Yes love?”

“I know Robert told you some stuff,” he said slowly. “About me.”

“He did. Just that you were in a bad situation, as he put it and he helped you, and that you two were living together, nothing else.”

Aaron nodded. “He told me, yeah. Erm...” He paused, unsure. Diane watched him, patient. “What I told my mum, about me and Robert being my boyfriend... it's not true,” he said.

“I know.”

“You won't tell her that I lied, will you?” Aaron asked, biting his lip. “I mean, I will tell her but... not yet?”

“I don't really like lying...”

“I know, and I'm sorry, I just... if I tell her, then she'll want to know why I lied and why Robert went along with it and she'll ask more questions and want answers that I'm not ready to give her, not yet. Please don't tell her?” He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

Diane could clearly see them too, as her face softened. “Alright, I won't. I don't like it, but I won't say anything, I promise.” She moved closer to him, laying a hand on his forearm, squeezing it gently.

“Thank you,” Aaron said. She squeezed his arm again and walked away, back down the stairs.

*

Aaron was coming back out of the bathroom when Robert came up the stairs. “Everything alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, your mum's gone back into the bar for her shift and Diane's insisting on making us something for tea. I tried telling her not to but she insisted. Don't worry, I'll bring it up here,” he finished at Aaron's wide-eyed look. “I knew you wouldn't want to sit down there, not tonight anyway.” Aaron nodded at him, grateful. “You looked at our room yet?” Robert asked.

“No, not yet. It's that one though, Diane said.” Aaron pointed, and Robert went to open the door.

The room was small, the double bed fitted in but only because one side was pushed right against the wall underneath the window. Only one bedside table, with a wardrobe and chest of drawers at the end of the bed, with only enough room it seemed to open the drawer if you were sitting on the bed itself. It was tiny, but it was safe, and far away from the monsters of his nightmares and that was all Aaron cared about.

“Not bad, is it?” Robert commented. “Bit small, but it'll do us. We'll get the telly on top of the drawers there, I spoke to Diane and she said she'd get Doug to run an aerial wire through so we can hook it up properly tomorrow. Maybe we can get him to put a couple of shelves up above it, get the DVDs on them eh?”

Aaron nodded. “Sounds great,” he said quietly.

Robert frowned. “You alright?” He asked.

“Yeah yeah, Aaron said. “Just... it's a lot, that's all.”

Robert nodded. “Yeah, I'm sorry about that.”

“Not your fault, is it?”

Robert shrugged. “You want to stay up here while I go get the bags out of the car? We can eat then unpack and by then it'll probably be time to get some sleep.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Aaron agreed, and Robert made his way out, down to the car.

*

It was pitch black outside, almost midnight by the time they'd eaten and unpacked. Robert's books and DVD's were still in the big suitcase, propped against the wall for now until Doug put a few shelves up.

They'd taken turns in the bathroom, and Robert was just about to climb into bed to let Aaron have the side nearest the door like he preferred when Aaron stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“What?”

“Could I have the window side?” Aaron asked, nervously.

“Of course you can,” Robert said. “Didn't think you'd want it.”

“I know, I normally prefer being near to the door but... that was at your flat, here...” he trailed off.

“There's other people?” Robert guessed.

Aaron nodded. “I'd just feel safer if you were between me and them, if that's alright?”

“No bother,” Robert shrugged. “Doesn't matter to me.”

Aaron climbed into the bed first, shuffling over until he was under the window and Robert followed suit, clicking off the lamp on the bedside table. They lay facing each other, the only light coming through he curtains from the moon outside.

“You didn't mind, did you?” Aaron whispered.

“Didn't mind what?”

“Me, telling my mum you're my boyfriend.”

Robert swallowed hard. “'Course not,” he said. “It's fine Aaron, don't worry about it.”

“'Kay,” Aaron replied, already halfway to sleep.

Robert rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Of course it was fine, Aaron saying they were boyfriends...

He just wished it could be true.

*

“Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?” Robert asked. Aaron had decided he wanted to go and have a look around the village, by himself.

“Yep,” Aaron replied. “I need to do this, by myself. That's not a problem, is it?”

“'Course it isn't,” Robert said. “You've got your phone on you, yeah?” Aaron nodded. “Right, well I said I'd help Diane out, she wants some stuff moved around in the cellar and Doug keeps on saying he'll do it but he hasn't done it yet so she's roped me in. So you know where I am if you need me, and I'll see you in a bit.”

“Will do,” Aaron replied. “See you in a bit.”

Tugging his hood over his head, Aaron wandered around from the back of the pub onto the main street. Glancing left and right, he could see he was alone, the street empty in the early afternoon. Turning left, he walked slowly away from the pub, towards the shop he could see at the fork in the road.

For all he hadn't set foot here in over ten years, the place hadn't changed all that much. The easy familiarity helped settle his nerves; for all he'd told Robert he wanted to do this on his own, he wasn't entirely happy about it, and he breathed in the fresh air, letting himself enjoy the sunshine warming his face.

He passed the shop, hurried past the garage when he spotted someone wandering around the yard and headed further down, past the place he knew to be Mill Cottage, currently a burned out wreck. He stopped and stared for a moment, wondering what had happened but pushed it down, heading further down the road toward the footbridge over the river.

He soon found himself at the cricket pavilion. Running his fingers along the wooden railings, he came across his name, crudely carved by eleven year old hands declaring he 'woz' here in 2003. He smiled softly, sadly to himself and sighed. “Too much,” he muttered to himself, setting off at a quick pace back towards the village. He wanted Robert, and the distraction the older man offered him from the memories that plagued his mind.

He crossed the grass, the footbridge once more and headed up the other path, towards the church, instead of cutting through the trees like he had on his way down.

He was keeping his head down, watching the ground and not where he was going in his haste, so it was inevitable that he would crash into someone.

“Ahh!” Blonde hair hit him in the face and he stopped, his body freezing on instinct. Looking up warily, he was met with a short woman with blonde hair, glaring at him. “Watch where you're going!” She said.

“Sorry,” Aaron mumbled. He stepped sideways to move around the girl but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He eyed her, and she must have seen something in his gaze as she frowned at him, pulling her hand away. He started to move away again, but was stopped once more, with words this time.

“I'm Victoria,” she called after him. “Vic.”

Ignoring his initial urge to run away from any and all strangers, Aaron took a breath and turned back to the girl. He was going to be living here for an as yet undetermined amount of time after all, he couldn't start off on the wrong foot. “Aaron,” he offered, forcing his face into a smile.

Her face lit up, and he gulped. “Aaron?” She said excitedly. “Oh, I've heard all about you! You're my brother's boyfriend!” She grinned at him widely. “Victoria Barton, formerly Sugden, and your Robert's little sister,” she introduced herself again, offering her hand to Aaron. The name sparked some recognition in Aaron's brain, as did her face, but his memories of her were vague at best.

They shook hands. “Erm,” Aaron started. “How did you know? We only got here yesterday...?”

“Small village,” Vic explained. “Word travels, not easy to keep something quiet around here.” She pointed at the small cottage behind her. “This is my house, Keepers Cottage, and as you're practically family you're welcome here whenever you like.” She grinned wider, and Aaron forced his face to remain smiling, curling his toes in his trainers in an effort to stop himself from running a mile. This was too much, too fast. He felt his breathing start to quicken. He needed to get away. Opening his mouth to make his excuses, he was interrupted for the third time by a bearded, dark haired man emerging from the house. “That's my husband, Adam,” Victoria said proudly. “He works up at Butlers Farm, it's his Mum's place but he's got shares up there, it's doing really well.” She somehow managed to make her smile even bigger, any further and Aaron would be concerned about her facial muscles. “Adam!” She shouted. “Come here, I've got someone for you to meet!”

Panic overtook Aaron's senses and he started to back away. “I'm sorry, I erm... erm...” he stumbled over his words in a rush. “I have to go,” he managed. “Meeting Robert. I'll erm... yeah,” he finished, turning tail and walking as fast as he could down the side and around the back of the pub.

*

Aaron came down the stairs a few hours later. About to open the door into the back room of the pub, he paused, hand on the door handle, listening to the voices he could hear on the other side. He recognised Victoria from earlier, with Robert and another male voice he could only surmise was Adam's. He paused to listen.

“He's not very talkative, is he?” Victoria said. Aaron pressed his ear against the door, straining to listen.

“What?” Robert replied.

“Well... I met him, earlier. Well, pretty much crashed into him, he wasn't looking where he was going but like I said, he's a man of few words and he couldn't wait to get away from me, he ran off when I tried to introduce him to Adam,” she said.

“He's just... shy,” Robert responded. “He's back here, where he hasn't been for years, he's just seen his mum again after a long time, it's overwhelming for him. Give him a chance, yeah? Once you get to know him, you'll love him, I'm sure you will.”

“He's got a point Vic,” Adam spoke up. “I love ya babe, but you do talk, a lot. You probably scared him off,” he joked.

Aaron heard a high pitched noise. “I do not!” Victoria squeaked.

Aaron listened to Adam herding Vic out of the door, telling Robert that he was taking her out for a picnic, apparently their wedding anniversary had been a few weeks before and they hadn't had much time then to spend together, so they were making it up now. Hearing the door to the bar close behind them with a thud, he gave it a minute to make sure they had gone before opening the door and going into the room himself. Robert was in the kitchen area, making a cup of tea.

“So I'm shy, am I?” Aaron said, one eyebrow raised.

Robert spun around. “Listening, were you?” He said with a grin. “Sorry, had to give them a reason. You don't mind, do you?” He continued, unsure.

“It's fine. Not really a lie, I do get nervous talking to people I don't know so...” Aaron shrugged.

“Phew,” Robert said. “You want one?” He nodded at the kettle.

“Go on then.” Aaron sat down at the table.

“Vic's alright you know,” Robert said, busying himself with teabags and mugs. “Once you get to know her. She can be a bit full on, don't get me wrong but she means well.” He turned to Aaron, one hand on the worktop while waiting for the kettle to boil. “And, as much as I hate to say it... Adam's not bad either. Not the smartest, but he loves her and he'll do anything for her, and she loves him so... maybe you could give them both a chance? One day, when you're ready?”

Aaron's lips twitched, before forming a small smile. “Yeah. I'll try.”

*

A few days had passed since that conversation, and Aaron had seen Victoria a few more times since. It was easy to see her, since she worked in the pub kitchen. She was calmer the few other times he'd met her, once when he'd ventured into the kitchen she'd made him a burger. It was the best one he'd ever tasted, and when he'd told her as much she'd grinned from ear to ear.

His mum was more difficult. He knew Robert had spoken to her, and she'd backed off with the questions but it was no less awkward between them. He could tell that she wanted to ask questions that he just didn't have the words to answer, and it was causing tension between them. Tension he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand.

So he had been avoiding her instead, spending a lot of time upstairs in his and Robert's room watching the telly. He knew she was worried; Robert had had to fob her off with excuse after excuse and as much as he knew it wasn't fair letting Robert do that for him, he couldn't find it within himself to even try to explain to her.

Today though, he had chosen to make an effort and cook tea, ravioli from a recipe he'd found in his cookbook. He'd had to talk Robert into helping behind the bar instead, the older man having taken to cooking for them all in the few days they'd been living here, but one word about trying to make an effort with his mum and Robert had acquiesced. Aaron found himself enjoying making the meal, losing himself in the rhythm of following a recipe, something he'd found he quite enjoyed.

The meal went well, Chas, Diane, Doug and Robert all complimenting him on his cooking skills, and he'd found himself blushing under the praise. His mum had looked at him fondly, and the tension he'd been worrying so much about seemed to ease.

*

_He walks into the hallway as his father slams the phone down. “Who was that?” He asks. “Was it Mum?” He says, hope in his heart. It's been two years but he still hopes that one day she'll ring._

_One day she might rescue him._

_“No,” his father growls. “Stop asking, I've told you time and time again, she doesn't want you, doesn't want anything to do with you!” He snaps. Aaron backs up, quickly finds himself pressed against the wall, his newly sixteen year old frame still too small against Gordon's bulk. One day, he thinks. One day he'll be strong enough to fight him._

_Not today, he knows, surrendering to his fathers wandering hands. They're interrupted quickly, to Aaron's relief, by Sandra coming down the stairs, Liv trailing behind her._

_His relief turns quickly to fear when Sandra opens her mouth. “Me and Liv are going shopping,” she says. “We'll be gone all day, so you'll have to sort your own dinner out. You want anything from the shops?” She asks._

_Gordon shakes his head no, but Aaron takes a chance. “Can I come?” He blurts. Sandra looks at him in confusion. He understands why, it's not like he's ever wanted to go shopping with her willingly before, but needs must._

_She crushes his hopes with her next sentence. “No, Aaron,” she says, giving him a funny look. “I'm not taking you too, got enough trouble with Liv here. We'll be back tonight,” she finishes, and then they're gone._

_He's alone._

_Just him and his worst nightmare._

_“So,” Gordon starts, not even trying to conceal his glee. “They're gone. All day...” He looks Aaron up and down. “Wonder what we could get up to...”_

_Aaron shakes his head frantically. “No, no no no no...” he says desperately, Gordon's wandering hands grabbing at him, pulling at his clothes, tugging him towards the stairs._

_“No!”_

“No!” Aaron screamed, sitting up in bed. Sweat running down his face, his t-shirt soaked in it, he struggled to breathe, panic rising ever higher.

He distantly registered the bedside lamp clicking on, then strong arms wrapped around him and he started to calm, Robert's smell engulfing his senses. He leaned against the older man's chest, Robert's fingers gripping his t-shirt tightly, shushing him with his mouth pressed into Aaron's hair, just getting long enough now to start to curl at the ends.

“You're alright, you're safe,” Robert whispered. “It was just a nightmare, you're here with me, you're fine, shhhhh,” he said quietly, rocking Aaron slightly. Aaron lifted his head, about to speak to Robert when the door slammed open, hitting the wall with a crash. Aaron yelped in fright, and Robert instinctively tightened his grip.

“What was that?” Chas yelled, standing in the doorway in her dressing gown. Diane and Doug were just visible on the landing behind her.

Aaron looked at Robert. Neither of them were sure what to say, but the moment's pause was too much for Chas.

“Right that's it, something's wrong here, you're hiding something, I'm not stupid and I want to know what it is, right now!”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! Keep it coming, like I keep saying, plot bunny inspiration is fed by comments :P
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Panic attacks, discussion of self harm and mentions of rape.

“Right, come on then!” Chas shouted. Robert and Aaron kept looking at each other, at a loss.

Chas huffed, shaking her head. “I've done all I can, I keep all of the family away. They all want to see you, they know you're here but no, I'm keeping them away, letting you settle back in, giving you some space but you're still hiding something from me! I want to know what it is, and I want to know now!” She shouted, furious.

Aaron was trembling in Robert's arms, and the older man stroked his back soothingly. “Shhhh,” Robert soothed. “It's alright, you're alright,” he whispered softly into Aaron's hair. He shot a glare at Chas, standing in the doorway. “Back off,” he snapped at her. “Can't you see he's upset?”

Doug and Diane watched on as Chas' expression changed from anger to confusion to worry. “What?” She said. “What's wrong, what's happened?” Her gaze shifted between Robert and Aaron, anxious. “He... he screamed out no, like... like someone was hurting him...” she turned on Robert, accusation in her eyes. “Was it you? Have you been hurting him?”

Aaron, silent with his head laying against Robert's chest until that moment, pushed away from Robert. “He would NEVER!” he shouted. His breathing quickened, Robert seeing the beginnings of a panic attack. “He would never hurt me, don't you dare accuse him of that!” Aaron said, breathlessly. 

Robert tugged Aaron back in against his chest. “Aaron, try and calm down, yeah?” He said. “Breathe with me, in and out, in and out,” he stroked Aaron's back as the younger man made an effort to match Robert's slow, even breathing. Robert glanced sideways to the door.

“Come on Chas, maybe it would be best if you left them to it, let everyone calm down,” Diane said, giving Robert a knowing look as she took Chas by the arm and led her away. Chas went without a fight, clearly in shock by what she'd witnessed. Doug offered a tense smile as he closed the bedroom door once more, and they were alone.

*

It was mid-morning when Robert ventured into the back room. Aaron had steadfastly refused to come down, only leaving their bedroom to grab a quick shower before situating himself in front of the telly. He needed to eat though, they both did so Robert had offered to grab them both something from the cafe. He'd left his jacket in the back room though, with his wallet in it so he had to make a quick detour on his way out of the door.

Chas was sitting at the table when he went in, and he cursed silently. He'd been hoping to avoid her. Grabbing his jacket, he made for the door but was stopped when she called his name. “Yeah?” He said, not unkindly. He was still angry with her for the way she reacted, but more fighting wasn't going to help anyone, that he knew for sure.

“I'm sorry,” she said. “I should never have accused you of hurting my son, I don't know what came over me.” Robert shrugged wordlessly in response. “I was just scared and I... I don't know. I'm sorry.”

“Not me you need to apologise to, Chas.”

“I know, I know. He's locked himself in your room though, hasn't he?” She said. 

Robert nodded. “Give him some time, he'll come down eventually I'm sure.” He turned back for the door. “I'm going out, I won't be long.”

He had his hand on the doorknob when she spoke again. “What happened to him?” She asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Last night, that was a nightmare and I know what I saw, what I heard. He was screaming 'no' like someone was hurting him and then he was starting to have a panic attack, you calmed him down. I know I shouldn't have accused you, I was out of line, I was wrong but someone's hurt him. Do you know who?”

Robert bit his lip. “It's not really my place,” he tried.

“You aren't denying it though,” Chas said. “You can tell me something, surely? My little boy's been hurt by someone, somehow, can't I at least know what happened?”

Robert sighed, thinking on his feet. “He got mugged,” he blurted. “About a month ago. It was pretty violent, and he has nightmares about it.” Mentally crossing his fingers, he hoped she would accept the explanation.

She nodded. “Right,” she said. “Do you know who? Did the police catch them?”

Robert shook his head. “No.” He was reaching for the doorknob for the second time when she spoke again.

“What are the scars on his stomach from?” Chas asked. “Do you know? They looked old, but... what happened to him?”

“I don't know,” Robert said. It wasn't exactly a lie, since he'd been told by Tom what they were, he'd never asked the younger man exactly what had led to it. He knew what the cause would have been, there was no other option for that but he'd never asked Aaron what triggered it, or why he'd clearly stopped a long time ago. “I've seen the scars, but he's never told me what they're from.”

Chas nodded to herself, and Robert took his chance. Third time lucky, and he got through the door and away.

*

Robert sat propped up against the headboard of his and Aaron's bed, the younger man next to him, watching some daytime telly. The paper wrappings and empty coffee cups from the cafe lay abandoned on the bedroom floor, devoid of the food and drink Robert had brought back.

“I saw your Mum downstairs before,” Robert said. “She said she was sorry for accusing me of hurting you.”

“Right,” Aaron said, gaze not shifting from the TV screen.

“She wanted to know who had hurt you.”

Aaron turned his head sideways. “What did you say?”

“I lied. Said you got mugged about a month ago.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said with a small smile, turning back to the telly. Some housing show was on, Robert didn't recognise it.

“She asked me something else,” Robert said.

“What?”

“She asked me about your scars, the ones on your stomach.”

“What?” Aaron said, panicked. “How did she see them?”

“I'm not sure,” Robert answered. “Maybe last night, maybe your top rode up and she saw?” He suggested.

Aaron thought about it. “Yeah, probably.” He sighed. “Damn it. She's not going to let that one go is she?”

“I said I didn't know anything, which wasn't really a lie because I don't. She might not ask, you never know.”

“This is my Mum we're talking about Robert,” Aaron said. “I might not have been back here for long but I know she doesn't let things go easily.”

“True,” Robert said. “You want to talk about it? About them?” He said, nodding his head at Aaron's belly.

“Nothing to tell, not really.”

“Okay then.”

“I just,” Aaron started. “I started doing it to try and cope... with what he was doing to me.”

“Right,” Robert said.

“I didn't do it for that long. He erm, he found out and...” Aaron took a breath. “I didn't like the way he was looking at them when he did.”

“How do you mean?” Robert asked, not sure what was coming.

“Like he was getting ideas,” Aaron said darkly. “So I stopped, before he did.”

Robert didn't know what to say to that.

*

It was late afternoon when Aaron decided to come downstairs. Robert was helping Diane behind the bar, letting Chas have some time to herself, and Aaron knew he would have to talk to her eventually, so he decided to do it now, before he lost his nerve.

“Mum?” He said, not immediately seeing her when he went into the back room.

“I'm here,” she replied, popping her head around the wall where the kitchen was. 

“Hi,” he said.

She smiled at him. “Cuppa?” She offered.

“Yeah, go on then.”

“How do you...?”

“Milk, no sugar ta.” He sat down at the table, and she soon brought the mug over with one for herself. Sitting down opposite him, they sat in awkward silence, until their teas cooled enough to drink.

Aaron was halfway through his mug when she finally broke the silence. “I'm sorry, about last night,” she said. “For shouting, for accusing Robert, for all of it.” 

Aaron nodded. “Doesn't matter,” he said.

“It does. I shouldn't have done that, especially when you were upset. Me yelling at the both of you hardly helped, did it?”

“Well, no, not really,” Aaron agreed.

“Well it won't happen again,” she said. “Going to try and think before I speak from now on.”

“You don't need to do that.”

“Yes, I do. I upset you more and that was the last thing I wanted sweetheart. Robert told me, about the mugging.”

“Yeah, he said he had.”

“The police still looking for whoever did it?”

Aaron shrugged, and Chas sighed. They fell back into silence for a while, neither sure what to say.

“You like to cook, don't you?” She asked suddenly.

“Yeah...”

“Well,” she said brightly. “Would you like to cook for us all at some point? Maybe tomorrow, give you some time to plan?”

Seeing the attempt to build bridges for what it was, Aaron nodded in agreement. “Yeah, go on then. I'll need Robert though, he's my assistant.”

“Your sous-chef, is he?” She said with a grin.

“Something like that, yeah,” he replied, smiling back at her, tension broken.

“Right,” she said, getting up. “That's tomorrow night's tea sorted then, now for tonights. It's my turn, now I don't know about you but I fancy a takeaway.”

Aaron laughed. “Yeah, go on then.”

“Fish and chips it is then,” she said. Aaron froze. Chas was oblivious, nattering on about curry sauce. Feeling the panic starting to rise, Aaron stood up. He couldn't go to Robert, couldn't go into the bar in this state. He needed to be out of here, away from this room, from his mum. 

Fresh air. That would work. He was working out how to get his feet to move in the direction of the door when Chas turned back to him.

“Right, that's settled then,” she said. “How do you like yours? Salt, vinegar? Curry sauce? Anything special?”

“Just shut up!” Aaron shouted at her, and she recoiled.

“What?”

His breathing was getting faster, harder. He needed out. Finally moving his feet, even though they felt like concrete blocks attached to his legs, he made it to the door.

“Aaron?” She said, moving towards him.

“I'm going for a walk,” he snapped, slamming the door behind him.

*

It had taken a while, but he'd finally calmed down. The fresh air had done him good, and he'd sat for a good half an hour on the footbridge over the river, legs dangling over the side, arms resting on the rails, letting the water flow past underneath him. It had been soothing, the noise, and no-one had bothered him. He was relieved; he knew Robert didn't mind helping him but he couldn't rely on him every single time he got worked up. 

Aaron walked into the back room of the pub to be met with the sight of his Mum, sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands. “Mum?” He said. Her body jerked, startled, and she lifted her head, wiping frantically at her eyes, keeping her face turned away so he couldn't see.

“I thought you'd gone for a walk,” she said. Her voice sounded strange, too highly pitched.

“I came back.”

“So I see,” she replied, face still turned away.

“Are you crying?” Aaron asked. He got no answer. “Mum?”

“No, no,” she said, wiping at her face with her hands quickly. She turned, a smile on her face too wide, too obviously fake. “I'm fine, see?”

Aaron bit his lip. He wished in that moment things weren't quite so awkward between them, maybe then he would know what to do, how to comfort her but it was still so raw, he was keeping too many secrets. That, and his inexperience in offering comfort didn't help, so he did the only thing he could. “Cuppa?” He offered, tilting his head towards the kitchen area. Chas nodded, and he turned away. Busying himself with the kettle, he heard her sniffing. “Saw Cain on my walk,” he offered, in an attempt at conversation. “Didn't really know what to say to him, he was at the garage working. Don't think he saw me. I kinda wanted to say hello but it's been that long...” Chas didn't reply, but the sniffing got a bit louder. He let it go for a few minutes, but he couldn't stand hearing her upset, so turned back to her. “Mum,” he said. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Aaron abandoned the kettle, instead joining his mum on the sofa. Plonking himself down with a soft thump next to her, he held her gaze. “Mum.”

She sighed, crumbling. “I'm sorry,” she said, brushing away more tears with the back of her hand. She'd messed up her mascara.

“What for?”

“Everything, for pushing you, for trying to get answers that you clearly don't want to give me, for being such an awful mother, just... everything.” She rubbed at her face again, mascara smearing a bit more. Clearly not waterproof. “You don't even know how to talk to your own family because I thought it was better to keep them all away.”

“That's not your fault, all of them all at once it would have been too much, you did the right thing.”

Chas looked at him sadly. “The right thing would have been to leave well enough alone. That's always been my problem, always interfering, can't seem to help myself and I've pushed you away again and...” she sighed.

“You haven't pushed me away, I'm sorry if you thought that.” Aaron said. “It was like you said, you were asking a lot of questions and I... I didn't really want to answer them so I kept away from you instead. I'm sorry.”

“You've got nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart.” She said sadly. “I just... I suppose I'm just struggling to understand why you can talk to Robert but not me. I know you haven't been back for long but you said yourself you haven't known Robert for that long either so... is Robert just easier to talk to? Not something I ever thought I'd say about him but...”

Aaron paused, thinking. “Robert,” he said carefully. “Robert was there for me when I needed him the most. He helped me when I couldn't help myself and he was there and that's why I can talk to him. He knows everything already cause... cause he saw stuff.”

“What stuff?” Chas asked, concerned. “The mugging? Or is there something else? I saw those scars on your stomach Aaron... they looked old. I asked Robert but he wouldn't tell me anything.”

“It's nothing, they don't matter,” Aaron insisted.

Chas stood up, pacing. “See?” She said, waving her arms around, frustrated. “This is why I left you with your dad. You just can't talk to me can you? About anything. I kept ringing and ringing for years and Gordon always said the same thing, you didn't want to talk to me anymore, and he was right wasn't he? I pushed you away then and now you're back and I'm doing the same thing. I just want you to talk to me, I mean you freaked out over fish and chips when I mentioned them, you used to love them when you were little yet the mention had you running out of the room? I just don't understand Aaron, I want to but...” She sank down onto one of the dining chairs. “I just don't know what to do anymore. I wish you could talk to me, like you used to when you were little but you can't seem to and... you really were better off with your dad weren't you? I bet he wouldn't have had any problem getting you to talk to him.”

Aaron flinched. The kettle clicked, boiling. Chas got up. “I'll make the tea,” she said. Aaron didn't respond.

She was getting the milk out of the fridge when he spoke. “You really want to know what caused my scars?” He said quietly. Chas put the milk carton on the worktop, turning to Aaron and nodding. “I did,” he admitted, voice quiet and hard.

Chas approached him, sitting back next to him on the sofa. “You... you did it to yourself?” She asked. “Self-harm?” Aaron nodded, gaze fixed on the carpet. “Why?” She asked.

“Gordon.”

Chas frowned. “But... but why? I don't understand.”

“He's not the man you think he is.”

“How do you mean?”

“I did it because he was hurting me, and I was trying to cope. It helped, at first but he started to notice, and it... made things worse so I stopped.”

“What do you mean, he was hurting you?” Chas said warily, anger starting to rise in her voice. “Was he hitting you? Beating you? What was he doing?”

This was it. No going back now. Aaron turned his head, meeting his mothers gaze straight on.

“He was raping me.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for the comments and kudos, please keep telling me what you think, it's much appreciated. :)
> 
> This chapter was a hard one to write and will likely be hard to read too, but we all knew this was coming.
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Discussion of rape/abuse.

“He was raping me.”

Chas thought she'd misheard her son at first; thought she'd imagined it. Rape? Gordon? Not the man she'd known. But one look at the anguish in her son's eyes and she knew. She hadn't misheard, she wasn't mistaken, and the man she'd known... the man she thought she'd known... was capable of THAT.

Her mind raced, things sliding into place, suddenly making sense. “You didn't get mugged, did you?” She asked. Aaron shook his head minutely. “It was him?”

“Yeah.” Aaron said quietly. He turned his head to glance over his shoulder at the door. Both were closed, and he relaxed slightly.

Chas raised her hand to her mouth, unable to form words, horror overwhelming her. She dragged a breath in, held it until her lungs ached, then released. Repeated that until she'd cleared her mind enough to trust herself to be gentle, to try and be tactful, even though she had no clue what she was doing. Aaron watched wordlessly.

“So,” she started. “What happened? Did he just... did he just lose it?” She asked, the first thing that came into her head. “What on earth made him do that to you?”

Aaron looked fearful. “What do you mean? Do you think... do you think it was my fault?” He got up then, stepped backwards, away from her.

“No!” Chas shouted. “Oh god, no no no!” She put her hand to her mouth again, horrified at the implication of her careless words. “I didn't mean it like that sweetheart, of course I didn't, please don't ever think I'd blame you for this, it wasn't your fault, I just... I can't understand what the hell would possess him to do that to you, it's not something I would ever have thought him capable of.” She said quickly. “I'm just... this is the last thing I ever thought you'd say... I don't know how to react... I'm sorry.”

Aaron eyed her, unsure. “You do believe me... don't you?” He asked.

Chas stood up, approached Aaron slowly and took his hands in hers. He allowed her to do it, but nothing could mask the uncertainty in his eyes. “I believe you, Aaron,” she said firmly. “I know we haven't seen each other for years, I know we're just starting to get to know one another again, but one thing I do know is that you wouldn't lie about this. I believe you.” She squeezed his hands firmly in her own, and he relaxed. Gently leading him back to the sofa, they sat down sideways, facing each other. She kept hold of his hands, stroking the backs of them with her thumbs.

“Could you tell me what happened?” She asked.

“Do you really want to know?” He replied.

“I need to know, if you can tell me,” she said.

“Why?”

“So I know what he did, so I know exactly what I'm hating him for, and most of all, if I ever lay eyes on him again, so I know exactly what I'm going to kill him for.” She said, meaning every single word.

Aaron sat silently for a moment, watching her. “What do you want to know?” He said, eventually.

She tried to tighten her grip on his hands, but he pulled away, wrapping his arms around himself instead. “Was it just the once?” She asked, hoping beyond hope. Aaron shook his head and her heart sank. “How many times?”

Aaron shrugged. “Don't know. A lot though.”

Her blood ran cold, bile rising in her throat. Her little boy, her son... had been raped so many times he wasn't able to put a number to it. She forced herself to remain calm, knowing that her getting angry would not only ruin any chance of getting the whole story from her son, it would likely frighten him off too, shattering the small amount of trust he had in her. She would get angry, upset, hysterical with rage later. When she was alone.

“When did it start?” She asked, dread settling in her stomach in anticipation of the answer.

“Not long after you left.”

Eight. Eight years old... she swallowed hard, tipped her head back to face the ceiling and took in a shuddering breath, biting her bottom lip hard. Tears filled her eyes, only sheer bloody-minded determination stopping them from falling.

“He erm,” Aaron started. “I was upset, after you left. I missed you, and I was crying all the time cause I wanted you to come back... didn't do anything he wanted me to, I was just being awkward, thought if I did it enough he'd make you come back so...” He took a shuddering breath of his own, eyes reddening with tears. “One night... he just snapped. After... afterwards he told me it was all my fault, that he had to do it cause I was naughty. He told me if I didn't stop being naughty it would happen again.” He bit his lip. “I tried Mum!” He said, louder. “But... you can't be good forever.” He wiped at his eyes with one hand before returning it to his waist. “He got me fish and chips... out of guilt or something. That's why I can't stand the sight of them now.”

“What happened after that?” The tears were falling now, and she made no attempt to stop them.

“Everything was alright for a couple of years. It never got mentioned, I was starting to think I'd dreamt it or something, that it wasn't real? He met Sandra, they had Liv... then it all started to go wrong again.”

“How?”

“I started getting into a lot of fights at school, they were getting called in all the time and Sandra... eventually she'd had enough. She threatened to leave him, and he... he told her he'd get me back in line. She didn't know what he meant by it but... I did.” Aaron looked away, down at the floor. “After that I made certain I didn't do anything wrong. Everything he asked me to do I did it, never argued with him... it was hard but I did it.” He looked back up, gaze fixed on her face but not meeting her eyes. “It was a stupid argument with Sandra that did it for the third time. She wouldn't let me go out with my mates, I broke one of Liv's dolls in a rage and she told Gordon when he got back from work. I was so scared, I wanted to fight him off but... he just kept telling me I deserved it, cause I was being naughty.”

Chas shook her head. “You weren't. You were a kid Aaron, just a little boy. How old were you then?”

“Twelve.”

Chas squeezed her eyes shut. Her little boy... what had she left him to? “Exactly.” She forced herself to reply, not wanting to let the negative thoughts get into Aaron's head. “None of it was on you Aaron, none of it, it was all him.”

Aaron sniffed. “That's what Robert keeps telling me. Not easy to believe though.”

“I know sweetheart, I know.”

“After that, after the third time,” Aaron continued. “It got worse.”

“How?” She asked. How could it possibly get any worse?

“I stopped coming to see you.” Aaron wiped at his eyes again with his hand before letting her grab hold of it again. He kept the other arm around his stomach, almost protectively. “He told me that you didn't want anything else to do with me, you'd washed your hands of me and that was it.”

“That's not true, I never said that, any of that. I tried to ring you so many times but he... he told me that you didn't want anything to do with me...” realisation dawned on her. “The bastard, he did it on purpose didn't he?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah. He couldn't control me when I was away from him, didn't know what I might say to you lot so... he cut the tie. He did that a lot, with my friends, from school too once I'd done my GCSE's... he cut me off from the world, left me with no-one to turn to, no-one to help me, and all the while him and Sandra were arguing more and more. She kept taking Liv and spending the night at her Mum's and... whenever she did that... he took whatever opportunity he got. Every time she had her back turned he was all over me, he was getting more and more obsessed with me and I couldn't say anything, didn't know how to.”

Chas rubbed at her face. She knew she was smearing her mascara even more, normally she would be mortified at the thought but... she didn't care. All that mattered right now was Aaron. “She left him, didn't she? Sandra?”

“Yeah.” Aaron said. “I was nearly seventeen. He was getting rougher and rougher and... I couldn't take it. I was drinking to try and cope and hoping I could get some money together to run away but I didn't get that far.”

“What happened?”

“Sandra caught me getting booze out of his cabinet. She told him, and I ended up trapped in the bathroom with him. He was going to... hurt me right there and then, with her still in the house... he'd never done that before. I got away from him, I can't remember how but I ran down the stairs for the door, only she grabbed me, tried to stop me. I freaked, thought she was him... punched her in the face. Gordon caught up with me and shoved me in the living room. I heard them fighting about it, she wanted me kicked out but he wouldn't have any of it... so she packed herself and Liv up and they left. Within five minutes he...” He trailed off, whimpered. “I couldn't fight him off.”

Chas winced. “Sorry,” Aaron said.

“You don't need to apologise to me darling... it's just hard to hear, that's all.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No, no. I need to know, just keep talking to me sweetheart.” She said, trying to sound encouraging, unsure how successful she was.

Aaron took a deep, shuddering breath. The tears were rolling silently down his face, but otherwise he seemed calm. “He locked me in their room for a bit, until I gave in and stopped fighting him. Then we moved house, he got a new job and... I was his little secret. Didn't leave the house, I just cooked, cleaned and... did whatever else he wanted. Didn't know anyone, didn't have anyone other than him, he would check up on me all the time to make sure I hadn't left...”

“Why didn't you leave?”

“You know... I've asked myself that one so many times... Robert's asked me too... I had a phone, I had the telly... I would see helpline numbers and start to dial them in but...” He trailed off.

“But?”

“I couldn't ever bring myself to press the call button. Was too scared. There... there'd been times when he was nicer to me for a while, so I kept thinking maybe he could be that again, that somewhere in there the dad I'd had, the nice person, who'd only ever wanted to protect me... that he was in there somewhere, you know? He was all I had, all I knew so I thought... I don't really know what I thought. I thought he might change, but he never did.”

“People like that don't change.”

“No, I get that now believe me.”

Sensing that Aaron was starting to struggle, Chas steered the conversation in a slightly different direction. “So, how does Robert come into all of this?” She asked, curious.

“He saved me.” Aaron said, a small smile appearing on his face. “He was there for me when I had no-one else, and he wouldn't give up on me.”

“Did you tell him everything?”

“Yeah. Not really by choice... but yeah. He was working at the house,” Aaron explained. “Painting it 'cause Gordon wanted to move on, wanted to sell the place. Robert had had his suspicions for a while, the way I was, the way Gordon was, he knew something wasn't quite right but... he wasn't expecting what I told him.”

“What happened?”

“He found me sitting on the kitchen floor crying my eyes out. Gordon had...” He paused, breathed deeply to calm himself. “It was really bad and... I was a beaten up mess and he was just so kind and... I ended up telling him what was happening. Gordon came back, he made Robert leave and he tried to attack me again but... Robert wouldn't have that. He came back into the house, dragged Gordon off me and punched him in the face, knocked him out.”

Chas made a mental note that Robert would never have to pay for a drink in her pub ever again.

“Good on him,” She said out loud.

Aaron snorted. “I was too scared to think like that at the time, if I'm honest,” he admitted. “But he got me out of there, took me back to his place. Kept me safe. Gordon found us though, so we had to move to a different flat... then he found us again, so we came here.”

“And you felt you had to lie and say you were together so I wouldn't suspect?” Chas said. “The two of you aren't actually together together, are you?” Knowing Aaron's history now, she doubted it very much but still, she had to know the answer.

“No, we aren't. Not like that.”

Chas sighed. “You didn't have to lie about that, I'm sure we can make another bed fit in up there somewhere so you don't have to share...”

“It's fine Mum, honest.”

“But you...”

“He helps with the nightmares, okay?” Aaron admitted. “I was having a lot of them, but since I started sharing a bed with Robert, last night being the exception, obviously... I haven't. I feel safe with him, I know he won't hurt me and I can relax enough to sleep around him. It's fine Mum, honestly.”

“You're so strong sweetheart.” She smiled at him sadly, before letting his hand go and pulling him into a hug. He didn't resist; quite the opposite in fact, his hands coming up to grip the back of her top tightly, as he seemed to realise that she did believe him, that she didn't doubt him in the slightest, and he broke down, beginning to sob into her shoulder. She pulled him closer to her, no space between them and ran her hands up and down his back, crying almost as much.

*

The pub was quiet and Robert grabbed the opportunity of a break before the evening rush started. Leaving Diane behind the bar with the few customers they had, he ducked through into the back room. Scanning the room, there was no sign of Aaron, but Chas was by the window, her back to him. “Chas? Did Aaron not come down?” Robert asked. “He said he was going to.”

“Yeah, he came down.” Chas said. Her voice sounded strange, like she'd been crying. She turned slightly, too look at him. Her mascara was smudged.

Robert frowned. “You alright? Have you been crying?”

“I'm fine Robert, don't worry about me,” she said, smiling at him. It was too wide, too fake. “Aaron's gone back upstairs.”

“Right.” Robert replied. “I'll erm,” he waved his hand at the door that led to the stairs. “I'll go up then. You sure you're alright?”

“Yep, yep.”

Robert was far from convinced, but left her anyway, jogging up the stairs. Maybe Chas and Aaron had had an argument? He couldn't think of anything else that might have happened. He hadn't heard shouting when he was in the bar but that didn't mean anything. The door to his and Aaron's room was closed, and he knocked lightly before opening it. “Aaron?”

The younger man was lying on his side on the bed, facing the window. Robert closed the door behind him and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Aaron?”

Aaron sniffed, turned over to face Robert. Tear tracks adorned his face, and his eyes were red. Robert reacted instinctively, reaching out to touch Aaron's shoulder lightly. “You've been crying... so's your Mum, I've just seen her. What happened, did you have an argument with her?” He asked, stroking Aaron's shoulder soothingly.

Aaron sighed, closed his eyes. “I told her,” he said. “She knows.”

“About?” Robert was pretty sure he knew, but didn't want to just assume.

“Gordon.”

“What brought that on?” He asked, curiously. Aaron had been so set against her ever knowing the truth after all.

“She wanted to get fish and chips... I didn't react well,” Aaron admitted. “I went for a walk to calm down, when I came back she was upset and... I just ended up telling her.”

Robert nodded. “You alright?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah, I am. I mean... it was hard, but... she believes me, and... I feel better because she knows, I feel... lighter? If that makes any sense?”

“Like a weight's been lifted?”

“Yeah, like that.”

“So... did you tell her everything?” Robert needed to know, knowing Chas she would probably speak to him about it and the last thing he wanted to do was put his foot in it.

“Most of it,” Aaron said. “I didn't tell her about the pills, about when I tried to...” he trailed off. “And I don't want her to know about that, so don't tell her.”

“I won't.”

“She doesn't know about Dave either... I don't know if I want to tell her that. Otherwise... yeah she pretty much knows everything.”

“Okay.”

Aaron yawned, and Robert smiled at him softly. “You want to close your eyes for a bit? You look exhausted.”

Aaron frowned, considering. “Yeah, wouldn't be a bad idea.”

“Right then.” Robert grabbed the blanket that was folded across the foot of the bed and stood up, shaking it out and covering Aaron with it. The younger man gripped the top edge, pulling it up under his chin and settled down, closing his eyes.

Closing the door quietly, Robert headed back downstairs to check on Chas. He found her sitting at the table, wiping her eyes with a tissue. He sat down opposite her. “You alright?” He asked. “Aaron said he'd told you.”

“Yeah. Yeah, he did.”

“Want to talk about it?” He offered. 

She shook her head. “Thank you,” she said. “Thank you for being there, for saving him. I'll forever be grateful to you for that.”

“Anyone would have,” Robert said, shrugging. “The state he was in, you would have to be heartless to leave him like that.”

Chas sniffed. “Well, either way. You didn't, you got him out and you protected my little boy and I'll never forget it.”

Robert didn't know what to say, so looked down at the table. Silence fell for long minutes, until Chas spoke again. “One thing that I don't understand, and Aaron didn't say... maybe you'll be able to tell me.”

“What?”

“How...” Chas started. “How did no-one else notice? Neighbours... anyone? Surely... surely someone had to see something was wrong, it was years and years.”

Robert blew out a breath. “Gordon... he erm. He... he had a story, a cover story so to speak.”

Chas looked at him, apprehensive. “What do you mean?”

“He spun me a line, when I first went to work at the house, and Aaron told me it was what he said to everyone. He used to tell them that Aaron was his partner, and that he had anxiety issues and that's why he didn't go out. That he was shy, basically.”

“You are joking me,” Chas said, shocked and sickened.

“Wish I was.”

Chas shook her head in disbelief. “How the... god, he really is a twisted bastard, isn't he?”

“You're not wrong there.” Robert agreed. “Aaron told me that everyone saw Gordon as this great, understanding bloke... no-one ever questioned it.”

“Wow,” Chas said, shaking her head. “If I ever lay eyes on him... I'll kill him with my bare hands.”

“The feeling is mutual on that one,” Robert admitted. “I've had the pleasure of punching him in the face but it wasn't anywhere near enough. Don't think anything will to be honest with you.”

“Can't argue with you there,” Chas replied.

*

Aaron slept through the whole night. The relief of telling Chas the truth had allowed him to finally relax, unworried by the stress of keeping the secret. Chas had covered Robert's shift so the blond could sit with the younger man, watching the telly on mute with the subtitles on until he decided to go to bed himself.

Now, Robert had gone out, to drop in on Vic with a promise to come back with some milk from the shop, Aaron having used the last of it on his cereal, slurping it from the bowl noisily as Robert looked on in a mixture of disgust and endearment. Nothing Aaron did seemed to annoy the older man, so Aaron had decided to try and be even noisier next time, to see how far he could go before Robert would say something, a little game, as it were.

He was washing the dishes now, his mum at his right, drying them.

“I know you made me promise not to say anything to anyone other than Robert,” she was saying. “But... I really think you should tell the police.”

“I already said, I don't want to do that Mum.”

“But... he needs stopping!”

“Yeah, and they'll either not believe me or they'll charge me with something too. I went along with half of it Mum, half the time I didn't even tell him no 'cause I was too scared but they'll not see it like that.”

“Of course they will.”

“I don't want to risk it,” Aaron said firmly, abandoning the dishes and turning to look at her properly. “It's up to me, now please, respect my decision?”

“Alright, alright.” She acquiesced. “I don't agree with you, but it's up to you.”

“Thank you.”

“What you on about, Aaron? Don't want to risk what?” A new voice entered the conversation. Aaron froze, and he and Chas whirled around.

Cain. Neither of them had heard him come in. Aaron closed his eyes, swearing under his breath.

“Come on then,” Cain said, his demeanour clearly not to be messed with. “What've you got your Mum hiding for you, what are you keeping a secret?”

“Nothing, nothing!” Chas tried to cover. “Just a er-” She looked at Aaron helplessly. “Nothing.”

Cain tilted his head, raising one eyebrow, and Aaron knew he wouldn't let this go. He sighed heavily. “Just tell him,” he told Chas.

“Are you sure?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “You tell him though. I can't go through it, not again. I'm going out, I'll be back later on.”

He grabbed his coat from the back of the sofa and left, texting Robert as he went.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! Over 900 kudos now... I can't quite believe it, considering I never thought anyone would read this... thank you, honestly thank you, it means so much <3
> 
> Fast update too, which... don't get your hopes up that this is going to continue to happen but hey, you never know!
> 
> Please do let me know what you think. :)
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Vague references to Gordon/Rape/Abuse.

Robert jogged down the path to the bridge. Aaron's text had worried him; a simple 'I'm at the bridge. I need you', might not have been concerning to some, but when Robert took into account that Aaron had told Chas everything yesterday... it couldn't be good.

Aaron was standing in the middle of the bridge when Robert got there, folded arms resting on the rail as he stared in silence at the water flowing below. “Aaron?” Robert called, feet thudding on the bridge as he made his way to Aaron's side. “You alright?”

“Cain knows,” Aaron said bluntly. “Well, he will do by now anyway.”

Robert tilted his head, confused. “What do you mean? Did you tell him?”

“Not me, no.” Aaron said, as he turned to lean sideways on the rail, facing Robert. “I was in the kitchen with Mum talking to her, Cain walked in. He'd heard some of the conversation, wanted to know what we were talking about and he didn't seem like he would have taken no for an answer.” He sighed. “I told Mum to tell him. Couldn't do it again, especially when I barely know him, so I left them to it.”

“Okay,” Robert said. “You alright with that?” He asked.

Aaron shrugged. “I told her to tell him,” he said. “Not sure I would have picked now but... from what I know of him he would have found out eventually anyway.”

“Maybe it's a good thing?” Robert suggested. “Him knowing.”

“How do you work that out?” Aaron said, the confusion clear on his face. “He's probably going to look at me weirdly or... or something, or hate me or something.” He sighed heavily, looked down at his feet.

“Hey, hey,” Robert said, touching Aaron's shoulder. “He isn't that kind of bloke, trust me. The only thing I can see him wanting to do is go off and murder Gordon, alright?”

“Great... just what we need.” Aaron said.

“Look,” Robert started. “Cain knowing... it's probably a good thing because he is a good bloke to have in your corner, alright?” He explained. “If Gordon was to turn up here... Cain won't let him near you, I know that for a fact.”

Aaron didn't look convinced. “Thought you were supposed to be doing that?” He asked. “Keeping him away from me I mean.”

“Of course,” Robert replied. “No harm in having some help though is there?” He said. “Cain's much better in a fight than me anyway,” he grinned.

“I dunno,” Aaron said, starting to smile too. “You managed to knock him out easy enough.” His face fell, remembering the circumstances around that event.

Robert squeezed the younger man's shoulder. “Hey, that man will have to get past both me AND Cain to get to you now, alright? Nothing's going to happen, you're safe, I promise.”

Aaron nodded. “Let's hope so, eh?”

“He doesn't know where we are, our families are both here, it'll be fine, okay?”

Aaron nodded. “Could I... erm...” he trailed off.

“What?”

“Could I have a hug?” Aaron asked shyly.

“'Course you can,” Robert said immediately, tugging on Aaron's shoulder to pull him against his chest. He wrapped his arms around the younger man, who tucked himself in against him, his cheek against his chest, Robert's chin coming to rest on the top of Aaron's head. “You can always have a hug Aaron,” he murmured.

*

“Chas...” Cain tried. 

Chas whirled around, jabbing her pointed finger in his face. “Don't!” She cried. “I left my son with him. I thought he would be safe! I never... he turned my son, his son, into his sex slave, Cain.” Fresh tears ran down her face. “Don't you dare try and say that's not on me, don't you dare. I left him there, I didn't try to keep in touch, not properly. I should have protected him and I failed, and I can never, ever forgive myself for that. I don't deserve to be forgiven for that.”

Cain sighed shakily, ran a hand down his face. His own eyes were red rimmed, damp. No tears had stained his face, he wasn't much of a crier but it had been close. Very close. Hearing the nightmare that his nephew, the lad he was ashamed to admit that he hadn't thought much about for years now, had been subjected to... it sickened him. The guilt was overwhelming, why had they just left Aaron to it, blindly thinking everything was fine despite Chas' repeated attempts to get in touch with her son, all met with failure.

“You couldn't have known,” he said, trying to convince her or himself he wasn't sure. “None of us knew, and you said... it had been going on even when he'd been visiting here. He never said anything...”

“Of course he didn't say!” Chas whirled around, raging. “He was too scared to say a word! He didn't think I would have believed him, and from what I've gathered, Gordon is such a good liar even if I had confronted him on it he probably would have talked me out of it anyway! I'm such a bad mother... I probably would have let him.”

“You wouldn't have.”

“You don't know that.”

“I do,” Cain told her firmly. “Because no matter what you seem to think sis, you wouldn't have let something like that lie, even if... even if Gordon had tried to worm his way out of it, I know you, and you wouldn't have let him.” He said, trying to reassure her. “You would have doubted, and you wouldn't have let it go and you would have got to the truth, you know you would,” he said. “It's not your fault. Aaron was too scared to say anything then Gordon got him away from you as soon as he could to take that option away from him. It's not Aaron's fault, and it's not yours either.”

She looked at him unconvinced, opened her mouth but changed her mind, choosing to wipe the tears from her eyes with a tissue from the box on the coffee table instead as she sat down on the sofa. Cain remained standing, deciding whether or not to offer her a cup of tea or something stronger, when they heard the back door closing with a clunk. Chas turned to look, and Robert, closely followed by Aaron, came through into the back room a moment later.

“Hiya,” Robert said, nodding to Cain, then Chas. He stopped behind the sofa, Aaron next to him but slightly behind, using Robert almost as a human shield as he watched Cain warily.

“Robert,” Cain nodded back. “Hiya kid,” he said to Aaron.

“Hi,” Aaron replied quietly.

The room fell silent for a time, no-one sure what to say. Cain had never been able to stand awkward silences, and broke it first. “Your mum told me everything,” he said to Aaron. “I'm sorry we didn't know what was going on, or we'd have come and got you.”

Aaron shrugged. “Doesn't matter,” he said.

“It does,” Cain replied. “But, I know you felt that you couldn't say anything, that you had no-one to say it to, but he won't get near you again, I'll kill him myself before I let him lay another finger on you, you have my word.”

“You don't hate me?” Aaron asked warily.

Cain was taken aback. “Of course not!” He exclaimed. “You're my nephew, and I know I've been a lousy uncle but I could never hate ya, don't think that.” He said firmly. “I hate what happened to you, but I couldn't hate you. I'd like to get to know ya though, make up for lost time eh?”

Aaron nodded, his lips quirking up at the corners. “Sounds good.”

Cain smiled. “Right. Robert?”

The blond looked away from where he'd been watching Aaron with a fond smile. “Yeah?”

“Gordon's address. You got it?”

Robert eyed him suspiciously. “What do you want that for?”

Aaron also looked wary. “Yeah, what Robert said. What are you going to do?”

“Nothing! I'm just going to go and see if he's still living there,” Cain said, defensive. “You said he's found you both twice now, I want to go and see if he's still there.”

“And if he is?” Chas asked. “You'll do what?”

“I'll... just make sure that he knows he's not to come anywhere near Aaron, or he'll face the consequences, and I don't mean the coppers either.”

Robert looked to Aaron, who bit his lip. “You won't do anything to him?” Aaron asked.

“Can't promise that,” Cain admitted. “But... I won't kill him.”

Aaron sighed thoughtfully. “Give him the address,” he told Robert.

“You sure?” Robert asked, already taking the pen and notepad Chas was handing him.

Aaron nodded. “Yeah. I need to know if he's still there or not.”

“Alright then,” Robert said, scribbling the address down on the page. “Here,” he said, tearing out the page and handing that to Cain, then the pen and pad back to Chas. “I don't think he'll be there personally, he's probably gone to ground thinking that he was going to get a visit from the police but feel free to go and have a look.”

Cain glanced at the address, then tucked the page into his jacket pocket. “Right,” he said. “If I go now I should be back before tea.” He headed around past Robert and Aaron, pausing at the door. “Keep your chin up,” he said to Aaron. “See you later.”

*

Chas was collecting glasses from the picnic tables at the front of the pub when Aaron and Robert walked out from the side. “You two off out?” She asked.

“Going for a walk,” Aaron told her.

“Killing time until Cain comes back?” She guessed.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “This one won't sit still,” he said, nodding at Aaron. The younger man scowled at him. “So we're going to have a walk down to the woods, it's a nice day for it.”

“Right then, we'll sort some tea out when you get back, yeah?”

“Maybe...” Aaron said quietly. “Maybe I could cook?” He offered.

Chas smiled. “Of course you can!” She said brightly. “Don't tell me what you're going to make though,” she said as Aaron opened his mouth to ask. “Surprise me.”

Aaron smiled. “Will do,” he said. Him and Robert were turning to head off down the road when they all heard a car at the top. Cain pulled his matt black BMW to a halt in front of the pub, getting out and rounding the bonnet.

“Hiya,” he said.

“Well?” Robert asked, impatient. Chas and Aaron watched Cain, expectant.

“He wasn't there,” Cain said. “Place was empty, I looked through the windows, it's been cleared out. Sale signs out front. Asked the neighbours, they said he left in a hurry a few weeks back.”

“When I got you away from him,” Robert said to Aaron. “Just as I guessed earlier then,” he said to Cain.

“Yeah, looks that way.”

“Did he leave a forwarding address?” Chas asked.

“If he did, he didn't tell anyone I spoke to.”

Aaron sighed. “Great,” he said. “Haven't got a clue where he is then.”

“I don't think he'll think you're here,” Cain said. “He broke your relationship with your Mum down so much that he wouldn't ever think you'd go to her and as far as I know, he doesn't know Robert is from round here either, does he?”

Robert shook his head. “No, he doesn't know that.”

Cain shrugged. “Think you're pretty safe then,” he said. Rounding his car again, he stopped by the drivers door. “See you later,” he said.

Aaron called out as he was about to get in. “Cain?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you erm...” Aaron trailed off. “You fancy coming around later for tea? I'm cooking...” he looked unsure. “You said you wanted to get to know me a bit better...”

Cain nodded. “What you making?”

“Ah ah ah!” Chas intervened. “It's a surprise!”

Cain snorted. “Go on then. I'll come back in an hour or so, that alright?”

Aaron nodded. “Yep.”

Cain got into his car and drove off down the road, turning down past the shop towards the church and out of sight. Chas headed back into the pub with the empties, and Robert and Aaron began to stroll down the street towards the river.

No-one saw the figure watching them from the shadows by the bus stop.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for the comments and kudos! Please keep them coming <3
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Very vague references to rape/abuse.

Aaron was sitting on the side of their bed waiting when Robert got back from his shower. Another cold one; the morning wood was quickly becoming a daily problem. Robert shivered a little. The pub was warm enough, being summer and all but his skin was still chilled from the icy spray.

“Morning,” Robert said to him, padding barefoot past the younger man on his way to the wardrobe. He'd taken some clothes into the bathroom with him, but needed a pair of shoes. Grabbing some, he sat on the bed next to Aaron to put them on. “Everything alright?” He asked, conscious of Aaron watching him intently.

“You tell me,” Aaron replied.

Robert frowned. It had been almost a week since Aaron had told Chas, and subsequently Cain had found out about Gordon, and the younger man had seemed a lot lighter, happier in himself. They didn't know where Gordon was of course, but Cain had some of his 'contacts' keeping an eye out, and since Aaron was still adamant about no police, that was all they could do. He couldn't think what the problem could be now, but... the way Aaron had worded it, it had to be him... Robert couldn't think what he had done though. “Not sure what you mean?” He said, confused.

“I know what you've been up to,” Aaron said, one eyebrow raised.

“Eh?”

“The cold showers.”

Oh. That. Robert swallowed hard. “I... I can explain?” He tried.

“Mmm,” Aaron said. “I've known for a while. A week past Saturday, was the first time. The excuse about the shower not working? I'm not stupid Robert.”

“I know...”

“So why lie? I know why you've been doing it, I've felt it.”

Robert's face burned, cheeks turning scarlet. “I'm sorry!” He said quickly. “Erm... erm,” he stumbled over his words. “I'll talk to Diane and Chas, see if I can get another bed in here somehow or I'll stop at the B&B or something, I'll sort it out today, I promise.”

“Why?” Aaron said, shaking his head.

“What do you mean?” Robert asked, confused.

“I don't want you to leave, Robert!” Aaron exclaimed. “I've seen the way you look at me, when you think I'm not looking...” he said, quieter. “Like I said, I'm not stupid, I know you're attracted to me... is the thought that repulsive?”

“Of course not!”

“Of course not... what?”

Robert sighed. “Of course the thought isn't repulsive Aaron. I just...” he trailed off.

“You just what?”

Robert looked at the floor. “I'm falling for you,” he admitted quietly. “I've been trying to hide it because I didn't know how you'd react, with... everything but... there you go.” He looked back up at Aaron, tears in his eyes. “But I know it can't go anywhere, so that's that.”

Aaron stared at him. “But...” he faltered. “Why would you even want me?” He said softly.

Robert smiled sadly. “You're beautiful Aaron,” he said. “Strong, amazing, and so kind despite everything you've been through and... there's just something there, I can't explain it.”

Aaron took a shaky breath. “But... you could have anyone,” he said. “Anyone you wanted, not a screwed up mess like me? Someone that's not broken, who hasn't spent most of their life...” he trailed off.

“You can't help who you fall for.” Robert said. “You aren't a mess, and you're not broken either. You're amazing,” he repeated.

Aaron contemplated him for a moment. “I feel it too,” he blurted suddenly. “That connection. That feeling... that it's right, somehow?”

Robert nodded.

“But,” Aaron continued. “What if... what if... say we did... what if I can't... have sex? Cause of what he did to me?”

“That doesn't matter,” Robert said, before snorting and shaking his head. “I never thought I'd say this but... all I want is you with me, I don't care if it never goes further than that.” He said, trying and failing to let himself hope.

“I want to be able to do more... eventually,” Aaron said. “I'm just not sure how long that would be... if ever.”

Robert nodded. “It's fine, I don't care about that.”

Aaron smiled, biting his bottom lip. “Well... maybe we could take it slow? See what happens?” He said.

Robert nodded. “I'd like that,” he said, smile turning into a grin. “I'd like that a lot.”

Aaron tilted his head, gazing at him before darting forward unexpectedly, pressing his lips to Robert's briefly in a chaste kiss. It lasted only a second, and he pulled away, blushing.

“What was that for?” Robert said. “Not that I'm complaining.”

Aaron blushed deeper. “Just wanted to see what it was like,” he said.

“And?”

The younger man shrugged. “It was alright,” he said shyly.

Robert shook his head at him, pulling him in for a hug and pressing a kiss into the younger man's hair.

*

Chas was happy for them; asking if it was what they both wanted, and making sure Aaron was happy and comfortable. She was very protective of her son, something Robert was happy to see. Trying to make up for lost time, he knew but she was getting along with Aaron now, and while Robert knew she was worrying about Gordon, like everyone was, she didn't mention it.

It turned out that the two of them being 'together together' as Chas had put it, wasn't much different to how it was before. They still went for walks together, hung around together near enough constantly. Aaron was still reluctant to go into the bar so they hadn't been on a 'date' yet, but that hadn't stopped Chas from not so subtly clearing the back room one evening and dimming the lighting so they could have a 'romantic' meal for two, to Aaron's horror.

“Do you not find it a bit creepy?” He'd asked Robert. “That my Mum is weirdly invested in this?”

Robert had laughed. “She's just... trying to be nice?” He'd said through his laughter.

“It's weird.” Aaron had said, eyeing the candle Chas had plonked in the middle of the dining table.

“Come on,” Robert cajoled him. “Might be fun?” He suggested.

It was, as it happened. Sweet, fun, and yes... romantic.

The only other real 'change' that Robert could pinpoint was the obvious. Aaron was more touchy-feely with him, sitting closer to him on the sofa, curling up close to him in bed without the hesitation he'd had before. Chaste kisses too, always initiated by Aaron, Robert not wanting to pressure him.

All in all... things were going well.

*

Robert walked into the back room of the pub. It was his and Aaron's one week anniversary and he wanted to treat the younger man to a picnic. Unfortunately, as he glanced around, it seemed that the younger man was no-where to be found. Robert frowned. Aaron was still wary of the bar area, and he still hadn't met his entire family properly so he'd been avoiding other more public areas in the village too, which didn't leave him with many options for where Aaron might be, and as Robert spied Aaron's phone sitting on the dining table, that wouldn't help in his quest either. He frowned, deciding to check the bar on the off-chance.

“Whoa!” Diane exclaimed. In his distracted state, Robert had nearly bowled her over as she was trying to come through into the back room from the bar as he was trying to do the opposite.

Robert grabbed at his step-mother's arm to steady her. “Oh, I'm so sorry Diane!” 

“It's alright pet,” Diane said, ever forgiving. “Where you off to in such a hurry though?”

“Just looking for Aaron,” Robert explained. “You haven't seen him have you?”

“He's in the kitchen pet,” Diane said. “Marlon had to nip out, something to do with April and the school phoned. Nothing bad, but he had to go down and sort it and well, the lunch rush started and Victoria was on her own and Aaron, bless him, said he would help her.”

Robert broke into a grin. “Hows that going?”

“Well I've heard nothing but praise for the chefs getting passed around the pub so good I think,” Diane said. 

“That's great,” Robert's grin grew wider. “I'll just go through and see him, I had plans for us this afternoon, but I can always postpone if he's busy.”

“How are things between the two of you?” Diane asked.

“Really good,” Robert said. “It's our one week anniversary today,” he explained. “We got together properly, no more pretending and... it's... it's perfect Diane,” he said, still grinning.

“Well I'm glad to hear it!” Diane said. “Now then,” she said as she walked towards the kitchen. “Cuppa?” She offered Robert. “Until Aaron comes through.”

“Thank you Diane, but I'll pass this time, just going to go see him myself,” Robert replied, ducking through the door and along the short corridor into the kitchen. 

Once in there, he was confronted by the image of his boyfriend (a new word, one they loved to use, while everything was fresh and new) and his little sister working side by side in unison. They were working quietly, a well oiled machine with Aaron following Vic's instructions as she pointed at various things that needed to be added to whatever dish they were working on; pie and chips by the look of it at the moment.

“Aaron?” Robert spoke over the noise from the radio on the windowsill.

The younger man whirled around, spying Robert and breaking into a smile. “Hiya,” he replied. “I'm helping Vic out with some orders,” he explained.

“So I see,” Robert said. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah,” Aaron replied. “It's been good, hasn't it Vic?” He asked.

“He's been very helpful,” Vic said. “You can go if you want now Aaron, Marlon just texted, he'll be back in ten minutes, disaster averted at April's school so that's all sorted.”

“Okay,” Aaron said. “If you're sure?”

Victoria nodded. “I'm sure, go on, spend some time with your boyfriend,” she said, teasing. “I'll see you for tea later, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Cain's coming around with Moira again, Adam's coming too so yeah, we'll see you then.”

She opened her mouth to reply but her attention was diverted towards a pan about to overflow with some sort of sauce. “Shit!” She blurted, making a dive for the pan. “Go on, out!” She waved them off, distracted, busily rescuing whatever sauce it was in the pan.

Making their escape, they darted back down the corridor, passing Diane on her way through to the bar, cup of tea in hand, and went into the quiet of the back room again.

“Adam texted me earlier,” Aaron said. “He's going to bring his playstation around later, challenged me to some game I've never heard of.”

Robert snorted. “Good luck with that then,” he said.

Aaron shrugged. “It's nice,” he admitted. “Having mates, people who want to spend time with me for me... it's nice.” He smiled. “Moira's great too, she's really nice,” he said.

“Yeah, Moira is,” Robert agreed. “She's very protective too, anyone getting on her wrong side... she doesn't take anyone upsetting her family lightly, all hell breaks loose when she's angry.”

Aaron laughed. “You wouldn't think it but I'll take your word on that one.” He said, clattering around the kitchen making himself a cup of tea. “Want one?” He asked, waving a mug at Robert.

“Well I was going to take you out, so not really...” Robert said.

“Oh?” Aaron perked up, looking at Robert questioningly. “Where?”

“Just for a picnic,” Robert explained. “Got the food in the back of my car, and a nice sunny hillside in mind not too far away from here. You fancy it?” He asked.

“Sounds great,” Aaron said, as his stomach growled loudly. Aaron laughed. “Especially since I haven't eaten yet,” he finished. Robert laughed too, shaking his head at the younger man.

“Come on then,” he said, fishing his car keys from his pocket. “Sooner we set off, the sooner we'll be eating all that food.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Aaron said, following him out to the car park.

*

A few days had passed, and Chas found Aaron on his own in the back room one afternoon. “I've been thinking,” she started.

“Sounds ominous,” Aaron joked, and she smiled. “What about?”

“Everyone's been asking me when they're going to meet you properly, and I'll be honest I'm starting to run out of excuses, it has been weeks and weeks after all... is there a reason you haven't met them all yet?”

“Erm...” Aaron started, unsure. “Not really? He said. “There's just... there's a lot of them, and like you said it's been weeks and I'm just... there's a lot of them?” He said feebly.

Chas frowned, thinking. “How about!” She exclaimed, an idea popping into her head. “How about you meet them all at once?” She suggested.

“How do you propose that one?” Aaron asked, in curious confusion.

“I'll close the pub for the afternoon,” Chas said. “Invite everyone around, through the bar then if it gets a bit much you can come back through here can't you?”

Aaron nodded, thinking. “Yeah...” he said. “It would get it over with, wouldn't it?”

“It would,” Chas agreed. “So, is tomorrow afternoon too soon? I know we've got nothing booked in then so that should be alright.”

“Yeah, alright,” Aaron said. He wasn't sure, not completely, but he also knew he was going to have to meet the rest of the family at some point, and tomorrow afternoon was as good a time as any. The longer he'd been leaving it the harder it got after all.

“Right then, tomorrow it is,” Chas declared. “They're going to love you, I know they will.” She busied herself tidying up, moving magazines from the end of the sofa into a drawer before moving on into the kitchen.

“I hope so,” Aaron said under his breath. “I really hope so.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! Once again, so appreciated and please keep letting me know what you think! :D
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: None. (I know!)

“It'll be fine,” Robert said, as he tidied up the kitchen from breakfast. Putting plates in a cupboard, he kept talking. “They'll like you, I'm sure they will.”

“You say that now,” Aaron said, sitting on the sofa biting his nails. “But how can you be sure?”

“It'll be fine Aaron,” Robert repeated. “Stop worrying!”

Chas burst through the door then, talking away on her phone. Robert and Aaron both watched her as she finished the conversation, with a 'be there, or else!' on the end before she hung up.

“Right, boys,” she said. “All sorted. Everyone is coming here at lunchtime, I haven't told them why in case you change your mind, but please don't,” she said. “Trying to wrangle them all at short notice was not easy, even when they call a family meeting up at Wishing Well there's usually a couple of us missing, but I've managed it, they're all coming. I hope. Anyone who doesn't... well...” She finished, the look on her face saying it all. Anyone who didn't come would not be in Chas' good books.

She glanced at the clock. “Right. Delivery's due so I'm going to sort that out, then I need a sit down and a cuppa before that lot turn up,” she said on her way back out of the door. Aaron and Robert looked at each other and gulped, before starting to laugh.

“What have I agreed to?” Aaron said. “You'd better not be planning on doing a runner on me,” he said to Robert.

“Would I do that?” Robert replied innocently.

“I'm thinking about it,” Aaron admitted.

“Hey, I'll be right there with you,” Robert said, sitting down on the edge of the dining table. “It'll all be fine, promise.

Aaron ran his hands through his hair, then down his face. “I hope you're right,” he said, unconvinced.

*

Aaron wasn't hiding. He was just... taking some time to think before facing the group. Well, that's what he was telling himself anyway. In reality, he was leaning against the wall in the pub kitchen. Surrounded by the stainless steel worktops and industrial cooking equipment, he could hide away from the world for a bit. Robert might know when to give him his space, and he appreciated the older man even more for it, but his mum... not so much. He could only take so much of her rabbiting on about how lovely it would be for him to finally meet the family 'properly' before it all became too much.

She meant well, he knew that and she was just excited but...

He was bricking it. His restless knee, jiggling away no matter how hard he tried to stop it, biting his nails without realising what he was doing... he was a nervous wreck.

He managed twenty minutes of quiet before it was interrupted. As the door opened, he tipped his head back to rest against the tiled wall with a groan.

“What you doing in here?”

Marlon. Brilliant. Aaron had crossed paths with the tallest of the Dingles before, but hadn't really spoken to him as such. “Nothing,” Aaron said.

“Your mum's looking for you,” Marlon said, coming to stand at the end of the central island. “Thinks you've done a runner. Robert's trying to persuade her otherwise but he's not having much luck.”

“Mmm,” Aaron said. “I'm not,” he said. “Not gonna say the thought hasn't crossed my mind though.”

“They don't bite,” Marlon said with an awkward grin. “Well, they do, obviously cause people generally bite things on a daily basis when they're eating but they're not going to bite you because that would be weird and wrong and... yeah.” He trailed off at Aaron's raised eyebrow. “I'll just shut up now, shall I?” Aaron nodded at him slowly, and Marlon started to laugh. “Sorry.”

Aaron shrugged one shoulder.

“Look,” Marlon said. “I won't tell Chas that you're in here, even though I'll be risking life and limb, especially limb, in lying to her but I won't. Just... don't be worried, yeah? I saw Zak and Lisa before, they're really excited about seeing you. They all are, and I know that there's a lot of us and it's probably really intimidating but... we aren't as bad as we look.”

Aaron smiled. “Thanks,” he said. “I'll try and remember that.”

“Right,” Marlon said. Turning, he started to rummage around, clearly looking for something.

“What you looking for?” Aaron asked.

“Colander,” Marlon said, flustered. “April, that's my daughter, she's not coming at lunch sorry, pre-arranged plans with some of her friends but just say the word and you can meet her whenever you like, anyway she decided to use mine to make a spaceship with my little boy Leo, who is with his mum today, Rhona and her husband Paddy. So... it's covered in glitter and nail varnish... which I have no clue where she got that from either, she's very resourceful but... it's ruined and I need one so... but I can't find it where is it!” He exclaimed.

Aaron shook his head, trying not to laugh. “Marlon,” he said.

“Yeah?” The other man replied, distractedly.

“Try the wall,” Aaron pointed.

Marlon looked. “Aha!” He shouted, grabbing the colander and brandishing it. “Thank you!” He said. “See you later on!” He darted out of the door.

Aaron couldn't help himself, he started to laugh.

*

The Dingles were a rowdy lot by reputation, but this selection didn't live up to that, Aaron thought. They were like Marlon and Robert had both told him, nice, harmless. Definitely didn't bite.

Aaron stood behind the bar with Robert at his side, the older man's reassuring presence helping him to relax. Everyone else barring Chas was on the other side of the bar, talking amongst themselves between drinking what his Mum was serving up. They kept glancing at him, curious but no-one had said anything to him directly as yet.

He knew some of them; Cain obviously, Adam too. Vic was supposed to be coming but had gotten held up at the B&B, roped into helping Val out with something or other. Diane and Doug were around, keeping mostly out of the way but around nevertheless.

Charity hadn't turned up, to his mum's fury. Apparently she was up at Butler's Farm trying to persuade her son Noah to go with her on a day out, bribing the young lad with cinema tickets, pizza, the lot. It wasn't working very well, and Moira had had to stay up there to play referee, sending Cain along with her apologies. Chas hadn't been annoyed at Moira, since Aaron already knew her quite well through Cain, but Charity... Aaron wouldn't want to be her when his Mum next laid eyes on her. 

Zak, Lisa and Belle had brought their dog with them; an Irish Wolfhound called Alfie. Aaron was smitten; he loved dogs and Alfie seemed quite taken with Aaron, standing next to him getting his ears scratched at that precise moment.

“You like him, I see,” Robert commented, looking down at the dog.

“Yeah,” Aaron replied. “Always wanted a dog,” he admitted. “I love them.”

Robert smiled at him, giving Alfie a scratch between the ears himself.

Chas finished serving up the drinks and turned to Aaron and Robert. “Would have been nice if we'd been able to do this outside,” she commented. “Of course it had to start raining though didn't it!” She said in annoyance. “You wouldn't think it was August now would you?”

“It's fine Mum,” Aaron said. “I'm happier in here anyway.”

“I just wanted it to be perfect,” Chas said, putting a hand on Aaron's arm.

“I know,” Aaron said. “It is, honest. Just got to get up the courage to speak to them now, haven't I?” He joked.

“Well I can help with that,” Chas declared. Before either Aaron or Robert could stop her, she was talking at the top of her voice.

“Right you lot,” she said. Everyone shut up. “This is Aaron,” she said, pointing at him. “Aaron, this is everyone.”

“Hi,” Aaron said awkwardly.

Lisa was the first to speak, offering Aaron a warm smile. “It's lovely to see you again love,” she said. Aaron smiled back.

Belle was next. He'd met her before, had met them all but she'd only been seven the last time he'd seen her. Almost the same age Liv had been the last time he saw her, he thought for a moment, before pushing it away. Belle was seventeen now, he worked out in his head. Liv would be fourteen. Belle thrust her hand towards him, very businesslike. “Nice to meet you,” she said. He took her hand and shook it, offering her a smile which she returned.

Zak raised his ale mug. “Nice to have you back with us, lad,” he said cheerfully. “Welcome to the family!” He said loudly. “We'll have to get you drinking from a welly lad, make you a proper Dingle eh!” Aaron gulped. Zak was loud, and it was a bit too much. He took a step closer to Robert, who put a hand on his back to steady him.

“I'm here, you're fine,” Robert whispered, head ducked down so it was less noticeable. Aaron nodded, breathed out slowly. Alfie nudged his leg, and Aaron resumed stroking his soft grey fur.

Sam was last, awkwardly leaning against the bar in an ancient green coat that really had seen better days, but it seemed to suit him. “Hi,” the man said. “Haven't seen you for years!” He commented. “Someone been holding you prisoner or summat?” He joked, and Aaron froze.

Luckily, Cain came to his rescue. The dark haired man had been watching over proceedings with his pint, Adam having wandered over to talk to Doug and Diane in the corner quietly. “Come on Sammy,” Cain said. “Just ignore him,” Cain said to Aaron. “Doesn't know what he's coming out with half the time.”

Sam glanced over at Cain, at the hard look in the other man's eyes and wilted. “Sorry,” he said meekly.

Zak and Sam were oblivious, Belle messing with her phone, but Lisa gave Cain an odd look, intensified when she looked across at Chas, then Robert and finally Aaron himself. She frowned.

“Right,” Chas intervened, cutting through the awkward silence in a moment. “Who wants another drink?” She said brightly.

Aaron sighed in relief as Chas busied herself grabbing glasses, leaning into Robert's side as the other man wrapped an arm around him.

“See?” Robert said quietly. “Hard part's over now, isn't it?”

Aaron nodded.

*

Half an hour had passed, and Aaron was starting to relax. Belle had approached him, where he was standing at the end of the bar where it opened, Alfie still at his side, and started talking to him about college. He hadn't understood much of it, but had made an effort, since she was too. Lisa had kept glancing at him, making him feel uncomfortable, like she knew somehow. The rational part of him knew that was impossible, but he couldn't help but wonder.

Cain had kept Zak and Sam busy, Diane and Doug were tidying up behind the bar as Chas chatted to Lisa, and Adam had meandered between talking to him, helping Diane out and chatting to Cain.

Robert meanwhile, had remained a steady, reassuring presence at his side. Passing the time of day with Chas and Diane, Adam and Cain of course but never going too far away and for that Aaron was grateful. It was really the only reason he wasn't hiding in the kitchen again, where Marlon had disappeared to, taking dirty dishes away with him. Almost as if he knew Aaron was thinking about him, the lanky Dingle reappeared, smiling at him as he passed, joining Lisa and Chas.

Concentrating as they all were on their individual conversations, no-one saw the pub door opening.

Robert saw him first. Reacting instinctively, he moved to Aaron's side. Realising that something was up, Aaron looked over at the door, eyes widening.

“Not a private party, is it?” Gordon said, a smirk on his face.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for the comments! The kudos too, which has hit, and surpassed the 1000 mark! Thank you so much, and please keep letting me know what you think! <3
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Gordon, mentions of rape, violence.

Aaron's breathing quickened. His heart racing, he felt Robert's hand gripping his arm. He couldn't stop staring at Gordon, standing by the door with a smug smirk on his face. Fear stopped him from reacting, from running away like he wanted to so desperately. His feet wouldn't move, wouldn't cooperate. 

Gordon took a step forward, and Aaron flinched. Finally managing to get his feet to move, he stepped closer to Robert, and the older man let go of his wrist in order to put an arm around his waist instead, pulling Aaron tight against his side. Aaron looked up at Robert, and they shared a look, neither one sure what to do. Looking around, they saw that Chas was staring at Gordon in a mixture of shock, horror and anger, and if looks could kill, Cain's glare would have ended Gordon.

“Hello Aaron,” Gordon spoke. Aaron swallowed hard, and Cain all but growled, only held back by Chas' hand on his arm. Robert moved his hand up and down where it was resting on Aaron's stomach, barely noticeable but it helped to soothe the younger man. Aaron didn't respond to Gordon, instead staring at the man in silence.

“Not going to say anything?” Gordon leered. “You don't look pleased to see me.”

Finding his voice, Aaron responded quietly. “I'm not,” he said. “Why would I be?”

“Well, considering what you've been up to, I'm can't say I'm surprised,” Gordon said. “Still, enough now. You're coming with me.”

“He's not going anywhere with you!” Chas shouted, unable to help herself. Cain started forward, but Chas pushed at him until he stopped. Everyone else looked on in confusion, and Aaron felt Robert take a shuddering breath next to him, forcing himself to stay calm. The older man's hand paused in it's soothing strokes on his stomach. 

Gordon looked at Chas with disdain. “This has nothing to do with you Chastity,” he said.

“Excuse me?” Chas said, mouth open. “What did you just say to me?”

Gordon ignored her. “You're coming with me, Aaron.” He said firmly.

“I'm not,” Aaron said. “I don't want to.” A few weeks ago he wouldn't have felt so sure in his words, that he knew but now... he knew he couldn't go back, didn't want to go back. He knew he could be loved, wanted with respect, not forced into situations he didn't want to be in. He knew he could be loved unconditionally, and while it was something he was still coming to terms with, he knew enough to give him the strength to say no, to refuse Gordon's wishes.

Gordon scoffed. “Oh, of course. You've got blondie there haven't you?” He said, pointing at Robert. “Shagging him now aren't you?”

“No!” Aaron shouted. “I'm not!”

“You know where you belong Aaron, and it's not with him.”

“No!” Aaron exclaimed, fear gripping him. Knowing what Gordon was about to say, desperate to stop it. “Don't!” He shouted desperately.

“You belong in my bed.”

*

Silence fell, and Robert closed his eyes. Opening them again as he felt Aaron pulling away from him, he let the younger man take off through the doors into the back room, claws clattering on the floor as Alfie followed at a brisk trot. Glancing around quickly, he saw Diane and Doug staring at Gordon in shock from beside the till, Adam and Belle standing still, eyes wide with shock. Zak, Sam and Marlon were in various states of shock and confusion, Lisa looked sickened, Chas was in tears and Cain looked ready to explode with anger.

Thinking quickly, Robert took charge. “Get THAT out of here,” he said, pointing at Gordon, still smirking, completely unashamed. He saw Zak's shock turning to anger as him and Cain approached Gordon, others following him, and Robert turned his thoughts to Aaron. Nodding to Chas as she looked at him, he tipped his head towards the back room. “I've got him,” he said, ducking through the door.

Aaron was standing behind the sofa in the back room, white knuckled grip on the back of it, breathing shakily. He turned his head slightly when Robert walked in, then looked away again. Robert could see the tears on his face. “Aaron?” He said quietly. “It's alright.”

“It's not,” Aaron said tearfully. “He's out there and they all know and... they're gonna hate me. I was doing so well, I was starting to feel better and... he's ruined it hasn't he?”

Robert moved to Aaron's side, carefully sidestepping Alfie. The grey dog was sitting watching Aaron intently. “He hasn't ruined anything unless you let him Aaron, and no-one hates you, I promise.”

“You don't know that,” Aaron said, sniffing.

“Last I saw, everyone through there was horrified by what he'd said, and Cain, Zak, Adam and Sam, probably Marlon and Doug too judging by their reactions, were about to chuck him out. He's probably been chucked out the door face first on the road and Cain's probably about to give him a kicking.” Robert said.

Aaron looked at him wide-eyed. “But...”

“No-one is angry at you,” Robert reassured. “No-one hates you. Why don't you come back through, you can see for yourself eh?”

Aaron looked at the floor, unsure. Robert extended his hand for Aaron to take. “Come on,” he said. “Let me prove it to you.”

Aaron sniffed, swallowed hard and chewed at his lip. Robert thought for a moment he wasn't going to, but then Aaron took his hand.

*

Aaron stayed a step behind Robert as they reentered the bar, using the older man as a shield almost, still terrified that he would be hated, despite Robert's reassurances. Glancing around, there was no sign of Gordon, only the door that led out the front of the pub swinging shut behind Cain, who had bloodied knuckles.

“He's gone,” Cain said. “Still breathing, unfortunately,” he grimaced. “Gave him a hiding and chucked him in his car, he's gone off up the road and out of the village. Told him not to come back, used my fists to make sure he got the message.”

Aaron nodded. “Right.” He glanced around. Everyone was watching him, a mixture of shock, horror, pity and sympathy on their faces, and he inched closer to Robert's side. “He's not gonna just give up, he won't let me go that easily,” he admitted.

“Which is why I'm stopping here,” Cain said. “I know you didn't want to involve the coppers Aaron but...” He sighed. “I think you should. Since you won't let me sort him out once and for all.”

“I don't want his blood on your hands Cain.”

“I know kid, I know. Police then?” Cain suggested.

Aaron shook his head. “I can't. I'll get into trouble too, like he always told me.”

“Oh lovie,” Lisa interjected. “You won't. Is that what he told you?” Aaron nodded. “Love, no-one will blame you,” she said. “Your Mum told us what he'd done when you were through the back... I don't really know what to say but don't you ever think it was your fault and don't ever ever think anyone will blame you, or that you'll get in trouble because you won't love, you won't.” She approached him, walking around the bar to stand near to him. “I saw your reaction to Sam's comment but I never thought... I'm so sorry love.”

Aaron looked to the floor, pulled his bottom lip into his mouth. “I won't get in trouble?” He asked quietly.

“You won't, I promise,” she said.

Aaron took a deep breath, looked up to Robert who nodded at him in reassurance. “Maybe...” he started, paused. “Maybe I should.” He took another, shaky breath. “I will. Later. Today though.” He nodded to himself. “Will you stay with me?” He asked Robert.

“'Course I will, you don't even have to ask.” Robert replied, pulling him into a sideways hug.

Lisa reached out, brushing her hand on Aaron's arm lightly. “You're doing the right thing,” she said.

Zak growled, catching Aaron's attention. He looked to the grey-haired man. “What?” He asked, cautious.

“I can't believe none of us noticed!” He shouted, banging his hand on the bar. Aaron flinched, and Zak was immediately apologetic. “Sorry lad,” he apologised. “Didn't mean to frighten ya, I just... how long was this going on for?” He asked.

“Pretty much since my Mum left him,” Aaron said quietly.

Zak shook his head. “See? None of us paid enough attention to you, no-one realised. If we'd been a better family to you then we could have gotten you out of there years ago.”

“It wasn't your fault,” Aaron said. “He... he didn't get really bad until after I stopped coming here. He told me Mum didn't want anything to do with me and by extension, you lot too. He cut my ties with everyone here so I couldn't say anything, you couldn't have known.”

“All the same lad, we shouldn't have let that happen. Chas mentioned that... that man had told her you didn't want anything to do with her but we should have pushed. I'm head of this family, and you're family lad, and we've let you down, and for that I'm sorry.”

Aaron shrugged one shoulder, the other pressed against Robert's side, the older man's arm still wrapped around him firmly. “Doesn't matter,” he said.

“He's not going to get near you again,” Zak said firmly. “Mark my words. He comes here again and he won't last long I'll tell you.”

Aaron offered Zak a small smile.

Lisa went back to join Zak, and Chas took her place next to Aaron. “I'm sorry love,” she said. “I had to tell them after what he said, thought it would save you the stress. I didn't tell them much, just the bare minimum... I didn't do wrong, did I?”

Aaron shook his head. “No. Thank you for telling them, like you said, I'm not sure I could have done it to be honest. Thanks.”

Chas offered her arms, and Aaron stepped out of Robert's embrace and let his Mum hug him. He buried his head in her neck, allowing her to comfort him. “He won't get near you again,” she said in his ear. “He thinks he can take you away? He's going to have to try a hell of a lot harder than that.”

Aaron smiled, breathing in and out deeply.

*

Robert watched Aaron hugging his Mum and smiled. He knew this was about as far from the way Aaron had wanted things to go as he could get, but all the same, Aaron was willing to go to the police now and hopefully, hopefully things would get sorted out. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned.

“You said Aaron was in a bad situation pet... you played it down a bit didn't you?” Diane said.

“Sorry,” Robert replied. “It wasn't my place to say anything. I didn't like lying to you but it's Aaron's story to tell not mine.”

“It's alright pet, I understand. I'm proud of you,” she said. “Getting him out of there, away from... that man. Keep looking out for him,” she said. “He needs you.”

“I will.” Robert said, watching as Aaron pulled back from his Mum to smile at him, much more relaxed. Robert smiled back.

*

A while later, around an hour or so, the pub was much quieter. Lisa and Sam had had to go back to work at the factory and Home Farm respectively, Marlon had had to go pick April up from her friends and Zak and Belle had left too, taking Alfie with them.

Cain was stationed in the corner, reading the newspaper. Not drinking; wanting to be alert in case Gordon came back. Diane and Doug had gone down to the cellar, Doug to change the barrel and Diane to 'supervise', but Robert knew she was just giving them some time alone.

Chas was busying herself clearing the bar, cleaning up the empty glasses and wiping it down ready for the pub opening in the evening.

Robert was standing at the far end of the bar, near the back of the pub. Aaron was next to him, as was Adam. Robert had been glad to see Adam wasn't going to treat Aaron any differently, knowing what he now knew. Adam had clapped Aaron on the shoulder, told him firmly that he was there if Aaron needed anything, then gave him a hug. Aaron had actively hugged him back to Robert's delight, any small step towards Aaron letting others in was always something Robert was happy to see.

“I don't know where Vic is,” Adam was saying, snapping Robert back to the present. “Surely Val can't have needed that much help, it's been hours...” his phone beeped in his hand, and he glanced at it. “Oh, there we go!” He exclaimed with a grin. “She's just texted me, she's escaped Val and she's on her way, she'll be here in a minute.” He reported, then sobered. “Erm... Aaron mate?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you mind if I tell her? About... you know?” Adam asked. “Just, everyone else that was here knows and Cain's gonna tell my Mum and I... well she was supposed to be here?”

“It's fine,” Aaron said. “She should know, me and her are mates, she shouldn't be kept in the dark about it. And, she might hear Diane or my Mum or someone mention it, especially when I'm going to get the police involved so... it's better. Could you tell her though? I don't think I can, I'm going to have to tell the police and... that's not going to be easy is it?”

“No, I don't think it will mate,” Adam said. “But you need to, to sort him out. You'll have Robert with ya, and I can come too for moral support if you want? I'll tell Vic, don't worry about that.”

“Thanks,” Aaron said.

“Where on earth is Vic?” Adam said, looking over at the door. “It doesn't take that long to walk from next door to here!”

“She'll be here in a minute,” Robert said. “Probably got held up, you know what she's like, friends with everyone, she'll be talking to someone out front.”

“Yeah, probably,” Adam agreed.

Aaron opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the door opening.

Gordon came in, dragging Victoria with him. One arm around her chest pinning her to his front, the other held up to her throat. She was holding the arm up to her throat, trying fruitlessly to pull it away from her. Aaron's eyes widened.

“Didn't think I was going to let you go that easy, did you?” Gordon said, waving the knife he held in Aaron's direction before returning it to Victoria's throat.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! Keep them coming! <3
> 
> I'm happy to say we've finally reached the part of the fic I've had planned since I first started writing this waaaaay back in August 2016 (i have been writing this for a while haha oh god), so I hope you enjoy what's to come next...
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Gordon (lots of Gordon stuff), mentions of rape, violence.

“Let her go,” Aaron said. He took a step towards Gordon, hands out in a placating gesture but was stopped from going any closer by Robert's hand on his arm. The older man came up next to him, anger and fear plain on his face. In the corner of his eye, Aaron could see Adam on Robert's other side, shock, fear, anger and uncertainty as to what to do clear in his expression, how he was staying silent Aaron didn't know, it was far from Adam's strong point after all. The sight of a knife being held to his wife's throat seemed to have left Adam speechless. Behind the bar, Chas had dropped the cloth she was using to clean with and was staring at Gordon in wide-eyed silence. A chair scraped behind him as Cain stood up too, advancing to Adams other side, leaving the four men standing together, staring Gordon down.

Aaron silently hoped Diane and Doug would stay where they were; Gordon had clearly lost it and if they burst into the room unknowingly... he didn't want to think about what might happen to Victoria in that case.

“Just let her go,” Aaron repeated.

“You don't have to do this,” Robert added. “Just let her go, and we can talk.” He continued calmly. How he could sound so calm Aaron didn't know, but he was grateful for it.

Gordon tilted his head as if in thought, then pulled a face. “Nah,” he said. “You know what I want,” he said, nodding towards Aaron. “So, there's not really much point talking, is there? Get over here Aaron, then I'll let the girl go.”

Aaron looked to Robert desperately. Adam was shaking his head no behind him, Cain growling lowly. “Not happening,” Robert said. “Let her go.” He said firmly.

Gordon tightened his grip, and Victoria whimpered. “Please,” she said breathlessly. “Just let me go, please. I don't know what this is about, but please...”

Gordon leaned down, his mouth at Vic's ear. “You don't know what this is about?” He said. “It's simple, darling. If he,” he said, briefly pointing the knife at Aaron. “Doesn't come over here to me... I'm going to slit your throat. Got it?”

Victoria let out a high pitched whimper and nodded.

Aaron closed his eyes, breathed heavily, then opened them again.

“You think you're gonna get away with this?” Adam had finally found his voice. “You're sick man.” He made to lunge towards Gordon, but Cain grabbed him, dragging him back.

“Don't be stupid,” Cain told him.

“Cain's right,” Gordon said to Adam. “I've got... who is she to you?”

“My wife,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

“Ah,” Gordon said, nodding. “Well, if you want your precious wife back... give Aaron to me.”

“I can't do that,” Adam said. “I can't let you hurt Vic, but I can't let you hurt Aaron either.”

Gordon sucked air through his teeth. “Well then you've got a problem then, haven't you?” He said, a wicked grin forming. “I either kill darling Vic here, or I take Aaron with me now. No third option.”

Aaron knew what he had to do. Deep down, he knew it was always going to come to this. He'd been a fool to think that he'd ever get away. Robert had let go of his arm at some point, and now Aaron reached out with his own hand, giving Robert's right wrist a gentle squeeze.

“I'm sorry,” he said to the older man, tears in his eyes. “But I can't let him hurt her.”

“Aaron?” Robert said, panicked. “Don't do this!”

“I have to,” Aaron said sadly. “For her, because she doesn't deserve to be caught up in my mess. For you, so you don't lose your sister and for Adam, so he doesn't lose his wife. He was never gonna let me go Robert.”

“You can't,” Robert said desperately. “You know what he'll do...”

“I know,” Aaron said. “Nothing I can do though. Promise me one thing though, yeah?”

“What?”

“Be happy.” Aaron said. Tears were in Robert's eyes too now. “Try not to worry about me... there's nothing you could have done, it's not your fault. You tried.” He let Robert's wrist go, and it fell limply to the other man's side. Turning, he stepped backwards, away from Robert, taking one last look at the older man before he took a deep breath and walked the few short steps to his fate.

Gordon didn't waste time, shoving Victoria violently across the room away from him into Adam's waiting arms and grabbing Aaron, tugging him close. He raised one hand to Aaron's cheek, the knife he held within it close to Aaron's face. The steel blade was cold against Aaron's skin. “Told you you'd never get away from me,” he said in glee. “You're all mine, just like you always have been.”

“You sick bastard!” Chas screamed, crying openly. 

Gordon ignored her. “Gonna have to do some work though,” he said, looking Aaron up and down. “This beard, the hair... I don't like it. That'll have to go. Been shagging blondie over there too...”

“I haven't, I told you,” Aaron said, conscious of the knife still held to his cheek. He could see Cain struggling not to launch himself at Gordon, and knew that that knife was the only thing holding the older man back. 

“Pfft,” Gordon scoffed. “I don't believe you. You're too much of a slut not to have been spreading your legs for him.”

Aaron heard his Mum whimper, crying harder. The angle he was standing at meant he couldn't see her, but he didn't need to, he could imagine. Gordon tried to pull him closer, moving his hands to tug him in, aiming for a kiss. Aaron dodged it, angling his head down, avoiding him.

Gordon growled in frustration. “You've forgotten your place boy,” he snarled. “Don't worry,” he continued, face shifting to a leer. “I'm going to have a lot of fun retraining you.”

“Why are you doing this?” Chas sobbed. “Why can't you just leave him alone?”

Gordon eyed her. “Because he's mine,” he said, as if it were normal. “Because I can, and because he's never going to leave me, he's not allowed to leave me.”

“He's not yours,” she cried.

Gordon ignored her. “Gonna screw you so hard,” he whispered, crazed eyes lighting up at the prospect. “I can't wait.”

Aaron whimpered, refused to let the tears fall.

“Take me instead,” Robert suddenly interjected. Gordon scowled, turning to look at Robert with one eyebrow raised.

“And why would I want to do that?” He asked incredulously.

“Because it's me you're angry at,” Robert tried. “I took him away from you didn't I?”

“Yeah, you did. You shouldn't have done that.” Gordon said.

“So, take your anger out on me. I'll go with you, you can do whatever you want to me just leave him alone.” Robert said desperately.

Gordon scoffed. “You're delusional,” he said. “You might have taken him away from me, you might have had the pleasure of his company for a few weeks but he's back with me now, where he belongs and you're never going to see him again. So, goodbye blondie.” He grabbed Aaron's upper arm in a crushing grip, stepping towards the door, leaving Aaron with no choice but to follow.

He looked up. His and Robert's eyes met for a split second, one last look before Aaron was dragged through the door and outside.

Gordon's car was waiting, parked haphazardly in the road close to the pub. Aaron was shoved violently towards the passenger door. “Get in,” Gordon said to him. “Don't even think about running, or I'll go straight back in there,” he said, pointing at the Woolpack, his meaning all too clear.

Aaron nodded, getting into the car, all fight gone.

He watched as Gordon rounded the bonnet, climbing in the drivers side and starting the engine. He stuck the car in reverse without any care, the gears crunching and sped backwards, swerving the car around to point up the street. “Just you and me now,” he said to Aaron. “I've been looking forward to this,” he said, eyeing Aaron, sitting quietly in the passenger side.

Slamming the car into gear, he put his foot down, speeding up and out of the village.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! Keep them coming!
> 
> I'm sorry I traumatised you all, so I've written this one extra quickly (helped by it being the weekend) so you don't have long to wait. :)
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Gordon in general and all the stuff that comes with him. Violence.

Robert ran back into the bar. “They've driven off,” he said breathlessly.

Cain pulled his keys out of his pocket. “My car's out the back,” he said. “Come on!” He jogged to the doors that led out past the toilets and to the car park.

Chas ran around the bar after him. “I'm coming too!” She shouted.

Robert was across the bar in seconds and at the back door. As he went through, he looked back at Adam quickly, standing in the middle of the room, Victoria held against him. “Phone the police!” He yelled. He didn't wait for a reply, sprinting out to the car park.

The engine of Cain's BMW roared as the older man started the car up. Robert ran around the front and got in the passenger side, Chas was in the back seat. He was barely in the car before Cain took off, not waiting until the door was closed. Robert fumbled with his seatbelt, fastening it into place as Cain approached the vets. “Which way?” Cain demanded.

“Left,” Robert said. He'd seen Gordon's car turning down towards the bridge when he'd ran to the front doors of the pub after Gordon had dragged Aaron away.

There was a brief feeling of weightlessness as Cain drove his car over the bridge at high speed. “Right!” Robert said, knowing Gordon would want to get to the main road and away. Cain spun the car into the turn, and Robert braced himself on the door.

“I can't see them!” Chas said. “Where are they?”

“They can't have got far,” Cain said, eyes fixed on the road ahead. “They haven't had time.” The engine roared as he accelerated further.

*

Aaron stared at his hands, lying in his lap with his fingers interlinked. He didn't know where Gordon was taking him, didn't care. He just wanted to be with Robert. But that wasn't an option anymore, not since Gordon had taken matters into his own hands and forced the issue. Aaron wouldn't, couldn't have ever let Vic get hurt, couldn't have let anyone get hurt for him. This was his mess, and he was just going to have to deal with it. Those few weeks away had been... incredible, but deep down, he'd always known as long as his father was out there, it would never last.

He looked up, out of the windscreen at the road ahead, then out of the window at the countryside flashing by. They were driving quite fast.

“Just you and me now,” Gordon spoke. Aaron glanced over to him. “Enjoy this while it lasts,” he said, indicating the countryside. “Once we get where we're going... you're never getting outside ever again.” He said, his eyes glittering with insanity. “You'll never escape me.”

Aaron stared at Gordon in silence for a moment, then looked away, back down to his hands. His father had finally lost it. He sighed, leaning his head back against the headrest. It was hopeless, he had no chance, not now.

'Fight back!' The words echoed through his head, and Aaron frowned. 'Fight back! Don't let him win!' The voice came again. It sounded uncannily like Robert.

“How?” Aaron whispered under his breath. Suddenly he felt a lump in his jeans pocket. His phone! He'd forgotten all about it. Could he get it out without alerting Gordon though, that was the question. Glancing quickly to the side, he knew it was fruitless. Gordon was glancing over at him every few seconds it seemed, and under the older man's lecherous gaze, he wouldn't be able to manage it.

He cursed silently, but the fight was returning to him.

There had to be another way.

*

“Where are they?” Chas asked again. She was sitting in the middle seat in the back of the car, seatbelt on but leaning forward as far as it would let her, peering through the windscreen. “How are we going to find them if we haven't got a clue where to look?” She cried.

Robert thought hard, as Cain reached another crossroads, slamming on the brakes. “Which way?” The older man snapped.

“Left again,” Robert said. “No! No! Right!” He said, a sudden feeling in his gut.

“You sure?” Cain said, already turning the wheel.

“Yes, turn right!”

Cain hit the accelerator again hard, and the car lurched as it sped up. “I hope you're right,” Cain said.

Robert had a sudden realisation. “Did Aaron have his phone on him?” He turned his head to Chas.

“Erm... I don't know?” She said. “I think so?” She said unsure. “Why?”

Robert fished his phone out of his pocket. “I made Aaron a promise,” he said, fingers darting across the phone screen. “I promised him that Gordon would never hurt him again,” he said, voice cracking. “I can't break that promise Chas, I can't.”

Her face saddened, and she reached forward to grip Robert's shoulder. “I hope you can too,” she said, tears in her eyes. “Now what's so important about his phone?”

Robert shook himself to clear his head. “I can track it,” he explained. “I think. I hope... the phone I got him can be tracked... as long as he hasn't turned it off, and, obviously as long as he's got it with him. I hope he didn't leave it on charge or something...”

Cain cut in. “Well?” He demanded.

Robert stared at his phone screen. “It's showing up, I can track it!” He shouted. “As long as he's got it with him...” He tapped on the screen.

The three occupants of the car waited with bated breath, Cain staring at the road ahead, both hands on the wheel, Chas and Robert's gazes both fixed on the phone in Robert's hand. The phone beeped, and Robert looked at the screen frantically.

“Well?” Cain snapped. “What does it say?”

“We're going the right way!” Robert exclaimed. “Put your foot down!”

*

“Shut up!” Gordon yelled. 

Aaron flinched, but the fear only spurred him on. “Stop the car,” he said. “Just stop the car and let me go.” He said calmly. He wanted to scream in Gordon's face but that wouldn't help anything.

“What part of you're never getting away from me again don't you understand?” Gordon said incredulously.

Aaron groaned. He'd thought about just opening the door and diving out, he'd seen it on the telly before but he also knew that it was a thing done in the movies... and a monumentally bad idea at these speeds to start with. So he'd decided to try and persuade Gordon to stop the car instead.

That, and hope beyond hope Robert had phoned the police and if all else failed, hopefully they would help.

“Where are we even going?” He asked. “Have you even got a plan?” Maybe if he could break it down, make Gordon think... it was worth a try at least.

“Far away from here,” Gordon said. “I found you weeks ago,” he said. “Been planning our future ever since, it's all arranged. Seen you hanging around with blondie, with that young lass too, Vic or whatever, so I knew she would be perfect, make sure you came with me.”

This was worse than Aaron could ever have imagined. Gordon had been watching them for weeks... “Do you actually think Robert's just going to let you take me away? Or Cain? Or my Mum?” Aaron tried. “They're not just going to sit back and let you take me away, they'll have phoned the police by now too!” He tried. “Just stop the car, let me out. You can drive off, I'll tell everyone to just let you go, it doesn't have to be this way!” He said desperately.

“You're never getting away from me,” Gordon said. The look in his eyes told Aaron there was no hope. He was too far gone; not listening to reason anymore.

Aaron turned his head, looking out the back window of the car.

*

“Why is Gordon doing this?” Chas asked, eyes flicking between the road ahead and Robert's phone. They were getting closer to the marker on the map showing roughly where Aaron's phone was. “The way he was in the pub... he didn't care what anyone said, what they knew...”

“He's lost it,” Robert said. “Completely. He's snapped.”

“He tried to...” Chas felt sick at the thought. “He tried to make Aaron kiss him.”

“I know,” Robert said. “It's what he does,” he explained. “The first time I saw something like that was the moment I realised something wasn't right about the two of them.”

Chas sighed. “We need to find them,” she said.

“There!” Cain said loudly. “Up ahead, is that them?”

Robert peered through the window. Recognising the car, hope coursed through him. “Yes! That's them!”

*

Aaron recognised Cain's car, and relief flooded through him. They were so close... it was too far away to see who was inside, but he knew Robert would be there.

“Look!” He turned to Gordon. “Cain. Like I said. Just stop the car now, this doesn't have to get any worse.”

Gordon glanced in the rearview mirror and snarled. “You're NOT getting away from me!” He screamed in Aaron's face, accelerating.

Aaron gulped. Hoping Cain would be able to keep up, he sat in his seat properly, and reached for his seatbelt, fastening it securely. He didn't see any police, just Cain, getting closer, the more powerful BMW able to catch Gordon's car without much trouble. The road was going up on an incline, with a drop to one side protected by guardrails. As the cars went ever faster, Aaron eyed the twisting road up ahead.

“Stop the car,” he said.

“No.”

“Just stop the car,” he repeated. Glancing in the mirrors, Cain's car was right up behind them now. Not dangerously close, the older man keeping a safe distance but close enough Aaron could see Robert in the passenger seat. Gaining more strength from seeing the blond, Aaron took a breath and turned to Gordon once more. “Stop the car,” he demanded.

“No.”

“Please, just stop the car.”

“I said NO!” Gordon's eyes flashed angrily, taking his eyes off the road for a second to glare at Aaron before looking away again.

Something snapped within Aaron then. “Just stop the car! DAD!” He screamed it at him, the one word he hadn't used for so long, never to Gordon's face.

Time slowed.

Gordon looked away from the road.

Meeting Aaron's gaze.

The wild insanity in his eyes changed, the fog seeming to lift, clarity returning if only for a second.

One split-second flicker of recognition.

Then the anger returned. 

The hate.

That look he'd always had on his face right before... so long ago now, when all of this started.

He let go of the wheel, reaching for Aaron's throat.

Aaron put his hands up, leaned away.

Saw what was ahead through the windscreen.

Gordon turned his head, saw what Aaron was looking at.

Yelled out, grabbed for the wheel.

It was too late.

The car crashed through the guardrails, over the edge.

Weightlessness.

Darkness.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos <333 Keep letting me know what you think (even if it's just more screaming at me haha i'm easily pleased :P)
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Erm. Aftermath of a car crash? Nothing else.

Brakes screeched as Cain's BMW skidded to a halt, the car's occupants lurching forward in their seats with the force.

Robert was out of the car within seconds, sprinting up the short stretch of road to the broken guardrail. Part of the railing was hanging in mid-air, still attached but swinging freely. He reached the gap, distantly hearing two sets of feet running up behind him.

“AARON!” He screamed out, looking over the edge, terrified of what he might find.

The embankment was fairly steep, and Robert could see the back of the car halfway down, it's descent seemingly halted by some bushes. Bits of glass, bumper and metal littered the grass between Robert and the car, and he couldn't see any movement. “Aaron!” He yelled out again. “Oh god,” he whispered to himself.

Chas and Cain reached him then, and he turned to them. “Call an ambulance,” he told Chas, who was staring in stunned silence at the car. “Call an ambulance Chas!” He shouted at her, finally gaining her attention. He was still holding his phone, he realised. Shoving it into her hand roughly, he approached the edge. “Cain, come on!”

Scrambling over the long grass where the guardrail used to be, he started to make his way down towards the car.

*

Robert slid down the last few feet of grass, finally reaching the car. Sensing Cain right behind him, he approached with trepidation.

The car was eerily silent, glass everywhere. The front end was crumpled from whatever it had hit on the way down, now half buried in thick bushes and a small tree that was now lying on an angle. Robert heard a groan from inside the car, and hurried to it. “Aaron?”

Robert looked through the passenger side window. Aaron was blinking blearily, wincing in pain. “Hang on Aaron!” He shouted. “Stay still, I'm coming!” He tried to open the door, but it was stuck. “Come on!” He yanked on the handle, but it wouldn't shift. Cain joined him then, and they shared a glance.

Cain took hold of the door alongside Robert. “On three,” he said. “One, two... THREE!”

They pulled on the door in unison, and it opened with a crunch. Robert pushed past Cain to get to Aaron's side. “Hey, hey,” he said gently, as Aaron started to turn towards him. “Stay still.”

He glanced over Aaron quickly. Glass littered the floor and seats inside the car, the culprit being the drivers side window, smashed with part of the tree through it. Aaron had blood on his face, but otherwise seemed miraculously uninjured. Robert reached in, touching Aaron's face gently. “Ow,” the younger man said. The blood seemed to be coming from several cuts to the side of Aaron's face, more than likely from the flying glass, Robert thought. Aaron was looking sideways, watching him. The airbags had gone off, and Robert couldn't see Aaron's legs. 

“Hey,” Robert said. “Where does it hurt? Can you feel everything?”

“Everything hurts,” Aaron said through gritted teeth. “And yeah, I can feel everything... I think.”

“Just stay still,” Robert told him. He glanced to the side, up the hill. “Your Mum's phoning an ambulance,” he said, returning his gaze to Aaron's bloodied face. “Just stay still and we'll get you out of here, yeah?” Aaron nodded shakily, leaning his head back against the headrest and breathing slowly, fighting the pain. Robert rubbed Aaron's arm soothingly.

Robert looked to Cain crouched next to him, then back in the car beyond Aaron.

At the empty drivers seat.

“Where is he?” Robert whispered.

Cain stood up, moved around the passenger side door and looked at the front of the car.

There was a large hole in the windscreen, and Cain grimaced. “I'll go have a look, he said. “Stay with him,” he nodded at Aaron.

Cain walked off, looking around and down, amongst the bushes as he went, and Robert turned back to Aaron. “Shouldn't be too long, eh?” He said, not sure if he was trying to reassure Aaron or himself.

“Is he okay?” Chas yelled down from the road. “I've phoned for an ambulance, they're on their way with the fire brigade.” She started to walk forward, as if to come down the hill.

“Stay there!” Robert yelled up, and she paused. “He's fine!” He told her. “Just stay there! It's pretty steep, you might hurt yourself. Wait there for the ambulance Chas, I've got Aaron! He's alright!” He shouted.

“Is she staying up there?” Aaron said quietly.

“Yeah,” Robert said.

Aaron snorted, groaned. “Ow,” he said. “I'm amazed,” he continued slowly. “She's not one for doing what people tell her to do.”

“I must have the magic touch,” Robert joked.

Aaron smiled. “You must have,” he said.

*

Cain wandered through the field, glancing back at the car every few seconds. He could see the top of Robert's blond head through the passenger side window, but the shattered windscreen was obscuring his view of inside the car itself.

He stepped carefully, moving the bushes aside with his foot. He wasn't too far away from the car, but the bushes were thick enough to hide a multitude of sins.

Such as the dark shape he'd just spotted, slumped under a bush. He approached, peering at it.

Gordon was slumped, bloodied, his top half partly hidden under the leaves. Cain watched in silence, waiting.

Gordon's chest rose and fell slowly.

Cain turned around and walked away.

*

“How you doing?” Robert asked. Aaron was quiet, and Robert was more than a bit worried. “You're quiet.”

“M'alright,” Aaron said. “Just want out of here,” he admitted.

“I know, I know,” Robert said. “Help is on the way, I promise.” He squeezed Aaron's arm gently where he had been rubbing it. “I'm sorry,” he said.

“For what?” Aaron said, frowning in confusion. “What've you gotta be sorry for?”

“For breaking my promise,” Robert said. “I promised he wouldn't get to you again and I failed.”

“Robert,” Aaron said, then swallowed hard. “Ow,” he winced. “It was my decision. He had Vic, I couldn't let him hurt her. It wasn't your fault, okay? You're not to blame for this. Anyway, you're here now, and you came after me. You saved me, again.”

Robert gave him a small smile, which Aaron returned. “You're amazing, you know that?” He said to him.

“'M not,” Aaron said.

“You are. One of these days you'll believe me.” Robert turned his head, looking up the hill again. “Where the hell are they?” He said angrily. “I got Adam to phone the police, god knows where they are either.”

Cain got back to the car then. “How's he doing?” The older man asked.

“He's hanging in there,” Robert replied. “Did you...?”

Cain shook his head. “Didn't see him,” he said. “Bushes are thick, it's hard to find anything.” Cain moved around the back of the car, frowning.

Aaron shifted in his seat, and groaned. “Robert?” He said.

“What is it?” Robert leaned forward, frantic. “What's wrong?”

“I think my leg's stuck,” Aaron said. “I can feel it... but I can't move it properly.”

“Hang on,” Robert said. He moved the white airbag fabric away from where it was covering Aaron's legs, and peered in. Aaron's seat had slid forward a bit when the car crashed, and Robert could see the dashboard had partly collapsed too, pinning Aaron's leg. “The dashboard... it's come down I think, it's resting on your leg. I can't see any blood,” he said. “Help will be here soon,” he said reassuringly. “Then we'll get you out, yeah?”

Aaron nodded. “'Kay,” he said.

“Just try not to move, yeah?” Robert said. “I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere.”

Aaron reached out, grabbing Robert's hand and holding it tight.

*

Cain hurried around the car and knelt down next to Robert. “How's he doing?” He asked the blond.

“His leg, it's stuck,” Robert told him. “Other than that... he's doing alright. Why?” He asked, confusion apparent on his face.

Cain cursed.

“What is it?” Robert said. “Tell me.”

“The fuel tank.” Cain said.

“What about it?” Robert knew what was coming.

“It's punctured,” Cain said. “There's petrol everywhere, I don't know how you can't smell it.”

Robert hadn't, he'd been so focused on Aaron his senses hadn't registered anything else. Now he knew however... the smell was strong.

“We need to get him out of here,” Cain said.

“How?” Robert demanded. “He's stuck!”

“What's wrong?” Aaron interjected.

Cain ignored him. “I know that,” he said. “But if this thing sparks...” he trailed off.

Robert looked at Cain, then Aaron, then at the damp grass he could see under the back wheels, what he now knew to be petrol.

They had to get Aaron clear... but how?


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments, please keep them coming! <333
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: More aftermath of the car crash?

“Robert, what's wrong?” Aaron asked again. 

Robert looked from Aaron to Cain then back to Aaron. Squeezing Aaron's hand tight, he forced himself to stay calm. “Okay Aaron, listen to me, yeah?”

Aaron swallowed hard. “What?” He asked, fear in his voice. “What is it?”

“When the... when the car crashed,” Robert started. “The petrol tank got damaged. There's petrol everywhere,” he said bluntly. “But it's alright, cause we're going to get you out of here, okay?” He said firmly. There was no other option.

“Robert...” Aaron said, his breathing quickening. “I'm stuck.”

“I know,” Robert replied. “We're gonna get you out of here, alright? I promise.” Aaron was starting to panic. “Just try and stay calm, yeah? I'm not going anywhere.”

Cain peered in past Robert, at the dashboard. “I'm gonna go around the other side,” he said. “See if we can shift this, get him out.”

Robert nodded. “See?” He said to Aaron. “It's going to be fine.”

Aaron watched him, breathing quickly. He'd calmed slightly but not much. “You should leave me,” he said suddenly.

“No,” Robert replied.

“You should,” Aaron said. “I don't want you to die 'cause of me!”

“No!” Robert exclaimed. “I'm not leaving you!”

Cain wrenched the drivers door open at that point, fighting his way past the tree branches that lay on the car. He swore under his breath, but managed to get in, leaning over to examine where the dashboard had collapsed, pinning Aaron's leg in place. “We need to be quick,” he said. “He must have filled the tank up before he pulled this stunt, there's a lot of petrol.”

The smell was thick, cloying, and Robert coughed. He tore his gaze from Aaron's to watch Cain as the older man felt around under the dashboard. It seemed to take an age, and Robert's mind went into overdrive.

Years earlier. Two cars. A different road. Another crash. Trying to get back for Max... an explosion.

He shook his head to clear it. It wouldn't happen again. He wasn't going to let it happen again.

“Well?” He said to Cain.

“I think I can shift it,” the older man said. “Hang on,” he finished, shuffling on the drivers seat to get in a better position. “Yeah, I can shift it.”

Robert breathed a sigh of relief, then jumped out of his skin at a hand touching his shoulder.

“What's happening?” Chas demanded. She had mud on her jeans, from sliding down the hillside.

“Get her out of here!” Cain yelled.

Robert looked behind him, saw a flat patch of grass a short distance away. “Chas, you need to get back from the car,” he said. “See that grass over there? Go wait there, yeah?”

“Why?” She asked, not moving. “Is that... is that petrol I can smell?” She said, eyes wide.

“Yes!” Robert screamed at her. “Now just go stand over there will you!” He snapped. “We need to get Aaron out and I don't want to be worrying about you too, so just PLEASE go over there. Ring the ambulance again, find out where the hell they are!”

Chas flinched, but did as he'd asked, and stood what Robert judged to be a safe distance away, putting his phone back to her ear while watching them worriedly.

“You shouldn't have shouted at her, she's just scared,” Aaron said quietly. “So am I,” he finished.

Robert sighed. “I know...” He squeezed Aaron's hand. “I'll apologise to her later. You don't need to be scared Aaron, we're gonna get you out,” he repeated.

“Right,” Cain interrupted. “I'm gonna try and shift this, then we can get him out.”

“Okay,” Robert and Aaron said in unison, before looking at each other and smiling. Aaron squeezed Robert's hand back, and the blond put his free hand to Aaron's unbloodied cheek.

“I know we've not known each other for that long,” he said. “And it's the complete wrong time to say this... probably. Maybe not... but...” he paused, took a breath. “I love you,” he whispered, holding Aaron's gaze.

Aaron's eyes softened, the younger man watching Robert for a long moment before he opened his mouth. “I lo- AAARGH!” He was cut off by a scream of pain.

“Cain!” Robert shouted.

Cain swore. “I thought I could shift it then the two of us could get Aaron out,” he said. “Only trying to do that hurts him.”

“So what are we gonna do?” Robert said, getting frantic now. Something was telling him they were running out of time.

“You're gonna have to pull him out when I lift this,” Cain said. “It's the only way, and I can't hold it up for long so you're gonna have to be quick.”

“Okay, okay,” Robert said, thinking. “Right.” He looked at Aaron. “Trust me?”

Aaron nodded. “Always.”

Robert let go of Aaron's hand. Realising that the younger man was still wearing his seatbelt, he felt for the release and got that first obstacle out of the way. “This is probably going to hurt,” he warned Aaron. “But we haven't got a choice.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “Just do it.”

Robert twisted himself so his side was parallel to Aaron's, pulling Aaron's left arm across his shoulders, putting his own right arm around Aaron's waist. Aaron moved his free left leg to brace on the floor of the car, ready to push and help Robert pull him free.

Cain watched on. “You ready?” He asked when the two of them paused.

Aaron spoke first. “Yeah,” he said, bracing himself for the pain.

“Yeah,” Robert repeated. “Do it.”

It was quick, in the end.

Cain grunted, heaving the dashboard up the few inches needed, then Robert dragged Aaron out of the car as best as he could, Aaron yelping in pain.

Robert soon found himself kneeling on the grass next to the car, Aaron lying half on top of him, but free. He barely got the chance to take a breath before Cain was running around the back of the car.

“Something went in the dashboard when I shifted it,” he said hurriedly. “Something electrical.” He glanced back at the car quickly. “It's starting to catch fire, we need to shift now!”

Spurred into action, Robert grabbed one of Aaron's arms and Cain the other. Aaron seemed to have lost consciousness when he was dragged from the car, and was a heavy weight between the two men as they managed, how Robert would never know, to carry him across the grass to where Chas waited.

Depositing Aaron carefully and kneeling next to him, Robert looked back at the car.

Flames were licking up towards the roof; already the seats and entire inside of the car was ablaze. As Chas crouched down by Aaron's head, Robert looked back at the younger man, who was slipping in and out of consciousness. Cain stood sentry, staring silently at the flames.

“It's gonna go,” Cain said.

Robert leaned over Aaron instinctively, protectively. Making sure Aaron's face was protected, gripping Aaron's shoulders with white knuckled hands, he waited for the blast. Cain raised an arm to his face in anticipation, and Chas covered her own face with one arm, leaving the other hand resting on Aaron's chest.

It happened seconds later. A loud bang, a roar of flames getting higher, soft thuds of car parts hitting the ground.

Robert glanced back over his shoulder, watching the destroyed car as it was consumed by fire, Aaron unconscious next to him.

Finally, finally, he heard the welcome screech of sirens.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! I love hearing what you think so please do keep telling me. <3
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Vague, very vague references to abuse.

Robert walked down the corridor at Hotten General, heading for the waiting room. He turned the corner, met with a crowd of concerned faces. Chas and Cain were there which he knew; he'd gone in the ambulance with Aaron, Cain and Chas following in Cain's car. Diane, Doug, Adam and Victoria were also there, along with Moira.

Chas approached Robert first, concern all over her face. “What's happening?” She said, frantic. “We haven't been able to find out anything, there's been a massive crash on the main road and everyone's busy with that now, no-one knows anything about Aaron.”

Robert frowned. They'd arrived at the hospital a couple of hours ago, and he was sure he'd heard one of the doctors saying they were going to go and talk to Chas... they must have gotten sidetracked. “He's alright,” he said. “He's awake now.”

“Right,” Chas said as the others sighed in relief. “So, what's happening?”

“They let me stay with him,” Robert explained. “He woke up and he didn't know where he was and he got confused and upset so they let me stay to calm him down after I explained what had happened.”

Chas nodded. “So where is he now? Since you're clearly not with him, what's happening?”

“They've taken him down for an x-ray,” Robert said. “He knows where he is now, he's calmed down so he told me to come and check on you. He's got a lot of bruises, and-” Robert paused as he saw the doctor come into the waiting room. “Here's his doctor, I'll let her explain.”

“Family of Aaron Livesy?” The doctor asked.

“That's us,” Chas replied. “I'm his Mum, Chas.” She quickly introduced everyone else.

“Hi,” the doctor said. “I'm Doctor Robbins, I've been in charge of your son's care. Could we talk privately?”

“Erm, yeah, yeah,” Chas said, looking worried. “Cain?” She turned to him. “He's Aaron's uncle,” she explained.

Chas, Robert and Cain followed Doctor Robbins into a side room.

“Okay, what is it, what's wrong?” Chas asked. “You want to talk to us privately, that's never good is it?” She was wringing her hands together, fearful.

“Oh no no,” Doctor Robbins said, tucking her short blonde hair behind her ear. “Nothing bad, it was just a bit public in the waiting room there and since Aaron's down at x-ray at the moment, we can't talk in his room, he doesn't have one yet. We're hoping to get him in a side room on his own, considering the circumstances, we're trying to arrange that at the moment.” She explained. 

“Okay, so... what is wrong with him then?” Chas asked. “In english please, I don't understand medical jargon.”

“Of course,” Doctor Robbins said. “Aaron is fine,” she continued. “He was knocked out in the initial crash, he may have a mild concussion but he's awake and talking and able to communicate effectively so we aren't concerned about that. He has cuts to his face which we have cleaned and treated, and a lot of bruising, especially to his torso where the seatbelt was present. He was incredibly lucky,” she continued. “He doesn't have any serious injuries, the only thing we are concerned about at the moment is his right leg.”

“What's wrong with his leg?” Cain asked.

“It was trapped in the car,” she explained.

“Yeah, I know,” Cain interrupted. “Me and Robert got him out of the car,” he said.

“So I have been told,” she responded with a smile. “There is a large cut to Aaron's lower leg, it could have happened in the crash or when he was pulled from the car, we can't be certain. It was bleeding quite heavily, but we've stitched it and he's going to be given antibiotics to prevent infection.”

“Okay,” Chas nodded. “Why does he need an x-ray?”

“It's more of a precaution than anything else,” the doctor explained. “There is some swelling on his leg, and we want to ensure that he hasn't sustained a fracture.” Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out of her pocket. “I'm going to have to go,” she apologised. “I'm needed.” She checked her watch. “If you go and ask at reception, they'll be able to let you know when Aaron's been settled into a room, there wasn't much of a wait at x-ray I believe, so he shouldn't be long coming back from there.” She left the room.

Cain blew out a breath. “You want me to go and tell them?” He asked, meaning everyone in the waiting room. “Zak and Lisa are on their way,” he said to Robert. “Managed to persuade Belle, Sam and Marlon to stay put.”

Robert nodded. “Right. Yeah, go tell them, me and Chas will be there in a minute,” he said. Cain left, and Robert turned to Chas. “You alright?” He asked her.

Chas sighed. “My son has had his past made public, been kidnapped by his rapist, ended up in a car crash and almost burned to death... all today,” she said. “So... not really, no.” She rubbed her hands over her face. 

“I'm sorry for shouting at you,” Robert said quietly. “At the car.”

Chas shook her head. “It doesn't matter,” she said. “You were trying to sort Aaron out, the last thing you needed was me sticking my nose in,” she said. “Don't do it again though, or I won't be so forgiving.” She said firmly, eyeing him.

“Don't plan to,” Robert said with a half grin. Chas had mud splattering her jeans. So did he, he realised, looking down at himself. “I told him I love him,” he admitted.

“Did you?” Chas said, her voice strange. “When?”

“In the car,” Robert said. “Just before we were going to drag him out. I needed to say it, needed him to know... just in case.”

Chas's expression turned sad, and she gripped his arm, squeezing lightly. “He's alright,” she said.

“I know,” Robert said. “Thank god.”

“What did he say?” Chas asked curiously.

Robert snorted. “He started to say something... but let's just say Cain has the worst timing for trying to move that bloody dashboard. He ended up yelling in pain instead, so I don't know what he was going to say.”

Chas chuckled. “Typical,” she said.

“I hope I get the chance to hear it back,” Robert continued. “I hope he feels the same way...”

“He does,” Chas assured him. “I can see it in the way he looks at you. He does, even if he doesn't know it.”

Robert looked at her, hopeful. “You really think so?”

“I do.” Chas said. “Come on, let's go see if someone can tell us where he is.” She led the way out of the room towards the reception desk.

*

Aaron looked up when the crowd filed into his room. Robert first, closely followed by Chas, then Cain, Moira, Adam and Victoria. Diane, Doug, Lisa and Zak waited in the corridor; they had decided not to crowd Aaron, he'd been through enough.

“Hey,” he said quietly.

Robert went straight over to the bed, grabbing Aaron's hand and squeezing. “Hey you,” he said. “You alright?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah.”

Chas hurried around to the other side, leaning over Aaron and fussing. “Oh sweetheart,” she said.

“I'm alright Mum,” Aaron repeated. “Honest.”

“I was so scared,” she said, tearfully. “I thought when he... and then the crash...” she wiped at her face.

Aaron raised an arm, beckoning her to lean down. “I'm alright,” he said, tugging her into a hug. “Ow,” he said when she squeezed him a little too hard.

“Oh god!” Chas exclaimed. “I'm sorry!”

“It's alright, I'm just a bit sore, that's all.”

Chas frowned, but sat down in the chair at the side of his bed, clutching at his free hand. Aaron looked around at the rest of his visitors.

Cain nodded at him, Moira speaking for them both. “Cain told me,” she said. “I'm so sorry.”

Aaron shrugged one shoulder. “Not your fault,” he said.

“Yeah, well maybe if I'd have been there...” she started.

“You'd have what? Given him a Glasgow kiss?” Aaron joked.

“Hey, don't knock it!” She teased, and Aaron smiled.

“I'm glad you're alright mate,” Adam spoke.

“Yeah, me too.” Aaron said, smiling at his friend. “Vic?” He said, seeing her with tears in her eyes. “What's wrong?”

She swallowed hard. “I'm so sorry,” she said, starting to cry. “It's all my fault, isn't it?”

“How do you work that out?” Aaron said.

“The only reason you went with him is because of me!”

Aaron shook his head firmly. “No, it's not your fault,” he said. “He had a knife Vic, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. If it hadn't have been you it would have been someone else, you were just unlucky.”

“Adam told me everything,” she said. “What he... you know.”

Aaron sighed. “He'd completely lost it,” he said to the room in general. “There was no talking to him... we were arguing in the car, I was trying to get him to stop. It was weird though...”

“Weird how?” Robert asked.

“When we were arguing... I called him dad.” Aaron said.

“Right...?” Cain said, frowning. “What's that got to do with anything?”

“I haven't called him that in... I don't know how long,” Aaron admitted. “Since I was a kid, probably way before Sandra left to be honest. When I said it... it was like... like he saw me for the first time, like... he hadn't realised who I was before? I don't know. Anyway, he went for me and lost control of the car.”

“Even if that's true, that he somehow... didn't know that you were his son, that doesn't excuse what he did,” Moira said.

“No, I know that,” Aaron replied. “Guess we'll never know, will we?”

A nurse stuck her head around the door. “Excuse me?” She said, incredulously. “He needs to rest! There's far too many of you in here to begin with, I'm going to have to ask that some of you leave.”

*

Adam and Victoria had left when the nurse told them off, taking Diane and Doug back to the village with them. Zak and Lisa had also been persuaded to go home, and Moira had left too, but not the hospital itself; she'd wanted to visit a friend who was in another ward.

Only Robert, Chas and Cain remained, still technically one too many visitors but one glare from Cain had had the nurse leaving them be, 'for now' at least.

“Is that doctor ever coming back?” Chas said, starting to get angry. “We don't even know the results of the x-ray yet, what's taking them so long?”

“That big crash on the main road, remember?” Cain tried to placate her.

“Hmm,” she said, not happy.

The door opened then with perfect timing, a harried looking male doctor coming through it. Shirt sleeves rolled up, tie tucked into his shirt so it didn't fly free.

“Aaron Livesy?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron said.

“Hi, I'm Doctor George. I'm here to give you your x-ray results.”

“Where's Doctor Robbins?” Chas asked.

“She sends her apologies,” the doctor explained. “There's been an RTC on the main road, and she's tied up in A&E at the moment. I had a spare few minutes so I offered, we don't want to keep you waiting longer than we have to after all.”

“Right,” Cain said.

“First of all, the police have been,” the doctor said. “They wanted to speak to you Aaron, is it alright if I call you that?” He asked. Aaron nodded. “They've been told that you need to rest, so they'll be back in the morning, okay?”

“Okay,” Aaron said. They'd all been expecting that.

“So, I've had a look at your x-ray, and I'm pleased to say there is no sign of any fractures.” He said, smiling. “You have sprained your ankle however. Since we are keeping you in tonight, we'll see how it looks tomorrow and decide whether a supportive brace would be useful, if not we'll give you some crutches, you'll need to keep your weight off of the leg as much as possible until the pain subsides.”

Aaron nodded. “Okay. Thank you,” he said.

“All in all, you're a very lucky young man,” the doctor continued. “At least you were wearing your seatbelt, unlike your father who's in-”

“What about him?” Chas interrupted. “He died... didn't he?”

“Ah,” the doctor said, wincing. “I thought you had been told.”

“Told what?” Cain demanded.

“Mr Livesy... was found at the scene of the accident,” the doctor explained. “He'd been thrown from the car.”

“We gathered that from the hole in the windscreen,” Cain said sarcastically. “What, he didn't die?”

“He was found alive, yes. He's currently in theatre with major head injuries.”

Chas tilted her head back to look at the ceiling. “Why?” She bemoaned. 

Robert, sitting on the side of Aaron's bed, stroked the younger man's arm in reassurance. “He can't get to you,” he said, at Aaron's expression. “No-one's gonna let him near you.”

Cain growled. “That better be true,” he directed at the doctor.

“He will be in a different part of the hospital, and he's under police guard,” the doctor said. “That's all I can tell you at the moment, I'm not part of the team treating his injuries.” His phone buzzed. “I'll have to go, I'm needed downstairs. If you have any more questions, please just ask at the nurses station.”

He left, and Robert, Chas, Aaron and Cain looked at each other.

“Well that's just great, isn't it?” Cain said.

*

A few hours later and it was starting to get dark outside; the summer meaning it was light until past nine in the evening. Chas and Cain had left a little while beforehand; the nurse had finally told them that three visitors were too many. Aaron had reassured her that he would be fine, that Gordon wouldn't be able to do anything, and Cain had managed to persuade her to leave with him.

Robert however, had steadfastly refused to leave, and Aaron had backed him up. His situation, which everyone who had treated him was aware of, afforded him some bending of the rules, and Robert had been permitted to stay.

Aaron had shuffled himself over in his bed, and Robert was lying on his side next to him. It was a bit precarious, but they both needed the closeness. Robert had one arm lying across Aaron, and the day finally began to catch up with him. 

“What's wrong?” Aaron asked quietly as Robert sniffed. “Robert?”

“Nothing,” Robert tried.

“Robert... what is it?”

Robert sighed, sniffed hard. “It's just... I nearly lost you today,” he said. 

“I know, but I'm alright,” Aaron said. “You got me out.”

“I know... but... I nearly didn't,” Robert admitted. “I was there and all I could think about was Max. You remember I told you?”

Aaron nodded.

“I just...” Robert blinked, trying to stop the tears falling. “I couldn't save him, and I thought I was gonna lose you the same way,” he said, tearfully.

“I'm right here,” Aaron said. “I'm here, and you saved me.”

“I know,” Robert said. “I'll be alright, it's just... all right there again.”

“You can talk to me about it, you know that, don't you?”

“I know.” Robert smiled, gripped Aaron a little tighter. “I love you so much, you know that?”

“I love you too,” Aaron said quietly.

Hope rose in Robert's chest. “You do?” He asked, unsure if he'd heard right. Not daring to hope...

“I do,” Aaron replied. “I was trying to say it in the car but...”

“Cain's great timing?” Robert said, smiling through tears not of sadness, like before, but happiness.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, starting to laugh through the tears that were building in his own eyes.

“You love me...” Robert said, not sure if he was dreaming.

“I think I do, yeah.” Aaron said. “I don't... really know what love is, what with everything but... I do know that I don't want to ever be without you,” he admitted.

“That'll do me,” Robert said, smiling. The tears were falling freely now, and he didn't care.

Aaron raised his head towards Robert's, and their lips met in the quiet of the darkening room.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! It means a lot, and I love hearing what you think so please keep letting me know. :D
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Discussions of rape, abuse, violence.

Robert was sitting in the chair at the side of Aaron's bed reading a magazine when Chas and Cain came back the following morning. Aaron had been dozing, but he woke up when Chas went over to him.

“Hello sweetheart,” she said to him. “You alright?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron said with a small smile.

“You sleep alright?” She asked, rubbing her hand down the side of his face in concern.

Aaron glanced at Robert knowingly. “Yeah, I did Mum.”

She smiled at him. “Has the doctor been back?” She asked them both.

“No, not yet,” Robert said. “The nurse was in before, she said they were running a bit late.”

“Typical,” Chas grumbled.

Robert shrugged. “She checked Aaron over, there's nothing to worry about.”

“They've got other patients to worry about Mum,” Aaron said. “Ones that need more help than I do.”

“Yes, well,” Chas said. “You're the most important one in my eyes.”

Aaron smiled at her. “They'll get to me when they get to me, not like I'm going anywhere is it?”

“Mmm,” Chas leaned over the bed, giving her son a gentle hug.

*

Cain came back into the room, juggling four takeaway cups; coffees for himself, Chas and Robert, tea for Aaron. “The doctor still not been?” He asked as he took his foot off of the door, letting it close.

Chas shook her head. “Not yet,” she said.

Robert, sitting on the side of Aaron's bed having given up the chair for Chas, shrugged one shoulder. “They'll be here when they get here,” he said.

“I'm surprised you aren't on at the nurses constantly,” Cain said.

“He was,” Aaron spoke up. “But they threatened to have him thrown out so he stopped,” he said with a grin.

“Hey, that senior nurse means business!” Robert said defensively. “One look from her would probably have Cain quaking in his boots,” he said, glancing at the older man.

Before Cain could reply, the door opened again, a smartly dressed woman knocking on it lightly as she entered the room. “Can I come in?” She asked. “Police. DS Rachel Stone. I'm here to speak to Aaron Livesy?”

DS Stone had long brown hair, tied back neatly. She looked professional; black trousers with a white shirt and dark blazer over the top, sleeves rolled up for the warm weather. She smiled in a friendly way.

Chas stood up. “Hi,” she said. “I'm Chas, Aaron's mum. This is Cain,” she pointed, “His uncle, and this is Robert, Aaron's...” she faltered.

Robert and Aaron looked at each other. Robert extended a hand to the detective. “I'm Robert,” he said, avoiding answering the 'what' exactly him and Aaron were. They might be happy with friends and family knowing they were together, but a police officer, especially knowing what she was investigating... Robert knew Aaron wasn't quite comfortable, not yet.

She nodded knowingly as she accepted the proffered hand, and Robert relaxed. “It's alright,” she said. “It doesn't bear on the case we're building, whatever is going on between you,” she smiled. “I'll just put you down as 'significant other', shall I?” She asked.

Robert glanced back at Aaron, who nodded. “Sounds fine.”

“Alright then,” she said, making a note in her pad, open in her hand. “Now, may I call you Aaron?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said.

“Thank you. Okay Aaron,” she said, moving to stand at the foot of the bed. “I'm here to talk to you about the events that took place yesterday. Do you feel up to talking about it?” She asked kindly.

Aaron nodded. “Might as well get it over with,” he said. “What do you want to know?”

Rachel flipped back a few pages in her notepad. “Okay. We have very little information, to be honest with you. All we know is that we received a 999 call from an-” She checked, “Adam Barton, yesterday afternoon. He told us that you had been taken away in a car by your father, Gordon Livesy, against your will and that he had, I quote, 'been raping you for years'. The ambulance service received a call around ten minutes later reporting a car accident. Is that information correct?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” she said kindly. “Now this isn't a formal interview, though we may have to conduct one at a later date. I'm just getting some basic initial information so we have something to work with and can arrest Mr Livesy.”

“What's happening with him?” Chas interjected.

“Has no-one told you?” Rachel said, frowning. Chas shook her head no. “He's in a coma on life-support,” she told them. “The doctors aren't hopeful, which is why this isn't a formal interview. Even if he does wake up, of which there is only a small chance I've been told, he's likely to have major brain damage, and is unlikely to be able to stand trial.”

Aaron nodded. “Right.”

“So,” Rachel started again. “Can you tell me what happened Aaron?”

“What do you want to know?”

“Whatever you can tell me. Mr Barton said this had been going on for 'years'. When did it start?”

“When I was eight,” Aaron said quietly. Rachel sucked air through her teeth, but didn't otherwise react. “That was the first time, not long after Mum left him. There was a few times after that, not often, but then he started getting worse as time went by.”

“Okay,” she said, writing it all down. “Was there anything that marked the progression, as you put it?”

“I stopped coming to see my Mum, that was when he started to get more... possessive of me, if that's the right way to put it,” Aaron said, shuddering at the memory. “But my step-mum Sandra, and my little sister Liv were still around. It was when they left that he really lost it.”

“Lost it how?”

“Moved me into his bed, stopped letting me out of the house. Before, he'd had to be careful but when it was just me and him... there wasn't anything stopping him anymore, he could do what he liked.” Aaron grabbed for Robert's hand, and the older man squeezed it tight.

“Okay,” Rachel said, pen making rapid movements on the page. “Were you physically unable to leave?” She asked.

“How do you mean?” Aaron frowned.

“Did he... restrain you, in any way?” She asked, delicately.

“No,” Aaron said. “He... we'd moved house, soon after Sandra took Liv and left and I didn't know anyone, I'd lost all my mates before all that and he told me my Mum didn't want anything to do with me. He told me no-one cared about me but him, so I stayed. He was hurting me all the time but... he was all I had.”

Chas made a choked off sound at the side of the bed. Cain laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Okay,” Rachel said. She was calm. Robert surmised she'd probably heard worse over the years; she looked to be in her late thirties. “Did he hurt you in any other way?” She asked.

“He used to hit me when he got angry,” Aaron admitted, tears building in his eyes. “Which was a lot, but most of the time he just wanted sex stuff.”

She pursed her lips. “And did he show aggression towards anyone else, do you know?”

“Erm,” Aaron paused. “I...” He looked at Robert for reassurance.

Robert knew what Aaron was thinking about. “Go on,” he encouraged.

“He killed someone,” Aaron said bluntly.

Cain looked over at Aaron in shock, Chas' mouth dropped open, and Rachel raised her eyebrows. “Okay,” she said. “What happened?”

“It was an electrician,” Aaron said. “Dave. He'd come to rewire the house we were in at the time. He was kind, and me and him used to talk a bit. I ended up telling him what was happening, not all of it... he didn't know Gordon was my dad... just that he was hurting me.”

“Okay,” Rachel said. “What happened after that?”

“He was angry, Dave was.” Aaron explained. “He said he was going to get me out of there. Gordon... he came home early that day. Dave started shouting at him, yelling at him. They were so loud, I went upstairs and hid.” Aaron started chewing on his fingernails.

“What happened then?”

Aaron pulled his fingers from his mouth, started twisting his hands together instead. “Everything went quiet,” he said. “Really suddenly. I waited for ages, then I went downstairs to see what was going on. Gordon was cleaning the floor with bleach. He normally made me do the cleaning, so I thought it was weird. Then he went out for a bit. We moved into a rented house a few days later, and I never saw Dave again.”

“Right. When was this? Can you remember?”

“October 2010, I can't remember exactly sorry.”

“It's alright,” Rachel said kindly. “It's better than what we sometimes have to work with, don't worry.” She continued writing in her book.

Chas leaned over, tugging on Aaron's arm. “Why didn't you say about Dave before?” She asked.

Aaron shrugged. “Don't know. Robert knew but... I didn't see the point, you were upset enough.”

“Oh sweetheart,” she said.

Rachel continued writing. “Okay,” she said. “How did you leave him?” She asked.

“That would be my doing,” Robert joined the conversation. “I helped get him out of there.”

“Okay,” she turned to Robert properly. “Can you give me some information on that, please?” She turned to a new page in her pad, pen poised.

“What do you want to know?” Robert asked.

“Anything you can tell me. How did you meet Aaron?”

“I was employed as a painter/decorator at the time, working for B.W. Decorating Services. Gordon arranged to have the house painted, and I was sent to do the job.”

“Okay. When was this?”

“Erm,” Robert thought. “It was a Wednesday... the 8th of June I think...” He checked his phone. “Yeah.”

“Okay. Can you tell me what happened?”

“I... I got suspicious,” Robert admitted. “The way Aaron was, it was odd to me, and the excuse Gordon had given me about him having anxiety issues didn't sit right. Then I saw them through the window one night, Gordon was pulling Aaron in for a kiss and Aaron didn't look happy. That was when I knew something wasn't right.” He paused, glanced down at Aaron. “The following day I got there and found Aaron in tears on the kitchen floor. He was in a right state, covered in bruises and I managed to get him to talk to me. He told me who Gordon was... and to cut a long story short me and Gordon ended up having a confrontation, I knocked him out and took Aaron with me.”

“You assaulted Mr Livesy?”

“I was acting in Aaron's defence,” Robert said firmly. “He'd managed to get me out of the house briefly, but I couldn't leave Aaron there. I went back in, things had escalated and he was trying to rape Aaron at the time. I dragged him off and used reasonable force to prevent him attacking Aaron again, and to defend myself also.” He stared the detective down.

“It's alright Robert,” she said. “You aren't in trouble. It seems Mr Livesy never reported the incident, so there is nothing the police can do there.”

Robert nodded. “Right.”

“Do you have an address for the house?” She asked.

“Yeah, I can give you that.”

“Thank you. Also, is there any proof of the injuries you sustained at any point Aaron? Doctors, hospital visits, anything like that?”

“I did take Aaron to a doctor,” Robert piped up. “A friend of mine is a GP, he did it off the record but kept notes just in case. I can give you his contact details.”

“That would be great, thank you Robert,” she said. “Was there any other time Aaron?”

Aaron shook his head. “No. He was always careful enough to make sure I didn't need anything that I couldn't do myself, medical wise.”

Rachel nodded. “Okay. That'll be alright for now,” she said. “If we need any more information I'll get in touch, and there may be a more formal interview required in future, depending on the situation with Mr Livesy. In the meantime, we'll continue gathering evidence, and he'll be placed under arrest. I'll let you know personally of any developments.”

“Thank you,” Chas said. “Thank you very much.”

Rachel turned to the door, then paused. “There was one other thing,” she said.

“What?” Cain asked.

“We found a notebook when going through Mr Livesy's belongings. It was in his jacket pocket. It had an address written inside in Scotland.”

“Right...?” Chas said. “What was it for?”

“We gave the address to Police Scotland and they investigated for us.” She paused, took a breath. “Erm. It was a house, in the middle of no-where, very isolated. They searched the house, and it became clear that that was where Mr Livesy had planned to take Aaron,” she explained.

“What makes you say that?” Chas asked.

“There was a room in the house. One that had been set up to hold someone for some time.”

“How?” Cain asked, voice hard.

Rachel looked at her pad. “Bars on the window. Multiple locks on the door and... a chain with cuff, for someone's ankle.” She said.

Aaron whimpered, and Robert tugged him against his side. Aaron buried his head under Robert's arm, shaking. “He told me I wasn't getting away from him again,” he whimpered, voice muffled.

“Shhh,” Robert said. “You're safe, he didn't get you. You're safe.”

Chas had her hands up to her mouth, tears in her eyes. Cain looked murderous. “Someone should pull the plug on that bastard,” he said.

“Considering the circumstances, I'll pretend I didn't hear that,” Rachel said. She took a card out of her pocket and left it on the table over the bed. “I'm sorry. I'll be in touch, please feel free to phone me on that number if you have any questions, or any more information you want to provide.”

No-one answered her, all too shocked by the new revelations, and she left, the door swinging shut behind her.

*

Aaron had calmed down, but was slumped against Robert's side, the older man's arm firmly wrapped around him, Robert's cheek resting against Aaron's hair. He hadn't said much since DS Stone had left, and no-one could blame him; the realisation of what Gordon had had planned for him was enough to stun them all into silence.

“I'm gonna go get some more drinks,” Cain said. “These have all gone cold.” He got up, and Chas followed.

“I'll come with you,” she said.

Once they were in the corridor, just outside the room where the two occupants couldn't hear, Chas breathed out shakily, and Cain pulled her into his arms. She started to sob against him, and he rubbed her back soothingly.

“He's safe,” Cain soothed.

“But he... oh god,” she sobbed.

“It's alright, he's safe, we got him. That bastard won't get to him ever again, even if I have to kill him myself to make sure that doesn't happen, right?” Cain said firmly.

Chas nodded against his chest. “Alright.” She breathed shakily.

“Right,” Cain said, after giving his sister some time to calm herself down. She pulled away from him, and they looked through the window at Robert and Aaron. Neither man had moved positions, but Aaron was fiddling with his hands in his lap. They could see Robert's mouth moving, his head still resting on top of Aaron's, talking to the younger man quietly.

“Yeah?” Chas said, watching quietly.

“I'm gonna go get those drinks. You come with me, give those two some time to talk and you can calm yourself down properly, yeah?”

“Yeah, come on.”

They turned away, walking down the corridor towards the vending machines.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! <333 Keep letting me know what you think!
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Disturbing imagery, vague mentions of abuse/rape.

The crutches clunked on the wooden floor as Aaron negotiated his way into the back room of the pub. Robert held the door open for him, stretched awkwardly so Aaron could duck underneath his arm. They'd kept him at the hospital for another night, Robert at his side once more. Robert had been shown how to change the dressing on his leg by the nurse that morning before they'd left. He hadn't needed a brace for his ankle, but the crutches were a necessary evil for now.

Aaron made his way across the room to the sofa, lowering himself down slowly with Robert following close behind. Chas came in after the two of them, carrying a black sports bag with Aaron's things from the hospital inside.

Finally getting settled, Aaron sighed heavily.

“You alright?” Robert asked him, concerned.

Aaron nodded. “Yeah. Just hurts using the crutches, that's all.” Aaron's torso was covered in bruising from the crash, and the crutches pressed in awkward places.

Robert winced in sympathy. “The doctor said you'd only have to use them for a few days with any luck,” he said. “In the meantime, you're supposed to keep off that ankle as much as possible anyway, so I'll just have to wait on you hand and foot won't I?” He said with a grin.

Aaron laughed. “Not going to complain about that, no way,” he said, before sobering. “Everyone knows, don't they?” He asked. His Mum and Robert glanced at each other, neither sure how to answer. “Don't lie to me, I saw the looks from that woman who works in the cafe, Brenda or whatever, and Rhona, and that Pete bloke when we were coming in. Everyone knows now, don't they?”

Robert pursed his lips. “Yeah,” he admitted. “They all know.”

“How?” Aaron asked, emotional.

“We aren't entirely sure,” Chas said. “Neither of us did, Cain wouldn't, neither would Moira. Adam and Vic swear they didn't say anything, same with Diane and Doug. Everyone else who was here that day said they didn't say anything either... my money's on Brenda.”

“Why her?” Robert asked.

“The woman's got ears like a hawk,” Chas said. “I bet someone was whispering about it in the cafe or outside the cafe and she 'overheard' conveniently,” Chas scoffed. “Then of course she's incapable of keeping her bloody mouth shut so now everyone and their granny's aunt knows.”

Aaron tipped his head to rest on the back of the sofa. “Great,” he said. “Just what I wanted. Everyone gossiping about me.” He pushed himself to the edge of the sofa; struggling to get himself standing up. “I'm going upstairs,” he stated.

“Aaron...” Robert said.

“I just want to be on my own Robert,” Aaron said, getting frustrated. “Can you just let me be on my own?”

Robert sighed. “Yeah, 'course,” he said. “Just let me help you, yeah? Before you do yourself an injury and we end up back in A&E.”

Aaron acquiesced, and Robert helped him stand, before following him through to the stairs, hovering behind the younger man as Aaron carefully negotiated his way up.

*

Robert reappeared a while later. Chas was sitting at the table, two mugs of tea in front of her. “Here,” she said, pushing one over as Robert sat down. “You look like you need it. He alright?” She said, tipping her head to the ceiling briefly.

Robert took a sip of the tea. “Yeah. Got him settled. He's asleep, which can't be a bad thing. He didn't sleep too well last night even with-” he stopped himself.

“Even with the two of you squeezed onto that hospital bed like sardines?” Chas said with a raised eyebrow. Robert blushed. “The nurses said. They thought it was quite cute.”

Robert put his head in his hands. “Oh god,” he said.

*

_Awareness returns._

_Solid wood beneath his cheek. He frowns, forces his eyes to open. Groans in pain, blinks rapidly._

_The room is dimly lit. He's lying on bare floorboards. They scratch his cheek as he moves, splintering._

_He's wearing a t-shirt and boxer shorts. Nothing else._

_He rolls onto his back, looking around him. The walls are stripped back to bare plaster, shreds of wallpaper still hanging in places. An iron framed bed stands in the centre of the room; there is nothing else._

_He turns further, frowning in confusion. Sees a toilet and sink tucked into the corner of the room._

_His breathing quickens; he starts to pull his legs closer, to stand up but a tug at his right ankle prevents him._

_He pushes himself up instead so he's sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him and he sees it._

_Heavy cuff around his right ankle, held in place with a shiny new padlock. The heavy, thick chain snakes away into the shadows, glistening where the light hits it as it comes through the..._

_Barred window._

_“No...” he mumbles, shaking his head frantically. “No no no...”_

_His breathing quickens further; he's panicking now. He tugs on the chain, yanks on it, ripping the skin on his fingers and hands, blood staining the floorboards, getting on his legs, the cuff, the lock._

_None of it will budge, and he sobs in fear and terror._

_Arms wrap around him from behind suddenly. He fights on instinct, tries to wrench himself from their grip but it's fruitless; his attacker is too strong._

_Panic begins to overwhelm him, and he feels hot breath on his ear._

_“Told you you weren't getting away from me again,” Gordon says, gleeful. “You're all mine. Forever.”_

_Aaron tries to scream with breathless lungs._

*

A blood-curdling scream emanated from upstairs, and Chas and Robert looked at each other for a split second before diving from the table and sprinting up the stairs.

Robert reached his and Aaron's bedroom door first, opening it and running to the bed.

Aaron had twisted himself up in the blankets, fighting in his sleep to get free but only making it worse; his mouth open in a scream, tears running down his face.

“Aaron!” Robert said. “Aaron!” He was reluctant to touch the younger man, but he wasn't sure how else to wake up. “AARON!” He tried yelling at him, but when that didn't work either he touched Aaron's shoulder.

The reaction was immediate; Aaron woke still fighting, swinging for Robert and missing by a mile before backing himself into the corner, legs still entangled in the blankets.

“Aaron, Aaron it's me,” Robert changed tack, opting for a softer, soothing approach that he knew was required now. “You're alright. You're at home, you're safe.”

Aaron stared at him blankly for a few long seconds, breathing heavily in panic before he realised where he was and all but threw himself into Robert's arms, sobbing against the older man's chest.

“Shh,” Robert soothed. “You're alright,” he glanced over his shoulder to Chas, standing in the doorway with a hand to her mouth and tears in her eyes. “Chas, help me untangle him,” he asked.

Between the three of them, Aaron managing to assist a little bit when he realised what they were doing, they got his legs unravelled and soon Robert found himself sitting with his back against the headboard, Aaron tucked against his side. “What happened?” Robert asked quietly, looking up at Chas, sitting at the end of the bed. “You haven't had a nightmare for weeks now.”

“I know,” Aaron said quietly. “This one was different.”

“Different? Different how?”

“I woke up...” Aaron started slowly. “I... I was in this room. I was... I was...” He whimpered, fresh tears running down his face. Robert squeezed him tighter, and Chas leaned forward to put a reassuring hand on Aaron's leg. “My ankle was chained... and I was trying to get it off but I couldn't...” he paused, peering at his hands, turning them over and over. “I'd... I'd hurt my hands, there was blood everywhere... then he turned up... he had hold of me and... and...” he let out a highly pitched whine. “He said I was all his... forever.” He started to sob, burying his head in Robert's side.

“Hey hey, shh,” Robert said. “It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real,” he tried to reassure him. “You're here, with me and your Mum and you're safe. He didn't get you there, okay?” He rubbed his hand up and down Aaron's arm. “He's got no hold over you anymore, he's in a coma. He can't get to you, I promise.”

“He'll find a way,” Aaron whispered. “He always does.”

Robert looked to Chas, who looked just as helpless as he felt. “Do you want to try and get some more sleep?” He asked.

Aaron shook his head. “No. Can we just stay here?” He asked.

“'Course we can,” Robert said, smiling at him. “Come on, we'll lie down though, get that ankle of yours elevated yeah? Watch some telly.” Aaron nodded.

After a considerable amount of shuffling, Robert was lying down on the bed, partly propped up with pillows, shoes off. Aaron was lying against his side, his head on Robert's shoulder and an arm across Robert's waist. Aaron's ankle was propped up on a pillow, and Chas draped a blanket over them both.

“Here you go,” She said, handing the telly remote to Robert. “All settled?” She asked.

Robert and Aaron both nodded. “Yeah, thanks Chas,” Robert said.

“Right, I'll leave you to it,” she said, the door clicking shut softly behind her.

*

Cain was waiting in the back room when Chas got back downstairs. “Hiya,” she said.

Cain nodded. “Aaron alright?” He asked. He'd dropped them all off from the hospital earlier, but he'd had to go open up at the garage so couldn't have come in at the time.

“Yeah,” Chas said. “More or less...”

“What's up?”

“He had a nightmare,” Chas admitted. “One where that man managed to get him to Scotland.” She wrung her hands, getting upset. “He said Gordon will always find a way to get to him.”

Cain sighed. “Damn coppers,” he muttered.

“What?” Chas said, confused. “What are you talking about? The police are helping!”

“I know...” Cain said. “I lied before. I didn't have to open up at the garage, Dan was sorting that out.”

“Right...” Chas said, immediately suspicious. “So where were you?”

Cain looked briefly guilty. “I went back up to the hospital,” he admitted.

“Why?” Chas said, though deep down she had a pretty good idea.

“I went... to see where they're keeping that bastard,” Cain said.

“And?”

“He's under police guard. Can't get near him.”

“He's under arrest Cain, of course they've got someone watching him. What on earth were you going to do if you had have got in there?”

Cain gave her a dark look, and Chas threw her hands up in frustration. “I want that man dead as much as anyone Cain, but you ending up on a murder charge is hardly going to help Aaron, or me, or anyone is it?!?! Did you think of that before you went on your little recon-mission? Did you think of Moira, your WIFE?”

“I just wanted Aaron to feel safe again,” Cain said quietly.

“I know you do, and I want that too but this is not the way to do it!” Chas sat on the back of the sofa. “Please just tell me you aren't going to pull another stunt like that.”

“I won't.”

“Good. Just let the police do their jobs!”

*

It was well past lunchtime when Robert reappeared in the back room. Chas was reading a magazine at the table, Diane bustling around in the kitchen.

“Aaron alright?” Chas asked, looking up.

Robert nodded. “Yeah. He's found a repeat of Top Gear, so he's watching that.”

“How's he doing pet?” Diane said, coming to stand next to Chas with concern on her face. “I'm sorry I wasn't here when you's got back earlier, had to deal with the delivery.”

“It's alright Diane, and he's doing okay,” Robert said, smiling at her.

“Right, well that's good,” Diane said. “I'd best get back to it, if you need me...” she pointed at the door through to the bar. “I'll be through there.”

She left, and Chas frowned at the bag Robert had in his hand. “What's that?”

Robert lifted it up. “The last few bits of clothes Aaron had that Gordon got for him, and a pair of shoes. He doesn't want anything that Gordon gave him, and I don't blame him. He got a bit upset when he realised, only managed to calm him down when I said I'd get rid of them personally.” He told her. “Then of course he got more upset cause he realised he'd need more stuff to replace this lot and he doesn't have any cash. I said it wasn't a problem but it took a while to convince him. He doesn't want to be a bother.”

Chas closed her eyes. “Oh...” She sighed, shaking her head. “When will he understand that he's never a bother, not to us?”

Robert shrugged. “Hopefully one day.” He smiled sadly. “I'm gonna get rid of this lot, then I promised him something to eat.”

“I'll sort that,” Chas said, already standing up. “I'll bring it up in a bit, won't be long.”

“You sure?”

“He's my son Robert, I want to look after him as best as I can. It's fine, go on, get yourself back to him.”

*

A few days had passed. Aaron had abandoned the crutches, saying it was more bothersome to walk with them than it was to use Robert or just limp. Robert had tried to reason with him, but Aaron had been adamant. They'd had a visit from the district nurse to check Aaron's stitches the day before, bright and early on a Monday morning, and she'd said his ankle seemed to be healing nicely, so Robert hadn't been able to argue with Aaron any more after that.

Now however, they had a visit from the police to contend with. DS Stone sat down at the table opposite Robert and Aaron, Chas hovering over to the side. “Hello Aaron,” she said. “How are you doing?”

“Alright,” Aaron said.

“That's good to hear,” Rachel said. “Right, let's not waste any time, shall we?” She said. “We've been looking into Dave, the electrician that you told us about?”

“Right.”

“I'm here to ask if you have any more information you can give us about him? A surname, perhaps?”

Aaron thought for a moment. “I'm sorry... no. I don't know.”

“Okay,” Rachel said, scribbling in her notepad. “Can you remember where you were living at the time? Any information you can give us would be helpful. I know you couldn't tell us at the time, and that's understandable, but we would like to try and find out exactly what happened if we can.”

“Erm...” Aaron thought hard. “I can't remember the address but... it was west of Leeds... more in the Bradford direction? I'm sorry, I can't remember.”

“That's alright Aaron, anything you can tell us helps.”

“Stanningley!” Aaron said suddenly. “I think... maybe?”

Rachel noted it down. “That's good Aaron, really good!” She encouraged. “Can you remember anything else? Maybe describe him for me?”

“He was bald,” Aaron said. “In his 40's... white... about my height? Erm... I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this am I?”

Rachel smiled at him. “Anything you can give us helps Aaron. We've now got a rough description and a location, that's much more than what we had before and that will help us.”

Chas gripped Aaron's shoulder. “You're doing great sweetheart,” she said. “Any news on Gordon, and that situation?” She asked Rachel.

“The doctors have said there are small improvements in his condition, but we're a long way off anything concrete so I've been told. We'll keep you updated,” she said, getting to her feet. “Right, I'll get this information back to the station, thank you for your help Aaron.”

Aaron nodded wordlessly, and Chas escorted Rachel out. Once the two women had left, Robert looked at the younger man. “Fancy going outside?” Robert suggested. Aaron hadn't been across the doors since they'd brought him home from hospital the Thursday prior, and Robert was starting to get worried.

Aaron shook his head. “Not even to sit in the sun? It's a lovely day out there,” Robert tried.

“I'm fine in here,” Aaron said. “No-one's looking at me in here.”

“Aaron, they aren't looking at you out there.”

“They will. They know everything, they won't be able to help themselves.”

Robert sighed.

*

A week had passed since Rachel's last visit, and despite a few short phone calls from the detective, they'd heard nothing more.

Robert had finally persuaded Aaron to leave the house, but it had been a stressful experience for them both. Aaron had been willing enough to go, but once out there he'd succumbed to anxiety, the glances of curiosity that were directed at him by various villagers only serving to make the whole experience worse. Aaron had stuck close to Robert's side the entire time, not wanting to be too far away from the older man. Gradually, as they'd slowly made their way further from the village he'd relaxed, but he'd admitted to Robert quietly that, despite knowing Gordon was in a coma and couldn't get to him, he didn't feel safe.

It had made Robert seethe with anger, at Gordon for tainting Aaron's safe place, at the villagers who were too damn nosey for their own good making the situation worse, at himself for not being able to help Aaron... the list went on.

Now, watching Aaron watching a documentary on the telly in their bedroom, Robert had an epiphany.

Smiling to himself, he went downstairs. “Why didn't I think of this before?” He asked himself.

Walking into the back room, he was met with both Chas and Diane. “Great, you're both here,” he said. “I've had an idea.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for the comments and kudos! <3 I love hearing what you think so please keep them coming! :D
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Small mentions of Gordon and related things.

“Robert keeps disappearing,” Aaron said. “Has been for the last week, have you noticed?” He finished drying the dinner plate he had in his hands and put it in the cupboard.

Chas put another plate on the draining rack for Aaron to pick up, then put her hands back in the water. “He's just helping Diane out with stuff, isn't he?” She said. “Think she said something about him being on a mission to reduce costs with the food suppliers or something?” She said, not looking at Aaron.

“Right... he didn't tell me...” Aaron frowned. “Should I be worried?” He asked, twisting the tea towel in his hands and leaning back against the cupboard. “Has he gone off me or something?”

Chas turned to him then, placing wet hands on his long-sleeved t-shirt. Aaron scowled at her, but she ignored him. “That lad is devoted to you,” she said. “Don't ever think he's gone off ya, alright?”

Aaron nodded. “I suppose...” he said, unconvinced. “I'll ask him later, when he's actually here.”

Chas didn't reply, turning back to the dishes. She put a glass on the drainer next, and Aaron picked it up. He didn't have the best hold, and it slipped through his fingers. He dived to catch it but missed, and it shattered on the floor. “Oh god,” he said. Kneeling down quickly, he went to start picking up the shards.

“Aaron!” Chas shouted. “Don't!”

Aaron flinched, shuffling back. His breathing grew laboured, and he cowered back. Seeing the near terror on her son's face, she stepped over the glass and crouched down in front of him. “Aaron?” She said. He didn't respond. “Aaron?” She closed her eyes for a moment. “Aaron? Sweetheart, I didn't mean to shout, I just didn't want you to cut yourself on the glass, that's all.”

Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, Aaron came back to her. Finally meeting her eyes, his breathing steadied and she gently touched his arm. “You alright?” She asked him gently.

Aaron nodded. “Sorry,” he said. “The glass... he would've flipped. I panicked. 'M sorry.”

Far from the first time in the last few weeks, Chas wished she'd had the chance to get her hands on Gordon instead of that car. The man was in a coma, under police guard and Aaron still wasn't free. “It's just a glass,” she said. “It happens, I'm not mad. Anyway, got plenty more through there,” she joked, meaning the pub. “Can always borrow a few if need be,” she said with a grin. “Come here,” she tugged him into her arms. He went willingly, burying his head in her neck. He was getting better and better at allowing her to comfort him when he needed it, and she was forever grateful she'd gotten the chance to reconnect with him, something she never thought she'd have the chance to do again.

The hug couldn't last forever, and Aaron pulled back. “Right then,” Chas said. “You sit there,” she pointed at the table. “I'll get the dustpan and brush and then we'll finish these dishes.”

“I can clean it up,” Aaron offered. “My mess, after all.”

“Let me,” Chas insisted.

Aaron didn't argue, clambering up off the floor. He offered Chas a hand and pulled her up, before sitting at the table.

*

“Where do you keep disappearing off to?” Aaron asked Robert.

The older man turned around. He'd been in the wardrobe putting clothes away. Aaron was already in bed, watching Robert carefully. “What do you mean?” He said, innocently.

“You've been disappearing here and there for the last week.” Aaron stated. “Are you bored with me or something?”

“What?” Robert said, incredulous. “Of course not!” He exclaimed. “I'd never get bored of you Aaron, that's impossible.”

Aaron frowned at him. “So where do you keep going then?” He demanded. “You aren't telling me.”

Robert sat on the side of the bed. “I'm just helping Diane out,” he explained. “Seeing if I can find better suppliers for the food side.”

“Right...” Aaron was unconvinced.

Robert leaned forward on his hands, catching Aaron's lips in a soft kiss. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you too,” Aaron replied.

“Then stop worrying,” Robert said. “Come here.” He tugged him into another kiss.

*

“I have a confession to make,” Robert said the following morning. He'd just come back from another disappearing act, this time for over an hour.

Aaron pulled his t-shirt on and paused. “What?”

“I erm... I didn't exactly tell you the whole truth... about the supplier thing and where I keep disappearing to...” Robert confessed. “I didn't lie... not really... I have been helping find a better deal for the food side but that's not the only thing I've been doing when I've been disappearing.”

Aaron looked at him, biting his lip. “Right.” He took a deep breath, sighed. “Where've you been going then?” He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, convinced it had to be something bad.

“Arranging something for you,” Robert said. “A surprise... it's downstairs.”

Aaron tilted his head. “I don't like surprises,” he said.

“I know... I just... you'll understand when you see it,” Robert explained, moving forward and taking Aaron's hands in his. “I'm sorry I lied, honestly. I just wasn't sure if I was going to be able to arrange it and how long it would take and I had to speak to your Mum and Diane and well... will you come downstairs so I can show you?”

Aaron nodded. “I suppose...”

“Come on,” Robert tugged his hands gently, and Aaron allowed himself to be led out of their bedroom, across the landing and down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom Robert paused.

“Will you let me cover your eyes?” He asked. “So you don't see what it is before it's ready?”

Aaron eyed him, then the door to the back room. “Go on then,” he agreed, raising an eyebrow. Robert stood behind him, a hand over each of his eyes so he couldn't see a thing.

“Right,” Robert said. “Open the door and walk forwards,” he positioned Aaron so he could find the handle. After a bit of feeling around and some missed attempts, Aaron grasped the handle and opened the door, stepping forwards slowly, Robert guiding him so he didn't knock into anything. A few steps forward and a turn to the left and Robert halted him. “Right,” the older man said. “Ready?”

“As I'll ever be,” Aaron said, wondering what the hell Robert had arranged.

“Open your eyes,” Robert said, taking his hands away from Aaron's face.

Aaron blinked, and looked around. Doug and Diane were standing by the table smiling at him, and his Mum was in front of him, bent half over, holding on to-

Aaron gasped, putting a hand up to his mouth.

A german shepherd. Wagging it's tail, tongue hanging out panting. Chas was holding the dog by it's collar. Aaron dropped to his knees, and Chas let the dog go. The dog sat down in front of Aaron and offered him a paw. Aaron accepted it with a laugh, let the dog sniff his hand then started stroking the soft black and tan fur. “You got me a dog?” He said to Robert, incredulous.

Robert grinned at him. “He's called Clyde,” he said. “Paddy helped me find him, that's where I've been going some of the time. He's a year old, was on a farm not far from here. He didn't get on with the other dog there, they got into a fight, hence the ear,” Robert pointed, and Aaron noticed. Clyde had a chunk out of his left ear that he hadn't noticed at first. “So the farmer decided it would be best to re-home this guy, since the other dog was older, had been there longer. Also, he was supposed to be a guard dog but he's too soft, wouldn't hurt a fly let alone a cattle thief,” Robert explained.

Aaron grinned at Robert, then at Clyde. “He's great,” he said. “I love him,” he laughed as Clyde licked his face. “I can't believe you got me a dog.”

“You said you'd always wanted one.”

“I know, but I never thought you'd...” Aaron paused, realising something. “This is to get me out of the house isn't it?” He said, trying to glare at Robert but the happiness of the gift was too overpowering.

“Of course no-” Chas started to say.

“Yep,” Robert admitted, interrupting her. “I saw you watching that dog documentary last week and I thought maybe a dog would make you feel better, safer. Also, he's gonna need a lot of walks. I'll come with you both, 'course I will, but maybe at some point you'll be able to take him yourself?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah... maybe I could,” he said, feeling confidence returning for the first time in weeks.

Robert knelt down next to them both, stroking Clyde's head. “I'm sorry I lied,” Robert said again. “Like I said, I had to talk to Diane and Chas about it and make sure it was alright with them, then I had to see if I could find something suitable and well... I didn't expect it to happen so quickly. Guess it was right place, right time eh?”

Aaron looked at Robert, adoration in his eyes. He launched himself into Robert's arms, hugging the older man tightly. “I love you,” he said in Robert's ear. “Thank you.” He sat back, ruffling Clyde's fur. “Can we take him for a walk?” He asked eagerly.

At the word walk, Clyde stood up and barked, his tail wagging faster.

“Think Clyde agrees with me,” Aaron laughed.

“Come on then,” Robert said. “His lead's hanging up in the hallway.”

*

The following day, Chas stood beside Robert beside the cricket pavilion, watching Aaron throwing a stick for Clyde in the afternoon sunshine.

“He seems happy,” Chas observed.

“He does,” Robert agreed.

“You did a good job,” Chas said. “He's smiling, and laughing and I don't know... he seems... lighter. The dog seems to have helped him more than either of us could.”

“Dogs love you no matter what,” Robert said. “Clyde certainly seems to have taken to Aaron,” he nodded at the pair, Aaron chasing Clyde in circles as the dog refused to give the stick back to him. As they watched, Clyde teased Aaron with the stick, stopping and letting Aaron reach for it before jerking back at the last moment so Aaron missed. The younger man was laughing at the dog, saying something neither Robert nor Chas could hear.

“It's brought him out of his shell more, that's obvious.” Chas remarked.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “Do you think we could fit a bigger bed in mine and Aaron's room?” He asked Chas suddenly.

“Eh?” She said, confused.

Robert started to laugh. “Clyde slept in our bed last night, and I think that's going to be a regular thing,” he explained. “Only thing is, Clyde had the side nearest the window, Aaron was in the middle and I was left with about 6 inches of mattress on the edge. How I didn't end up on the floor I'll never know,” he said, shaking his head.

“Ah,” Chas said. “I don't... think you'll get a bigger bed in there but feel free to try.”

“I think I will, thanks Chas.”

They turned back to watch Aaron and Clyde running around the grass.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the comments and the kudos! <3 Please keep them coming! Thank you. :D
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Vague vague mentions of stuff... ish?

Aaron looked from Robert, to the mattress, then back again.

“You'll never get that in there,” he stated. “It's too big!”

“It's only a standard king size; six inches wider than what we had Aaron!” Robert declared. “It'll fit.” He looked at the mattress, jammed in the doorframe. “I think.” He frowned at it. “Aaron, help!”

Aaron closed his eyes, sighing. He rubbed his forehead, pressing his fingers into the bridge of his nose, and assessed the situation. “You grab it there,” he said, pointing. “I'll get hold of it over here. If we twist it a bit... it might go in.” He said, mentally crossing his fingers.

A lot of twisting and shuffling later, they did manage to get it through the bedroom door without damaging anything. Well, not quite; Robert did manage to jam his fingers between the mattress and the doorframe at one point, to Aaron's amusement as he jumped around holding his fingers with his other hand. “It's not funny!” Robert had said indignantly. Aaron had just laughed at him.

Aaron put the flat pack bed frame together himself; not wanting to risk Robert sticking a screwdriver somewhere he shouldn't. Robert made them both cups of tea instead, his fingers miraculously recovered. Soon, the bed was put together and made up, and as they both stood and admired their handiwork, Clyde padded in, jumping up and circling a few times before settling down and sighing.

“Well he likes it at least,” Aaron said with a snort. 

Robert rolled his eyes. “I need a drink,” he said. “Pint?” He said to Aaron.

“Go on then,” Aaron agreed. They headed downstairs, knowing the bar would be quiet at this time of day, leaving Clyde to it.

*

“I'm gonna take Clyde for a walk,” Aaron said, grabbing the dog's lead from the hook in the hallway. Clyde bounced around by his legs, his tail wagging frantically.

“Alright, give me two minutes and I'll be with you,” Robert said, standing up from the table.

“It's alright,” Aaron said. “I'm gonna go by myself.”

Robert looked at him. “You sure?” This was something they had mentioned when Aaron had got Clyde, just a week ago now but it hadn't been mentioned since.

“Yep. I've decided I'm gonna do it, so I'm gonna do it.” Aaron nodded firmly, reassuring himself or Robert he wasn't quite sure.

“Fair enough,” Robert said. “Ring me if you need me to come meet you,” he said. Aaron nodded, clipping the lead onto Clyde's collar. “And Aaron?” Aaron looked up. “I'm proud of you.”

Aaron grinned. “Thanks,” he said. “See you in a bit.”

*

Aaron walked back up Main Street towards the pub, Clyde a reassuring presence at his side. He'd taken the dog down to the cricket pitch to play fetch, not wanting to be too far from home on his first solo walk. Next time he'd go on a walk a bit further, into the woods like him and Robert had been doing. Clyde seemed to love sniffing through the trees and bushes, looking for whatever he could find.

Aaron let the lead swing loosely between them; Clyde was well trained enough to walk to heel without Aaron having to keep him in check. Up ahead, he saw two figures getting out of a silver Land Rover Defender. A man and woman; her with long blonde hair, him with dark hair and beard. They looked familiar, and as they walked closer and Aaron got a better look, he realised.

A distant memory came flooding back, and Aaron watched as the couple made their way into Keepers Cottage, Vic answering the door and greeting them both with a smile and a hug.

“Come on boy,” Aaron said to Clyde as they turned to walk down the side of the pub to go in through the back. “Let's go tell Robert.”

*

“Robert?” Aaron called out. “Robert?” He unclipped Clyde's lead, and the dog headed for his water bowl, drinking deeply. “Robert?” Clyde finished his drink and padded towards the sofa, water dripping from his muzzle all over the floor. Aaron pretended he hadn't noticed as the dog jumped onto the sofa and stretched out, panting.

“Sorry Aaron,” Robert said, appearing from the direction of the bar. “Was in the cellar sorting the delivery for Diane. Everything alright? You're alright, aren't you?” He asked, looking concerned.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Aaron said. “Saw someone, well, two people rather on my way back.”

“Oh right,” Robert said, putting his hands in his jeans pockets. “Who did you see?”

“Andy and Katie,” Aaron said. “I recognised them from that wedding photo Diane's got on the wall. It didn't twig until now when I saw them for real, but then I remembered...” he started to smile.

“What did you remember?” Robert had a strange look on his face.

“2004. They got married, and I was here, visiting Mum and she took me, I didn't really pay much attention cause I was too busy playing on my GameBoy, but I remember her trying to tell me who everyone was and... she pointed you out to me.” Aaron said, smiling. “You had a mullet.” He started to laugh.

“Oi!” Robert said. “It was... shurrup.” He blushed. “You remember me?” He said, softer.

“Yeah... yeah I do,” Aaron replied. “Weird, innit? We met so long ago, then...”

“Guess it was meant to be,” Robert said. 

Aaron became thoughtful. “Yeah, I guess it was.”

*

Aaron, Robert, Chas and Clyde walked up the gravel track to Wishing Well cottage. They'd been invited to Sunday lunch by Lisa. Aaron hadn't been keen at first, but Chas had persuaded him it would be a good chance to meet the whole family again, so he'd made the effort.

They met Sam outside; he pulled up in the van as they reached the pig sty. “Hiya,” he said as he got out, slamming the rusty door of the old van shut. Spotting Aaron, he waved. “Hiya Aaron,” he said brightly. “Hope this time goes better than the last, eh?” He grinned toothily.

“Sammy!” Chas snapped, looking to Aaron in worry as he pursed his lips, looking to the ground briefly. Robert winced.

Sam looked confused. “What?” He said.

Chas sighed heavily, shaking her head. “Never mind Sam,” she said, exasperated. “Come on, let's get inside.

*

The meal was far from quiet; the Dingles were far too rowdy as a group for that. Aaron had quite liked it at first; the noise letting him fly 'under the radar' so to speak, sit quietly with Clyde, Alfie too, the dogs having made firm friends, in the corner. Meanwhile, Robert was being questioned by Marlon over the new food suppliers for the pub, the temperamental chef wanting to be 'absolutely certain' that there would be no reduction in quality.

The food was excellent; Lisa was a very good cook, making far more than Aaron thought they could get through but it was surprising just how much they did eat, Sam and Zak especially.

Aaron had 'eaten' quite a lot himself, but a lot of it had been given to Alfie and Clyde. The two dogs sat patiently side by side at his feet under the table waiting for whatever Aaron could sneak to them, much to Robert's amusement at his side. Chas, at his other elbow was pretending she hadn't noticed, but he'd seen her sneaking some scraps to Clyde too when she thought he wasn't looking.

As an argument between Charity and Noah reached boiling point and Cain stepped in to try and calm the situation down, it all suddenly became too much and Aaron had to get out. He ducked past the argument, aware of his mum wading in to try and help too as he dodged the flailing arms of Charity as she tried to get her point across to her son, without much luck.

The fresh, cool air was a welcome respite from the suffocation that the cottage had quickly turned into, and Aaron breathed deeply. Clyde, who had followed him out, went to sit at the fence to the pig sty, watching the animals with his head cocked and his ears pricked. Aaron shook his head at the dog, wandering down to sit with his eyes closed on the battered wooden bench just past the window, letting the early September sunlight warm his face.

The bench creaked shortly after he'd sat down, and he opened his eyes, looking to his right to see Robert, as he'd suspected.

“I saw you leaving,” Robert said. “You alright?”

“Just needed some air, that's all,” Aaron replied. “I'm fine.”

“Aaron...”

Aaron sighed. “The arguing just got a bit much, that's all. Charity and Noah know how to have a row, that's for sure,” he said with raised eyebrows.

Robert nodded. “They've had a fair bit of practice lately, so I've heard.”

“Mmm.”

“I know about the glass,” Robert said quietly. “Last week. Your Mum told me.”

Aaron sighed. “It was nothing,” he said. “I'm fine!”

“I know, but that... and what's just happened there, it's got me thinking.”

Aaron eyed him suspiciously. “What?”

“I think... maybe you should see someone. A counsellor maybe.”

Aaron stared at him for a few seconds, before turning his head away. “You don't want to help me anymore?” He asked, voice breaking.

“Hey, hey,” Robert leaned forward, grabbing Aaron's hands before the younger man could stand up and move away from him. “I didn't say that! Of course I still want to help you, I'm always going to be here for you, I just think that there's some things that someone who actually knows what they're talking about might be able to help you with better, that's all. Don't ever think that I don't want to help you because I do, I promise I do.”

Aaron looked at him, thoughtful. “You really think it'll help me?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah I do.”

The sincerity in Robert's tone was reassuring, and Aaron nodded. “I'll think about it,” he said.

“That's all I ask,” Robert said.

Aaron offered him a tiny smile, then Robert turned his head to watch Clyde, still staring intently at the pigs. Robert shook his head at the dog, and Aaron made a decision.

“I keep having the same nightmare,” he admitted. 

Robert turned to him, confusion in his eyes. “You what?” He said. “You haven't woken me up?”

“It's not been that bad,” Aaron said. “Less of a nightmare then... more a recurring dream. It's that one I had a few weeks back, after the accident... where he's telling me I'm all his, forever? I keep having dreams where I hear his voice and he's telling me that and...” Aaron sighed. “I don't know how to make it stop.”

“That's something the counsellor could help with, maybe?” Robert suggested.

“Yeah, maybe,” Aaron said. “I just...” he trailed off.

“You just what?” Robert asked. “What are you thinking?”

“I need to break his hold on me once and for all,” Aaron said.

Robert frowned, unsure what Aaron meant. But what Aaron had to say next was not something he'd ever have considered.

“I need to see him.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, we're now over 1000 comments on this (cause i reply to them all but still haha) and not far from 1200 kudos which is still... I can't quite believe it.
> 
> We're starting to wind our way towards the end now, which is sad for me because I've been writing this for such a long time but it's gotta end eventually... I know, I know. Still, got plenty more to come before we are at the finish!
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: References to rape/abuse.

“You can't honestly think that this is a good idea!” Chas exclaimed. Aaron sighed, stirring the cereal around his bowl absentmindedly.

“I want to see him Mum.”

“But-”

“Mum,” Aaron interrupted her. “I need to do this. He has this hold over me and I keep dreaming about him and I... I just want it to stop.”

“You don't even know if this will help though!”

“I know,” Aaron said. “I know... I just... I think it might.”

Clyde saved them both by coming to sit by Aaron's feet and whining. He'd somehow managed to get his lead from the hook and it dangled from his mouth. Aaron laughed at the dog. “Think he's trying to tell me something,” he said to Chas. “I'm gonna take him out, I'll be back in a bit.”

He snapped the lead onto Clyde's collar and the two left, ducking past Robert as he came downstairs, hair still damp from the shower. Aaron pressed a quick kiss to Robert's jaw on his way past, and Robert leaned into it, before heading to the toaster. “Did I hear raised voices?” He asked Chas, shoving the bread into the slots roughly.

“Yeah,” Chas admitted. “Aaron's still determined to go and see that man, and nothing I say seems to be able to make him change his mind.”

Robert sighed, leaning sideways against the worktop. “He's made his mind up Chas,” he said. “Trust me, I wasn't keen on the idea yesterday when he first said it but...”

“But?” Chas demanded.

“But... he thinks this will help. We don't know if Gordon's even going to wake up and if he does, what state he'll be in. It might never go to trial, he might never even be charged with anything. If this will help Aaron get some sort of... closure, or whatever, then we can't stop that.” Robert sighed. “Arguing with him isn't going to change anything Chas, he's made his mind up like I said, nothing's gonna change it.”

Chas sighed, resting her head in her hands. “Fine. I don't have to like it though,” she said.

“No, you don't have to like it,” Robert agreed. “But accept it at least? For Aaron's sake?”

Chas nodded wearily.

*

Clyde wagged his tail, and DS Stone crouched down to stroke the dog's head. “Nice dog,” she commented. “What's his name?”

“Clyde,” Aaron said from his spot on the sofa. “Robert got him for me, thought he'd help me get my confidence back, going out and stuff.”

Rachel nodded in appreciation. “Not a bad idea,” she said, glancing to Robert who was leaning against the table. “Good call.”

Robert smiled. “So,” he said. “Did you have any luck?” Chas appeared from the kitchen with four mugs of tea, and Robert accepted his with a silent nod of thanks.

“I spoke to my superiors after you phoned me this morning,” Rachel explained, sitting down on the sofa next to Aaron. “There was some discussion about it, but they have agreed that you can visit him. He is under police guard of course as he is under arrest, even if he isn't aware of that at this stage.”

“Okay,” Aaron nodded. “We haven't... we haven't spoken to any doctors or anyone about him, what's the situation with him, do you know?”

“Slow, steady improvement is pretty much all I've been told,” Rachel said. “Very, very slow. To be honest with you, while they aren't saying it out loud of course... the length of time it's taking is reducing the chances of him making sufficient recovery for a court case. It's the 5th of September today, the car crash was on the 2nd of August so... it's not looking good that he'll end up in court, which is one of the reasons my superiors agreed to let you see him.”

Aaron nodded. “Okay. So, when?”

“It's been tentatively arranged for this afternoon,” Rachel said. “Around 2pm. If that's all right of course? If it's too soon I can rearrange, later in the week maybe? He's not exactly going anywhere.”

Aaron thought about it, going quiet. Robert watched him for a few moments. “Aaron?” He said softly.

Aaron looked up, nodding firmly. “That's fine,” he said. “Sooner the better, get it over with.”

“You sure, love?” Chas said, concerned.

“Yes, yes I am,” Aaron said, voice unwavering. “I'm gonna break his hold over me, and I'm gonna do it today.”

*

Aaron, Robert, Chas and Cain walked down the hospital corridor. Robert by Aaron's side, Chas walking just behind with Cain at hers. The older man had also had his doubts about the whole thing, but one look from Chas and he'd agreed to drive them down; Robert's car might be able to seat four, but the seats in the back were far from roomy.

Cain was a silent force behind them now, not completely agreeing with Aaron's choice but standing by him nevertheless. They followed the signs to the ward, and spotted a uniformed police officer standing by the ward entrance, Rachel next to him. She stepped forward as she spotted them, smiling kindly.

“Hi,” she said. “You ready?” She asked Aaron.

Aaron nodded wordlessly.

“Alright then, follow me, we'll go down to see his doctor.” The police officer held the door open, and Rachel led them down a short corridor to a nurses station. The ward itself was eerily silent.

“This ward is closed,” Rachel explained on seeing their questioning looks. “It was earmarked for refurbishment, but the hospital, and us of course, felt it would be better to have him here, so the police presence causes minimal disruption and distress to any other patients.” An older man came out of an office, and she waved. “This is the doctor in charge of the case.” She stepped aside, and the bespectacled man offered his hand. Aaron didn't take it, and nor did anyone else. The doctor dropped his hand back to his side, awkwardly.

“Hi,” he said. “I'm Doctor James, I'm Mr Livesy's doctor.”

“Hi,” Robert said. Aaron nodded, Cain stood stoic and Chas stepped forward.

“Do you know the situation?” She asked bluntly.

Doctor James nodded. “I have been made aware, yes.”

“And you're treating him?” Cain asked with a raised eyebrow.

Doctor James sighed. “Unfortunately we can't discriminate. We have to treat all patients equally, no matter who they are, Mr...?”

“Dingle. Cain Dingle.”

“Mr. Dingle. I know how you must feel, but I am only doing my job.”

Cain grunted. “What state is he in then?” He asked.

The doctor seemed relieved to be free from the scrutiny. “Mr. Livesy has been making a slow improvement over the last month. He suffered severe head injuries in the accident, the extent of which we won't be truly aware of until he wakes.”

“Right,” Aaron said. “So he's asleep?”

“He's in a coma, yes.”

“Can he...” Aaron trailed off. “Can he hear what's being said to him?”

“We believe so, yes.” The doctor said. “After his last MRI we did some further tests, and he has shown some brain activity spikes when presented with audible cues, so yes, we believe he is able to hear what is being said. Whether he is able to understand... obviously we can't say.”

Aaron nodded. “Okay.”

“Are you ready to go in?” Rachel asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron eyed the door to the room where Gordon was. It was guarded by yet another police officer.

“Okay then. There won't be anyone in the room with you, as requested but the police officer there,” she pointed. “Will be watching through the window. It's just routine, we don't think you're going to do anything to him, but it must be supervised and that is the minimum. Okay?”

Aaron nodded. He took a step towards the room, then hesitated.

“What's wrong?” Robert said, laying a hand on Aaron's arm gently. “Do you want me to come in with you?” He offered.

Aaron considered it for a moment. “No,” he finally said, coming to a decision. “No, I need to do this alone.”

“Okay,” Robert said, a small smile on his face. “I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere.”

“Same goes for me,” Chas added.

“And me,” Cain said.

Aaron looked between the three of them, his solid, unwavering support and smiled. “Thank you,” he said. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself, and walked towards the room.

*

The door swung shut behind Aaron with a soft thump. Just him and Gordon now, lying there in the bed, unmoving. The rhythmic noise of the ventilator the only sound. Aaron stood by the door, breathing slow, measured breaths. For all his determination before, now he was here, now he was standing in the same room as the man who had tormented, tortured him for years... it wasn't as easy as he'd thought it would be.

He almost turned and left, almost went straight back through that door without saying so much as one word but something, something deep down stopped him. Suddenly finding the nerve, he took a small step forward, then another.

“I don't know why I'm here,” he started quietly, his voice echoing in the room. “Not really. I should be as far away from you as I can get, but I'm not. I'm here. Like you always wanted.”

He looked to the floor, swallowing hard, letting himself take a few long breaths.

“I should hate you,” he continued quietly. “Part of me does, most of me does. But not all of me. I don't know why... I should hate you completely but... after what happened... in the car... before we crashed...” Aaron sighed. “For a second, for just one second I thought... guess we'll never really know, will we?” He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth.

“I came here to say my piece. Thing is... I don't know where to start.” Aaron quieted, contemplating Gordon for a while, lying motionless in the bed across the room. 

“I used to love you, you know that?” He finally spoke. “When I was little, when I was a kid. Before you took that from me.” He blinked rapidly, not wanting to cry. Even though Gordon wouldn't know, he didn't want to let the tears fall. “You used to tell me that you were the only one who cared about me, that no-one else wanted anything to do with me. Maybe that's why I stayed, why I just let you do what you wanted.” He took a step closer to the bed. “The thing is... it was all lies. I know what love is now, I have people who care about me, who actually care about me now for me, without asking anything of me, without wanting anything in return.”

Aaron took a deep breath, confidence growing and he moved to stand at the foot of the bed, hands clenched tightly at his sides. “You'd love to say you ruined me, ruined my life wouldn't you? A while back I would have agreed with you, but the thing is... you didn't. You didn't ruin my life, you tried, you really really tried but you didn't. And you didn't ruin me, 'cause I got away from you, didn't I?” The soft hiss of the ventilator was almost soothing, helping him gather his thoughts. “I'm free now, and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life doing what I want, with people who love me.”

“You though...” Aaron shook his head. “You're gonna spend the rest of yours in a prison cell. All alone, no-one to care, no-one at all.”

Aaron sighed. “It's exactly what you deserve.”

Aaron turned away, walked to the door. One hand ready to push it open, he looked back at the bed briefly.

“Goodbye Gordon.” He said. The door closed behind him with a soft click.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! <3 Please keep them coming, I really do love hearing what you think. :D
> 
> Sorry for the slight delay - real life got in the way a bit but this is a longer chapter so there is that. :D
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Vague Gordon and rape mentions.

Aaron was only half listening as Dion Dublin chatted away about how 'knocking down this wall would create a much more modern living space and add value to the house'. Robert was a fan of Homes Under the Hammer. Aaron had seen it many times before; the lack of anything else to do other than watch the telly at times meant he'd seen a wide variety of shows over the years, but it wasn't his favourite. Robert however, seemed enthralled. Clyde was asleep in his basket in the corner of the room.

Aaron looked at the screen and raised an eyebrow at the dilapidated state of the 'auction bargain', leaning into Robert's side a little bit more. The older man tugged him closer with the arm he had draped around Aaron's shoulders. Neither of them had gotten dressed properly yet; sitting on the sofa in the jogging bottoms and t-shirts that they'd slept in. Aaron had slept, properly slept for the first time in years, the visit to Gordon yesterday having done what he'd hoped and freed him from some of his demons. The memories were still there, they wouldn't ever go away but he felt more positive, like he could face whatever was coming next.

There was a loud knock at the back door, and Aaron looked at Robert. The older man looked back at him and they were having a silent debate about which of them would go and answer when Chas came barrelling through from the bar.

“I'll just go answer this, shall I?” She said sarcastically. “Since you two have gone on strike.”

“Thanks Chas,” Robert said, grinning at Aaron. They settled back into the sofa, only to be interrupted moments later by Chas clearing her throat. They turned around as one, surprised by who was standing next to Chas.

“Hi,” Rachel said. Her expression was serious, and Aaron knew.

“He's dead, isn't he?” He asked bluntly.

Rachel nodded. “He took a sudden turn for the worse late last night, and passed away in the early hours of this morning.”

Aaron stared at her silently. He didn't know how to react. How to feel. He glanced sideways at Robert, who was watching him, waiting to see how he reacted. He looked down and away. “Right,” he said quietly. “Thanks for letting me know.”

“Well I'm not going to cry over that man,” his Mum piped up. “I'm glad he's dead.”

“Chas!” Robert said harshly.

“What?” She went on. “That man abused Aaron for years, he's a rapist and a murderer and I for one am glad Aaron doesn't have to go through a court case now.”

Robert sighed heavily, and Aaron needed to get out. He shrugged Robert's comforting arm away, standing up and pausing for a second. “I'm going out,” he said. Clyde got out of his bed at the words, sniffing Aaron's hand hopefully. “On my own.” Aaron continued. “Not now boy,” he rubbed Clyde's ear lightly and made his way around the sofa, ducking past his Mum and Rachel and making it to the hallway. 

“Aaron?” His mum called out. He shoved his feet into his shoes, ignoring her and slammed the back door behind him.

*

Robert sighed, looking away from the back door back to Chas and Rachel. “He just needs to calm down,” he said. “I'll go check on him in a minute.”

“What does he want me to do?” Chas asked. “I'm not going to be upset over that man's death, I'm just not.”

“I know Chas, he doesn't expect you to, not really. At the end of the day, Gordon was all he had, all he knew for years,” Robert explained. “No matter how much he hurt Aaron, he was still important to him and still his dad, even after it all you can't change that. He probably doesn't know how to feel.”

Chas sighed. “I've made a mess of this, haven't I?” She said.

“You haven't,” Robert reassured her. “I'll go and talk to him.” He turned to Rachel. “Before I go... have you got any news on the Dave thing? You found out what happened to him, where his body ended up or anything?”

“We're still pursuing lines of inquiry with regard to that,” Rachel said. “Unfortunately I can't tell you anything other than that.”

“Right, thanks anyway,” Robert said.

“Okay, I'll leave you to it,” Rachel said, regret in her tone. “I wish I could have given you better news.

Robert shrugged. “It's probably better this way like Chas said,” he admitted. “At least this way Aaron can move on, knowing that he's never going to get to him again.”

“True, true,” Rachel said. “Well, if Aaron, or any of you, have any questions, then just give me a call. I'll see myself out.”

She left, and Robert turned his attention to Chas. “I'm gonna go find Aaron,” he said. “Can you let everyone else know what's happened?” He asked, meaning Gordon.

“Yeah, yeah, 'course I will,” she said. “Will you...” she faltered. “Will you tell him I didn't mean anything by what I said?”

“I will,” Robert felt a nudge at his leg and looked down to see Clyde's expectant face. “Come on then,” he said to the dog. “Let's go find Aaron, eh?”

*

Aaron's legs swung freely over the water. He was in his favourite spot; sitting on the wooden footbridge over the river, folded arms resting on the rails, legs through and dangling over the water below. The running water, as always, had a calming effect and he began to feel better.

He was lost in his thoughts, in a world of his own when he was jolted back to reality by the press of a cold, wet nose against his bare arm. He looked sideways, met by Clyde's accusing gaze. Glancing upwards, he saw Robert holding the dog's lead. “Just wanted some air, that's all,” he said at Robert's questioning look.

“I know,” the older man said, crouching down with a soft grunt and shuffling until he was sitting in a similar position to Aaron, his own legs hanging down towards the water. Clyde sat behind the two of them, sniffing the air. “Your mum says to tell you she's sorry. She didn't mean to upset you, you know.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “I'll tell her I'm sorry, I just... I dunno. I wasn't expecting that. I thought he would get better, I thought it would go to court, I thought... I don't know. I don't know why I'm sad over him either... after everything he did to me and I'm upset over him? What does that make me?”

“Human.” Robert said. “Even after everything... he was still your dad. He was all you had for years. You can be upset, even if it's just for the bloke he could have been, the bloke he once was, before... everything. Nobody's gonna judge you for that.”

Aaron sniffed, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Really?” He asked, his voice thick with emotion.

“Really.”

“I thought you were gonna tell me that it's better this way.” Aaron said, staring out into the distance.

“Well, I'm not gonna lie,” Robert admitted. “I'm glad it's not going to get to court so you don't have to go through all of that.” Aaron grunted, noncommittal. “But... I don't want to see you upset either.”

Aaron shrugged. “Just a shock, that's all,” he said. “At least I know he can't get to me now, right?”

Robert nodded. “There is that.”

“I should feel free...” Aaron mused. “I did... a bit, after yesterday but...” He sighed. “Maybe I should see a counsellor.” He looked at Robert. “What do you think?”

“I think it's up to you if you want to or not,” Robert said. “But I do think it's a good idea.”

Aaron nodded to himself. “Can we find one?” He said to Robert.

“I already made a list of a few possibles,” Robert said. “Before I mentioned it to you. Thought it best to be prepared.”

Aaron snorted. “That's you all over,” he shook his head at the older man.

“Nothing wrong with being prepared!” Robert said defensively.

“Nah,” Aaron said. “Love ya for it.” He leaned into Robert's side, and Robert nudged him with his shoulder.

“Love you too,” Robert said. “Right, come on. Your mum'll be worried sick.”

They scrambled to their feet, Clyde standing up too wagging his tail and expecting a proper walk. “Later boy,” Aaron told him. “Come on, home.” They started to walk up towards the pub, and Aaron shivered; the air was cooler and he was only in a thin, short-sleeved t-shirt. Robert had put his leather jacket on before leaving the pub, and he shrugged it off, draping it around Aaron's shoulders. Aaron frowned at him. “You'll get cold now,” he said.

Robert shrugged. “I'll be alright,” he said. “Put it on properly.” He took Clyde's lead from Aaron, and the younger man put his arms into the jacket. “Suits you,” Robert admired. “Might have to get you one eh?”

Aaron snorted. “They're pretty expensive Robert.”

“There's always Christmas, or your birthday...”

Aaron smiled, the smile quickly turning into a grin. “You planning on this, us, being long term?” He teased.

“'Course,” Robert said. “Forever, you and me. If you'll have me.”

Aaron moved sideways, knocking their shoulders together. “Think I might be able to manage that,” he said. Robert wrapped an arm across his shoulders, Aaron tucking his free arm around Robert's waist and they walked up past the church together, Clyde beside them.

Chas was standing on the tarmac in front of the pub, Cain by her side as they approached. Cain offered Aaron an understanding nod, getting back into his car before they reached them. Chas approached, opening her arms and Aaron stepped into them, giving her a hug. “I'm sorry love,” she said into his hair, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “I didn't think.”

“It doesn't matter,” Aaron replied into her shoulder. They pulled apart. “Cain didn't stay?” Aaron questioned.

“He had to go into town, some problem with a supplier and Dan can't sort it. He couldn't leave it any longer love, the car the part is for is supposed to be getting picked up in an hour and they haven't even got the part yet.”

Aaron nodded. “Fair enough. I take it you told him?”

“Yeah. Rang around the rest of our lot too, they all know now.”

“Right,” Aaron said. “I'm gonna...” he waved a hand at the pub. “Yeah.” He turned and headed in through the front door, it was too early for the pub to be open, the only occupants would be the cleaner and possibly Diane. Clyde went with him, Robert following behind them both.

*

A few days later, Aaron sat at a table outside the cafe, waiting for a bacon butty. His thumbs moved rapidly over his phone screen, Clyde sitting next to the chair patiently, watching the world go by. Bob appeared with the butty on a plate and a mug of tea in his other hand, placing the two items down on the table in front of Aaron. “Here you go,” Bob said.

“Thanks,” Aaron replied. There was an extra rasher of bacon on the side of the plate, and Aaron looked up at Bob questioningly.

“For your dog,” Bob explained. “It's Clyde, isn't it? I think I've heard you calling him that?”

“Yeah, it is.” Aaron offered the bacon to Clyde, who took it greedily. “Thank you.”

“No bother.” Bob put both hands on the back of the chair opposite Aaron, leaning forwards slightly. “I'm sorry,” he said. “About what Brenda did. She meant well, I'm sure she did, she just didn't think it through.”

“So it was her that told everyone?”

Bob nodded. “She overheard something and didn't think that it might not be something that everyone needed to know. She's not here today, she's gone into town with the twins but I'm sure she'll apologise in person when she sees you.”

Aaron shrugged one shoulder. “It's done now,” he said. “She can't take it back, can't make everyone forget can she? It doesn't matter.”

“It matters to her,” Bob said. “I know it does.”

“I guess you'll know he's dead then?” Aaron asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah, we heard,” Bob replied. “It must be a relief?”

Aaron sighed. “I don't know... it kind of is,” he admitted. “But at the same time... I feel sad in a way but I don't feel like I should. Robert says I can't help how I feel, he was still my dad but...”

“Robert's right,” Bob said. “There's no right or wrong way to feel, and like you said, he was who he was no matter what he did. Feeling this way is just your way of dealing with it.”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah, you're probably right,” he said. “I'm going to go and see a counsellor,” he told the older man. “Got an appointment next week.”

“Good for you,” Bob said brightly. “That's a good thing Aaron. I hope it goes well.”

Aaron heard footsteps behind him, and turned his head to see Robert. “Hiya,” he said.

“Hi,” Robert replied, coming to stand next to him with a hand on his shoulder.

“I'd better get back to it,” Bob said. “I'll see you later Aaron, and good luck.” He nodded at Robert and disappeared back inside the cafe.

Robert sat down in the chair opposite Aaron. “Everything alright?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Yeah it is.”

“Glad to hear it.” Robert smiled. 

Aaron munched on his butty as Robert fiddled with his phone, enjoying the warm early afternoon sunshine. As he swallowed the last mouthful, he nodded over at the vets. “Look,” he said to Robert.

Robert turned his head. “Oh.” 

Andy and Katie were getting out of the Land Rover outside the vets, standing talking beside the car.

“Why don't you really talk about them?” Aaron asked Robert, curious.

“We don't really speak,” Robert admitted, turning his head back to look at Aaron. “They live up at Wiley's Farm now, it's a bit outside the village. They're doing the place up slowly so they aren't down here much, Diane and Vic have told me that between that and the Farm for Andy and Katie having her stable business up there, they haven't got much time for anything else. I've only seen Andy a couple of times since we got back here, not really for a chat either, only in passing, you know? Haven't seen Katie at all.”

“Right,” Aaron said. “I didn't know.”

“Didn't really come up,” Robert said with a shrug. “Should have said, sorry.”

“It's alright,” Aaron said shaking his head. “Guessing you aren't going to introduce me then?” He asked, nodding behind Robert. The older man turned and swore under his breath when he saw the couple were walking towards them.

“Robert.” Andy said as they reached the cafe.

“Andy.” Robert replied. 

Katie huffed. She looked from Andy to Robert then back again. “I'm going to the pub,” she said, striding off across the road.

Robert watched her go. “Still doesn't really like me, does she?” He quipped.

Andy sighed. “No,” he said. “Guess not. Sorry about that.”

“Can't change old habits, can we?” Robert said.

“It would be nice if the two of you got on,” Andy said. “Diane keeps wanting us to come down for tea but it's too awkward.”

“It's not me!” Robert said defensively. “Not anymore, anyway.”

“Hmm.” Andy said. “So, who's this then?” He changed the subject.

Robert took the opportunity. “This is Aaron,” he introduced the younger man. “Aaron, this is my brother Andy.”

“Hi,” Aaron said with a nod. Clyde leapt to his feet at that moment, barking madly as he looked down the street. “Clyde! Stop it!”

The dog wouldn't be quieted, and Aaron saw why. Alfie was standing at the bottom of the street beside the shop with Zak, Adam and Vic. “I'm sorry,” Aaron said to Robert. “He's not gonna shut up until he sees Alfie. I'll be back in a minute.” He half jogged, half got dragged down the street.

*

Robert watched Aaron go, Clyde bouncing all over the road when he met up with his friend, playing. Andy cleared his throat, and Robert turned back.

“I've heard what happened,” Andy said. “Diane said. Just in case we put our foot in it.”

“Right...”

“You did a good thing there Rob,” Andy said.

“Really?” Robert hadn't expected a compliment like that. Not from Andy at any rate.

“Yeah, really.” Andy nodded at him in approval. “He seems happy,” he commented, watching Aaron talking animatedly in the distance.

“He is,” Robert confirmed. “I'm going to make sure he stays that way.”

“Good. Don't screw it up.” Andy said.

“I don't plan to,” Robert answered.

“I'd better go find Katie,” Andy said. “But... if you want to meet up for a pint sometime...?”

“I'd like that,” Robert smiled.

“Text me, I'll see what I can work out, get myself a night off.”

“Will do.” Robert watched Andy crossing the road and heading into the pub, before looking down the street towards Aaron. Seeing the younger man waving frantically for him to join them, he laughed to himself, setting off to join them.

*

“I don't want it,” Aaron said firmly. “I don't care what you do with it but I'm not accepting it.”

The solicitor nodded. “It is of course, completely your decision. The will is very insistent that the money must go to you. I can't force you of course, but the will is very clear that the money is not to go to anyone else.”

Aaron sighed. “Of course he would,” he muttered. “Gotta control me even after he's dead.” He sighed.

“What about a charity?” Robert offered from next to him. They were all sitting around the table in the Woolpack back room, Chas, Diane and Doug having made themselves scarce, Chas under protest.

“Yeah, can I give it to a charity?” Aaron grabbed the idea, nodding at Robert in thanks.

The solicitor looked at the document. “There's nothing here that says you can't,” he said. “So I don't see why not. Would you like to do that? It is £500,000 after all...”

“I don't want anything to do with that money,” Aaron said. “So yeah, charity it is.”

“Okay. I will arrange the money to be transferred to you, and then it is yours to do with as you wish. I'll see myself out,” the solicitor said, gathering his paperwork together and leaving.

Robert looked at Aaron once the door had closed behind the man. “Are you sure?” He asked. “It is a lot of money...”

“I'm sure,” Aaron said. “I know it's a lot but... it would always feel tainted. It's better this way.”

“Fair enough,” Robert nodded, reaching for his laptop. “Right,” he said, opening the lid. “Let's have a look into some charities then, shall we?”

*

The following day, Robert and Aaron were sitting on the picnic tables at the front of the pub. They'd just finished their lunch, Aaron downing the last of his pint and were about to head off on a walk with Clyde. Aaron still had the pint glass in his hand when the car pulled up; a blue Vauxhall Vectra, unmarked police car.

DS Stone got out of the drivers side. “Aaron, hi,” she said kindly.

“Hi...” Aaron said. “What are you doing here?” 

Robert got up from the table to stand next to him. “I thought you were done, now Gordon's dead?” Robert said.

“I was...” Rachel said. “Erm. There's been a development.”

“Right... what?” Robert asked, but Aaron wasn't listening.

Too focused on the man getting out of the passenger side of the car. His grip went slack, the pint glass shattering on the tarmac. He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

“Dave?”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos <333 Please keep letting me know what you think, I love hearing from you all. :D
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Vague mentions of Gordon, rape, abuse.

Aaron stared in stunned silence. The man was older, in his early fifties now and he had more wrinkles, especially around his eyes than Aaron remembered but it was him.

It was Dave. The unfortunate electrician who Aaron had confided in almost six years ago... the unfortunate electrician whom his father had killed.

Or so he thought.

The man looked alive. Everyone else could see him so Aaron was clearly not hallucinating... but how?

“Aaron, lad, it is you!” Dave said quietly, his soft Scottish accent bringing back yet more memories. Dave stepped forward, and Aaron took a step back. Clyde, sensing his owners unease, flattened his ears back against his head and Robert, already holding Clyde's lead in one hand, grabbed the dog's collar with the other, for extra certainty.

“I didn't quite believe it when Rachel here told me,” the older man continued, oblivious to Aaron's standoffishness. “I had to come here, had to see you with my own two eyes. I hope that's alright?”

Aaron could feel Robert's gaze on him. The blond and Clyde were clearly both ready to intervene if need be, and Aaron couldn't help but find it reassuring. Knowing that the two of them were ready to leap to his defence if need be, he spoke.

“Yeah, it is,” he started quietly. “Not that you'd care.”

“Eh? What do you mean by that lad?” Dave asked, confused.

“Well you're here, aren't you?” Aaron said harshly. “Alive, clearly perfectly fine despite what I thought for years... but you just left me there, didn't you? Forgot all about me until the coppers come calling and then it's time to come and check up on me, yeah? Just to save face, is that it?” Aaron could feel the tears pooling, a stray track down one cheek he wiped away angrily. “Well you've done your part,” he said, almost shouting now. “You can go now.”

“Aaron, lad, I can explain everything!” Dave said desperately.

“Not interested,” Aaron said, taking a step back, towards Robert. “You left me there... with him. You promised you'd help me and you didn't, you just left me there. Six years! Another SIX YEARS before I got away from him, you know that?”

There were tears in Dave's eyes too now, the older man shaking his head in sorrow. “I can explain, Aaron. I promise I can, if you'll let me.” Dave tried. “Just five minutes, that's all I ask. Five minutes and if you still want me to leave then I will.”

Aaron looked to Robert, who shrugged. “Up to you,” Robert said.

Aaron sighed heavily. “Five minutes,” he gave in. “Then you go.”

“Thank you,” Dave said gratefully.

Suddenly hyper-aware that they were attracting more than one curious look from the villagers, Aaron glanced at Robert helplessly.

“Not here,” Robert said firmly. “Too much of an audience. We'll go down to the cricket pitch, it should be quiet there.” Aaron nodded in agreement, as did Dave.

“I'll follow you down,” Rachel said, looking at her phone. “I've just got to make a phone call first.”

“Right, come on then,” Aaron said, turning on his heel and walking away down the road. Robert and Clyde quickly caught up with him walking by his side. Dave was left to follow behind at a short distance.

*

Aaron turned back to Dave when they reached the cricket pitch, the older man stopping a few feet away from him. Robert leaned in close to Aaron. “I'll just be over there,” he said. “Leave you two to talk.” He turned away, then back. “Give him a chance, yeah?” he said quietly.

Aaron twisted his face. “I'll try,” he gave in.

Robert pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Give me a yell if you need me. Come on Clyde,” Robert said to the dog, taking him a short distance away. Clyde picked up a stick and Robert threw it for him, the dog tearing off after it.

Aaron turned to Dave. Behind him he could see Rachel crossing the footbridge. She looked over to them quickly, then sat on the wooden bench nearby, keeping her distance. “Right, you've got five minutes,” Aaron said. “Start talking.”

“I am so sorry Aaron,” Dave said earnestly. “I never meant to leave you there, honest I didn't.”

Aaron folded his arms. “Then what happened then? I thought he'd killed you, but obviously he didn't so...” He shrugged. “What?”

“I woke up in a hospital bed in December 2010,” Dave said. “I'd been in a coma for nearly two months with a head injury.”

Aaron's expression softened. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Dave said with a sigh. “I had amnesia; I didn't even know who I was at first. Some of it came back fairly quickly, but the weeks up to what happened were still a blank. It was April the following year, six months after I ended up in hospital before I finally remembered you.” Dave closed his eyes, shaking his head sadly. “I went straight to the house,” he said. “But you were long gone. I tried to tell the police but...”

“But?”

“It didn't do any good,” Dave admitted. “Turns out I had the wrong surname. I told the police it was a Mr Nicholson and Aaron Nicholson... but they couldn't find any record of it. The police said the names I gave didn't match up with the name of the house's previous owner, but they wouldn't tell me what that name was. I could describe you easily, but him... I'd only met him twice; the first time for about thirty seconds on my first day, and the other... that night. Which is still a blank, the doctors say I'll never remember that. The coppers asked the neighbours but it was like you didn't exist, they all said the house had a single occupant.”

Aaron sighed. “He never let me out of the house,” he said. “I thought the neighbours knew I was there but... I guess not. We hadn't been living there for very long, so that probably explains it.”

“I'm so sorry lad,” Dave said. “I tried so hard to find you, honest I did. The police sat me down with a sketch artist, I described you as best I could and I got a copy of it from them, I showed it to people in the area, asked some mates to keep an eye out for you, other electricians, you know? In case anyone knew you, anyone saw you. Never heard anything. I never forgot you lad, I've thought about you every day, wondering what happened to you.”

“We moved into a rented house... in York.” Aaron said. “He wanted us as far away from there as possible. He quit his job and everything, changed the car... the lot.”

“I never had a hope in hell of finding ya, did I?” Dave said. “I'm so sorry lad.”

Aaron shrugged. “Not your fault. You tried.” He offered Dave a small smile. “What happened to you anyway? I was hiding upstairs and then it all went quiet. He went out, came back and was scrubbing the floor with bleach, that's why I thought he'd killed you.” He frowned. “What did happen?”

“Come over there and sit down,” Dave pointed at the steps to the cricket pavilion. “We'll talk properly.”

The two men walked over to the building, Aaron plonking himself down unceremoniously on the wooden steps. Dave sat down more slowly, with a groan, joints clicking. “Knees aren't what they used to be,” the man said. “Ahhh, that's better,” he said, stretching his legs out in front of him.

They watched Robert and Clyde for a few minutes, the dog chasing and bringing the stick back for Robert every time without fail. Once, Robert pretended to throw the stick and Clyde ran off, only to stop, bewildered when he couldn't find it. The two men laughed as Clyde bounded back to Robert to try and steal the stick the blond was waving at him.

“I reckon he did think he'd killed me,” Dave said suddenly. 

Aaron turned his head, his attention fixed on the older man. “How come?” He asked.

“I was found in a skip,” Dave explained. “By a passer by in Kirkstall. That's three miles away from where you were. Stroke of luck, the coppers said. Apparently I was underneath a load of rubbish, only my hand was poking out and someone saw me.”

Aaron stared in silence, eyes wide.

“It had been a cold night too; if I'd been there much longer I wouldn't have been so lucky. It was early morning when they found me, I'm guessing I'd been there most of, if not all night?”

Aaron nodded. “It was about nine-ish when he left the house... with you, obviously. You would have been there all night... oh god, I'm so sorry Dave. I shouldn't have dragged you into it.” Aaron put his hand up to his mouth. 

“Aaron lad, it's not your fault,” Dave said. He laid a hand on Aaron's arm, squeezing it gently. “Stop blaming yourself. Look, I can't remember the argument I had with that man, I never will but you know what I can remember?”

Aaron shook his head.

“I can remember you, upset, terrified, telling me what was going on. I can also remember deciding that I was going to get you out of there come hell or high water, and that was without knowing that that excuse for a human being was your dad, alright? When DS Stone over there told me who he really was... I felt sick. Sick that you'd been left with that, and hating myself even more for not getting you out.” Dave sighed, squeezed Aaron's arm again. “I put myself in harms way that night Aaron, and that was my decision, it wasn't your fault lad, stop beating yourself up about it.” Dave paused, then his face changed to an expression of first realisation, then sadness. “You've been beating yourself up about this for years, haven't you?”

Aaron looked away, down at the grass. He nodded quickly, but couldn't bring himself to look back up at the older man's face.

“Aaron lad, you don't need to. I'm alright, see? Look at me.” Aaron did. “I'm alright now.”

“But... you almost weren't. Maybe if I'd told someone...”

“You were scared, probably even more so I'm guessing 'cause you thought he'd killed me, am I right?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah.”

“There you go then.” Dave smiled at him. “Now I wish you had been able to tell someone sooner, but not for my sake lad, for your own. What you went through... what he'd put you through...” He trailed off, shaking his head. “I'm just glad you're safe now.”

Aaron sniffed, tears pricking his eyes. “Did the police not investigate?” He asked. “What happened to you I mean.”

“They did,” Dave replied. “Didn't have much luck though. I couldn't remember, no-one saw 'owt, no weapon, all they did know was it was a 'heavy object' of some description. No DNA or any of that stuff...” Dave shrugged. “They had nothing to go on, and they eventually closed the case. Even me finally remembering and kicking up a stink down there about you didn't change their minds. 'Not enough evidence' they said. I think Rachel over there has made some phone calls about that one, she said something about there being nothing on the system, looks like the coppers didn't make as much of an effort as they should have. Someone's gonna get in trouble I reckon lad.”

“You think?” Aaron said.

“If they didn't do their jobs properly, then yeah.” Dave replied. “Serves 'em right if it's true, if they didn't do what they were supposed to do... maybe that's why we couldn't find you.”

Aaron nodded. “Maybe.”

“I really am sorry lad,” Dave said. “For everything. I wish I'd have been able to help ya.” 

Aaron shrugged at him. “You don't need to be,” he said. “If I hadn't met you... if I hadn't met you,, if I hadn't told you, if you hadn't believed me... then maybe I wouldn't have been able to tell Robert and I would still be there now. You did help me Dave, more than you'll ever know and I'll always be grateful for that. I owe you.”

Dave watched Aaron. “You...” He shook his head. “You don't owe me anything, yeah? I'm just glad you're alright.” He patted Aaron's arm. “How did you get away then? If you don't mind me asking.”

Aaron looked over across the field. “Robert.” He said, lips quirking until he had a small smile on his face. “Robert saved me.” He tilted his head to the side, watching Robert and Clyde; they were playing chase now. “It was much the same as you,” Aaron explained. “He was a decorator... he said afterwards that he knew something wasn't right between me and... and Gordon, but it wasn't until he found me crying my eyes out on the kitchen floor... he wouldn't let it go, wanted me to tell him and I did. I told him everything... including the whole dad thing.”

“Then what?” Dave asked.

“He fought the monster...” Aaron said quietly. “It's a bit complicated, but he ended up punching Gordon in the face, knocked him out.” Aaron's smile grew larger. “He got me out, took me home... looked after me, got me help... got me my family back... gave me a home... saved my life.” Aaron pulled his bottom lip into his mouth. “And somewhere in amongst all that... I fell in love with him.”

Dave smiled, glancing over to Robert briefly. “Sounds a bit like one of them fairytales,” he commented. “Of sorts, anyway. I tell them to my little lassie, she loves them.”

“You've got a kid?” Aaron said, turning sideways on the step to face Dave properly. “I didn't know that.”

“I've got two, lad and a lass,” Dave explained. “The laddie's older, keeps telling me he's 'too old' for fairy stories but I've seen him, listening to me telling them to Lottie. He thinks I haven't realised.” Dave laughed, shaking his head. “Ahh, bless him.”

“How old are they?” Aaron asked curiously.

“Lottie, Charlotte really but she doesn't like that at the moment, she's three and Liam, he's five,” Dave said. “Olivia, my wife, she was pregnant when I got hurt, but she didn't know, wasn't very far along. We left it late, never thought kids would be an option for us, we had to have a lot of tests and that, but I wouldn't change them for the world.” Dave pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. “I've got a photo here somewhere...” he muttered. “There,” he said, pulling it out and handing it to Aaron. 

Aaron looked at the slightly battered photo. “They look cute,” he observed. “Happy too,” the wide grins on the kids' chocolate smeared faces were pretty hard to miss. He handed the photo back.

“Liam's named after you you know,” Dave admitted, tucking the photo gently back into his wallet. “Liam Aaron.”

Aaron stared at Dave, dumbfounded. “...what?” He said.

Dave shrugged, noncommittal. “For the strongest, and bravest person I'd ever met,” he said. “It's even more true now.” His face broke into a big grin. “You should meet them sometime,” he suggested. “If you want.”

“I'd like that,” Aaron said. “Yeah, I'd like that.”

“You got a phone there, lad?” Dave asked. Aaron nodded, fishing it out of his jeans pocket and passing it over. “I'll give you my number, we can keep in touch, yeah?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah.” 

Dave tapped on the screen for a minute, then passed the phone back. “There you go,” he said. “All done. I texted myself so I've got your number too, hope you don't mind.”

“I don't mind,” Aaron said.

“Everything alright?” A new voice broke into the conversation, and Aaron jumped. He hadn't seen Robert coming over to them.

“Yeah,” Aaron said, looking at Dave. “Everything's great.”

Dave pushed himself up to his feet and offered a hand for Robert to shake. “Thank you,” he said as Robert shook his hand firmly. “For doing what I couldn't, for getting him out of that hellhole.”

Robert shrugged it off. “Anyone would have done that,” he said.

“Well, you did,” Dave said. “Now you'd better look after him,” he said firmly. “Or you'll have me to answer to.”

Robert laughed. “You'll have to add yourself to the list,” he said. “Aaron's got a lot of people looking out for him nowadays, and I'm at the top of that list.” He assured the older man. “You don't need to worry about him,” he said, his voice softening. “I'll look out for him, we look out for each other.”

“Glad to hear it,” Dave said.

Clyde started barking, and Robert looked over his shoulder. “I'd better get back,” he said with a laugh. “Someone's impatient.” He started stepping backwards. “It was nice to meet you Dave,” he said. “Alright, alright I'm coming!” He shouted over to Clyde, increasing his pace to jog back over to the dog.

“He seems like a good 'un,” Dave said to Aaron when Robert was out of earshot. “You should hang onto that one,” he said with a wink.

“I plan to,” Aaron replied.

Dave looked at his watch. “I'd best be off,” he said. “Or DS Stone over there isn't going to get me back in time for the kids' teas and all hell will break loose. Lottie's going through a phase when she won't eat if I'm not there, it's hell for the working hours I tell ya. One time I got home late from a job and Olivia was cleaning bits of banana off the kitchen ceiling. Lottie had had a tantrum when I wasn't home.”

Aaron laughed, unable to stop himself. “I'm sorry,” he said. “I shouldn't laugh really should I?”

Dave grinned at him. “I'll be honest with you, I thought it was hilarious. Couldn't say it to Olivia's face though, if I had the banana would have ended up on my head I'm sure.”

Aaron laughed, then Dave opened his arms, and Aaron stepped forward, accepting the hug and hugging the older man back. 

They broke apart. “Right,” Dave said. “I'll head off. Look after yourself Aaron lad, and keep in touch, yeah?”

“I will,” Aaron said. Dave patted him on the shoulder and walked off towards Rachel. Aaron watched as the two of them headed off over the footbridge and out of sight before turning back to watch Robert thoughtfully.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! <333 Keep them coming, I love to hear what you think. :D
> 
> Sorry about the delay with this, this chapter has been the bane of my life for the last two weeks and I'm still not exactly loving it but if I don't post it now I never will LOL so here you go.
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Vague references to Gordon/rape/abuse.

Aaron watched Robert and Clyde playing on the grass with the corner of his mouth turned up into the beginnings of a smile. 

A nudge to his leg startled him, and he realised his mind had been wandering. He looked down to find Clyde sitting at his feet, an... incredibly large stick in his mouth. That must have been what had hit his leg, he thought. “Where on earth did you get that from?” He asked the dog. “That's not what you were playing with before.” He started to laugh. “Can you even carry it properly?” Clyde did seem to be struggling with the sheer size of the... Aaron had to be honest, it was more of a branch than a stick. He ruffled the dog's head between his ears and took hold of the stick. “Let go,” he said. Clyde let go, and Aaron felt the weight of the branch. “Bloody hell,” he said. “Where did you find this boy, eh?”

Robert jogged up then, and Aaron eyed him. “Where did he find this?” He asked.

“God knows,” Robert said. “I turned my back for a second and he's dragging half a tree across the field,” he grinned. “You alright?” He asked, his tone becoming concerned. “You looked like you were in a world of your own for a minute there, I was coming over to check on you before Clyde decided to do it himself, with a present.”

“Sorry, was just thinking,” Aaron said. “I'm fine, promise.”

Robert wrapped an arm across Aaron's shoulders, pulling the younger man into a half-hug. “Saw Dave leaving,” he said. “All good?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “All good. I'll tell you later, yeah?” Clyde started barking at them then, and Aaron shook his head at the dog. “What?” He said. “You want me to throw this?” He shook the branch. “I don't think so.”

Robert had the stick Clyde had been chasing beforehand in his free hand. “Here,” he passed it to Aaron. “Throw that.”

Aaron did, the stick soaring a considerable distance, Clyde taking off after it at a fast pace. As they watched, Robert tucked his arm back around Aaron's waist, pressing a kiss to his hairline. Aaron turned, putting a hand at the back of Robert's neck and pulling the older man into a proper kiss. Their lips touched, soft, chaste at first but quickly deepening. Their tongues intertwined, everything else soon forgotten about as they became lost in the kiss.

Suddenly Robert broke away, leaving Aaron chasing the older man's lips. “Sorry,” Robert said.

“What for?” Aaron asked in confusion.

“Letting that go so far,” Robert said. “We're in public for one, and well... we haven't been going that far have we?” He said quietly. “I'll just er... I'll just go grab Clyde,” he said, the atmosphere incredibly awkward. “We'll head back up to the pub, your Mum's probably wondering where we've gone.”

He walked away across the field, leaving Aaron standing. In the past Aaron had been thankful that Robert had been pulling back, not pushing too far, not asking for too much but now...

Now all he felt was irritation that the older man had put a stop to things.

*

Their linked hands swung back and forth between them as Aaron and Robert walked back up towards the Woolpack. Aaron had Clyde's lead in his free hand, the dog trotting at his heels panting. Robert had had his phone in his hand, checking his emails or something but as they neared the pub he stuffed it back into his pocket, turning his attention back to Aaron. “I'm sorry about before,” he said.

“What you on about?” Aaron replied.

“The... pulling away from the kiss,” Robert said. “I shouldn't have gone so far in the first place, we're supposed to be going slowly and I got more than a bit carried away.”

“It's fine,” Aaron said, pulling Robert to a halt. “If I'd wanted you to stop I would have said, you don't need to apologise for that.” Aaron said firmly. Deep down he wanted to say how much he'd wanted Robert to carry on, how much he hadn't wanted the older man to pull away but the words wouldn't come.

“You sure?” Robert said.

“I'm sure.”

“Alright... I just want you to know though that I wouldn't ever push you,” Robert said. “This... us... it's at your pace.”

“I know.” Aaron said, smiling softly. “I know Robert.”

“Good, just checking,” Robert said, mirroring Aaron's smile. “Right, let's go tell your Mum about Dave, eh?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. He let Robert's hand drop and the older man frowned in confusion. “You go ahead, I'll be there in a sec.”

“Whats wrong?” Robert asked in concern.

“Nothing, nothing,” Aaron reassured the blond. “I just need a minute before dealing with Mum probably overreacting, you know what she's like.”

Robert tilted his head. “Yeah... good point.” He conceded. “Why don't I go and get her into the back room, see what mood she's in and you can come in in a minute. We can tell her together?”

Aaron nodded, smiling wider. “Sounds good,” he said. “See you in a minute.”

Robert nodded at him, heading off towards the pub. Aaron watched as he jogged up the steps and disappeared through the door. Clyde sniffed the ground around Aaron's feet, and Aaron stared at the pub door silently thinking.

He... he felt lighter. It had started when he'd found out Gordon had died, the feelings of sadness but also relief at never having to see the man again had battled inside him for days, but now... now it had settled into something else, something calmer, more rational. He was sad to lose the man he'd known Gordon could be, had been at one point but the relief at knowing he was free of him... it was undeniable. Knowing Dave was alive too... the thing he'd felt so guilty for for years, thinking he'd caused the other man's death. But knowing now that he hadn't... the guilt had melted away. 

He was free.

Taking a deep breath, he realised something else; he was tired of waiting.

*

Aaron and Robert stood up in unison from the sofa, and Chas quickly followed from her place at the table. She crossed over to them quickly, wrapping an arm around each of them and pulling them both against her for a hug. Surprised, Robert quickly wrapped an arm around Aaron and Chas's backs, feeling Aaron following suit until the three of them were all but locked together in the middle of the back room. “I'm so proud of you sweetheart,” Chas said to Aaron. “I want to meet Dave someday, you hear me? I want to thank him for trying, even if he didn't manage to save you.”

Aaron nodded, his head pressed awkwardly against Chas's shoulder. “Okay,” he mumbled. 

Robert pulled his head away from Chas's other shoulder to look at the younger man. “You alright?” He asked. The tale he'd had to tell hadn't been easy for him, Robert knew. Knowing that Dave was alive had lifted Aaron's spirits in a way Robert hadn't even realised they needed to be, but that didn't mean the experience hadn't hurt. Knowing what had happened, what Gordon had done to Dave, the injuries, albeit temporary, that the other man had been left with hardly a happy thought.

“'M alright,” Aaron said, his voice muffled by Chas's top. Robert stroked his hand down Aaron's back gently, and the younger man pulled away from Chas to smile at him softly. “I promise.”

Robert pulled Aaron against him, his lips meeting the top of Aaron's head as Chas smiled at them both.

“Right, come on then,” Chas said, breaking the moment. “Who's making the tea?”

*

Later that night, Aaron sat on their bed watching Robert as he got changed into his pyjamas. They were alone; Clyde had decided to sleep in the back room. The dog had been in his basket when Aaron had come upstairs but was more than likely on the sofa by now. Clyde did like his comfort after all, which had given Aaron the opportunity to watch Robert without interruption, something he was quite enjoying. The older man, sensing that he was being watched, turned and smiled at Aaron before pulling a t-shirt over his head. Aaron watched, disappointed as the lines of Robert's body disappeared under the soft fabric. “I'll be back in a minute,” Robert said, grabbing his jogging bottoms from the drawer. They were often shirtless in front of each other now, they'd progressed that far, but hadn't yet made it to baring their lower halves, even with underwear on. Robert was meticulous in the habit of changing clothes for his lower body in the bathroom, and Aaron had been copying him, at first due to his own need for privacy, now out of habit more than anything else.

Robert took the few steps to the bedroom door and reached for the handle. As he did, Aaron gave himself a mental push. “I'm ready,” he blurted, grabbing the opportunity with both hands before he lost his nerve.

Robert paused, hand hovering in mid-air and turned to face Aaron. “Eh?” He said, confused.

“I'm ready,” Aaron repeated. Having said the words once, it didn't feel like such a massive thing to say them again, and he felt his fear dissipating, confidence growing. “I'm ready.” He said a third time, firmly.

“For what?” Robert asked, clueless. Aaron held eye contact, and saw the realisation crossing the older man's face. “Oh, right...” He stumbled over his words. “You... you... are you sure?”

Aaron nodded. “I'm ready,” he said again. “I want to live my life again. I'm sick of hesitating.”

“This isn't...” Robert paused, frowning. “This isn't because of what happened earlier when I pulled away is it? I don't want you to feel pressured or anything, I told you, I'll wait as long as you need.”

“It's nothing to do with that,” Aaron reassured the older man. “That helped... when you pulled away I realised... I didn't want you to stop, I didn't want to stop. I love you, and I trust you, and I want to take this, us, further. I want us to take the next step, I want to have sex with you.” He said. “If you want me... obviously.” He added, a flicker of doubt in his mind. What if Robert didn't want him?

Robert stepped closer. “Of course I want you, you idiot,” he said with a soppy grin. “I love ya.” Aaron grinned at him, and he continued. “Are you sure? I mean... I'll stop if you change your mind, you know I will.”

“I know,” Aaron said. “I don't even have to ask, I know you won't hurt me, I know you won't make me do anything if I'm not happy.”

Robert interlocked his fingers, wringing his hands together. “If you aren't happy like... at all... you've just got to say and I'll stop, straight away, no matter what.”

“I know you will.” Aaron said, smiling at Robert.

“So just... just say, anything, you've just gotta say...” Robert rambled.

Aaron realised then that if they were going to get anywhere, he was going to have to take the initiative. He stood up, taking the three steps needed to stand in front of Robert. “Robert?” He said.

Robert quieted and met Aaron's gaze. “Yeah?” The older man said, his focus firmly on the younger.

“Shut up.” Aaron grabbed Robert's t-shirt at the neck and tugged the other man closer, pressing their lips together. Robert's lips remained still against Aaron's for a second, the older man briefly stunned by Aaron's forwardness, then his brain caught up and he started to kiss back. The kiss deepened quickly, their tongues sliding together. Aaron's other hand slid up to the back of Robert's neck, and Aaron started stepping backwards, guiding Robert with him.

The backs of his knees hit the bed and he sat down on it, Robert briefly pulled into an awkward stooping stance before Aaron moved to lie back on the mattress. Robert quickly followed suit, and the two men found themselves lying on their sides facing each other, still kissing. 

They lay like that for a while, kissing while Aaron slowly gained confidence and began to let his hands wander, touch skimming over Robert's back, sides and, eventually, lower. Robert's own hands remained on Aaron's waist, gripping the younger man gently as they continued to kiss. 

Robert moaned into Aaron's mouth as the younger man squeezed his bum through his jeans, and Aaron grinned into the kiss, feeling his way back up to the hem of Robert's t-shirt. His hands wandered beneath the fabric, pushing the material up and away as his touch moved up Robert's chest to reveal pale, freckled skin. Their lips parted briefly as Aaron shoved the t-shirt up and over Robert's head, then Aaron tugged the now topless Robert closer. Deepening the kiss even further, Aaron's hands ghosted over Robert's back, feeling soft, warm skin beneath his fingertips. By contrast, Robert's hands still remained at Aaron's waist, and soon the younger man pulled away from the kiss. Robert opened his eyes and Aaron frowned at him.

“What's wrong?” Robert asked. “Do you want to stop?” He asked, hurriedly. “Was it too much? Do you want me to go?”

Aaron shook his head, exasperated. “I don't want to stop,” he replied.

“Well... what then?” Robert asked, confused. 

“I'm doing all the work here,” Aaron said. “You aren't even touching me... do you not want to?” Aaron's continued, uncertainty creeping into his tone.

“Of course I want to touch you!” Robert said. “I just...”

“You just what?”

“I don't want to hurt you.” Robert admitted.

Aaron sighed. “I'm not made of glass Robert,” he said.

“I know...”

“Then stop treating me like I am!” Aaron said firmly. “I want this, and I want you. Just touch me, yeah? Do what feels right, and if I want you to stop then I'll say. Yeah?”

Robert nodded. “Sorry,” he said. “I didn't think this would ever happen... I don't want to ruin it.”

“You aren't,” Aaron reassured the older man. “Stop doubting yourself and enjoy this.” 

Robert broke into a grin at that, dragging Aaron bodily across the covers so he was tight against Robert's front. “Like this?” He murmured against Aaron's lips, Aaron groaning in response as Robert captured his lips with his own.

Clothes were quickly shed; Aaron's boxers the last to go, Robert silently asking if it was okay before pushing them down, Aaron kicking them off. They pulled apart; faces staying close together, breath intermingling as they stared into each others eyes. The silence stretched for long seconds before Robert spoke. “What do you... what do you want to do?” He asked, hesitant. “Hands... or do you want me to use my mouth on you or...?” Robert said. “Whatever you want.”

Aaron stayed quiet for a minute. It wasn't that he didn't know what he wanted; he'd known from the moment he'd first decided that he wanted to sleep with the older man. It was that he didn't know if Robert would... or even how to ask. He swallowed hard, letting his eyes wander, looking down Robert's body, tracing the freckles that dotted his skin with his eyes, looking at Robert's hard cock, at his own, hard and almost painful with need.

“I want...” He started, hesitated, then decided to just blurt it out. “I want you inside me,” he said quickly, almost scared to meet Robert's eyes but making sure he did. He wanted the older man to know he meant what he said, even if he wasn't sure Robert would go along with it. Not this time, not their first time.

Robert watched him carefully before speaking. “You sure?” He said.

That wasn't what Aaron had been expecting. “Yeah,” he replied. “Didn't think you'd say that,” he admitted.

“Why?”

Aaron shrugged one shoulder. “Thought you'd say it was too soon, that we should take things slowly, ease it... me... into things more.”

Robert pulled a face. “Well... I can't say that those aren't good reasons to wait,” he said. “But I said this was up to you, and if you're sure that's what you want... then I'm not complaining,” he said. “Not one bit.” He finished with a grin.

“I'm sure,” Aaron said firmly, leaving no room for doubt. “I want this. I want you.”

Robert responded by pulling Aaron to him, rolling onto his back so Aaron was lying on his chest, legs spread either side of Robert's hips. “This good?” Robert asked. Aaron nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Robert's lips. Robert reached one hand over the side of the bed, feeling around in the drawer of the bedside table. He swore under his breath, and Aaron frowned.

“What's wrong?” He asked, then realisation hit. “We haven't got anything, have we?” Disappointment flooded through him.

“We do,” Robert said, pulling a bottle out of the drawer. “We've got lube... I've had this for a while by the way, but we've got nothing else. No condoms.” He paused. “Normally I would... but I wasn't expecting this so I'm not exactly prepared for the occasion, sorry.”

Aaron considered for a moment, before making a decision. “I'm clean,” he said.

“Me too,” Robert said. He'd gotten himself tested when Aaron had gone back for a follow up. “I mean... we could... go without... if you want.” He said, stumbling over his words with nervousness. “I'm happy to... but it's up to you.”

Aaron leaned forward from his place on Robert's chest, giving the older man a deep kiss. “I trust you,” he said. “Let's do it.”

Robert shuffled under Aaron, reaching for the lube bottle and trailing his fingers down Aaron's spine. He kissed Aaron deeply as his fingers reached, then breached Aaron's hole one by one, the younger man groaning into his mouth. He prepared Aaron quickly then they shifted positions so Robert was sitting up, back against the headboard with Aaron straddling his lap. The younger man positioned himself over Robert's cock, the older man letting him go at his own pace, and started to slide onto it, wincing at the pressure.

Robert squeezed Aaron's waist lightly, pressing a quick kiss to Aaron's lips. “Shhh,” he said. “Take your time, there's no rush.”

Aaron nodded, his grip on Roberts shoulders tightening. He held himself up with Robert's help for a minute before moving again, Robert kissing him through it as he slowly, oh so slowly slid down Robert's cock. When Robert was finally all the way in, Aaron blew out a breath, the older man running his hands up his sides, then over his shoulders. “You alright?” Robert asked. “Just stay there a minute, get used to it,” he said at Aaron's nod. Aaron nodded again, and Robert continued to run his hands over Aaron's body, helping the younger man relax and get used to the intrusion. The feeling wasn't unfamiliar to Aaron, but the circumstances were and he felt his eyes tearing up.

Robert noticed immediately and his eyes widened. “Aaron?” He said, slightly panicked. “You're crying!”

“'M fine,” Aaron said. Moving a finger to Robert's lips, he silenced the older man before he could ask Aaron if he wanted to stop. “It's not you, 's just weird that's all. Not used to it like this...” He trailed off. “Gimme a minute.”

Robert frowned at him, but didn't argue, stroking down Aaron's cheek with his hand. “Come here,” Robert said, kissing Aaron lightly.

After a few minutes, Aaron's hips twitched, his cock fully hardening again. It had softened slightly at the initial discomfort, but was very interested now as Aaron hitched himself up a little then sank back down on Robert's cock, with the older man's encouragement. Gaining momentum, his speed increased until he had a slow but steady rhythm going, Robert's hands on his hips guiding him as he rocked on the older mans cock, moaning into Robert's mouth as they kissed wetly.

They stayed in that position for a little while, before Aaron slowed to a stop. Robert, who had been lost in the sensations, opened his eyes. “What's wrong?” He asked, panting. “You want to stop?” His voice quickly turned to concern. “Is it too much?”

“No, no,” Aaron panted. “Just...” He trailed off, unable to put his feelings into words. Instead, he shifted his weight and rolled to the side, holding onto Robert as he did, keeping the older man's cock wedged firmly inside him as he rolled onto his back, ending up with Robert on top of him between his spread legs, the older man's weight on his chest. “Want it like this,” he said breathlessly. 

Robert looked unsure at the new position, him having the power. “You sure?” He asked.

Aaron responded by wrapping his legs around Robert's waist. “Yes,” he said firmly. “Move!” He demanded. Robert didn't need to be told twice; dragging his hips back, he swiftly moved forward again and began to thrust steadily.

Aaron moaned loudly, tipping his head back into the pillows. “Harder,” he groaned out. This position was much better, he decided. Despite being all but pinned under Robert, unable to get free without some considerable effort, he felt safe. Safe and loved and good, oh so good. He'd never imagined sex could feel like this, his only experiences being that of force, and pain and humiliation. He shook his head quickly. He was not thinking about that... not now, not during this. 

He'd never felt so connected to Robert. The two of them had a bond, that he couldn't deny but this... this took it to a whole other level. They moved as one, sweat forming on their bodies as Aaron squeezed his legs around Robert's hips, urging the older man ever faster as their lips met once more, connected in every way they could be. 

Groaning into Robert's mouth, Aaron let go, giving himself over to the sensation, losing himself in the pleasure.

*

Robert lay on his back panting hard, his arm wrapped around an equally sweaty Aaron, who was lying propped against Robert's side with an arm draped over his chest. Aaron's head was resting against Robert's shoulder, and Robert twisted his head so he could see Aaron's face. “You alright?” Robert asked.

Aaron nodded. “Yeah,” he said.

“How erm...” Robert said, hesitantly. “How was it?” He asked.

Aaron looked up at him. “Hmm,” he said, eyes glittering. “Was pretty good, but might have to do it again, you know... make sure.” He said with a straight face, but his eyes gave the joke away.

Robert snorted, then started to laugh. “Well...” He teased. “I'm up for it if you are...”

Aaron grinned. “Definitely,” he said, rolling onto his back, dragging Robert on top of him once more.

*

The early morning light shone through a gap in the curtains, hitting Robert square in the eyes. He groaned, squinting in the light. Closing his eyes again he felt across the bed for Aaron, but his hands felt only cold sheets. Frowning, Robert opened his eyes again and looked. They'd fallen asleep the night before sweaty and sated, wrapped tightly in each others arms but now...

Aaron's side of the bed was empty, covers folded back in a heap. Robert glanced around the room quickly but to no avail.

Aaron was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly - sorry for that teeny little cliffie there, couldn't quite resist having one more (you know me, I can't help myself! :P)
> 
> Secondly - that sex scene is why this took me so long because I really struggle writing them... I hope it's not too awful. -hides-


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, it means so much so please keep them coming! <3
> 
> Sorry about the wait, I had a bit of a fight with this chapter but it's done now.
> 
> Chapter Specific Warnings: Vague mentions of rape/abuse/Gordon. (very vague)
> 
> So, this is the last 'proper' chapter of this, we are reaching the end now (I know, I know but it has to stop at some point!), just an epilogue to go which I will get written and posted ASAP. Enjoy, and let me know what you think! :D

Robert turned over, looking around the bedroom. No sign of Aaron, and he frowned. “Aaron?” He called out. No response, but the bedroom door was closed. Maybe Aaron hadn't heard him, he wondered as he scrambled out of bed. Conscious of the fact he was still very naked from the night before, he grabbed his boxers, then jeans and shirt from the carpet, yanking them on haphazardly before quickly padding barefoot out onto the landing. “Aaron?” He called out again. Still no reply.

Worry started to set in and he stuck his head around the bathroom door as he buttoned up his shirt. Aaron was clearly not upstairs. “The kitchen maybe?” Robert muttered to himself, jogging down the stairs and through the door into the backroom.

Nothing. No sign of Chas, Diane or Doug either, but he could hear what sounded like the delivery wagon pulling away outside. The clinking of glass confirmed it. They were obviously dealing with the delivery. Feeling the hard lump that was his phone in his jeans pocket, he pulled it out and dialled Aaron's number, raising the phone to his ear.

Aaron's phone rang on the coffee table, and Robert groaned. He thought about asking Chas if she'd seen her son, but the thought of the questions that would bring, why he didn't know where Aaron was, had something happened... wasn't appealing. Both Clyde and his lead were missing... maybe Aaron took the dog for a walk and just forgot his phone? Yeah... yeah maybe that was it. Clinging onto that thought, Robert headed for the back door, shoving his feet into his shoes and ducking out into the morning sunshine.

*

Robert stood in the middle of the street, looking up towards the vets and down towards the shop alternatively. He didn't know which way to try; Aaron took Clyde for walks in all directions, taking full advantage of the surrounding countryside. 

“Rob?”

He heard the voice but didn't respond, staring down the street, wondering if that was the way to go. “Rob!” The voice said again, louder this time, shaking him from his thoughts.

He turned to see Vic, her hands on her hips, Adam just behind her. “Robert!” She said again. “You weren't even listening to me were you?” She said, accusing.

“Sorry,” he replied quietly.

“What's wrong?” Her expression flipped quickly from anger to concern for him.

“Have you seen Aaron?” He asked, hopeful.

“No...” Vic shook her head, Adam following suit. “Don't you know where he is? The two of you are practically joined at the hip these days.”

Robert sighed shakily. “I don't know where he is,” he admitted. “He wasn't there when I woke up, Clyde's gone but he's left his phone... I just need to find him.”

“He'll have just forgot his phone,” Adam said. “I'm always doing that, Vic gets so mad with me for it.”

“Yeah... yeah probably.” Robert replied, looking down at the tarmac.

Vic, ever knowing, laid a hand on his arm. “Rob? What is it?” She peered at him. “Did you have an argument or something?”

“No...” Robert said quietly. “We didn't have an argument.”

“Well obviously something's happened or you wouldn't be standing in the middle of the street looking for him,” Vic said. “So come on then, what's happened?”

“We... we slept together last night,” he admitted, meeting Victoria's gaze and silently apologising to Aaron for telling them. “Only he wasn't there when I woke up and I'm worried I did something wrong or he's freaked out or something and I... I just need to find him, I need to know he's alright.”

Adam stared at Robert with his usual dumbfounded look. Robert did occasionally wonder exactly what his sister saw in the man. He probably should pay more attention, especially since Aaron was starting to become quite close to Adam. Victoria on the other hand reacted exactly how he'd expected.

“Wow!” She exclaimed. “That's... that's huge!” She said. “For Aaron, obviously.”

“I know,” Robert said. “Only like I said, now he's disappeared on me and maybe it was too soon... oh god, what if it's ruined everything?” He ran his hands through his hair, pulling them down his face to cover his mouth.

Vic put a hand on his arm. “It won't have,” she tried to reassure him. “There'll be an innocent explanation, you'll see. Now me and Adam will start looking down there,” she said, pointing down towards the river. “You go the other way. We'll find him, don't worry!” She said, already heading down the road, dragging Adam with her by the arm.

Robert watched them go, thinking hard. 

Where could Aaron have gone?

*

The grass crunched softly under Robert's feet as he walked through the field. A memory and a gut feeling had led him here; he could only hope that he was right in trusting his instincts.

Rounding the end of the hedge, his lips twitched up into a smile.

Aaron was sat in the grass with his back to Robert, absently stroking Clyde's head, the german shepherd sitting patiently next to the younger man. Robert approached, slowing down before he got too close. “Aaron?” He said, not wanting to give the younger man a fright by suddenly appearing out of no-where. 

Aaron jumped anyway, and Robert winced as Clyde span around with a bark, before starting to wag his tail when he realised who it was. The dog bounded over to Robert, climbing up the front of him with paws on Robert's chest, almost knocking the blond backwards. Robert laughed at the dog and scratched his ears. “Down boy,” Robert said firmly. The dog put all four paws back on the grass with a huff, and Robert chuckled at him.

Aaron had stood up while Clyde was greeting Robert, and the older man looked at him. “You took a bit of finding,” Robert commented. Aaron frowned, and Robert continued. “You left your phone at home... I didn't know where you were.”

“I left you a note!” Aaron said. “Five notes actually... don't tell me you didn't see any of them?”

“Er...” Robert bit his lip. “No?”

Aaron sighed, shaking his head. “You woke up, saw I wasn't there and panicked, didn't you?” He said, knowingly.

Robert glanced at the ground, then back up to Aaron. “Maybe?” He muttered. Aaron started to chuckle, and Robert swatted at him as he moved within reach. Aaron dodged out of the way of the swat then grabbed Robert by the arm, tugging him down to the grass so they were sitting next to each other. Clyde, bored now, wandered off sniffing.

“So how did you find me?” Aaron asked. “Since I went and forgot my phone and all.”

“Lucky guess,” Robert said. “Why here though?” He asked, curiously.

“We had that picnic here,” Aaron said. “Thought I'd come back.”

“You alright?” Robert asked, concerned.

Aaron nodded. “Just needed to clear my head, that's all.” He replied. “I'm fine, honest.” He glanced across to check on Clyde. “Last night was... I just wanted some fresh air, that's all.”

“Did we go too far?” Robert questioned. “Going all the way... was it too much too soon, should we have taken it slower? Done something else, not gone all the way so quickly?”

Aaron shook his head. “No,” he said firmly, grabbing Robert's hand and squeezing. “What we did... I needed that. I needed it to be that.”

“How do you mean?” Robert asked, confused.

“I... I needed to know that I could do that... that it wouldn't hurt,” Aaron explained. “All I've ever experienced with sex is pain, and fear and disgust, and that especially... I needed to know that it could be good, that I could enjoy it and...” He trailed off.

“And?” Robert said. “Did you?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Yeah I did.”

“So you are alright?” Robert asked again. “You're sure?”

“I'm sure,” Aaron said earnestly. “I would tell you if I wasn't, I wouldn't hide something like that I promise.”

“Okay,” Robert said, draping his free arm around Aaron's shoulders and tugging the younger man against his side. “So five notes, eh?” He asked, changing the subject.

Aaron snorted. “Thought it might stop you panicking,” he said. “Left one on my pillow, one on your clock in case you didn't see the first one, one on the back of our bedroom door in case you managed to miss the first two. Then one on the door into the back room and finally I stuck one on the kettle, thought if you were that sleepy you'd missed the first four you'd be wanting coffee so you might see that one at least.”

Robert laughed. “Yeah... I didn't see any of them.”

Aaron shook his head. “Let me guess, you woke up, I wasn't there, you panicked and, judging by the state of the buttons on your shirt, ran around looking for me and didn't pay attention to anything else?”

Robert tilted his head to the side, shrugging one shoulder. “Pretty much yeah,” he said. “You know me so well,” he laughed.

“I do,” Aaron replied, nudging at Robert with his shoulder. The two men lay back on the grass, looking up at the clouds passing slowly in the sky.

“Should probably text Vic, tell her to call off the search,” Robert said after a few minutes.

Aaron leaned up on one elbow. “You've got a search party for me?” He asked incredulously. 

“Just Adam and Vic,” Robert said. “I mean, if I hadn't have found ya it would be the entire village but I was cautiously optimistic that you wouldn't have gone too far.”

Aaron shook his head at him. “I just went for a flipping walk,” he said. “Wasn't even planning on doing that then...”

“Then what?” Robert frowned. “Something happen, something you haven't told me?”

“Rachel called,” Aaron said. “Giving me an update. A few of the coppers who investigated when Dave ended up in hospital are under investigation for failing to follow proper procedures or whatever, and...”

“And?”

“The funeral's next week.”

Gordon's funeral. Robert hadn't considered that there would be one. No-one cared about the man, but he supposed everyone was entitled to one, no matter how evil they were. “Do you... want to go?” He asked. “For closure or whatever?”

Aaron shook his head. “Nah. Said everything I needed to when I saw him. I don't want to waste another second of my life on that man.”

Robert smiled at him, squeezing their still joined hands gently. “Proud of you,” he said. “You're still going to see that counsellor though, aren't you?”

Aaron nodded. “Got my appointment later this week haven't I? You'll still take me, won't you?”

“'Course I will.”

“Then there's your answer.”

“You could talk to her about what happened last night, if you... if you need to.” Robert suggested.

“Don't need to.”

“You sure?” Robert asked. “It was a massive thing, ah ah ah!” He raised a finger to Aaron's lips when the younger man started to laugh. “Walked right into that one didn't I?” He chuckled. “What I mean is, it was a...” he tried to find a word that didn't have a double meaning. “A difficult thing, considering everything, and if you want to talk about it, if you feel you need to then you should.”

“Honestly Robert... I don't need to.” Aaron said. “For so long... as long as I can remember I thought he'd broken me, like he'd been trying to for years and even though I told him as much in the hospital, that he hadn't ruined me... until last night I wasn't sure if I believed that myself.” He paused for breath. “But one thing that last night proved was that he didn't break me. I can have sex, I can enjoy it and I can want it and that's fine and he didn't take that away from me.”

Robert smiled, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Aaron's lips. “I really am so proud of you, you know that? You're amazing.”

“So are you,” Aaron returned the compliment. Robert lay back on the grass, then Aaron leaned over, blocking the older man's view of the clouds and pressing a kiss to Robert's lips. The younger man pulled back, eyes asking silently if Robert wanted this. Robert answered without words, moving his hand to catch the back of Aaron's head, tugging the younger man back in. The kiss deepened quickly and Robert soon felt Aaron's hand wandering down, following the hastily done up buttons of his shirt down to his jeans.

They continued to kiss as Aaron moved his hand under Robert's waistband, into his boxers and lower. Robert groaned as Aaron's fingers touched him, and broke the kiss. “Getting a bit forward, aren't we?” He teased. “We're in the middle of a field Aaron,” he pointed out.

Aaron shrugged awkwardly. “No-one's around,” he said. Clyde was over the far side of the field, oblivious. “No-ones gonna see, and I want to, so do you. Is that a problem?”

“You're insatiable,” Robert grinned at him.

“You complaining?” Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Definitely not,” Robert replied quickly. “So long as I can...?” He nodded in the direction of Aaron's own jeans.

“I think I can accept those terms,” Aaron said, grinning at Robert as the older man pulled him back into a kiss.

*

“If I didn't need a shower before, I definitely need one now,” Robert said, walking side by side with Aaron down towards the village. “I'm sticky.”

“At least you haven't had to tie a hoodie around your waist to hide the evidence,” Aaron retorted. “State of my jeans under here,” he said, poking at the arms of the hoodie tied around his waist. “You had to come all over me, didn't you? You couldn't have aimed at the grass or summat?”

“Sorry,” Robert said, aiming for sincere but failing miserably, dissolving into laughter. “Hand jobs in the middle of a field... we're lucky no-one saw us. Worth it though,” he said.

“Definitely,” Aaron agreed. “We should share a shower,” he mused. “Save water and all that.” He tugged on Clyde's lead, the dog trotting along on Aaron's other side.

“Oh my god, you really are insatiable.”

“You love it,” Aaron countered.

“I love you,” Robert said.

“Oi, soft lad,” Aaron nudged Robert with his shoulder, before softening. “Love you too.” He laced his fingers with Robert's. “Now come on, lets go get that shower before this dries and gets even worse than it already is.”

They walked down the road towards the village, joined hands swinging between them, Clyde padding along beside them.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is it. The last chapter. It feels weird, I've been writing this for almost two years (it wasn't supposed to take this long to write either whoops).
> 
> I never thought anyone would even read this, let alone like it, and certainly not to the extent it has been, which as I'm writing this it's got just over 1300 kudos which is... incredible.
> 
> Thank you to Jenny specifically for all the support, and to everyone else who's ever helped me (I won't name you all cause I'll forget someone inevitably), thank you. <333
> 
> To everyone who's ever left kudos, or commented, or simply read this, thank you so much. <333
> 
> There are no warnings for this chapter, so just read, enjoy and let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you! <333

**Summer 2018**

Robert stood watching the hustle and bustle quietly. Cain heading inside leading Kyle by the hand, little Isaac held firmly in his other arm. Diane, arm in arm with Doug talking to Eric. Katie talking to Debbie, Jack and Sarah nearby. Andy was talking to the driver of the car they'd hired; a vintage 1967 Corvette Stingray that both himself and Aaron had fallen in love with. Robert had been talking to the owner and it was looking positive that he would be able to buy the car. Aaron would be thrilled.

Speaking of Aaron, Robert heard footsteps creeping up behind him, then a pair of hands covered his eyes. “Hey you,” he said, chuckling.

Aaron took his hands away, ducking around to stand in front of Robert. “Can never fool ya like that, can I?” He grumbled half-heartedly.

“Nope,” Robert grinned. He looked Aaron up and down. “You look...” For once, he was speechless.

Aaron was wearing a black three piece suit and Robert was so grateful he'd managed to persuade Aaron to go for the waistcoat. He looked... Robert had no words. Beautiful, amazing, gorgeous... the deep red tie knotted at his throat... Robert couldn't wait to take it all off him later, biting his lip at the thought.

“Thanks,” Aaron said shyly. “You don't look too bad yourself.” He said, nodding at Robert's own blue three piece, complete with matching blue tie. They'd considered wearing matching suits but seeing Aaron now made Robert very glad they hadn't.

Robert snorted, shaking his head at his fiancé, soon to be husband. “Thanks, I think.”

“You know I'm no good with compliments and that stuff,” Aaron said. “You look... almost quite fit in that, yeah.” He said. Leaning in, despite there being no-one within earshot, he whispered. “Can't wait to rip it all off ya later,” he said. Robert swallowed hard.

“Are you sure we should be seeing each other? You know... before?” Robert asked.

Aaron wrinkled his nose. “We're hardly going fully traditional, are we?” He said. “If we were then we well and truly fucked that last night, in more ways than one,” he said, one eyebrow quirked.

Robert blushed slightly. “Fair point,” he agreed.

“So, who's here?” Aaron asked, changing the subject. “Would have been here earlier but Mum wanted like, a million photos of me, only just managed to escape.”

Robert laughed. “Don't worry, Diane was the same.” He said. “Cain's just gone in with the kids, Andy's over talking to the driver of our car, it's looking good for us buying that by the way, Katie's over there with Debbie, Jack and Sarah. Dave's here, he's inside with Olivia and the kids, erm...” Robert thought. “Moira's over there,” he pointed, and Aaron looked over, seeing her talking to Adam, Holly and Matty. Clyde sat at Adam's feet; the dog in Adam's care for the day. “The rest of your family, apart from your Mum are all in there I think.”

“Good,” Aaron said. “I was half-expecting to have to wait, knowing my lot and getting drunk at these things,” he joked. “Where's Vic?” He asked, seeing Diane, Eric and Doug heading into the village hall.

“Last seen running around with a clipboard,” Robert reported. “Also a feather boa, which is making me very concerned about the décor in there.”

“A feather boa?” Aaron asked, eyes wide.

“A pink one,” Robert said.

Aaron looked down at the village hall with slight horror. “Why did we let my Mum, Gran and Val decorate again?”

“'Cause we thought it would keep them occupied, and also that putting Vic in overall charge would work?” Robert tried.

“Yeah... your sister is strong willed, Robert but even she doesn't stand a chance against them three.” Aaron said.

Robert groaned. “What the hell is it going to look like in there?” He looked at Aaron helplessly.

“We'll find out when we go in, and we'll just have to hope that the photos can be taken somewhere that isn't too horrifying,” Aaron said.

“You don't want to just grab the car and run off, elope?” Robert asked him, half serious.

Aaron thought about it for a minute. “Appealing... but our families would actually kill us, so no.”

“It's going to be horrific Aaron, Faith's probably raided a cut price Christmas shop or something. There's probably life sized polar bears in there, or reindeer... tinsel, Aaron! Tinsel!”

Aaron put a hand on each of Robert's shoulders. “Breathe,” he said. “Look, it doesn't matter what it looks like, okay?”

“I just wanted it to be perfect.” Robert looked down at the ground, then back into Aaron's eyes.

“And it will be,” Aaron replied. “Because you're there, and we're going to get married, and that's all that matters to me. I don't care if the place is covered in glitter, feathers, looks like a Santa's grotto reject, anything. All I care about is you.”

Robert melted. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you too,” Aaron replied. “It'll be fine, now come on,” he said, grabbing Robert by the arm and steering him to start walking from where they were standing, over by the church towards the village hall. Everyone had gone inside now; the tail end of Chas' dress disappearing inside as they watched. It was only the two of them left.

“Did Vic sort the catering out?” Robert asked. The one they'd organised themselves had cancelled on them at the last minute. Vic's reaction to that had been... colourful, to say the least. She'd been more angry than himself and Aaron combined.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Got a mate of hers to do it. She was on the verge of using our van but I told her as much as I love our food, the last thing I wanted was her running around doing that at our wedding when she's supposed to be enjoying herself.”

“Still can't get over the fact the two of you are in business together,” Robert said.

“It's been over a year now Robert.”

“I know, I know. You and Vic, running the Diddy Diner together...” he shook his head.

“We work well together, you know that. I love the festivals too, which is a massive perk.”

Robert laughed. “I know you do... it's just weird, you and my little sister in business together.”

“No weirder than you buying out Diane's share of the pub when she wanted to help Val and Eric out... you owning the Woolie with my Mum, now that's weird.”

“It's an investment!” Robert defended. “You and I both know she does everything the way she wants, I'm the silent partner until she dumps the accounts on me 'cause she hates them.”

“Yeah yeah, Mr. Hotshot Investor,” Aaron teased.

“I don't think half a country pub and half a haulage firm counts as hotshot investor material Aaron...”

“So all that money you've got rolling in from your stocks and shares or whatever it is, all those fancy holidays you keep treating me to?” Aaron said with a raised eyebrow.

Robert tilted his head. “Alright, you got me there. I like treating you, and I've got more than enough money to do it. You love it.”

“I love spending time with you,” Aaron replied. “Whether that's in our room at the pub or on a beach in the Maldives, I don't care as long as you're there.”

“Now who's getting all soft?” Robert teased him with a grin.

Aaron smacked him in the arm. “Shurrup,” he grumbled.

They kept walking, in no rush. The ceremony couldn't start without them, after all.

“I saw they finished doing up Mill Cottage,” Aaron commented. “That place looks massive, whoever's bought it is gonna have so much room.”

Robert hummed non-committal, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets. His right thumb brushed over cool metal, and he gripped the Mill's door keys between his fingers. A secret project; his wedding gift to Aaron, everyone sworn to secrecy. The builders had finally completed the renovation work last week. Keeping the whole thing from Aaron had been so difficult, but the thought of the look on the younger man's face when he told him... Robert knew it would be worth it. He let the keys fall loose, dropping further into his pocket.

“My Mum said it looks great inside,” Aaron said. “Though how she knows that I have no idea.”

Robert closed his eyes. Damn it Chas... “Probably bribed the builders with free pints or something, knowing her,” he covered, mentally crossing his fingers.

“Yeah, probably,” Aaron said with a laugh. “She's resourceful.”

Robert breathed out. “Yeah, she is.”

They reached the village hall, only a few steps between them and the doors now, and came to a halt. Robert looked to the closed doors. “So, everyone's in there,” he said. “Adam and Andy will be waiting for us by the altar, or whatever Faith's picked that's acting as one, hopefully not a polar bear. Vic's probably still running around with her clipboard trying to herd various Dingles into their seats... all that's missing is us. You ready?” He said, turning to Aaron.

Aaron stood there, gazing at Robert with a relaxed, soft smile on his face. “I'm ready,” he said calmly.

Robert's lips twitched. “Aren't you nervous?” He asked.

“Not even for a second,” Aaron replied.

“I am,” Robert said.

“You haven't changed your mind?” Aaron said, smile disappearing.

“Of course not,” Robert replied quickly. “Never.” The smile returned to Aaron's face, and Robert thought for a moment. “Just... never thought two years ago that we'd get here. Did you?”

Aaron shook his head, expression changing. “Never thought I'd get this, not ever, and as for two years ago... well things were a lot different then, for you and for me.” He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth in that way that Robert loved so much. “You saved me Robert, then we fell in love, and now we're here. It's everything I could have ever dreamt of, more than that.”

“Like a fairytale then?” Robert quipped.

Aaron snorted. “You might regret saying that later Rob, for all we know that's exactly what it looks like in there,” he reminded the older man.

Robert eyed the doors. “Definitely sure you don't want to elope, yeah?” He asked, still only half joking.

“Definitely,” Aaron said. “I don't want to wait another minute to be your husband, okay? No matter what it looks like in there,” he said firmly. “Aaron Sugden, it's got a nice ring to it, hasn't it?” He said, echoing Robert's words from years prior, in much happier circumstances this time.

“Yeah, yeah it does,” Robert said, smiling softly at Aaron.

“Right then,” Aaron said, taking Robert by the arm and tugging him towards the doors. “Come on, you wimp,” he laughed. “Let's go see what state this place is in.”

Robert arranged himself so they were standing side by side, ready for their grand entrance. He took Aaron's hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Took a deep breath in, let it out slowly. The fear, the nervousness, melted away until all he felt was contentment, and excitement, and anticipation.

“Let's go get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! [TurquoiseTerrier](http://turquoiseterrier.tumblr.com) Come say hello! :)


End file.
